


All I Want

by ladycrazy13



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Banana Fish Español, Español | Spanish, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Ash y Eiji tienen una pacifica vida hasta que la palabra «poliamor» se entromete en su relación.El moreno cree que ese término es el destructor de su calma cuando, en realidad, su verdugo son los secretos y errores del pasado que tanto se esmeró en olvidar. Esos sobre los cuales construyó la hermosa mentira que ahora se desmorona.¿O fue la aparición del chico del bar lo que los llevo a su destrucción?「Amar a muchos sin engañar a nadie. ¿Qué tiene de malo?」➣Leer la «Nota» antes de continuar con la lectura.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Original Character, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Blanca/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji, Shorter Wong/Lee Yut-Lung, Sing Soo Ling/ Lee Yut-Lung
Comments: 23
Kudos: 32





	1. Acto I: Introducción al poliamor.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic basado en el popular manga/anime Banana Fish
> 
> Créditos a la creadora del manga y a la producción de dicho anime.
> 
> © Queda totalmente prohibida cualquier adaptación del fanfic.
> 
> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad.
> 
> ***
> 
> Como pudieron leer en la advertencia, el tema central de este short-fic es el poliamor.
> 
> Quiero aclarar que yo no soy una persona poliamorosa, todo lo que leerán a continuación es el resultado de horas de investigación y de constantes charlas con personas que si practican esta clase de relación. Por lo tanto, este escrito no es un retrato exacto de una relación poliamorosa y puede diferir de la realidad. Aunque, según investigué, me dijeron y por lógica, cada relación es distinta así que estas diferencias no deberían de causar gran problema.
> 
> Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta es que el escenario que planteo incluye a una persona poliamorosa y otra que no lo es, lo aclaro para evitar degradar a las personas que disfrutan del poliamor.
> 
> El objetivo de «All I Want» no es criticar al poliamor ni glorificarlo, solo pretende abrir un tema para una sana discusión ya que este parece seguir siendo tabú y objeto de malas interpretaciones en la sociedad actual.
> 
> Recuerda que las opiniones y percepciones relatadas a continuación no son necesariamente con las que yo —como autor— empatizo o estoy en desacuerdo.
> 
> Tampoco pretendo imponer un headcanon en los personajes de Banana Fish, solo utilizo a estos como herramienta literaria y para entretener a los lectores interesados en dicho contenido.
> 
> Lo repito, si a ti te desagrada, te recomiendo parar la lectura ya que comentarios ofensivos no serán tolerados. Siempre puedes comentar tu desacuerdo con respeto y sin insultar a nadie ya que, como dije, se pretende abrir un armonioso debate mediante la trama de esta historia.
> 
> Si estás de acuerdo con todo lo anterior, eres bienvenido a pasar al primer capítulo.
> 
> ¡Disfruta la lectura!

¿Cómo podía negarse?

Se trataba de la persona que amaba, darle una negativa —tras lo que le había confesado— sería sinónimo de ruptura.

Se limitó a escuchar, ahogar los sollozos en su garganta, sonreír y, de vez en cuando, preguntar algo sobre el tema para que Ash no sospechara que aquello le desagradaba.

Al final del día terminaron con tres acuerdos, lo usual sería que estos vinieran implícitos —al menos cuando se hablaba de una típica relación en monogamia era así— en el caso del _poliamor_ eso quedaba a discusión.

El término en sí ya era complicado para Eiji. Él había crecido con la palabra «exclusividad» y «uno para el otro». Desde que tenía memoria había soñado con envejecer junto a su ser amado, que Ash repentinamente confesara sus intenciones de tener una relación donde lo anterior era visto como un _esquema normativo,_ fue desastroso.

El poliamor, definido por Tristan Taormino, una educadora sexual norteamericana —que Ash tuvo el gusto de conocer en una conferencia—, es una relación no-monógama donde no hay exclusividad afectiva, amorosa o sexual. Está considerada como la relación ética y responsable dentro de las relaciones no-monógamas porque siempre debe haber pleno consenso y consentimiento de todas las partes.

En otras palabras, y resumiendo el drama de ese día, Ash le había confesado que se sentía atraído de manera afectiva y sexual hacia otras personas. Le aclaró que eso ya era parte de él. Con voz tranquila y pausada —pretendiendo no dañarlo— le relató cómo el sentir _mariposas _en el estómago por otras personas que no eran su pareja le provocaba remordimiento y culpabilidad ya que, por la _forma _en la que se desarrollaba la sociedad, eso estaba mal visto.

Como todos, había crecido con él «Si amas de verdad, solamente lo vas a amar a él y desearás pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado», pero eso no ocurría en su caso.

Si, amaba a Eiji, deseaba pasar toda su vida a su lado pero...ese sentimiento se repetía con otros.

En algún momento creyó que él era el problema, que quizá algo no funcionaba como debería en su cerebro y estaba roto. Eso lo llevó a investigar e indagar, hasta que un buen día conoció una pareja que practicaba el poliamor y le explicaron todo respecto a ese modelo alternativo de establecer vínculos.

Ash llegó a la conclusión de que la monogamia no era un esquema hecho para él, se interesó por el poliamor, leyó y leyó sobre el tema, asistió a conferencias, charló con otros practicantes hasta que... Bueno, se sintió seguro de su decisión y se lo confesó a Eiji para que, con el pleno consentimiento de él, su relación pasara de ser monógama a poliamorosa.

Mientras Ash se sentía en las nubes, creyendo inocentemente que Eiji había accedido porque, quizá y muy en el fondo, se sentía igual que él; Eiji tenía que contener todos los signos corporales de un renuente colapso.

El aire se sentía gélido y pesado en sus pulmones, un sabor agrio inundó su paladar, sus manos se aferraban a su regazo y hacía lo posible para que sus ojos no se cristalizaran. Amaba tanto a Ash y lo quería solo para él, la idea de compartir se sentía como un engaño bajo sus narices.

Antes de afinar los detalles de su acuerdo, se atrevió a abrir la boca, sus labios temblaban pero se calmaron con la pizca de esperanza que se había cultivado en su mente.

—¿Qué pasa si no accedo?

El cuerpo de Ash se tensó por un momento, pasó saliva y bajó la mirada.

Eiji quería escucharlo decir que no importaba, que seguiría a su lado, que afrontarían eso juntos y que jamás se separarían. Fue tan ingenuo, muy ingenuo y torpe.

—Lo que siento es como el color de mis ojos, no lo puedo cambiar, es algo que simplemente está ahí. En mi lugar, ¿si alguien te dijera que para estar a su lado deberías cambiar el color de tus ojos, lo harías?

Un hueco se formó en el corazón de Eiji, se tragó las maldiciones y se apresuró a abrazar al rubio.

—Nunca te pediría que cambiaras por mi.

Ash se relajó y sonrió ante la respuesta, _sabía_ que Eiji lo entendería. Por su parte, Eiji se aferró al cuerpo del menor, mordió su labio inferior para impedir el paso de las lágrimas y se mentalizó para el dolor.

No importaba, si para estar junto a la persona que amaba debía de experimentar tan dañina sensación, lo haría. Amaba tanto a Ash, _tanto, tanto_, que recibiría el dolor con los brazos abiertos con tal de verlo sonreír.

**「All I Want」**


	2. Acto II: Tolerar no es amar.

La relación poliamorosa que Ash planteó era, de algún modo, jerárquica. Vivía junto a Eiji, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado así que el moreno era considerado la «relación principal» del rubio por el resto de parejas de este.

Eiji conoció al resto con_ gusto_, tres de esas personas solo tenían un vínculo sexual con Ash. Eso no le importaba _mucho_, lo soportaba.

Pero el día en que la conoció a _ella_ supo que estaba en un grave problema.

Se la presentó en la cafetería de su edificio, se suponía que el lugar debería emanar un dulce olor a chocolate y café, todo lo que se encontró Eiji fue con la sensación de ser llevado por la marea. El aire entraba a su cuerpo como agua marina que pretendía asfixiarlo ahí mismo, quería estirar las manos y alcanzar a Ash, llevarlo a su lado y aferrarse a él hasta que la tormenta acabara.

No pudo hacerlo, el rubio se sentó frente a él —_¿Por qué no a su lado?_— junto a una jovencita de ojos color almendra y cabello chocolate. Se miraban desbordando luz, pasión y —lo más doloroso— amor.

De pronto, la mesa entre ellos se expandía, la marea se lo llevaba, perdía a Ash frente a sus ojos, por más que intentara gritar su nombre la palabra no salió de su boca. Solo tragó emociones negativas: celos, odio, envidia e ira.

La odiaba.

—¿Eiji?

La voz de Ash lo sacó de su trance, el moreno bajó la mirada a la mesa y descubrió que tenía ante él unos análisis que confirmaban que la persona que se los hizo no tenía ninguna _ETS_.

Pasó saliva y regresó al día de la confesión de Ash. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Era algo de fluidos, fluidos...mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

En su acuerdo, Ash debería de mantener relaciones sexuales con sus demás parejas siempre usando protección, esto era para evitar alguna enfermedad como para mantener un poco la autoestima de Eiji —que para ese momento ya era inexistente—.

La única persona con la que Ash «compartía fluidos» era él, _solo él_, pero acordaron que si alguno de los dos quería mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección deberían pedirle al tercero sus análisis.

En otras palabras, Ash quería mantener relaciones sexuales sin protección con _esa _chica.

¿Por qué? ¿A caso quería un hijo de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si se embarazaba?

Eiji sería desplazado.

Según lo que investigó, se recomendaba que cuando una pareja poliamorosa decidiera tener hijos, estos deberían permanecer juntos los primeros dos años, esto para «introducirle» lentamente la situación familiar al pequeño. Después, poco a poco, le presentarían al resto de sus «padres» y «madres». El objetivo era que el niño no creciera con el esquema de monogamia convencional y descubriera las _otras_ alternativas.

El moreno, sin otra alternativa, sonrió y alzó la mirada. La pareja ante sus ojos parecía distante y extraña. 

—Bienvenida a la familia —respondió.

**「All I Want」**


	3. Acto III: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?

Lloraba por las noches.

A veces lo hacía mientras acariciaba las delicadas facciones del rubio. Otras se encerraba en el baño, abría la llave de la regadera y se sentaba debajo de esta con la ropa puesta.

Algunas veces, después de «hacer el amor» con él, se enrollaba en una sabana y salía al balcón. Solo dejaba que las lágrimas se desplazaran por sus mejillas mientras observaba el solitario cielo nocturno.

Antes, en el lejano pasado, le parecía que el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. Nunca se sintió solo debido a la compañía de los astros. Desde que su relación cambió, las estrellas parecían desaparecer y ahora no veía más que un aterrador espacio en negro, vacío y sin sentimiento alguno.

Si algún día fallara la gravedad, él sería absorbido por la oscuridad. El sentimiento era agobiador, pero no tanto como las grotescas ideas que rondaban por su cabeza últimamente.

_Ella_ había tenido un retraso el mes pasado, suceso que les hizo creer que estaba embarazada. Cuando ella salió del departamento, en compañía de Ash y con destino a una farmacia para comprar una prueba, Eiji tuvo la tentación de empujarla y hacerla caer por las escaleras.

Sollozó al recordarlo, él no era así, jamás había sentido celos o se comparaba con otros. Pero desde que ella apareció no podía dejar de enlistar las cosas que los diferenciaban.

Se sentía miserable, tanto que una vez intentó saltar del balcón. No lo hizo por miedo, no quería morir, tampoco quedarse estancado en una relación que lo reducía a una basura. Su situación era complicada.

Regresó a la cama después de una larga sesión de llanto, se acurrucó en el pecho de Ash y se concentró en recordar los buenos momentos. Como la vez que el rubio lo invitó a su primera cita, Ash había tartamudeado como nunca, era un buen recuerdo. Solos los dos yendo por la vida, adoraba trasladarse a ese día.

Despertó relajado, con el sonido de la regadera y el aroma de Ash deleitando sus fosas nasales. Ese día era diferente a los demás. Era _su_ día, su cumpleaños, así que Ash tendría que pasarlo junto a él. Solo los dos, amándose y disfrutando del otro.

El plan era el siguiente, desayunarían en casa —Ash seguramente le prepararía natto, amaba el natto—, después pasearían por ahí —quería ir a un acuario y asistir a la firma de autógrafos de su autor favorito—, por la noche irían a la premier de su película más anticipada y bueno, el resto era historia. Tenía a Ash solo para él, _Ash era todo suyo_.

Abrazó la almohada y rodó en la cama emocionado, la melancolía y el dolor de la noche anterior solo eran un mal recuerdo, algo muy lejano a él, ahora solo podía pensar en Ash, _su_ Ash.

Quién diría que toda esa alegría se esfumaría en cuanto el timbre sonó. El rubio salió de la regadera solo con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, abrió la puerta y la voz que se coló hizo que la amargura llenara todo el departamento.

¿Por qué _ella _estaba ahí?

Era _su_ día, el día de Eiji, Ash y Eiji, solo los dos. Nadie más.

No hubo desayuno especial, de hecho, Eiji tuvo que preparar una ración extra para esa molesta chica. Estaba tan furioso que cuando dejó los platos sobre la mesa lo hizo casi arrojándolos, eso encendió la alarma de Ash quien se atrevió a separarse de su novia para abrazarlo a él por la espalda.

—¿Ocurre algo? —susurró desconcertado.

Eiji y su novia se llevaban bien, la pasaban genial juntos, el moreno jamás le reprochó algo e incluso ella tenía a Eiji en un pedestal al punto de que lo había amenazado, en broma, que iniciaría una relación con él también.

Lo anterior era imposible, por alguna razón, Eiji no se animaba a experimentar el amor en otras personas, era tan apegado a él que, hasta cierto punto, aquello lo hacía sentir lástima. ¿Acaso no había accedido porque se sentía igual que él?

Era desconcertante.

Eiji empujó a Ash y se giró al lavabo, no había platos sucios pero el moreno se esmeró en pretender que lavaba los que ya estaban limpios.

—Nada —espetó molesto.

Ash suspiró y regresó junto a su novia. La chica observaba la escena triste, tomó la mano del rubio y le susurró algo al oído, Ash soltó una dulce risa y asintió.

—Eiji, ¿quieres venir un momento?

El moreno se aferró al lavabo y suspiró. Con bruscos movimientos tiró de una silla y se sentó frente a ellos.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos lo amenazaban con desbordar un centenar de lágrimas, el brazo de Ash rodeaba la cintura de esa...mujer.

—No te he felicitado adecuadamente, _Ei-chan_. —La chica sonrió nerviosa, abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre blanco que dejó a mitad de la mesa—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Eiji no respondió, se limitó a tomar violentamente el sobre y abrirlo bajo la mirada expectante de la pareja.

Pasó saliva antes de alzar la mirada y observar con dolor al rubio.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Había un boleto dentro del sobre, un boleto para una conferencia, conferencia sobre el poliamor, conferencia impartida por la —estúpida, maldita, indeseable— educadora sexual de la que tanto Ash le había hablado, conferencia con fecha de ese día a las ocho de la noche.

Ash sonrió nervioso y miró a su novia.

—Bueno...Melty tiene una presentación de ballet esta noche...

—Es muy importante porque vendrá una profesora desde Rusia, si lo hago bien puede que me otorguen una beca —añadió ella.

—Muy importante —afirmó Eiji con resentimiento.

—Pensábamos que esto sería un buen regalo. Te lo compensaré después, lo juro.

Ash cambiaba sus planes del día para ir a la estúpida presentación de otra de sus parejas, genial. La idea le subía el ánimo, era el _mejor _día de su vida.

Bajó la mirada y guardó con cuidado el boleto, cuando los volvió a observar, una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—No necesitas compensarme nada, Ash —musitó con dulzura—. Te amo, jamás haría que cambies por mi.

**「All I Want」**


	4. Acto IV: ¿A quién quieres dejar en la quiebra?

Ash se veía glorioso en el smoking negro que eligió para esa ocasión especial.

Eiji lo observó de soslayo cuando salió de la habitación. Permanecía acostado en la sala, enrollado en decenas de cobijas, mientras veía «Diario de una pasión» a la par que devoraba un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate.

Ash se paró detrás de él y se inclinó ligeramente para besar su frente, acarició su mejilla y lo abrazó.

—¿Aún no te arreglas? Llegarás tarde a la conferencia.

Eiji bramó algo por lo bajo, tiró el tarro de helado al suelo y se desprendió de su agarre violentamente antes de correr a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo.

Ash corrió detrás de él, golpeó la puerta con insistencia mientras lo llamaba. No lo entendía, ¿qué había hecho mal?

Pronto cumplirían dos años como una pareja poliamorosa, en ese lapso de tiempo no se había presentado ningún problema, ¿qué lo ocasionaba ahora?

—Eiji, tienes que decirme qué te ocurre. No puedes seguir así, solo habla conmigo.

Eiji, al otro lado de la puerta, se vestía furioso. Su garganta dolía, los reproches se atoraban ahí, no los quería dejar salir, no quería dejar a Ash ni que él lo dejara, tenía que aguantar. Acostumbrarse más al dolor, soportarlo por el bien de ambos.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del rubio, la ira se disolvió con tan solo verle así. Bajó la mirada.

—Yo... —¿Qué debía decir? La verdad no era una opción, tenía que inventar algo coherente que no dañara al rubio. Suspiró—. Si me hubieras dicho lo de Melty yo habría ido a visitar a mi familia, hace mucho que no los veo... —respondió con ojos cristalinos—. Me sentí mal que no me lo dijeras.

Ash lo abrazó al instante y repartió una serie de dulces besos a lo largo de su rostro, inició por su frente hasta llegar a sus ojos, saboreó el salado sabor de las lágrimas del moreno con culpa para después besar sus labios.

—Perdóname —se disculpó—. Te juro que el próximo mes estaré solo contigo, el trabajo no ha estado a mi favor, luego están mis otras parejas y...Ugh, solo perdóname. Tendré más tiempo para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Eiji asintió, se separó con cuidado de él y dirigió su mirar al reloj de pared que adornaba el pasillo.

—Tienes que irte, llegarás tarde si no lo haces.

* * *

No entró a la conferencia, se quedó a puertas del recinto de esta y rompió el boleto. Tiró los restos en el primer bote de basura que se cruzó en su camino y se dirigió a la zona de bares de la ciudad.

Ash le había dado una tarjeta de crédito para sus gastos, nunca la usaba, era muy cuidadoso con el dinero y solía ahorrar para comprar sus cosas sin necesidad de depender del rubio.

Esa noche quería gastar los fondos de la tarjeta en licor costoso, ese cuyo valor de una copa era similar a la renta de un mes.

Visualizó un bar que desde la fachada parecía cobrar por mirarlo y decidió que ese sería el sitio donde bebería hasta perder la conciencia.

Al entrar, lo primero que captó su atención, fue la triste melodía que inundaba el lugar, en conjunto con los susurros de los comensales le daba un toque melancólico y solitario.

Tomó asiento en la barra y eligió una bebida al azar, solo la señaló por la exorbitante cantidad que predecía al nombre. Bebió en silencio, tomándose su tiempo y concentrándose únicamente en la melodía.

Deseaba regresar al pasado y no precisamente para cambiar algo, solo quería permanecer estancado en él, odiaba su presente y sentía que su futuro no sería mejor.

Las relaciones de Ash lo afectaban más de lo que se imaginó, tal era la gravedad de esto que ya ni podía diferenciar los sabores dulces de los amargos, todo parecía ser lo mismo.

Las mañanas y las noches, el chocolate y el café, el dinero y las piedras, todo, absolutamente todo, era igual para él. Su percepción había cambiado tanto que ya no se sentía _él_.

Eiji Okumura había muerto, la persona sentada en la barra no era más que una sombra del verdadero.

—¡Imbécil! ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

—Oh, cariño. Es mi turno de disfrutar de esta preciosura así que aleja tus sucias manos de él.

Las riñas eran comunes en los bares de mala muerte, no en los sitios donde parecían cobrar hasta por respirar. El acontecimiento era extraño así que más de uno se animó a detener su conversación y mirar hacia el lugar de los hechos. Eiji no fue la excepción.

La discusión se llevaba a cabo a unas cuantas bancas de él, los protagonistas también estaban sentados en la barra y mantenían su disputa de palabra, al parecer había una persona en medio de ellos y era gracias a ella que no comenzaban los golpes.

—Dejen de comportarse como unos críos. Yo busqué hombres que me llenaran, no mocosos envidiosos —espetó con molestia el individuo entre ambos.

—Ya escuchaste a Yue,¡lárgate de aquí!

—¿Yue? Cariño, creo que no tienes el derecho de llamarlo así. ¿No ves que solo nos quiere para follar?

—¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Cómo dices eso frente a él? Está claro que yo no quiero «solo follar» con él, quiero algo más serio y...

El tal _Yue_ se paró de su asiento y aplaudió un par de veces antes de soltar una sarcástica carcajada y tomar su bolso de cuero. Se trataba de un chico de no más de 25 años, piel pálida, rasgos asiáticos y menuda complexión, larga cabellera azabache y una sensual figura que enloquecería a cualquiera.

Vestía un pantalón negro que se ceñía a su figura, top negro y botines a juego con cadenas de adorno. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en una trenza francesa que solo dejaba con libertad su flequillo y un par de mechones a los lados de su rostro que contorneaban sus facciones.

—Son desagradables —reprendió _Yue_—. Si se atreven a aparecer frente a mi de nuevo, serán hombres muertos —amenazó antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

Eiji regresó su mirar a su bebida y suspiró.

—El poliamor es una basura...

Yue, quien caminaba detrás de él, se detuvo de golpe y sonrió de lado.

—Amar a muchos sin engañar a nadie. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —objetó antes de retomar su caminar.

Eiji negó, había bebido demasiado, se sentía mareado y su lengua se soltó en consecuencia, hablaría sin parar.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Yo quiero morir.

Yue se detuvo cerca de la entrada y observó con el ceño fruncido al patético borracho que pretendía discutir con él. No lucía muy mayor y, al contrario de lo esperado, tenía un semblante gentil. Observó de soslayo el reloj de oro de su muñeca y rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera era medianoche, regresar a casa de ese modo sería patético.

—¿Tu pareja es poliamorosa? —preguntó acercándose al extraño—. Déjame adivinar, aún no sabes cómo deconstruir tus celos. ¿Es eso? —preguntó curioso antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

Eiji negó repetidas veces, su mano se aferraba a al vaso de su bebida.

—Es horrible...horrible...saca lo peor de ti. ¿Cómo llamar a eso amor?

Yue sonrió por lo bajo y recargó sus codos en la barra, de tal manera de que su rostro quedara sobre sus manos.

—Es difícil, al inicio, pero maravilloso. El poliamor es una negociación flexible, abierta a las posibilidades y a las sugerencias de quienes lo practican.

Eiji lo observó de soslayo para después señalar con la mirada a la anterior compañía del azabache —quienes continuaban discutiendo— e hizo un mohín.

—¿Eso lo defines como «maravilloso»?

—No son mis principales, lo cierto es que si, solo los quería para follar. Jamás imaginé que fueran tan infantiles y celosos.

Eiji soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Tu pareja debe estar sufriendo por ti, no sabes lo que es...saber que tu estás con alguien más...follando con alguien que no es él...horrible...

Yue alejó sus manos de su rostro y plantó su mano izquierda frente al embriagado rostro de Eiji y sonrió.

El azabache presumía con orgullo un extravagante anillo de bodas en su dedo anular. El moreno lo observó estupefacto.

—¿Cómo?

Yue alzó los hombros.

—Shorter, mi esposo, también es poliamoroso, es una ventaja.

—Yo no podría... —confesó el moreno antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida—...yo quiero todo.

Yue sonrió ampliamente y ladeó la cabeza. La persona frente a él era muy curiosa, no exactamente su tipo pero atraía su atención por alguna razón. Por un lado, quería explicarle paso a paso lo que el poliamor implicaba, por otro, solo aborrecía que fuera tan ingenuo. Era divertido hablar con él.

—Y justamente, _porque quiero todo_, estoy en una relación no-monógama. Recibo el amor de todos, ¿comprendes? Quizá sea diferente para otros, dicen que tienen amor hasta para regalar, yo no soy así. Yo recibo, más no doy —explicó.

Eiji arqueó una ceja y lo observó con ojos entre cerrados.

—¿Eso fue una indirecta? —preguntó antes de tambalearse hacia atrás, se sostuvo de la orilla de la barra y descansó su cabeza sobre esta—. Auch...

—No luces como alguien que suele beber, tu ropa es de una marca genérica y te has embriagado con tres _Sapphire Martini_. ¿De qué agujero has salido y a quién quieres dejar en la quiebra?

Eiji, con los ojos cerrados y aún aferrándose a la barra, frunció el ceño.

—Son solo...63 dolares...puedo pagarlo.

Yue le regaló una sonrisa ladina y negó.

—633 euros, ¿puedes costearlo?

—¡¿Qué?! —Eiji abrió los ojos de par en par. La sorpresa lo hizo caer de espaldas, se levantó de un salto y señaló la «carta».

Yue soltó otra fuerte carcajada.

—Solo es la tabla de propina —se burló a la par que abría su bolso y sacaba de su cartera una tarjeta que le entregó al _bartender_—. Hoy invito, solo asegúrate de traer suficiente dinero la próxima vez.

Eiji se apresuró a sacar su celular.

—Dame tus datos, prometo pagarte antes de Navidad, no puedo permitir que pagues eso...es demasiado.

Yue negó.

—Por favor —Eiji insistió—. Yue, ¿cierto? Solo dame tu cuenta, te depositaré, lo prometo.

El azabache frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada y suspiró con pesadez.

—No me llames así —masculló—. Solo mis principales tienen derecho de hacerlo, tu eres un desconocido.

Eiji pasó saliva y desvió la mirada apenado.

—Lo. Lo siento. En serio —se disculpó torpemente—. No. No sabía.

—Yut-Lung Lee o Yut-Lung Wong —se presentó el azabache—. Se supone que debo utilizar el apellido de mi esposo, pero eso me parece ridículo así que llámame solo por mi nombre.

Eiji asintió, seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas del menor. _Adorable_, pensó.

—¿Y tu? —le reprochó Yut-Lung—. ¿Pago tu cuenta y ni siquiera tienes la cortesía de presentarte?

—Yo, yo, yo...—balbuceó nervioso al notar que no paraba de analizar las facciones de Yut-Lung—. ¡Okumura Eiji! —exclamó—. Soy Eiji. Solo Eiji.

—Bien, Eiji. ¿Quieres quedarte para endeudarte más? ¿O prefieres acompañarme un rato? La noche apenas inicia, sería lamentable para ambos regresar a casa con las manos vacías. ¿No te parece?

* * *

Caminaron juntos por las vacías calles de la ciudad, al inicio hablaron de trivialidades, como de su empleo. 

Yut-Lung era modelo, anteriormente trabajaba en un _Host Club_, ahí conoció a su actual esposo, Shorter Wong, un pequeño magnate en la industria automovilística.

La vida de Eiji era diferente, más simple y hogareña, daba clases particulares de japonés, a veces servía de traductor para algunas compañías pero la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba en casa, dando asesorías por internet. Vivía junto a su novio, Aslan J. Callenreese, el actual asistente del fiscal de la ciudad.

Después recurrieron al tema que los unía de cierta forma, el poliamor. Yut-Lung tenía relaciones poliamorosas desde los 16 años, usaba el modelo jerárquico y actualmente solo tenía dos relaciones principales. La más importante era con Shorter, por algo habían unido sus vidas bajo las leyes del hombre. La segunda era con un estudiante de derecho, Sing Soo-Ling.

Yut-Lung le contó que solo con ellos dos sentía apego emocional y deseaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, tenía más parejas pero todas ellas eran sexuales. Mencionó a un hombre que le doblaba la edad, Sergei Varishkov, al parecer llevaba a su lado desde que comenzó en el poliamor pero lo suyo era meramente sexual y no parecía querer mutar a lo afectivo, para ambos parecía estar bien.

Cuando fue el turno de Eiji soltó todo lo que llevaba agobiándolo por esos dos años. Le explicó a Yut-Lung que él seguía creyendo en el modelo de la monogamia, de sus arranques de locura donde quería asesinar o suicidarse, de sus solitarias noches y de los celos que lo carcomían.

El azabache parecía querer darle consejos pero prefirió callar debido al estado de embriaguez del mayor, dejó que el moreno se desahogara y lo acompañó a un hotel de lujo. No hicieron nada, solo incitó a Eiji a ordenar muchas cosas que le dieran a entender a Ash que pasó una buena noche con alguien más cuando le llegara la factura.

Bebieron y hablaron de tonterías hasta quedarse dormidos, al despertar intercambiaron números telefónicos y cada quien regresó a casa por su cuenta.

La resaca martirizaba a Eiji pero eso no le restó tranquilidad, se sentía mejor después de hablar de sus penas con un desconocido. Yut-Lung tenía una personalidad complicada, era orgulloso y altanero, pero era una buena compañía. Provocaba que Eiji quisiera conocerlo más a fondo, e incluso, solo Yut-Lung hizo que se interesara en el poliamor. Al menos disfrutaba escuchar las anécdotas del menor mientras ignoraba que su situación no era tan colorida como la de él.

Se detuvo frente a su departamento y suspiró, nunca dormía fuera de casa, temía haber preocupado a Ash. En caso de que el rubio estuviera molesto, le diría la verdad.

Entró y con lo primero que se encontró fue con ropa regada a lo largo y ancho de la sala. Su temperatura corporal bajó estrepitosamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Siguió el rastro hasta la puerta de su habitación, estaba entreabierta. Lentamente se acercó y pudo escuchar con claridad los gemidos y dulces palabras que escapaban de ahí.

Por el espacio abierto pudo visualizar a Ash con...con esa mujer...en su cama...

Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar sollozar y cayó de rodillas frente a la habitación.

El sabor amargo de su bilis atacó su paladar, se levantó y corrió a la cocina. En un acto de completa inconsciencia tomó uno de los cuchillos y...y...y... ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Amaba a Ash, jamás le haría daño, entonces...¿por qué?

El metal del cuchillo tintineaba contra su temblorosa mano, su brazo libre parecía ser el lugar adecuado para desatar su ira... Terminaría con todo, en ese momento el dolor se iría... Ash sería feliz sin él, de todos modos ya tenía a alguien más a quién amar. Él ya no era necesario.

Soltó el cuchillo y rompió en llanto.

La acaramelada pareja de la habitación notó su presencia y la ronda de jadeos y gemidos se detuvo abruptamente.

Eiji no quería que lo vieran así, se levantó y corrió fuera del departamento. En el transcurso sacó su celular y llamó al contacto de Yut-Lung. Era la única persona ajena a ellos que podía ayudarlo.

El timbre resonó tres veces antes de que la voz del azabache resonara al otro lado, no lo dejó hablar, se apresuró a pedir ayuda.

—Sácame de aquí —suplicó entre lágrimas—. Por favor, por favor, no quiero verlos...

Yut-Lung le pidió su dirección y colgó.

Eiji se desparramó en las escaleras de su edificio e intentó calmar su llanto. Todo su ser temblaba con una locura inexplicable, tenía la sensación de haber caído en el Antártico, no sentía sus extremidades y tenía la sensación de que moriría en cualquier instante.

Una motocicleta negra se detuvo frente a él, el piloto saltó de ella y se quitó el casco revelando el fino rostro de Yut-Lung. El pobre vestía la ropa de la noche anterior ya que, cuando regresó a casa y se disponía a dormir, recibió la llamada de Eiji.

Si se tratara de cualquier otro desconocido del bar, sin duda lo dejaría a su suerte, pero Eiji tenía _algo_ que inquietaba al azabache y no dejaba tranquila su mente.

—¿Eiji?

La voz de Ash resonó a sus espaldas, el rubio se encontraba medio vestido y de la mano de su novia, al ver el estado tan caótico del moreno la soltó y dio un par de pasos en su dirección pero el azabache fue más veloz y arrastró a Eiji a su lado, incluso ayudándolo a subir a la motocicleta.

—No te pido perdón ni permiso —comentó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—, solo te informo que te lo regresaré más tarde.

Dicho lo anterior se trepó en la moto y arrancó de golpe, Eiji se aferró a su cintura y se permitió romper en llanto.

En aquella tormenta en altamar, Yut-Lung parecía ser su salvavidas.

**「All I Want」**


	5. Acto V: Una forma distinta de amar.

Yut-Lung le dio una bofetada, Eiji lo observó con ojos llorosos antes de abrazarlo y llorar una vez más.

El azabache rodó los ojos, molesto por la actitud del moreno, pero no lo alejó. Incluso se animó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya pasó —lo consoló con voz cansada—. Solo terminalo y aléjalo de tu vida, te está dañando —aconsejó, esta vez con genuina sinceridad.

—No puedo, lo amo. Amo a Ash y él me ama a mi, solo que su forma de amar es distinta y yo... yo debo acoplarme a ella.

Yut-Lung lo alejó bruscamente y le dio una bofetada más.

—El amor no tiene porque doler —espetó con furia—. Si no, no es amor. El amor suma, no resta. Y ese patán te resta más de lo que le deberías permitir a cualquiera.

Eiji se llevó las manos a su adolorida mejilla y bajó la mirada.

—Aún no quiero darme por vencido —confesó con voz calmada—. Llevas más años en esto, ¿podrías aconsejarme?

Yut-Lung bufó antes de asentir. Solía negar la ayuda pero teniendo a Shorter en un viaje de negocios no tenía mucho que hacer, así que rompería su regla de no involucrarse en los asuntos de los demás y cedería ante el torpe japonés.

—Comunicación —reveló con seguridad—. Es el pilar básico para cualquier tipo de relación. En particular cuando se tiene una relación poliamorosa. ¿Alguna vez le has dicho lo que te molesta o te irrita?

—Siento que si lo hago creerá que solo tengo sentimientos negativos y querrá dejarme...

—¡Por favor! Más que sentimientos «negativos» y «positivos», yo los clasificaría como «desagradables» y «agradables». Todos los sentimientos y emociones son positivos porque nos ayudan a conocernos, son una muestra de nuestra humanidad. Eso sí, es desagradable sentir miedo o cólera. ¿Entiendes? Eres humano, Okumura Eiji, _sentir_ es humano. No hay nada malo en ti.

—Entonces, ¿cómo evito sentirme así?

—Por lo que veo, tu mayor inseguridad es que Ash te deje. Déjame decirte que el poliamor no sería la causa de esto, si alguien está en una relación es para complementarse, no para excluirse del resto.

—Pero...

—Además, ¿qué pasó con sus acuerdos? ¿No tienen «Derecho a veto»? Si lo hubieras ejercido esa zorra no te estaría molestando en este momento.

Era penoso confirmarlo pero sí, en sus acuerdos estaba el derecho a veto, si un tercero se inmiscuía en su relación para manipular a uno de ellos con fines de romper la relación, podían vetarla. Eiji, cuando conoció a aquella chica, tuvo el impulso de vetarla pero no tenía ningún fundamento contra ella así que guardó silencio y dejó que el tiempo pasara.

Ahora se arrepentía.

También lo hacía de no poner como parte de sus acuerdos el no tener relaciones con terceros en la cama donde dormían, ingenuamente creyó que Ash respetaría _su_ espacio así que no lo vio necesario, ahora si.

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda. No estaba seguro del porqué quería mantener cerca a Eiji, solo era un desconocido del bar que solía frecuentar. Hablaron, si, pero no tenían ningún vínculo afectivo.

Era extrañamente agradable. Como un cachorro moribundo que busca calor y cobijo de cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Yut-Lung odiaba la miseria, le traía malos recuerdos pero con Eiji era diferente. Quería conocerlo, ayudarlo, sacarlo de la miseria para después...no lo sabía.

Eso lo descubriría en el camino.

—Siento que apesto —farfulló—. Después de que me dé una ducha seguiremos con tu terapia, Okumura.

Eiji asintió, estaba a nada de regresar a la motocicleta cuando notó que Yut-Lung se giraba hacia un enorme portón cuyas paredes cubrían casi toda la manzana. Retrocedió sorprendido y miró nervioso el resto de la calle.

—No pienso secuestrarte, entra —aseguró en tono burlón el azabache.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó solo para confirmar. Yut-Lung asintió como si fuera demasiado obvio—. ¿En serio?

Yut-Lung rodó los ojos y entró, al instante dos hombres trajeados, de grande complexión y con una altura terrorífica, salieron para recuperar la motocicleta.

Mientras ellos entraban con el vehículo, un hombre asiático de unos cuarenta años salió también.

—Señor Okumura —lo llamó con gentileza y respeto—. El amo Lee no tiene mucha paciencia así que le sugiero que se de prisa y entre.

Eiji, aún dudoso, asintió y siguió al peculiar hombre que, supuso, era el mayordomo.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando cruzó el portón, el escenario que se encontró al otro lado era....glamuroso.

Lo recibió un extenso jardín perfectamente cuidado, a la derecha se notaba un camino subterráneo que guiaba al estacionamiento, y a la derecha una enorme piscina de esas que un ser normal solo ve en portadas de revistas.

La casa en si era una estructura magnífica, moderna pero con un estilo peculiar, era difícil saber si era de cuatro o cinco pisos debido a la forma en que las habitaciones se alzaban una sobre otra. Las paredes eran blancas pero, en su mayoría, la casa se conformaba de enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz solar.

El mayordomo lo guió hasta la entrada de la casa, ahí fue recibido por un enorme candelabro de cristal con detalles en plata, en el suelo se extendía una alfombra de tono gris aperlado a juego con el resto de muebles, dicho color hacia contrastar todo de la alba superficie de las paredes.

—Por aquí, señor.

Llegaron a la cocina, esa habitación, a comparación de las que había visto hasta ese momento, era blanca con acabados marfil, incluso llegó a sentirse como una mancha debido a la pulcritud del lugar.

Yut-Lung estaba desparramado en una de las bancas frente a la barra, una empleada —también de rasgos asiáticos— se apresuraba a cortar fruta mientras que otra, mucho mayor que la primera, se encargaba de exprimir naranjas.

El ácido aroma revolvió el estómago de Eiji, hasta ese punto recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior —el tarro de helado y la fuerte dosis de alcohol no contaban—.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo en particular? —preguntó el azabache, aún con su delicado rostro contra la barra.

—Así estoy bien —aseguró Eiji apenado.

Estaba molestando más de lo moralmente aceptado a un chico menor que él, además, era un completo desconocido.

Yut-Lung se apartó de la barra y observó con ojos adormilados al mayordomo.

—Preparen mi bañera y la del cuarto de invitados, desayunaremos después de ducharnos —ordenó con firmeza.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se giró con la intención de acatar lo dicho pero Yut-Lung lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Y consiganle una muda de ropa a Eiji —añadió alejándose de su asiento—. No creo que le quede la ropa de Shorter así que compren algo.

—¡No es necesario! —se excusó el moreno al instante. Yut-Lung frunció el ceño—. Me conformo con lo que sea, en verdad.

—Envía a alguien que le compre algo cómodo —finalizó de mala gana.

Eiji guardó silencio, esa batalla sería imposible de ganar, Yut-Lung era caprichoso y se aferraba a sus ideas, difícilmente lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Una vez que el mayordomo se retiró, el azabache lo tomó del brazo y lo guió a la segunda planta. No había mucho que comentar, Yut-Lung tenía tanto dinero que lo despilfarraba en costosas decoraciones a las que Eiji no les podía ni encontrar la forma, lo único normal y reconocible eran los exóticos candelabros del techo.

Le señaló una de las habitaciones, la cual sin problema alguno era del tamaño de su departamento, y le indicó que lo vería en el comedor cuando terminara de asearse.

No fue hasta que Eiji se dejó caer en la bañera que notó todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en las últimas doce horas. Por un lado había conocido a un peculiar hombre que, con tan solo una charla. parecía haberse convertido en su confidente. Por otro lado...se encontraba lo acontecido con Ash.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sumergió en el agua, le dolía la cabeza debido a la resaca, eso sumado al dolor de su corazón y a la presión en el pecho por su desilusión amorosa, lo mataban.

Estaba poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Yut-Lung, el chico tenía experiencia así que le podría dar buenos consejos, el cambio no sucedería de un día para otro pero tenía fe que, con algunos meses de constante trabajo, el infierno de esos dos años se convirtiera en un simple recuerdo.

Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, enrolló su cuerpo en una toalla y salió a la habitación. Sobre las finas sábanas ya se encontraba una muda de ropa limpia.

El atuendo consistía en unos ligeros pantalones deportivos de algodón y una camiseta simple color marrón.

Cuando bajó Yut-Lung ya estaba devorando un plato de ensalada de frutas mientras leía un periódico. La imagen del joven fue devastadora para Eiji, este solo vestía una camisa blanca al menos tres tallas más grande, su húmeda cabellera azabache caía sobre su hombro derecho y su piel desprendía un ligero aroma a jazmín.

Eiji desvió la mirada y tomó asiento frente a él, su desayuno consistía en un omellette de vegetales, una ración de fruta y jugo de naranja.

—Gracias por la comida —agradeció antes de enterrar un tenedor en el omellette, se moría de hambre.

Yut-Lung lo miró de soslayo y sonrió.

—¿Listo para tu terapia, Okumura? —musitó con un tono entre dulce y travieso.

Eiji concentró su mirar en el desayuno y asintió.

—De acuerdo. —El azabache dejó su lectura de lado y le dio su completa atención al moreno—. Primero que nada, los celos son algo humano, no hay manera de eliminarlos ya que son una herramienta de nuestro cuerpo. Sin embargo, podemos deconstruirlos y hacer que pasen a segundo plano para evitar que interfieran con nuestro día a día.

—_¿Deconstruirlos?_ No entiendo.

Yut-Lung ladeó la cabeza y suspiró abrumado.

—Piensa en los celos como un conjunto de emociones, este conjunto tienen una razón de ser y, generalmente, los detonantes son los miedos e inseguridades de nosotros mismos al proyectarlos sobre nuestras parejas.

Eiji parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran con inocencia, Yut-Lung sabía expresarse a diferencia de él que solía huir de si mismo. Lo admiraba.

—Si te planteas «no tener celos» solo niegas tus sentimientos y eso no es algo positivo —continuó—. Tienes que aceptar tus celos y buscar el origen de estos, ahí es cuando atacarás. Esto conlleva mucho trabajo, Eiji. En primer lugar, debes aceptarte. ¿Qué es lo que te pone celoso?

Eiji lo meditó por un segundo. Habían muchas cosas que le provocaban celos, como ver sonreír a Ash por otras personas que no eran él, cuando el rubio se ponía cariñoso con sus parejas frente a él, cuando les prestaba más atención a ellos, tenía mucho de qué agarrar y no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Yut-Lung notó su debate interno, curvó sus labios en una mueca de disgusto y se recargó contra su asiento. No conocía a Eiji pero por su vaga conversación y la imagen de aquel chico rubio, podía saber con certeza las inseguridades del moreno.

La pareja de este era atractiva, era alto, tenía una buena figura, su piel era pálida en conjunto a su cabellera y tenía la bendición de unos enigmáticos ojos jade. Si Yut-Lung hubiera conocido al sujeto en otras circunstancias se lo llevaría a la cama.

En cambio, Eiji era demasiado normal, a simple vista podría confundirse con cualquier japonés. Lo _interesante_ de él era cuando uno se daba la tarea de conocerle, de ver sus mohines, sus ademanes, su forma de expresarse y demás. Eiji era como el típico libro de pasta dura sin título ni imagen atrayentes, un cero a la izquierda hasta que uno se propusiera leerlo.

Su pareja, al contrario, era alguien que llamaba la atención, un poema para la vista, algo hermoso y brillante como una extravagante joya.

Eiji, al ser su pareja, debía saberlo mejor que nadie. Era simplón a comparación del rubio, de ahí sus inseguridades, se creía menos, reemplazable e innecesario.

Yut-Lung tenía el feroz impulso de demostrarle que no era así, le veía potencial, ese sería su proyecto personal en lo que durara el viaje de Shorter. Sería interesante ver hasta donde podía llevarlo, ¿rompería sus inseguridades? ¿Crearía a una hermosa bestia? ¿O solo ayudaría a su autodestrucción?

No lo sabía pero estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

—Bien... —suspiró—. Andando.

Se puso de pie y guió a Eiji hasta el final de la lujosa casa, al fondo del pasillo se asomaba una puerta similar a la de las casas de muñecas, era lo único rústico del lugar.

Yut-Lung posó su mano sobre la perilla y dudó en si era buena idea mostrarle ese espacio al moreno, se giró para mirarlo una vez más y supo que era lo correcto.

Eiji tenía enormes y brillantes ojos chocolate que parecían tintinear con cualquier cosa desconocida, eso sumado a su timidez eran cualidades que despreciaba, al menos en otros, en Eiji parecían algo digno de admirar.

Abrió la puerta y tomó la mano de Eiji para entrar, el moreno alzó la mirada, su corazón comenzó a latir con locura, sentía que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y, por inercia, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Yut-Lung tenía un aviario en casa, era tan alto como los pisos de esta y tan maravilloso como un verdadero paraíso. No sabía a dónde mirar, habían aves de todos tamaños y especies revoloteando entre la diversa cantidad de flora colocada específicamente para darle un toque natural a su jaula.

Algunas aves, las que parecían ser amigables, sobrevolaron sobre ellos y unas cuantas aterrizaron sobre los hombros del azabache. Yut-Lung sonrió de una manera diferente a todas las que había visto Eiji, era más natural e infantil, su corazón se sintió cálido.

Yut-Lung alejó a las aves y caminó hasta uno de los extremos del aviario, en ese lugar había una escalera de tres metros recargada a lado de lo que parecían ser unos nidos artificiales.

—No estoy seguro que especies se cruzaron pero los huevos son diferentes a todos los que he visto —informó el azabache mientras subía unos peldaños de la escalera—. Sube, te los mostraré.

Eiji caminó hacia él y se detuvo a pies de esta, era pequeña, si subían al mismo tiempo caerían indudablemente.

—Subiré después de ti —sugirió sin despegar su mirada del rostro del menor, si la bajaba vería...Yut-Lung no usaba nada debajo de esa enorme camisa, recordó.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en subir al mismo tiempo? —cuestionó.

—Caeríamos y nos haríamos daño.

Yut-Lung sonrió dulcemente y extendió su mano para que él la tomara.

—Pero ambos lo habríamos intentado, nadie saldría más dañado que el otro. Eso es amor, ¿no crees?

Eiji, hechizado por las palabras del menor, tomó su mano y subió a su lado lentamente, la escalera se tambaleaba de vez en cuando pero Yut-Lung sujetaba su mano con más firmeza dándole la seguridad suficiente de continuar sin mirar abajo.

Al llegar a los nidos, Eiji descubrió que los huevos de uno de ellos eran pequeños, blancos de fondo pero con manchas de un azul turquesa, eran hermosos.

—Cuando conocí a Shorter, él había rescatado a un ave, en el club no lo querían dejar pasar con el pichón así que yo lo ayudé a esconderlo en mi camerino —relató Yut-Lung a la par que acariciaba uno de los huevos con la punta de sus dedos—. Cuando se fue se olvidó de él y yo tuve que adoptarlo, creí que no regresaría, pero lo hizo. Desde ese día, cada que sale de viaje, me compra un ave nueva y se va. Nunca lo he hecho prometer que regresará, creo en él, en mi, _en lo nuestro_. Si no me amara no se habría casado conmigo, mucho menos me mantendría aquí, es bastante lógico, ¿no crees?

—¿Fue difícil? —preguntó el moreno sin dedicarle mirada alguna.

Yut-Lung sonrió amargamente.

—Si no hay comunicación lo será el triple. ¿Hace cuánto que no le hablas de cómo te sientes a tu pareja?

_Hace dos años_, pensó. _Desde él día en que me habló del poliamor, creo que esa mañana lo último sincero que le dije fue que me dolía la cabeza. Después me esmeré en crear una linda mentira._

La escalera se tambaleó y ambos cayeron al suelo, primero recibieron una ráfaga de dolor debido al impacto de sus cuerpos contra el suelo, después una oleada más efímera gracias al metal de la escalera cayendo sobre ellos.

El primer impulso de Eiji fue buscar al azabache con la mirada, estaba tirado debajo de la escalera, los mechones oscuros cubriéndole el rostro y su fina camisa cayendo sobre su hombro, revelando una parte de su tersa piel junto a una horrible marca rojiza, esta no era producto de la caída o de la escalera, pero eso no le restaba importancia a lo terrorífica que era.

Yut-Lung soltó una fuerte carcajada y alzó la mirada.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó entre risas—. Al menos lo intentamos, ¿no?

Eiji estiró su mano y acarició con el dorso la mejilla del menor, sus ojos se nublaron.

—Pasaste por lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? —La risa del azabache se detuvo de golpe, su respiración se volvió lenta y pausada. Eiji negó para sí mismo—. No, tuvo que ser peor. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Yut-Lung endureció su semblante, apartó la escalera y se arrastró hasta Eiji. Pegó sus labios contra los de él de manera ansiosa y necesitada.

Los movimientos del menor eran violentos pero eróticos, la fiereza de estos provocó que el moreno abriera ligeramente la boca para dejar escapar un dulce jadeo, movimiento que aprovechó Yut-Lung para invadir la boca ajena con su lengua y profundizar el beso.

Había transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que Eiji sintió tanto calor y ansiedad con tan solo probar los besos de alguien más. Desde que su relación pasó a ser poliamorosa, sentía que los labios de Ash solo le podían brindar un agrio bienestar, similar al placer de probar un té amargo, calma la ansiedad y relaja, más no es dulce y complaciente.

Yut-Lung prendía una llama diferente en él, era tan abrasadora que no tenía tiempo ni de pensar en Ash, en sus agrios recuerdos o en si mismo. Solo era consciente de la cercanía del otro, su ligero cuerpo sobre él, sus tersos labios jugueteando sobre los suyos cuál experto, la respiración de este palpando su piel, el aroma que desprendía su cabello y se mezclaba eróticamente con la calidez de su _necesitada_ parte inferior.

Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, Yut-Lung se separó de él ligeramente, apenas dejando un espacio de dos centímetros entre sus bocas.

—«Sé que me quiere, sé que me valora, se que quiere estar conmigo» —susurró—. Cuando te sientas inseguro, repítelo —aconsejó antes de atacar de nueva cuenta su boca.

Esta vez sus manos se atrevieron a recorrer el pecho del moreno hasta llegar a la orilla de los pantalones deportivos. El simple roce de las manos del menor, sobre su miembro y teniendo de por medio tela, fue caótico para Eiji.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza del azabache, enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello y atrajo el rostro de este para obtener más del cálido néctar de su boca.

Las manos de Yut-Lung bajaron con rapidez toda la tela que le impedía tener un alcance mayor del miembro del mayor. Una vez con el camino libre, acarició lenta —y agónicamente— los testículos con las yemas de sus dedos. Eiji se contrajo en su lugar y se separó ligeramente para dejar escapar una serie de gemidos que alteraron por completo al azabache.

Eiji era mayor que él, generalmente dejaba que los de su rango de edad tomaran la iniciativa e hicieran lo que quisieran con su cuerpo. Con el moreno lo anterior parecía no tener validez, Yut-Lung se sentía extasiado al verlo tan vulnerable bajo sus brazos.

Solo pensaba en que quería tenerlo en su interior, quería marcar de arriba a bajo su piel y regresárselo al rubio como una persona diferente, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar. Sería paciente y esperaría a que Eiji lo guiara a la cama, esperaba verlo rogar por eso. Mientras tanto se divertiría superficialmente.

Los besos iban disminuyendo y aumentando de velocidad conforme el ritmo que impuso Yut-Lung cuando deslizó su dedo índice y pulgar a lo largo del miembro del mayor, al inicio fue un movimiento suave hasta que la intensidad hizo delirar a ambos.

Eiji deslizó sus manos a través de la espalda del menor hasta llegar a su firme trasero, sus manos se quedaron inmóviles provocando que de los labios del azabache saliera un sonido de reproche.

—Que cruel —jadeó Yut-Lung a la par que aumentaba el ritmo con el que masajeaba el miembro de Eiji—. ¿Eres el único que se quiere sentir bien?

El rostro del moreno adquirió una intensa tonalidad carmín, desvió la mirada e hizo un ademán de querer alejar sus manos pero Yut-Lung fue más rápido y se aseguró de mantener las de Eiji en su trasero.

Se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a repartir una serie de besos en la clavícula del mayor.

—Tócame —musitó con suavidad cerca de su oído—. Eiji, tócame —repitió ansioso a la par que se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

La zona íntima del mayor reaccionó al instante, una agobiante y placentera sensación vibraba y se extendía a lo largo de su pelvis hasta comprimir su pecho con fiereza.

La mente del moreno se nubló por esa explosiva sensación y estaba a punto de ceder cuando la imagen de Ash apareció en su cabeza, dispersando así toda la pasión y calidez del momento.

Lo que hacía estaba mal, a pesar de las creencias e ideales del rubio, eso se sentía como una verdadera traición, no solo contra Ash sino también contra sus propios principios.

Admitía que Yut-Lung era atractivo e hipnotizante, tenía atributos dignos de alabar y su personalidad era tan caótica que era inevitable no fijarse en él.

Pero lo que Eiji sentía por el azabache era meramente superficial comparado con los sentimientos que albergaba por Ash. Incluso, creía, podría llegar a ser _solo un buen_ amigo de Yut-Lung.

No tenía intención alguna de que lo suyo se convirtiera en algo sexual, además, para Eiji, el menor seguía estando casado. Ignoraba el detalle del poliamor, estaba comprometido de por vida a alguien más y él respetaba eso.

Puso sus brazos como barrera entre ambos y empujó con cuidado al azabache hacia atrás, Yut-Lung frunció el ceño y se apartó sin poner resistencia. Le fastidiaba un poco la actitud tan «idealista» de Eiji pero no quería ahuyentarlo en su primer intento de acabar en la cama con él, al contrario, lo tomaba como un reto.

—Lo siento....no puedo hacer esto.

Yut-Lung sonrió de lado, o al menos eso pretendió hacer, lo único que consiguió fue que una mueca adornara su rostro.

—Deja de disculparte —contestó—. Me irritas.

Eiji bajó la mirada. Avergonzado se subió los pantalones y se puso de pie.

—Yo...

—Está bien —suspiró el menor—. No estoy molesto, ¿vale? Te veré después, solo....haz lo que quieras.

Eiji asintió y se fue sin decir más.

Yut-Lung se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo.

El moreno había visto su marca, la marca que tanto odiaba. Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de tener una crisis, la tendría solo, sin nadie a quién acudir, Shorter estaba en un viaje de negocios, Sing probablemente en la escuela, Sergei tardaría en llegar y no estaba dispuesto a llamar a alguna de sus parejas sexuales.

Su marca era tan íntima y secreta que se sentía expuesto ante Eiji.

Esa no era la manera en la que él quería que se desarrollaran las cosas, quería _jugar_ con el moreno pero eso sería imposible después de eso.

**「All I Want」**


	6. Acto VI: Porque te amo.

_Inhala y exhala._

Su corazón dolía y su cuerpo temblaba por el _casi_ engaño contra Ash.

Estaba desesperado, necesitaba la ayuda de Yut-Lung al ser lo más cercano a un conocido con experiencia en el poliamor, pero permanecer un instante más a su lado lo llevaría por una caótica ruta que terminaría fatal.

Él no deseaba engañar a Ash por simple despecho, él _ansiaba_ entender la forma de amar del rubio, conocerla hasta hacerla propia e ignorar el dolor pasado.

Eso no lo conseguiría si caía rendido ante el azabache, debía ser fuerte y suprimir ese impulso que le gritaba _regresarle_ el dolor al rubio.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento sin hacer nada por varios minutos, cuando se animó a llamar —ya que había salido sin llaves— se encontró con la puerta entreabierta.

El pequeño recibidor estaba vacío pero el sonido de movimiento de ollas, sartenes y platos, le alertó que alguien se encontraba en la cocina.

Por inercia siguió el ruido, para su suerte no se encontró con Ash o aquella chica sino con otra de las parejas del rubio. Se trataba de un chico de 20 años, trabajaba en la cafetería del edificio —así conoció al rubio— y, por lo que Eiji sabía, él ya tenía experiencia practicando el poliamor.

Cuando el moreno entró a la cocina el chico lo miró de soslayo, le regaló una media sonrisa y retomó su labor de revolver las estanterías.

Eiji le prestó más atención al escenario, una caja de cartón posaba sobre la mesa y en ella eran dejados diversos utensilios de cocina. Frunció el ceño y se atrevió a hablarle.

Por lo regular dejaba que él y el resto de parejas del rubio entraran y salieran sin dirigirles palabra alguna, consideraba que era lo mejor para su estabilidad emocional, pero ese chico en especial parecía ser simpático. Verle recogiendo cosas de su cocina era extraño así que por qué no preguntarle.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Terminé con Ash, recojo las cosas que había traído. ¿No viste el molde de galletas que...? Olvídalo, lo encontré.

¿Y ya?

Llevaba cerca de año y medio de relación con el rubio, terminaba con él, recogía sus cosas, se iba e iniciaba de nuevo. ¿Así de fácil era?

Suspiró.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El muchacho se giró por completo hacia él, frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. Eiji bajó la mirada avergonzado. Por supuesto, él no tenía derecho de...

—Obvio. Eres su principal, ¿no? Creí que ya te lo había dicho.

Eiji alzó la mirada de golpe, parpadeó rápidamente y asintió. ¿En verdad tenía derecho? No lo sabía.

El chico hizo un ademán con la mano para invitarlo a tomar asiento, justo cuando ambos se disponían a charlar, Ash apareció en escena. Al ver a su ex-pareja endureció su semblante y tomó del brazo a Eiji para evitar que concretara la acción.

—No hables con él—ordenó—. Ya no es parte de mi vida.

Eiji enfocó su visión en el agarre de Ash y se mordió el labio inferior. Dolía, el rubio había sido muy brusco, seguramente estaba furioso, pero no quería decirle que lo soltara por miedo a que malinterpretara sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

—¿Qué es eso de «ya no es parte de mi vida»? Lo fui, Aslan —replicó el ex—. Al menos ten las pelotas de contarle el por qué terminamos.

—Vete —masculló el rubio—. No dejaré que lastimes a Eiji como la lastimaste a ella.

Eiji abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a Ash estupefacto. ¿Qué no le había contado?

El chico soltó una carcajada sarcástica y tomó la caja de la mesa.

—Eiji —dijo entre risas mientras caminaba a la salida—. Ten por seguro que la próxima persona en salir de este modo serás tú si no le pones un alto a este patán.

—Eiji, no lo escuches —advirtió mientras ejercía más fuerza en su agarre—. Sólo lárgate.

El muchacho soltó algunas blasfemias más antes de salir, la última señal de su presencia fue el estruendo que provocó la puerta cuando la azotó al salir.

Ash soltó a Eiji simultáneamente y suspiró cansado.

El moreno se llevó la mano al lugar donde Ash lo había estrechado y se acarició disimuladamente. Una rojiza marca había quedado en el lugar que ocupó la mano del rubio.

—¿Quieres....? —La voz de Eiji temblaba—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Ash negó a la par que se pasaba las manos sobre su cabello.

—No tienes por qué saberlo.

Eiji bajó la mirada y asintió.

Ash hizo lo posible para tranquilizarse antes de mirar de nueva cuenta al moreno, al hacerlo frunció el ceño y se recargó contra la mesa.

—¿Ropa nueva?

Eiji dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el brusco cambio en el tono de voz del mayor, le echó un vistazo al conjunto que Yut-Lung le compró y asintió.

—No es mi estilo así que lo regresaré a la tienda —mintió.

Ash caminó lentamente hacia él y sonrió de lado. Su mirada era entre burlona y amenazante, sus ojos brillaban con una pizca de ira y, en conjunto a sus perezosos pasos, provocaron que Eiji temblara en su lugar.

Cuando Ash estuvo a centímetros de él, sujetó con cuidado su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Con «tienda» te refieres al sujeto de la mañana?

Los ojos de Eiji se cristalizaron y asintió, no podía mentirle. Ash frunció el ceño en consecuencia.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —bramó con cierta suavidad.

—Lo besé.... —confesó entre sollozos. Ash sonrió monótonamente y se separó de golpe.

—¿Y por qué no follaste con él?

Sucedía de nuevo, aquella sensación de ser arrastrado por la marea, no. Era peor. Eran olas gigantes quienes lo alejaban de la orilla, en lugar de respirar succionaba toda el agua salada que su cuerpo soportaba. Ash permanecía en la orilla, seguro y cálido, mientras que él temblaba y oraba por no morir ahogado.

_Era tan..._

_Tan..._

—Por que yo te...te amo, Ash —respondió. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ash empalideció al verlo responder con tanta calidez y de inmediato se sintió como la peor persona del universo. Se apresuró a envolverlo con sus brazos y susurrar que «lo sentía» una decena de veces.

Eiji correspondió el abrazo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_Era tan repugnante._

**「All I Want」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Ash aún no «rompe» a Eiji (pronto lo hará).


	7. Acto VII: Amigos.

Ash lo mimó por el resto de la semana, le hacía el amor cada que podía y no lo dejaba salir de la cama. Sus dulces palabras y el torbellino de placer que recibía de su parte lo hicieron olvidar momentáneamente el dolor de los días anteriores.

Ese día el cielo parecía estar despejado, solitario pero en calma. Eiji sonrió al sentir la brisa en su cara.

Tendía la ropa que lavó esa mañana en la terraza de su departamento, lo hacía mientras reproducía su _playlist_ favorita para hacer los quehaceres.

Ash estaba en su pequeño estudio revisando las pruebas que su jefe le dio. El rubio no paraba de hablar del caso que llevaría al juzgado el mes siguiente, se enfrentaría a un _famosillo_ abogado de la ciudad. Sería el primer caso de Ash donde representaría el lado de la fiscalía sin la supervisión de su jefe así que su emoción era enorme.

Eiji procuró no molestarlo ese día así que se centró en las tareas del hogar con gusto. Parecía que la tormenta al fin se había alejado, su corazón ya no dolía pero su mente no estaba del todo despejada.

Cada que escuchaba el sonido de una motocicleta no podía evitar mirar por la ventana, su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras lo hacía y se formaba un hueco en este al descubrir que el vehículo seguía su camino.

No lo negaba, deseaba ver a Yut-Lung de nuevo, pero tras su «encuentro» no tenía el valor de tomar su celular y teclear mensaje alguno. ¿Qué pasaba si iban _más allá_ esa vez?

¡No podía permitirlo!

Menos considerando que su relación estaba mejor que nunca en aquellos instantes. Inmiscuir a un tercero sería catastrófico así que prefería quedarse con las ganas de hablar con el azabache.

Colgó la última prenda, tomó el cesto vacío y se giró con la intención de regresar adentro, cuando escuchó el motor de una motocicleta aproximándose. Contuvo la respiración y se giró para confirmar lo predecible, solo era un repartidor de pizzas pasando por ahí. Exhaló y negó para sí.

Yut-Lung ya lo había olvidado, tenía una _buena _vida, amor, dinero y...¿salud?

La marca en la parte posterior de su hombro no lo dejaba tranquilo. A pesar de su aparente fortaleza tenía la sensación de que el azabache no estaba bien, de algún modo no lo estaba.

Apartó la mirada de la calle y se enfocó en el cielo, un par de pájaros sobrevolaron cerca de su edificio. Sonrió.

Cuando estaba tranquilo —y no alterado por emociones negativas..._desagradables_, se corrigió— imaginaba ser un pájaro. Como el pájaro del cuento «El pájaro azul conoce al gato rojo».

Recordar ese cuento también le subía el ánimo ya que Ash, en una de sus citas, se lo regaló. Era un libro ilustrado que hablaba sobre relaciones destructivas.

En resumen, trataba de un pájaro azul que volaba con su parvada hasta que un humano lo capturó.

El humano cortó uno de sus nervios para que no pudiera volar, a pesar de eso le dio una pequeña habitación con muchos lujos y comida. El pájaro azul lloriqueaba cada noche ya que sabía que no podía volar de nuevo hasta que un gato rojo se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y le hizo compañía por varios meses. Con el tiempo se hicieron amigos hasta el punto en que el pájaro azul recobró confianza en sí mismo e intentaba volar cada que el humano no estaba en casa.

Cuando consiguió volar, lo primero que hizo fue visitar la casa del gato rojo pero se llevó la decepcionante «sorpresa» de que el gato rojo se había comido a su parvada.

A pesar de lo tétrico, era un buen libro, Eiji lo atesoraba. Pero en ese momento no podía recordar el final de la historia, buscaría su ejemplar más tarde para releerlo.

De nueva cuenta apartó su mirar con la intención de regresar cuando el pitido de un claxon atrajo su atención.

Miró la calle sin mucha emoción cuando se encontró con la seria mirada de Yut-Lung, una _agradable_ sensación arrasó su cuerpo por completo e inevitablemente sonrió para él.

El azabache vestía pantalones de cuero negro ceñidos a su figura, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta terracota. Esa vez su peinado era simple y constaba de una coleta, no importaba, seguía viéndose atractivo y presentable.

Yut-Lung estaba recargado contra su motocicleta, correspondió a su sonrisa y alzó la mano mostrándole una bolsa de papel, de esas que dan las boutiques costosas.

Eiji supuso que se trataba de la muda de ropa que dejó en su casa y asintió. Dio media vuelta y entró torpemente, buscó sus llaves con la mirada hasta que se sobresaltó, Ash estaba observándolo desde la mesa del comedor.

—¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy agitado... —musitó confundido.

Eiji se contrajo en su lugar y negó repetidas veces.

—Es solo que...necesito ir al supermercado, ya no tenemos detergente.

Ash asintió y bajó la mirada a los papeles que sostenía.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Eiji pasó saliva, sus manos sudaban exageradamente, incluso escuchaba el latido de su corazón como si fuera algo que tuviera cerca del oído. Negó.

—Tienes trabajo, iré rápido. Prometo no tardar.

Ash le regresó la mirada y sonrió.

—De acuerdo, ¿puedes comprar una botella de vino? Tendremos compañía en la cena —le informó.

Eiji asintió y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la voz de Ash, a sus espaldas, lo detuvo.

—¿No olvidas algo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

_Lo que hago está mal, muy mal. Debo decírselo._

El rubio se puso de pie a la par que sacaba su cartera y algunos billetes para después tendérselos.

—Dinero —señaló divertido.

Eiji sonrió con nerviosismo en respuesta y aceptó los billetes.

—Ya regreso.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, empujó la puerta con fuerza y cuando salió, y se encontró al azabache, no pudo evitar sonreír con completa confianza. Le alegraba verlo a pesar de que Yut-Lung casi lo mataba con la mirada.

Estiró su mano para darle la bolsa y frunció más el ceño.

—De nada y gracias por invitarme a pasar —le reprochó.

Eiji no borró su sonrisa, tomó tímidamente la bolsa y miró su interior. En efecto, era la muda de ropa que olvidó llevarse.

—Gracias.

Yut-Lung ladeó la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Le dijiste? ¿Por eso no me invitas ni un vaso de agua?

—Solo no es un buen momento —se justificó.

—Ya veo... —Apartó su mirada de Eiji y observó la calle—. Bueno, solo pasaba por aquí y aproveché para regresarte eso.

La sonrisa del moreno no se fue pero si cambió su tonalidad de una simple a una pícara.

—¿Pasabas por aquí? —cuestionó de forma juguetona—. Lo máximo que tenemos es la cafetería y un _Popeyes_ cruzando la avenida. ¿Qué hace Yut-Lung Lee por acá? ¿Comprando un sándwich de pollo frito?

El rostro del azabache adquirió un sutil —muy sutil— tono rosado, apretó sus manos con fuerza y frunció el ceño, nuevamente, antes de encararlo.

—¡¿Qué pretendes con eso?! ¿Qué vine solo para verte? ¡Estás muy equivocado!

Eiji soltó una dulce carcajada.

—Frunces mucho el ceño, si sigues así se te hará una fea arruga.

Yut-Lug pasó del _rosado avergonzado_ al _rojo furia_, tomó a Eiji de los hombros y comenzó a zangolotearlo con suavidad.

—¿Arruga? ¿De qué hablas, Okumura? ¿Sabes? ¡Si intentas coquetear conmigo no está funcionando!

El moreno borró la sonrisa de su rostro y observó con seriedad al menor. La cercanía de su _juego_ fue suficiente para que percibiera un ligero aroma a alcohol en él.

—Bebiste —afirmó en tono de regaño—. ¡Bebiste y aún así tomaste tu motocicleta para venir hasta acá! ¿Qué te pasa?

Yut-Lung se alejó de él y chasqueó la lengua.

—No te creas tan importante —objetó—. Además, solo fue una copa de vino....o cuatro. No lo recuerdo.

Eiji suspiró con cansancio y se llevó un par de dedos a la sien.

—Voy a pedirte un taxi, no puedes regresar en ese estado. Puedes dejar tu moto aquí y enviar a alguien por ella —recomendó.

Yut-Lung bufó.

—¿Y si me invitas a tu departamento y haces _algo_ para que se baje mi estado de embriaguez? No sé, cómo hacer que llegue a un maravilloso orgasmo, por ejemplo.

—No voy a acostarme contigo, Yut-Lung Lee —espetó con molestia—. Amo a Ash, ¿entiendes? —reafirmó—. Me agradas, si. Pero jamás terminaré contigo en la cama, lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad.

Yut-Lung sonrió y le tendió su mano.

—Entonces seamos amigos —propuso. Eiji observó con desconfianza su mano—. Salgamos al cine, vayamos de compras, leamos un libro o qué sé yo, pero seamos amigos, Eiji.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó aún con desconfianza.

Yut-Lung asintió.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no terminaremos juntos en la cama. Pero te advierto que te molestaré con eso, tus gestos cuando lo menciono son..._adorables_.

Eiji lo miró una vez más antes de estrechar su mano.

—Amigos, será.

La piel de Yut-Lung era cálida, desconocida pero cálida, era un placer para Eiji hacer contacto con ella. La de Eiji era rígida, Yut-Lung aseguraba que antes era suave, quería tocarla de nuevo cuando regresará el toque tercio pero no sé quejaba con lo que tenía en ese momento. _Lo disfrutaría._

—Bueno... —Yut-Lung rompió el toque—. Tengo que regresar a casa así que... nos vemos. Solo asegúrate de mensajearme, al menos. No pienso venir aquí por cuenta propia, ¿entiendes? —amenazó.

Eiji sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Compró una botella de detergente, el vino y algunos chocolates para acompañarlo.

Era feliz.

Al fin.

Todo iba bien con Ash y tenía un _nuevo _amigo —el único—.

O al menos eso creía.

En la cena apareció ella, en la cena todo se tornó oscuro.

Lo último que vio fue esa escena, la del inicio, Ash a su lado, una enorme superficie separándolos.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —dijeron.

Se desmayó.

A lo mejor era una pesadilla.

**「All I Want」**


	8. Acto VIII: De amores y dolores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo diré que aquí viene la primer escena de “salseo”. Mil disculpas si no quedó tan...bien. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir escenas con contenido erótico xD 
> 
> Uhm...si supongo que este es el momento de huir.

Ash conoció a Eiji cuando tenía seis años.

Él lloraba en los columpios del parque debido a que su madre le había gritado por alguna tontería que actualmente no recordaba.

Salió corriendo de casa y se refugió en ese rincón del mundo que, a su edad, parecía un enorme palacio de juegos. Sollozaba mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire, pensaba que deseaba estar con Griffin, su hermano mayor quién los había dejado semanas atrás para irse a estudiar a otra ciudad.

Ash no era muy sociable en aquel entonces, debido a la miseria en la que vivían solía estar pegado a su madre o a su hermano.

Recordaba que siempre gritaban en casa, su madre discutía con su padre hasta que alguno de los dos terminara con moretones e hinchazón en el cuerpo.

A veces no había qué comer y de la escuela ni hablar, no podían costear los materiales ni de una pública así que Ash dejó de asistir a clases desde varios meses atrás. Esas condiciones orillaron a Griffin a querer superarse, incluso si eso conllevara dejar solo a su hermanito.

Pero, para un pequeño Ash, su partida solo significaba que estaba solo. A pesar de seguir junto a su madre, esta cada día parecía más lejana a su mundo. Cuando su padre se iba a trabajar ella solía arreglarse para salir y no regresaba hasta ya muy entrada la noche.

Ash pasaba sus días en solitario, jugando con latas vacías, leyendo trozos de revistas que encontraba en la basura o viendo caricaturas en los televisores de exhibición del centro comercial.

A la edad de seis años soñaba con ser piloto, quería alzarse en los cielos y visitar cada rincón del mundo. Incluso, su película favorita era _UP_ y una vez intentó ponerle unos cuantos globos a una caja para ver si podía huir.

Aquella tarde, en los columpios, imaginaba que tocaba las esponjosas nubes, sentía que estaba a centímetros de ellas y a kilómetros de distancia de la tierra.

Entonces apareció aquel extraño niño con facciones diferentes a las de él, el niño hablaba con un extraño acento y no parecía estar familiarizado con el idioma.

Ash creyó que era un _bobo_.

El niño, al verlo llorar, le preguntó con su pésima pronunciación si estaba bien. Ash lo ignoró y aumentó la velocidad con la se balanceaba en el columpio hasta que fue demasiado impulso y cayó sobre la gravilla del parque.

Rompió en llanto dejando salir todo el peso que cargaba a tan corta edad. El niño lo abrazó mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y lo arrullaba como un bebé.

—No llores, el dolor pasará pronto...

—No es cierto —gimoteó—. Estoy solo...mamá no me quiere...papá me pega y mi hermano me dejó...

Entonces, ese niño al que Ash había etiquetado como un_ bobo_ le dijo algo que reconfortó su corazón en todos los sentidos posibles.

Lo elevó al cielo con tan solo una frase, lo liberó de su condena con una facilidad inquietante. El _niño bobo_ era alguien que _sabía_ volar, le tendió la mano y le aseguró que le enseñaría a hacerlo.

—Yo estoy contigo, ¿lo ves? No te dejaré solo.

_Mi alma siempre estará contigo._

Ash acarició la fina cabellera de Eiji mientras este se forzaba a beber el té que le llevó. Sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro y le dio un beso casto en la frente.

Amaba a Eiji.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó hechizado por la belleza del moreno. No importaba que unos minutos atrás se hubiera desmayado, Eiji siempre lucía como el ser más puro y maravilloso del planeta.

—Me duele la cabeza —respondió el moreno a la par que alzaba su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio.

Ash besó nuevamente su frente para después trazar un camino de efímeros besos hasta su boca. Hasta ese día había creído que Eiji era lo mejor que le había sucedido, lo seguía pensando, pero ahora se sumaba la _bendición _de un hijo.

Una criaturita nacida de él, de su amor, era fantástico. Ansiaba compartir esa experiencia con el moreno, estaba seguro de que sería un buen padre y un excelente modelo a seguir para el bebé.

Faltaba poco para que, al fin, tuviera aquello que le fue negado en su infancia: una familia. _Una familia feliz._

—Duerme, yo me encargaré de recoger la mesa y despedir a Melty —susurró mientras arropaba al moreno.

Eiji sujetó de inmediato la mano del rubio, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus labios temblaban. Ash lo observó preocupado, últimamente actuaba raro y no sabía el porqué.

—¿Eiji?

—Ash, yo... —dijo con voz temblorosa, sus ojos brillaban con ansiedad. Ash sintió que un hueco se formaba en su corazón, algo no iba bien con su amado—. Yo no he sido sinc...

La voz del moreno fue opacada por el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, Ash apartó la mirada de él y observó la puerta de la habitación sobresaltado.

—¡Ash! ¿Puedes venir? Uhm...creo que rompí algo importante... —exclamó su novia desde afuera.

El rubio regresó su mirar a Eiji y se alejó con cuidado.

—Tengo que ir, más tarde hablamos de eso. ¿Vale?

Eiji desvió la mirada y asintió.

—Ve.

Suspiró con pesadez al ver lo que se había roto. Era uno de los cuadros que tenían en la pared, una fotografía de él con Eiji de pequeños. Recordaba esa noche, fueron a pedir dulces, la mamá de Eiji fue tan bondadosa que le compró un traje de calabaza, Eiji iba de vampiro.

Por supuesto que era importante, era un rastro de sus memorias con el moreno. Se agachó junto a ella y apartó sus manos del cristal.

—Te cortarás, déjame hacerlo.

Melty asintió.

Después de recoger los cristales tomó la fotografía y la guardó entre las páginas de un libro de la estantería del pasillo. Cuando tuviera tiempo buscaría un marco bonito para ella.

Melty lo abrazó por la espalda, su tacto era cálido pero provocaba en él una sensación lejana a lo que Eiji podía ofrecerle con tan solo existir.

—Se tomó la noticia a mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó dolida.

Ash negó.

—Es difícil asimilarlo, dale tiempo.

Ambos recogieron la mesa, lavaron y secaron los platos sucios, posteriormente Ash la acompañó hasta su departamento y, a pesar de la insistencia de ella para que pasara la noche ahí, regresó pasada la media noche a su hogar.

Al entrar notó que ya tenían una pila de correspondencia sin leer, tomó el montón de cartas y se sentó en la sala, no prendió las luces para no despertar a Eiji, solo se hizo de la compañía de una lámpara.

La mayoría de las cartas eran correspondencia para él, cartas de Griffin contándole cómo le iba. Su hermano ya tenía una familia, una hermosa esposa y una bella hija de tres años. La primera carta era emotiva, Griffin le contaba cómo su pequeña había enfermado y pensaban que la perdían, incluso se notaba el rastro de lágrimas sobre el papel. Había sido difícil, Ash anotó mentalmente visitar a su hermano en las vacaciones decembrinas.

Las siguientes cartas de su hermano eran regaños y reproches, le preguntaba si seguía con «eso» de tener una relación poliamorosa, le escribió seis páginas completas del porqué consideraba que eso terminaría por destruir lo que tenía con Eiji. También preguntaba por el moreno, le decía que la última vez que lo vio —en la cena de acción de gracias del año pasado— lo notaba más delgado y _sin vida_.

Ash entrecerró los ojos al leer esa parte, su hermano había notado aquello desde el año pasado y él apenas era consciente de que algo no iba bien con su pareja.

Tomó papel y un bolígrafo para responder solo a la primer carta de su hermano, le mandaba su apoyo y le aseguraba visitarlo más seguido, también le dio la noticia del embarazo de su novia y le habló del cómo también notaba _diferente_ a Eiji.

_¿Debería llevarlo a una revisión general?_, escribió para cerrar la carta.

Temía que el moreno tuviera una de esas extrañas enfermedades de las cuales solo existían cinco casos en todo el mundo. El miedo lo envolvió como si de una manta se tratara. No podía imaginar una vida sin Eiji, él era su vida, su alegría y su perseverancia para seguir adelante en aquella cruel existencia.

Si lo perdiera, perdería todo.

Por eso se alegró al saber que estaba de acuerdo con el cambio de su relación, si Eiji se hubiera opuesto...

No podía imaginarlo, tampoco había pensado en algo, pero dispuesto a dejar a Eiji no estaba. Amaba al moreno sobre todas las cosas y eso sería algo que no cambiaría nunca.

Si existían más vidas, la reencarnación, el renacer, líneas temporales paralelas o conversas, mundos alternos o lo que fuera, él estaba seguro que en cada uno de ellos su amor prevalecería.

Por eso, cuando llegó a la factura de la tarjeta que le había dado y se percató de la exorbitante cifra gastada en un motel, su sangre hirvió de ira.

Estrujó el papel en su mano y se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto de encararlo y pedirle una explicación. La fecha de factura indicaba que los gastos se hicieron el día de su cumpleaños, ¿acaso esa noche no asistió a la conferencia?

Abrió la puerta de golpe, cegado por su furia abrió la boca con la intención de gritarle y despertarlo de su sueño.

No lo hizo.

Eiji lloraba, entre sueños lo hacía, se enredaba en las sabanas y se aferraba a las almohadas mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—No....no, Ash...no me dejes....por favor...Ash...no... —sollozaba.

Entonces recordó. Él tampoco se preocupó por él aquella noche, incluso cuando regresó junto a su novia y ambos se dispusieron a tener sexo no pensó en su ausencia ni por un segundo. Por la mañana, cuando tuvieron otra _ronda_ y escuchó ruidos en la cocina, tampoco pensó en él.

No fue hasta que bajó y lo encontró en un estado muy crítico en las escaleras del edificio que notó como Eiji temblaba y lloraba desconsoladamente. Incluso en aquel momento no pensó en él. Su mente se enfocó en el tipo que se lo llevó en su motocicleta.

Soltó la factura y se apresuró a subir a la cama, envolvió a Eiji en sus brazos y lo atrajo con firmeza a su cuerpo.

—Yo estoy contigo —musitó entre caricias. El llanto del moreno lentamente fue desapareciendo—. Nunca te dejaré solo.

_Mi alma siempre estará contigo._

* * *

Eiji no tenía intenciones de salir de la cama, despertó con fiebre y devolvió todo lo que ingirió el día anterior. Ash lo ayudó a tomar una ducha, le puso una pijama limpia, cocinó algo para que comiera más tarde y se fue al trabajo.

La carga laboral en el tribunal era agotadora pero valía la pena, Ash actuaba como defensor de la justicia, contaba con un mentor admirable y solo recibía halagos por sus acciones.

Para que su carrera comenzará a destacar lo único que debía hacer era ganar el caso contra aquel famoso abogado que solía representar personas con cargos de asesinato. A Ash le parecía desagradable que una persona así soliera ganar, incluso contra su mentor, él estaba convencido que con el siguiente caso todo cambiaría.

O al menos eso creía hasta que el fiscal le informó que lo cambiaría de caso, al parecer aquel abogado no representaría directamente a su cliente y tan solo enviaría a su discípulo.

Ash le rogó al fiscal que lo dejara llevar el caso, no le importaba si era el maestro o el aprendiz, impartiría justicia a como diera lugar.

Su mentor suspiró con cansancio antes de aceptar pero, le advirtió, también tendría que llevar el segundo caso. Le entregó toda la papelería necesaria y salió de su oficina. Ash, antes de revisar los documentos y al notar la hora, tomó su celular y llamó a Eiji. Seguía preocupado por su estado.

El moreno respondió al tercer timbre, su voz se escuchaba adormilada y débil.

—¿Ash? —preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

El corazón del rubio vibró al escucharle, sin duda era urgente una cita con su médico de cabecilla, Eiji no estaba bien.

—¿Sigues en la cama? ¿Ya comiste algo? Recuerda que si sucede algo puedes llamarme, responderé...

Eiji soltó una dulce carcajada al otro lado, imaginarlo sonreír tranquilizó al rubio.

—No te preocupes, no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo. Ahora estás más estresado que nunca.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? —inquirió—. Te amo, Eiji. Si te pasa algo yo...yo me volvería loco.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? No suenas bien.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más la llamada finalizó. Antes de continuar con el trabajo llamó al consultorio de su doctor y agendó dos citas, una para hacerle un chequeo general a Eiji y otra para revisar que todo estuviera en orden con el embarazo de su novia.

Una vez hecho eso, tomó los documentos dejados por el fiscal y se apresuró a revisarlos.

El caso que llevaría lo dejó sin palabras.

En resumen, el concubino del demandado tenía cáncer, el demandado mantenía otra relación así que nunca se percató de esto y al final el concubino murió debido a falta de tratamiento médico. Era un caso con mucha visibilidad debido a que las leyes no apoyaban a las parejas homosexuales, los noticieros comenzaban hablar de ello y saltó la polémica de quién tenía la culpa. Si el concubino por no revelarle a su pareja sobre el cáncer o el demandado por no sustentar la estabilidad de su pareja.

Pensar en el caso lo hizo recordar a Eiji, el cómo hasta Griffin había notado su pérdida de peso, las veces en las que lo encontraba llorando, incluso su manera de ser se notaba más apagada.

En caso de que la revisión diera positivo en algún padecimiento, ¿de quién sería la culpa? ¿De Eiji por no tener la confianza de decirle lo que le sucedía? ¿O de él por no procurar su bienestar?

Pensarlo le provocó jaqueca.

No, en lo absoluto. Si Eiji estaba enfermo debía ser por una de esas enfermedades silenciosas, en caso de ser algo conocido el moreno se lo diría.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Eiji sabía que no podía seguir encerrado en su propia miseria. A pesar de que su cuerpo dolía y se mareaba al ponerse de pie, se obligó a tomar su celular y enviarle un mensaje al azabache.

Le pedía que se vieran, no importaba cuándo o cómo, necesitaba despejar su mente, desahogarse con alguien y, quizá, beber hasta que sus penas no fueran el foco de su atención.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, Yut-Lung le dijo que lo vería en su casa, enviaría a alguien por él, Eiji no objetó.

Un Mercedes-Benz lo recogió quince minutos después, veinte minutos más tarde ya había cruzado el portón de la lujosa casa.

El mayordomo lo recibió en la puerta y le indicó el camino que debía tomar para encontrarse con el azabache. Dicha acción le resultó extraña a Eiji ya que la vez anterior el hombre se aseguró de acompañarlo todo el camino.

Esfumó la inquietud de su mente y siguió la ruta. Al parecer, Yut-Lung estaba en la sala de piano. Aquello le resultaba muy ostentoso, el menor prácticamente lo tenía _todo_.

Incluso un piano y, podía asegurar, que tanto él como su pareja no sabían tocarlo. Parecía ser algo típico que los ricos tuvieran cosas hilarantes solo para rellenar las habitaciones que quedaban vacías.

Abrió la puerta del lugar indicado y entró casi sin prestarle atención al interior, cuando su cerebro reaccionó y fue consciente de lo que sucedía ahí dentro era demasiado tarde, _los había visto._

La sala era espaciosa, al igual que el resto de la casa, el suelo estaba cubierto de una fina alfombra que resaltaba las paredes blancas, en el extremo opuesto a donde se hallaba el moreno lucía un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín.

El dichoso piano estaba al centro de la sala, al igual que las paredes era blanco con toques negros y, en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, había uno de esos sillones que los psicólogos usan en sus consultorios. La única diferencia entre estos y los de la casa de Yut-Lung era que los primeros tenían un feo tapiz y no eran cómodos, los del azabache eran elegantes y lucían costosos o eso suponía Eiji por el color y el diseño. Incluso se veían...cómodos...

Yut-Lung estaba en cuatro sobre uno de esos sofás, sus manos se aferraban a la parte superior de este mientras era embestido por un hombre que fácilmente triplicaba su tamaño.

Eiji pasó saliva al verse eclipsado por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y por su nula capacidad de dar media vuelta e irse. El calor se apoderó de su rostro —quizá de algo más— y desvió parcialmente la mirada.

De la boca del menor salían un centenar de jadeos y gimoteos que resonaban en todo el lugar, eso sumado a los roncos gruñidos de su pareja formaba una extraña melodía erótica que incomodaba al moreno...pero seguía sin irse.

Observó una vez más el vaivén de los cuerpos en el sofá y los contorneó con la mirada. Yut-Lung era delgado, su piel era pálida y contrastaba con la bronceada de su acompañante, incluso pudo notar marcas rojizas en esta debido al constante agarre del otro.

Cuando su pareja pareció fastidiarle la posición, lo tomó como una simple muñeca de trapo y lo giró sobre el sofá, colocando las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y pasando sus manos por arriba de la cabeza antes de penetrarlo de nueva cuenta. Yut-Lung gritó debido al repentino cambio pero no tardó mucho en pedirle _más_.

Hasta ese punto, Eiji notó que las manos del menor estaban atadas con una cinta negra, similar a una que le cubría los ojos e impedía su visión.

El sudor que desprendía el fino cuerpo del menor, en conjunto a las tonalidades rojizas que contrastaban su piel, solo lo hacían ver más vulnerable y, de cierta manera, atractivo para Eiji.

El acompañante del azabache se inclinó ligeramente hacia él y atacó su boca con desespero, como observador, Eiji podía notar el baile de sus lenguas, los mordisqueos en los labios del otro pero, sobre todo, la química entre ellos.

Sus besos iban al ritmo de las embestidas, por momentos ansiados y veloces, casi como si quisieran devorar al otro, y en otros eran lentos y pausados, similar a la degustación de un caramelo.

En algún momento, Yut-Lung intentó llevar sus manos a la cabeza del otro trayendo como resultado que este las tomara con brusquedad y las regresará a su sitio.

—No, bebé... —dijo con voz ronca el otro mientras aumentaba el ritmo del vaivén.

Yut-Lung emitió un sonido de reproche.

—Pero... —gimió con inocencia.

El hombre detuvo sus movimientos y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Dijiste _«pero»_?

Yut-Lung se removió debajo de él ansioso de recibir de nueva cuenta las embestidas.

Con suavidad, el mayor colocó su mano sobre la boca del azabache y retomó los movimientos a la par que besaba con desespero el cuello y la clavícula de este.

Al verse con la imposibilidad de gemir o jadear debido a la mano de su pareja, Yut-Lung no hacía más que zangolotearse en un intento de apartarla.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó con respiración agitada tras algunos segundos.

El mayor tomó su mentón y lo besó de nueva cuenta a la par que desataba sus manos y apartaba la cinta de su rostro. Para ese punto las embestidas eran erráticas orillando al menor a enterrar sus manos en la espalda contraria, el otro se apresuró a pasar un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo para sostener su nunca, lo alzó ligeramente y atacó su boca con mayor fiereza.

Eiji ya no sabía cómo describir los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del azabache, eran jadeos entrecortados, eran gemidos dulces, era llanto, era ansiedad, era pasión en todo su esplendor.

Pero también había algo de amor, lo supo cuando alejaron sus rostros por un instante y se miraron. Era difícil de explicar pero se notaba la conexión entre ellos, la complicidad en su juego de rol, la confianza y el acuerdo implícito.

Eiji no recordaba la última vez que compartió una mirada tan íntima con Ash.

La voz de Yut-Lung lo sacó de su trance, había sido tan despistado que se perdió la parte final del encuentro. Negó para sí.

¿Qué decía?

Observó a dos personas tener sexo, se sentía peor que ver porno a escondidas de los padres.

—¿Debería saludarte o pedirte que atendieras tu erección? —preguntó de forma burlona Yut-Lung mientras se acomodaba en el sofá sin pudor alguno, parecía no importarle que Eiji lo viera desnudo.

Eiji bajó la mirada y, en efecto, tenía algo que atender con urgencia.

—¡Yo no quería verlos! —se excusó antes de quitarse la chaqueta y cubrir con ella su entrepierna.

El azabache soltó una carcajada antes de girarse hacia su pareja, el hombre había sacado de quién sabe dónde algunas toallas húmedas que usaba para limpiar sus manos.

—Sergei, te presento a Eiji Okumura —dijo con dulzura—. Eiji, él es Sergei.

Eiji no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver por completo a Sergei, minutos antes lo había observado en una posición no favorecedora y solo había examinado su tonificado cuerpo, ahora que veía su rostro a detalle se sorprendía. Era atractivo pero emanaba gentileza, elegancia y misterio.

Era predecible que hiciera contraste con Yut-Lung, el menor eclipsaba debido a su porte y arrogancia, con Sergei no sabías si temer por tu vida o darle las buenas noches. Era peculiar la dupla que formaban.

Sergei se puso de pie y caminó hacía él mostrándose gentil.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo mientras le tendía la mano—. Yue habla mucho de ti últimamente, ya me sentía ansioso por conocerte.

Eiji observó con cautela la mano que le era ofrecida e, inconscientemente, enfocó algo más.

—Enorme...

Yut-Lung soltó una carcajada.

—¡Enorme de altura! —justificó el moreno antes de levantar la mirada y negar repetidas veces con las manos mientras retrocedía. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Oh, ya veo... —respondió Sergei desconcertado por el comentario del menor.

A sus espaldas, Yut-Lung era víctima de un ataque de risa.

—Fue lo mismo que Sing pensó —dijo entre risas—. ¿Recuerdas? Sing....Sing no creía que fuera a entrar todo JAJAJAJA...

Sergei se giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yue, es tu invitado. No seas descortés.

Yut-Lung se llevó las manos al estómago mientras su risa se sosegaba.

—Cierto, cierto, cierto —afirmó aún con una pizca de diversión—. ¿Eiji, no quieres acostarte con Sergei?

El mayor se dio un golpe en la frente y suspiró con cansancio.

—Yue, no esa clase de cortesía —lo regañó.

Yut-Lung se levantó de golpe y se abalanzó sobre su pareja.

—¡Pero lo consideró! ¡Mira!

Eiji tenía la mirada perdida en el ventanal de la habitación, al escuchar al azabache regresó la mirada a ellos y negó.

—Declino la oferta —respondió con monotonía—. No puedes ir por la vida ofreciendo sexo, Yut-Lung.

Sergei miró al menor de soslayo y susurró un «Te lo dije».

—Eso no descarta el hecho de que lo hayas considerado —objetó con arrogancia.

Eiji retrocedió.

—Ya te dije que amo a Ash, solo vivo por él y para él.

—¿Por qué él debe ser el centro de tu vida? ¿Acaso eso no es irreal y egoísta? Estás exigiéndole que debe entregarse por completo a ti —contraatacó.

—Yue, no insistas —replicó Sergei.

Eiji cerró los puños, parecía a punto de gritar pero se contuvo y en su lugar suspiró.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Sergei—. ¿Realmente te gustaría acostarte conmigo? ¿O solo lo harías para cumplir el capricho de Yut-Lung?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sergei, pero no al azabache quien sonrió maliciosamente antes de girarse y regresar al sofá.

—La idea de que nos vieras teniendo sexo fue de él —canturreó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eiji estupefacto.

—Dijiste que no le dirías —le reprochó Sergei. Yut-Lung sonrió victorioso en respuesta.

—No entiendo....

—Yue me mostró fotos tuyas y entras en mi rango de gustos. Lo hablamos y Yue no ve inconveniente alguno si terminamos en la cama.

Eiji fulminó con la mirada al azabache.

—¿Tienes fotos mías? —replicó.

—Tengo fotos de todo —aclaró con inocencia—. Pero tranquilo, las tomé la noche que te conocí, tampoco soy tan descarado como fotografiarte desnudo y divulgar eso por ahí. ¿Me ves cara de fotógrafo de pacotilla? No en mi guardia, _cariño._

Eiji regresó la mirada a Sergei.

—Quizá...pero no quiero engañar a Ash —dijo avergonzado.

_Dios, en verdad lo estoy considerando._

—¡No es engaño si le dices! —exclamó Yut-Lung desde atrás.

Sergei se giró hacia él.

—Bebé, ¿podrías dejar que arregle esto con él?

Yut-Lung balanceó sus piernas en el aire de forma infantil y negó.

—También quiero divertirme —se quejó.

—No haré un trío con Yut-Lung —aclaró Eiji—. Lo acordamos.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes cuántos hombres esperan que los mire tan siquiera?

—Yue —replicó con severidad Sergei. Yut-Lung desvió la mirada molesto pero ya no dijo nada más—. Eiji, si quieres hacerlo me aseguraré de complacerte. ¿Hay algo que te guste en especial?

Eiji bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—No suelo experimentar con Ash cuando tenemos sexo así que...no lo sé —confesó.

—¿Ash ha sido tu única pareja sexual? —inquirió el mayor.

Eiji asintió.

—Entiendo. Podríamos iniciar con algo simple, como jugar con tus sentidos durante el sexo.

—Que aburridos —bufó Yut-Lung.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Cuándo lo haríamos?

—Si cuentas con la aprobación de tu pareja, en este instante. Si deseas hablarlo y darte un tiempo, podemos acordar la fecha.

—Dame un minuto —respondió antes de alejarse en dirección al ventanal.

El plan de Eiji sería el siguiente, llamaría a Ash, cuando respondiera estaba seguro que con tan solo escuchar su voz descartaría la idea de tener sexo con alguien más, regresaría a casa y hablaría con el rubio sobre el experimentar con cosas nuevas.

Sí, eso sonaba bien para él.

Respondieron casi al instante, Eiji sonrió pero el gesto se esfumó más rápido de lo esperado. La voz al otro lado de la línea era la de ella.

Entonces Eiji recordó el porqué estaba ahí. Ya no era él , Ash y _otros_, ahora era Ash, ella, un bebé y _otros_. Eiji formaba parte de la última sección.

Colgó y bajó la mirada.

Si no le decía a Ash y este no aprobaba la relación lo estaría engañando...¿eso le dolería al rubio?

¿Se sentiría cómo él se sintió cuando lo vio follando en su cama?

No le importaba la emoción que causara aquello, dolor, ira, tristeza, furia, solo quería que Ash _sintiera algo_ por él. Lo que fuera.

—Listo —dijo en voz alta para que el par lo escuchara—. Podemos hacerlo.

Yut-Lung alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—¿Aceptó? ¿Enserio?

Eiji asintió sin titubear.

* * *

Respiraba con dificultad.

Aún no podía creer que en verdad haría _eso_ con otra persona que no fuera Ash y que, para rematar, este fuera un completo desconocido.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de baño. Se observó en el espejo y suspiró con pesadez antes de darse un par de palmaditas en las mejillas.

Sus manos temblaban....¿Era lo correcto?

Aún podía decir que mintió, que no alertó a Ash de lo que haría y que no quería... No, si lo quería. En el fondo, muy en el fondo ansiaba ser observado como Yut-Lung lo era ante los ojos de Sergei.

Quería sentirse amado y no desplazado como últimamente lo hacía al estar cerca del rubio.

Deseaba ser objeto de deseo de otros. Jamás sería tan perfecto como Yut-Lung, su vida sonaba en una estación distinta, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de _sentirse _como él, no la desaprovecharía.

Sonrió ante su reflejo y salió del baño. En la habitación lo esperaba un recién duchado Sergei que acomodaba algunos objetos en uno de los muebles cercanos a la cama.

Se sonrojó al recordar lo que haría con ese colosal hombre, ni en sus fantasías más oscuras se había planteado terminar con alguien como él.

Sergei lo observó de soslayo y sonrió con dulzura, ese gesto fue suficiente para que Eiji se convenciera por completo de seguir adelante.

—¿Listo?

Eiji asintió sin apartar la mirada de él, incluso contenía la respiración y tenía la sensación de estar a punto de explotar, era agradable.

Sergei se despojó de la toalla que rodeaba su cintura y caminó en su dirección sin romper el contacto visual. El acto introductorio imitaba a la casería de un león contra una liebre, miradas atentas al otro, respiración pausada, pasos lentos y aguda visión.

Cuando el mayor estuvo parado frente suyo, pasó con cuidado uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas mientras que con la otra sujetaba su espalda. Sin despejar la mirada de la suya, lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la cama.

El moreno fue dejado sobre la blanda superficie con cuidado, para ese instante seguía manteniendo su respiración a raya, sentía que si realizaba cualquier movimiento la magia se desvanecería.

—Eres hermoso, Eiji —musitó con voz ronca el mayor.

Acarició con gentileza la mejilla contraria antes de inclinarse para besar sus labios, el roce fue efímero y casto pero fue suficiente para cautivar al moreno.

Su boca fue atacada una segunda vez, el movimiento fue prolongado lo cual permitió al mayor succionar y saborear por individual cada labio a su gusto. Eiji llevó sus manos a la espalda de Sergei y se deleitó con el tacto de su piel.

Al separarse, Sergei alcanzó dos cintas negras del mueble más cercano, con una de ellas ató sus manos y con la otra cubrió sus ojos.

Eiji tembló al verse negado de su visión.

—No te preocupes, seré gentil —susurró el mayor a su lado, lo cual lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

Sergei sonrió complacido antes de besar su cuello y clavícula, sus manos fueron directo a la cinta de la bata, la desató antes de posicionarse sobre Eiji.

El calor comenzó a importunar al moreno, sentía la respiración contraria palpando su piel y la lengua del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo sin descaro alguno. No poder ver lo obligaba a concentrarse en el resto de su cuerpo y eso terminaba siendo agónico.

Sergei lo giró para que quedará boca abajo pero no guío su cuerpo para quedar en cuatro, en su lugar flexionó una de sus piernas imitando una relajada posición de yoga. Eiji descansó su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas y llevó sus atadas manos por debajo de la misma. Suspiró.

El mayor separó ligeramente sus glúteos, los masajeó y mordisqueó robándole una decena de jadeos al moreno antes de alejarse repentinamente. Eiji contuvo la respiración al no saber qué hacía el otro.

El ligero movimiento de la cama le indicó que Sergei había regresado, apenas tuvo oportunidad de respirar cuando algo gélido irrumpió en su entrada. Gimió descontroladamente y enterró su cabeza en la cama ante el pequeño intruso.

Sergei hacia movimientos similares a un vaivén con el cubito de hielo mientras buscaba con desespero los labios de Eiji, la posición era incómoda para el moreno pero no tanta como para que cesara los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

El frío en conjunto a la calidez natural de su entrada le brindaba una sensación que nublaba su mente por completo.

Todo eso se intensificaba con los movimientos de Sergei al manipular el cubo de hielo y de la lengua contraria invadiendo su boca.

Pronto el sólido objeto pasó a su estado líquido dejando absolutamente nada entre su entrada y los dedos de Sergei tuvieron contacto directo con ella. Eiji, por inercia, alzó un poco su trasero y arqueó la espalda al sentir el cambio de texturas. Por desgracia el placer que le provocaba el contacto no duró en demasía, Sergei apartó sus dedos y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrarle.

—No, bebé. Hoy no será así.

Era delirante el efecto que causaba la voz de Sergei en sus sistema nervioso, esas simples palabras lo hicieron retorcerse debajo de sus brazos buscando ansiosamente el contacto anterior.

Sergei lo giró de nueva cuenta, tomó sus manos atadas y las llevó arriba de su cabeza. Con el fragmento que sobraba del nudo las ató a la cabecera de la cama. Eiji respiraba descontroladamente, la incertidumbre de saber qué era lo que seguía imitaba a un golpe de adrenalina.

Cerró sus manos con fuerza al sentir los labios del mayor besando y chupando sus pezones, las manos contrarias al fin se deslizaron hasta su cadera. Sergei la sujetó con fuerza, sus pulgares masajearon la región con movimientos circulares, lo cual avivaba cada vez más el miembro de Eiji.

El juego previo era placentero pero comenzaba a desesperarlo, sentía un nudo en su abdomen que esperaba ser desatado, la molestia era agobiadora. Entonces, de nueva cuenta, Sergei detuvo todo.

Eiji soltó un sonido de reproche, intentó alzar sus manos para buscar a Sergei pero la atadura lo detuvo. Desesperado por la ausencia comenzó a removerse en su sitio con la esperanza de desatarse. Necesitaba a Sergei de regreso, lo _quería_ ya en su interior.

Se relajó al percibir un peculiar aroma que, poco a poco, se fue intensificando. Era entre dulce y silvestre, quizá sándalo y frambuesa.

Arqueó la espalda cuando una sustancia caliente cayó sobre uno de sus pezones, este al hallarse irritado por los besos del mayor recibió la cálida sensación con el doble de sensibilidad.

En la vida su boca había emitido tantos sonidos vergonzosos, incluso apostaba que los gestos de su rostro no eran los más recatados.

Jadeó cuando la sustancia cayó de nuevo, esta vez trazó un camino hasta su parte íntima donde su miembro ya palpitaba anheloso por ser atendido.

Las manos del mayor regresaron a la acción, tomaron el aceite previamente rociado sobre su cuerpo y masajeó meticulosamente cada parte de este, desde su torso, su cadera, bajando por su pelvis, sus muslos, piernas hasta los pies.

El olor, la nula visión, la piel de Sergei contra la suya y la extraña experiencia lo estaban enloqueciendo por completo. Jamás creyó que con algo tan simple se sintiera en las nubes, gimió al recordar que Yut-Lung había dicho que eso era _aburrido._ Entonces, ¿existían cosas mucho mejores que esa?

Sergei, finalmente, roció un poco más de ese aceite sobre su erección y envolvió su miembro con una de sus manos. Ante la primer caricia, Eiji arqueó la espalda y movió su cadera para aumentar la sensación. _Al fin estaba teniendo lo que deseaba._

El mayor gruñó extasiado por la reacción del moreno, buscó sus labios, los lamió y chupó con lentitud para sosegar un poco los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de Eiji.

—Creo que...que...voy... —jadeó el moreno.

Sergei se apresuró a colocar su dedo pulgar sobre la punta del miembro de Eiji y efectuó algunos movimientos circulares con este antes de separarse.

—Aún no, bebé.

Eiji gimoteó, ya no le estaba agradando que Sergei jugara de ese modo con él, iba y venía, le daba placer y se lo arrebataba. Era desesperante.

—Por favor —chilló a la par que abría sus piernas con la expectativa de que Sergei al menos se animara a penetrarlo.

—Oh, Eiji. Eres un bebé bien portado, no hagas que me enfade contigo. No quiero castigarte.

La voz del mayor sonaba al otro lado de la cama, Eiji apretó los labios con fuerza, flexionó ligeramente sus piernas y ladeó la cabeza.

—_Daddy..._—musitó con dulzura. Como si tratara de convencerlo de que no había cometido ninguna travesura.

Los ojos de Sergei se iluminaron con deseo, soltó la pluma que tenía en la mano y buscó con la mirada el condón y la botella de lubricante que había preparado. No estaban.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la _inocente _mirada de Yut-Lung quien permanecía arrodillado en uno de los laterales de la cama desnudo.

—También quiero jugar —comentó con falsa inocencia mientras abría con cuidado el empaque del condón.

Eiji se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del azabache y de inmediato cerró las piernas.

—Yut....¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con un extraño tono que iba desde el desconcierto hasta la excitación.

Yut-Lung lo ignoró, se enfocó en Sergei quién lo veía con una pizca de molestia. Eiji había dicho que no quería tener nada con el azabache, Sergei lo aceptó y le pidió a este que no se inmiscuyera, verlo ahí, siendo tan retador, solo le daba motivos para querer _castigarlo _después.

El menor tomó el preservativo con sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca, gateó hasta quedar frente a la virilidad de Sergei, enterró las manos en la alfombra y llevó su boca al glande, con sus labios enrolló el preservativo en este hasta cubrirlo por completo. Presionó sus labios contra la parte más hendida del miembro para ajustar el condón.

Sergei enredó sus dedos en la cabellera del azabache y jadeó ante el movimiento. Yut-Lung, lentamente, comenzó a bajar el preservativo, desarrollándolo con los labios para terminar con la enorme virilidad de su pareja dentro de toda su cavidad bucal.

El mayor tomó con fuerza la cabeza del azabache y embistió su boca un par de veces —las suficientes para hacerlo delirar— antes de apartar su rostro.

—Yue —musitó en tono de regaño—. Estás siendo desobediente —lo alertó.

El menor ladeó la cabeza y se relamió los labios a la par que desviaba la mirada.

—Dijo que no quería terminar en la cama conmigo, no que no podía ayudarte para hacerlo terminar —se excusó.

Sergei suspiró, soltó su cabellera y dirigió su mirar a Eiji quien había encontrado la forma de girar su cuerpo de tal modo que su miembro rozara contra las sábanas y, así, auto complacerse con ligeros movimientos de cadera.

Negó desaprobatoriamente.

—Bebé, no tienes que hacer eso —dijo con una pizca de molestia antes de tomar a Eiji por la cadera y girarlo bruscamente para quedar boca arriba.

—Daddy... —gimió el moreno en un intento de calmar el enojo del mayor.

Sergei acarició con el dorso la mejilla de Eiji antes de llevar sus labios a esta, besarla y mordisquearla hasta dejarla roja.

—No puedo enojarme contigo —musitó contra su piel, aspirando el aroma de esta.

Yut-Lung saltó a la cama y se arrodilló al lado derecho de Eiji, recargó su rostro contra su mano y sonrió.

—Las marcas rojas contrastan bien en ti —aseguró con una pizca de malicia—. Me pregunto que dirá tu pareja al verlas.

Eiji pasó saliva en seco y se zangoloteó sobre las sábanas.

—Yue, fuera —ordenó Sergei a la par que extendía su mano para que le devolviera la botella de lubricante—. Estaba más silencioso cuando no estabas aquí.

Yut-Lung se arrastró hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo del moreno y separó sus piernas.

—No voy a hacer nada que no le guste.

Se colocó entre estas bajo la mirada interrogante de Sergei, le mostró juguetonamente el lubricante, regresó su mirar a la entrada de Eiji y vertió una generosa cantidad sobre esta.

Sergei suspiró con cansancio pero no dijo nada más al notar que Eiji lo aceptaba, el moreno se limitó jadear así que Sergei tomó su mentón y guío de regreso su boca contra la suya.

Por su parte, Yut-Lung se encargó de prepararlo adecuadamente. Al inicio esparció el lubricante por toda la zona usando solo la punta de sus dedos, cuando los gemidos del moreno aumentaron supo que era momento de introducir uno.

Ante la intromisión, Eiji mordió los labios de Sergei y aumentó la fuerza con la que apretaba sus manos.

Yut-Lung sonrió victorioso y comenzó a moverlo.

—¿Se siente bien, Eiji? —canturreó.

El moreno apenas pudo asentir, la boca de Sergei lo dejaba sin descanso. El mayor, aprovechando que Yut-Lung se encargaba de preparar a Eiji, llevó su mano libre a su erección.

Las pequeñas embestidas con el dedo del azabache cambiaron al sumarse un segundo dedo, el movimiento comenzó a simular el abrir y cerrar de unas tijeras. Eiji se removió ansioso, alejó ligeramente sus labios de los del mayor, respiraba con dificultad.

—Por favor... —gimoteó—. Por favor, fóllame.

Sergei besó una última vez sus mejillas antes de alejarse, Yut-Lung se apartó de las piernas de Eiji sin decir nada y se arrodilló a su lado mientras observaba como el mayor las colocaba sobre sus hombros.

Eiji se contrajo y gritó al sentir la intromisión del enorme miembro de Sergei, el mayor detuvo el movimiento con la intención de dejar que se acostumbrara a su presencia pero Eiji comenzó a jadear y pedir que continuara.

Gustoso, Sergei tomó sus caderas y comenzó a buscar marcar un ritmo que fuera placentero para el moreno. Al inicio fue lento y pausado, poco a poco aumentó la velocidad y, gracias a los sonidos que emitía Eiji, la precisión que lo hacía tocar ese _punto_ que enloquecía al menor.

Yut-Lung observó la escena hechizado, no por Sergei y su maravilloso rendimiento, se sentía atraído por los gestos de Eiji, sus jadeos, gemidos y sollozos. El cómo el sudor comenzaba a pegar su oscuro cabello contra su frente y nuca, las rojeces que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. La simple imagen de verlo siendo embestido por alguien que duplicaba su tamaño lo excitaron.

Bajó de la cama gateando y rebuscó en la cajonera del mueble más cercano, en el último compartimento se guardaban diversas cajas de tamaños y colores. Yut-Lung tomó la más grande de color negro y la abrió ahí mismo.

Un vibrador morado, que bien podía imitar el tamaño del miembro de Sergei, lo esperaba en el interior. Lo tomó junto al pequeño control remoto de silicona y regresó a la cama.

Tomó prestado el lubricante, lo esparció en su entrada y en el vibrador antes de meterlo de una. Se acomodó junto a Eiji, cerró los ojos concentrándose únicamente en los gemidos de este y prendió el aparato con el control, lo puso en una velocidad media, soltó el control, llevó una de sus manos a su miembro y la otra al vibrador de tal manera de que este lo embistiera.

Los chillidos de placer del azabache poco a poco se sumaron a los de Eiji provocando que la excitación del moreno incrementara. Su nublada mente encontró satisfactorio imaginar lo que Yut-Lung hacia simultáneamente a que él fuera ultrajado por Sergei.

—Dios...Dios...Dios.... —jadeó Yut-Lung ignorando por completo al otro par.

Sergei encontraba divertido que su pareja fuera blasfema la mayor parte del tiempo y que solo durante el acto sexual se atreviera a nombrar a Dios.

Aumentó la firmeza de sus embestidas para provocar una reacción más desesperada en Eiji.

Cuando este comenzó a gritar con desespero y le pedía llegar al clímax, provocó que Yut-Lung aumentara la velocidad del movimiento de sus manos, abriera los ojos y dirigiera su mirada hacia este.

—Lo estás torturando —replicó Yut-Lung entre jadeos—. Haz que termine...

—Eres muy ruidoso —se quejó Eiji.

Sergei soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción estupefacta del azabache.

—Y tu eres muy.... —No consiguió terminar la frase, el vibrador aumentó la velocidad haciéndolo gemir y, por lo tanto, callar.

Buscó con la mano el control remoto, al no hallarlo observó a Sergei con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre subía y bajaba estrepitosamente la velocidad del vibrador.

Se inclinó hacia Eiji y susurró a su oído.

—Si quieres que se calle solo tienes que embestirlo más fuerte —reveló pícaramente.

Yut-Lung quería replicar pero de su boca no salían más que sonidos hilarantes.

Aprovechando su nuevo alcance, Sergei desató las manos de Eiji. El moreno de inmediato buscó hacer contacto con su cuerpo y las llevó a la espalda del mayor, clavando las uñas en su piel.

Sergei lo sujetó por la cadera de tal manera que no se le dificultara girar con él en brazos, al final de su acrobacia Eiji terminó montado sobre él. El cambio de posición alivió un poco la ansiedad del moreno, ahora podía controlar el alcance de las embestidas y la brusquedad de estas.

Esperaba liberar la presión de su abdomen así que se movió de arriba a abajo sin pudor alguno. Sergei le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio al aferrar sus manos a sus caderas y seguirle el ritmo.

Yut-Lung encontró la iniciativa del moreno cautivadora y también se giró, en su caso para quedar boca abajo y así tener un mayor alcance del vibrador entre sus piernas.

Los movimientos pasaron de veloces a erráticos, Eiji sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, quería alcanzar el éxtasis lo más pronto posible así que no sintió vergüenza alguna por lo que hacía. Al contrario, encontró divertido comenzar a llamar _Daddy_ a Sergei para que este también se desesperara y aumentara la velocidad.

Yut-Lung fue el primero en tirar la toalla, el líquido blanquecino manchó su abdomen y parte de las sábanas. Se aferró a estas y esperó a recuperar el aliento antes de limitarse a observar a la otra pareja.

Eiji seguía con los ojos vendados así que la experiencia se limitaba a las sensaciones del resto de sentidos y eso, para ese punto, en lugar de atormentarlo lo hacía disfrutar al máximo del miembro de Sergei.

Contrario a lo que imaginó, su cuerpo parecía _aceptar_ la virilidad del desconocido, esta parecía ser absorbida por su interior con cada embestida deleitando a ambos participantes.

En algún punto de la partida, Eiji enterró sus pies en la cama, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y experimentó el _alivio_ que conllevaba deshacerse de aquel «nudo» en el abdomen.

Era como si le drenaran toda la sangre por completo para después regresársela en una milésima de segundo, su cuerpo entero fue invadido por una descarga eléctrica, su oído solo se enfocó en su respiración y latidos, su olfato se centró en la extraña mezcla de sándalo, frambuesa y ese _olorcito_ peculiar que desprenden los cuerpos después del sexo. Todo eso, por separado y mezclado, daba la sensación de haber subido un millón de veces a la luna y haber regresado simultáneamente.

Era maravilloso.

Cayó sobre el pecho de Sergei y se aferró a este mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. El mayor, por otro lado, sujetó sus caderas con fuerza y lo embistió algunas veces más antes jadear roncamente.

Acarició con dulzura la espalda y nunca de Eiji antes separarse de él y acomodarlo a un costado. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro con la intención de quitarle la cinta pero Yut-Lung fue más rápido y jaló a Eiji en su dirección.

Posó sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo del moreno, sentándose sobre su pecho, tomó su rostro y lo besó con la misma fiereza que la de su primer encuentro.

Eiji se dejó hacer por el azabache y correspondió sus besos, enredó sus manos en su sedosa cabellera y lo atrajo más a él. Cuando se separaron, Yut-Lung le quitó la venda.

El moreno tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz natural de la habitación, la figura sobre él se hizo más nítida y sonrió al encontrarse con el menor. Este correspondió el gesto, se alejó de él y corrió a recostarse al otro lado de Sergei.

Eiji suspiró y se dio la vuelta de tal manera de darles la espalda pero fue arrasado por el mayor a la comodidad de sus brazos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó el mayor con cansancio. Acarició los húmedos cabellos de este y le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿Qué tal?

Eiji lo observó sorprendido, creía que solo sería atento con él durante el acto no después de este, verse mimado fue un golpe inesperado para él.

Yut-Lung recargó su rostro contra el pecho de Sergei y sonrió perezosamente.

—Lo dejaste sin palabras —se burló.

—Fue...maravilloso —admitió finalmente.

**「All I Want」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Wattpad (la plataforma dónde originalmente publiqué esta historia) dejaba canciones (instrumentales, mejor dicho) en ciertos capítulos. ¿Sería adecuado hacerles una lista de reproducción y compartírsela aquí también?  
Creo que sería un buen complemento para los sucesos de la historia.


	9. Acto IX: Impartir justicia no revela la verdad.

Despertó envuelto en finas y suaves sábanas.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer la ostentosa habitación en la que dormía. Se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró con pesadez.

Realmente lo había hecho.

Apartó la sábanas e intentó ponerse de pie pero un horrible dolor de cadera lo atacó, al final regresó a su posición original de mala gana.

—Mierda —se quejó.

—Medicina a tu izquierda, pedí que te preparan la bañera y el desayuno está listo. ¿Crees poder bajar en diez minutos?

La voz de Yut-Lung resonó al frente, el azabache observaba su reflejo mientras elegía si usar una chaqueta gris o una negra, se decantó por la primera.

Eiji dirigió su mirar a la izquierda y, en efecto, lo esperaba un plato de cerámica con dos pastillas y un vaso de agua.

—Gracias —respondió ásperamente antes de estirar su brazo y tomar las pastillas.

Yut-Lung se aseguró de estar presentable antes de apartarse del espejo y caminar hasta la cama, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado al notar el estado tan deplorable del moreno.

—Luces como un ex convicto —se burló.

Eiji tragó las pastillas y bebió un sorbo de agua antes de ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

—No entiendo como tú luces tan bien —cuestionó con voz cansada. El dolor en la cadera lo estaba matando—. Por lo que vi fue más..._duro_ contigo.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás —finalizó antes de dar media vuelta—. Te vemos en el comedor.

Eiji asintió sin despegar el rostro de la cama.

No sabía que dolía más, el dolor en la cadera o que hubiera engañado a Ash. Y no solo al rubio, le mintió a Sergei y al azabache. Aunque suponía que este último no se trago su mentira...

Daba igual, estaba hecho.

* * *

Apagó su celular el día anterior así que no sabía si estaba a reventar de notificaciones o sencillamente Ash pasó de él como la noche de su cumpleaños.

Tomó el electrónico con la intención de encenderlo pero se arrepintió al instante, no quería decepcionarse. Además, ella había atendido el celular del rubio y cuando Ash estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo.

_Incluso de él._

Suspiró antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y entrar al comedor. Sergei ocupaba una de las sillas, vestía un pulcro traje blanco a juego con una camisa negra, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja y llevaba lentes. En otras circunstancias, Eiji hubiera creído que estaba ante un profesor de alguna prestigiada universidad.

Yut-Lung leía un ejemplar de periódico mientras que el mayor le daba un vistazo a un libro, el contraste de ambos era peculiar. Yut-Lung era moderno y arrogante, Sergei imponente pero conservador.

Eran agradables a la vista, no lo podía negar.

—¿Qué tal dormiste, Eiji? —preguntó Sergei, desvió la mirada de su lectura y le regaló un gesto de cabeza para darle los buenas días antes de retomarla.

Eiji se acercó y tomó asiento al frente de Yut-Lung para quedar a la derecha de Sergei.

—Dormí bien, gracias por preguntar.

Una de las empleadas se acercó para dejarle su ración de desayuno, el menú del día era pan tostado con huevos y tocino, jugo de toronja y uvas.

Los primeros minutos en su compañía transcurrieron con tranquilidad, Eiji apresurándose a desayunar para regresar pronto a su departamento mientras que Yut-Lung les platicaba que esa tarde tendría una sesión para una aclamada revista. Sergei le preguntó si quería que lo acompañara a lo que el azabache respondió que estaría bien por su cuenta.

La pregunta del mayor no estaba fuera de contexto pero Eiji tuvo la sensación de que Sergei no quería dejar solo a Yut-Lung por alguna razón. Entonces recordó la marca en el hombro del azabache y el hecho de que este se atreviera a manejar su motocicleta después de beber.

Se preguntaba si había algo no estaba bien con él pero contuvo el impulso de decirlo en voz alta.

_No tienes que saberlo_, recordó las palabras de Ash.

Era verdad, no tenía porque saber los asuntos del resto.

—No sabía que tenían visitas.

Una jovial voz resonó en el comedor, los tres cesaron lo que hacían y dirigieron su mirar hacia la entrada donde un chico de unos veintitantos años, cabello negro, rasgos asiáticos y cuerpo ejercitado, se encontraba. 

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue dirigirse hacía Yut-Lung y saludarlo de beso. Después se giró hacia Sergei y estrechó su mano para finalizar con Eiji, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante.

El moreno sonrió en forma de saludo esperando la respuesta del otro, pero el chico sencillamente se quedó congelado.

—¿Sing? —preguntó Yut-Lung con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Sing reaccionó y le ofreció su mano a Eiji.

—Soy. Soy. Sing. ¡Gusto en conocerte! —exclamó.

Eiji aceptó su mano y la estrechó con suavidad.

—Eiji, el gusto es mío.

Sing mantuvo el agarre con la mano de Eiji más de lo que era moralmente aceptado así que el moreno alzó una ceja y observó a los otros dos en busca de respuestas.

—Sing, luces como un estúpido. Ya suéltalo —dijo finalmente Yut-Lung.

Sing soltó la mano de Eiji de golpe y se la llevó a su nuca, sonrió avergonzado.

—No sabía que Yut-Lung conociera a alguien como tu —se justificó.

—¿Un japonés? ¿O te refieres a alguien tan mediocre? —cuestionó Eiji sarcásticamente.

Sing negó con ambas manos.

—¡En lo absoluto! Es que Yut-Lung se involucra con personas más....caóticas. Tu no pareces ser de esos tipos que buscan problemas, eso es bueno.

Yut-Lung negó para después hacer su cabeza hacía atrás en un gesto dramático.

—Sing, ya te lo he dicho. Eres pésimo coqueteando, solo harás que nunca quiera verme de nuevo.

El rostro de Sing se tiñó de rojo.

—¡No estoy coqueteando!

Eiji soltó una suave risa y apartó la mirada de ellos, sacó su celular y lo prendió. Si retrasaba más esa acción la incertidumbre lo terminaría matando.

—Dejen de discutir —ordenó Sergei antes de darle un sorbo a su café—. Sing, escuché que irás al tribunal dentro de unas semanas. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pequeña pelea entre Yut-Lung y Sing se calmó, el menor suspiró con cansancio antes de tomar asiento a lado de Eiji.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó—. Wright dice que él también se sintió así en su primer caso y asegura que me asesorará pero temo fallar.

Eiji apartó de golpe la vista del celular —el cual apenas estaba cargando las notificaciones— y le prestó atención a Sing.

—¿Wright? ¿Del _Bufete Wright & Co._? —preguntó.

_Mierda._

Ese era el famoso abogado al cual Ash se enfrentaría en el tribunal o al menos eso se le informó, ahora parecía que Sing llevaría el caso.

—Exacto. Comencé a hacer mis prácticas profesionales con él hace un año, considero muy repentino que me quiera lanzar a los tribunales.

—Representarás un asesino... —musitó Eiji por inercia, aún sin creerse que estuviera hablando con la «competencia» de Ash.

Todos en la mesa lo observaron estupefactos, el moreno bajó la mirada al percatarse de la metida de pata.

—Mi cliente tiene cargos de homicidio en primer grado, si. Pero aún no hay un veredicto que lo señale como culpable —aclaró Sing con una pizca de molestia.

La respuesta de Sing fue tan tosca que Eiji, en lugar de sentirse intimidado, alzó la mirada y lo observó de manera retadora.

Tanto Sergei como Yut-Lung compartieron una mirada atónita ante el cambio de actitud del moreno.

—Por supuesto, ya que tu, como su abogado hará lo _imposible_ para que no reciba un veredicto incriminatorio. Pero eso no descarta el hecho de que esa persona... —No se atrevió a terminar la frase, era un tema delicado y aunque estuviera irritado no quería inmiscuir a terceros.

—¿Qué esa persona asesinó? —inquirió Sing estupefacto—. ¿También crees lo que dicen los medios amarillistas? Estás equivocado, en el Bufete Wright & Co. hacemos más que «representar asesinos».

Eiji frunció el ceño.

Ash le había contado sobre ese bufete de abogados, en especial sobre el cabecilla, Phoenix Wright. En los últimos años había llevado al menos 19 casos representando a personas con cargos de homicidio. En todos sus juicios —a excepción de dos— consiguió el veredicto de inocencia.

Eiji no sabía de leyes y mucho menos estaba familiarizado con los casos así que guiaba su opinión con base a lo dicho por Ash y a su sentido común. Ese abogado era despreciable por venderse a asesinos.

—Eiji, no quiero ser grosero pero te equivocas con el Bufete Wright & Co. —comentó Sergei después de un largo silencio.

—Confirmo —añadió Yut-Lung con seriedad—. Sing, ¿qué tal si relajas tus _ánimos _y le hablas un poco más de tu trabajo a Eiji?

—Bien —dijo en un suspiro—. Hay una gran diferencia entre impartir justicia y llegar a la verdad, cuando se desea _impartir justicia_ se busca por todos los medios justificar tu posición, en este caso, en el tribunal. Incluso si eso conlleva manipular pruebas, comprar testigos u ocultar detalles relevantes —explicó—. Cuando buscas _llegar a la verdad_ no importa tu posición, incluso si eso conlleva terminar con un veredicto de culpabilidad. En el Bufete Wright & Co. buscamos la verdad, si nuestros clientes han sido declarados inocentes es por que así es. Si revisas la trayectoria de mi mentor, en dos casos no obtuvo dicho veredicto, en uno de ellos su cliente si era el autor intelectual del crimen, en el segundo, este desapareció antes de que el juez diera el veredicto.

Si lo veía de ese modo, Phoenix Wright era un excelente abogado pero pensarlo lo hacía sentir pena por Ash. Él aseguraba que ganaría el caso, al ver la dedicación de Sing por su carrera y su visión de esta dudaba que el rubio consiguiera el veredicto de culpabilidad.

—¿Y qué hay de los fiscales? Supongo que hay una rivalidad marcada con ellos debido a sus veredictos de inocencia, eso desacredita un poco su trabajo, ¿no? —se atrevió a preguntar para saber la posible opinión de Sing sobre Ash.

—Oh, bueno yo creo que es un trabajo en equipo. O al menos debería ser si ambos buscan la verdad. Por ejemplo, mi mentor se lleva de maravilla con el Fiscal en Jefe de la ciudad.

Eiji quedó maravillado.

—No le has dicho lo más importante —interfirió Yut-Lung burlonamente—- ¿Cuánto te pagarán por el siguiente caso?

Sing empalideció y dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa.

—Una hamburguesa —dijo con tristeza. Yut-Lung soltó una carcajada—. Quizá dos si Wright logra convencer al Fiscal de venir con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eiji desconcertado.

—A pesar de la popularidad del Bbufete, no atrae clientes adinerados —explicó Sergei.

—Wright tampoco les exige una cantidad exorbitante como honorarios, generalmente se ajusta a lo que se pueda dar así que... —añadió Sing abatido—. ¡Si quiero sobrevivir deberé buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidor! —se quejó.

Eiji le dio palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

—¿Y porqué no cambias de bufete? —preguntó.

Sing dejó el drama de lado y miró fijamente a Eiji.

—Porque es el único lugar donde se ayuda a las personas por vocación, sin fijarse en el número de ceros que precede el cheque. Además, Wright me eligió como su discípulo. Creyó en mí cuando el resto de abogados consideró que era demasiado torpe para la carrera.

Eiji abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo más pero su celular comenzó a sonar descontroladamente, el número de notificaciones era exorbitante al punto de que el electrónico parecía a punto de colapsar.

Lo que Eiji pudo alcanzar a leer, antes de que la pantalla se congelara, era un centenar de mensajes y llamadas de Ash.

Contuvo la respiración, eso era malo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Pediré que te lleven de regreso —anunció Yut-Lung.

—No es necesario.

_Si Ash me ve llegando en un ostentoso auto todo será peor._

—¿Un taxi? —preguntó el azabache con ojos entre cerrados.

—Podría llevarte —intervino Sing con algo de pena—. Solo vine para ver si Yut estaba me...

—CLARO QUE TE PUEDES LLEVAR A EIJI.

Yut-Lung se abalanzó sobre Sing, cubriendo la boca del menor con ambas manos mientras sonreía nervioso.

—¿Si, Eiji? ¿Te vas con Sing?

Eiji los observó desconcertado pero no profundizó en el tema. Tenía que recordar que Yut-Lung era terco a morir así que aceptó. Después de despedirse, ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

Yut-Lung suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer en la mesa del comedor. Sergei se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿No lo sabe? —preguntó con dulzura.

El azabache se llevó la mano a la sien y negó.

—Me vería con lástima, además, no quiero que me consuele cuando él está en una situación peor.

**「All I Want」**


	10. Acto X: Vacío.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el portón hasta que Sing detuvo su andar de golpe.

—Ay, no...—musitó antes de girarse hacia el moreno.

Eiji consideraba que Sing era la clase de persona que contaba con un gran repertorio de gestos. Antes se había mostrado absurdamente lindo, después serio y apasionado para rematar con lo que, consideraba, era su semblante normal.

Pero en aquel instante lo que irradiaba el rostro del menor era vergüenza y timidez. En otras circunstancias se hubiera tomado el tiempo de descifrar el motivo, pero ahora que iba con prisa no podía permitírselo.

—¿Qué? —espetó con la frente ligeramente arrugada.

—Quizá...quizá deba pedirle uno de sus automóviles a Yut...no quiero que te burles de mí cuan...

Eiji negó con la cabeza y continuó con su andar.

—No voy a burlarme de nada —aclaró—. Solo llévame a casa.

Sing lo alcanzó antes de salir de la residencia y suspiró.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó interponiéndose en el camino.

Eiji asintió de mala gana y lo rodeó para salir.

La calle estaba vacía, ni un automóvil yacía estacionado. Encarnó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Dónde está tu auto? —preguntó.

—No tengo auto —confesó Sing a sus espaldas.

—Entonces...

Sing cruzó el portón con una bicicleta en manos. Era de color negro, tenía una linda canasta de rejillas al frente y estaba adaptada de tal modo de que alguien más pudiera subir.

—Ugh...quizá Yut tenga razón y soy pésimo coqueteando.

Las mejillas de Eiji se encendieron de un rojo intenso. ¿Sing coqueteaba con él?

Lo normal era que las personas coquetearan con Ash, el rubio era un imán de conquistas. Los halagos que el moreno recibía solo eran de ancianitas que ayudaba con sus compras o a cruzar la calle. No más.

Incluso el día anterior, Sergei le había dicho que era «hermoso», en su momento creyó que era parte de la sesión de mimos que le correspondía por el sexo pero ahora que Sing aceptaba que coqueteaba con él, su opinión cambiaba.

La última vez que Ash halago su imagen fue, justamente, dos años atrás. Cuando fueron a la renovación de votos de un amigo de Griffin. Eiji había cambiado ligeramente su peinado —llevándolo hacia atrás— y se compró un traje guinda. El rubio no paraba de desnudarlo con la mirada e incluso bromeó con una boda.

_Dijo que parecía estar listo para ir al altar._

Las ilusiones que se hizo el moreno fueron tan grandes que cuando Ash le reveló lo del poliamor, creyó que el tema a tratar era una propuesta de matrimonio.

Aunque, en el fondo, Eiji ya _sabía_ que un anillo de bodas jamás adornaría su mano. Ash se lo dejó en claro, como futuro fiscal —con aspiraciones al éxito y al puesto de Fiscal en Jefe— no podía permitir que se hablara de su vida personal. En otras palabras, no quería que supieran que tenía una relación amorosa con otro hombre. Por esa razón nunca lo acompañaba a cenas o eventos relacionados al trabajo, siempre iba con _ella_ o con alguna de sus novias del momento.

—¿En verdad te gusto?

Sing soltó la bicicleta de golpe y negó repetidas veces con las manos.

—¡No! Quiero decir, si. Eres atractivo pero no estoy coqueteando contigo...Yo bromeo, no con que eres atractivo, ¡eso es cierto! Pero ahora estoy en una relación con Yut, ¿sabes?—Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró con pesadez—. Me gustas en el sentido de que pareces una buena persona, solo quería agradarte —confesó—. Además, yo no soy como _ellos_ —reveló—. Creo a morir en la monogamia pero Yut...¡Argh! ¡Solo sube a la bicicleta!

Eiji apartó las manos de Sing y las estrechó ligeramente. Sonreía emocionado mientras que sus ojos irradiaban inocencia.

—¿Tú también eres monógamo? —preguntó casi a punto de brincarle encima—. Y tienes una relación con un poliamoroso, ¡así que tú podrías ayudarme!

Sing lo observó por varios segundos hasta que dirigió su mirar a sus manos enlazadas, Eiji las soltó bruscamente y retrocedió.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó apenado—. Es solo que yo...necesito ayuda.

El rubor en el rostro del menor se desvaneció, llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y sacó una tarjeta de presentación que le ofreció.

—Es mi número y el de las oficinas del bufete.

Eiji recibió la tarjeta con cuidado, leyó su contenido rápidamente antes de alzar la mirada y sonreír.

—Gracias.

* * *

Una vez leyó sobre que la vida se basa en perspectivas, como el típico ejemplo de ver el vaso «medio vacío» o «medio lleno».

Si se lo preguntaban a él diría que el vaso estaba a la mitad. Quizá era por que en aquel entonces aceptaba la vida tal cual, un constante baile entre luces y sombras.

No, ahora no veía el vaso «medio vacío». Ahora simplemente no veía nada en su interior.

Todo era tan monocromático que realmente llegó a creer que estaba en una pesadilla y que al despertar las cosas serían como en el pasado.

Solo se engañaba.

Gracias a Sing conoció «otra» perspectiva de la vida, o al menos así lo nombró al ver una faceta diferente de la ciudad al estar en bicicleta.

Cuando Yut-Lung lo _rescató _en su motocicleta no hizo más que llorar, así que no le prestó atención al paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos pero suponía que sería diferente a la que tenía al andar de pie o en automóvil.

En la bicicleta, la vida parecía más hogareña e íntima. El aire rozaba sus mejillas y despeinaba su cabello, los edificios parecían ser gigantes a punto de caer, pero se tenía la sensación de que las personas que transitaban a su alrededor eran viejos conocidos.

Como la niña que vio de la mano de su madre comprando un hot-dog, el hombre gordinflón del puesto de revistas, la enfermera tratando de parar un taxi, el nieto llevando a su abuelo en silla de ruedas, todos ellos, absolutamente todos, parecían dejar de ser desconocidos a personas con las que te solías encontrar cada día a la misma hora. Casi como si se estuviera repitiendo una y otra vez la cinta casera que algún abuelo grabó en su juventud.

Eiji amó esa perspectiva, por el tiempo que duró el trayecto pudo olvidarse de sus penas y preguntarse si algún día podría ver de nuevo a todas esas personas.

A unas cuadras de llegar, Eiji le pidió urgentemente a Sing regresar una calle ya que habían pasado por una tienda de regalos y él quería comprar algo de ahí.

El objeto que cautivó el moreno fue un par de llaveros que se exhibían en el aparador, uno de ellos era de pájaro y el otro un gato. Creyó que sería un buen detalle para Ash, a pesar de que no sabía qué decirle para justificar su ausencia.

Apretó sus manos mientras miraba emocionado cómo el encargado de la tienda sacaba los llaveros y los colocaba con cuidado en una bolsita de papel, incluso les puso un detalle en listón. Al llavero de pájaro le puso uno de color azul y al de gato uno en amarillo. Lucían preciosos.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó Sing cuando salió de la tienda.

Eiji asintió con un ligero sonrojo adornando su rostro, traía la bolsita de papel en manos, pegada al pecho como si quisiera protegerla del exterior.

Retomaron su camino sin más inconveniente hasta que Sing se detuvo cuando doblaron esquina y el edificio del moreno ya era visible.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Sing se giró ligeramente para poder ver su rostro y señaló con la mirada al frente.

—¿Vives ahí?

_Mierda._

A puertas de su edificio se encontraba una patrulla, fuera de este un hombre que tenía pinta de detective, un elegante hombre trajeado y Ash. El rubio hablaba con ellos, no alzaba la voz ni se mostraba alterado, pero Eiji lo conocía, por el movimiento de sus manos y la gesticulación que empleaba _sabía_ que estaba preocupado.

Saltó de la bicicleta —sin apartar la bolsita de papel de su pecho— y se posicionó frente a esta.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo apresuradamente—. Ya puedes irte.

Sing frunció el ceño.

Eiji lucía asustado, en exceso. Casi como si temiera por su vida, jamás lo dejaría en ese estado.

—Eiji, ¿ocurre algo malo? Luces tan mal...

El moreno tomó con una mano la direccional de la bicicleta y la giró en señal de insistencia, incluso sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Por favor, vete —sollozó.

—¿Eiji? —Cuando Ash notó su presencia corrió en su dirección, al inicio mostrando su preocupación en todo su esplendor pero, tras percatarse de la compañía del moreno, tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos reflejaron furia.

¿Quién era ese sujeto y porque estaba con _su_ Eiji?

—Ash... —musitó el moreno en un hilo de voz mientras que el rubio lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

—¿Quién es él? —bramó sin despegar la mirada de Sing.

Este último, por su parte, no dejaba de atar cabos mientras veía la actitud tan posesiva del rubio. Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras observaba con una mueca plantada en su rostro el violento agarre con el que presionaba a Eiji.

—Cierto... —musitó Sing segundos después de escuchar la pregunta. Tomó otra tarjeta de presentación de sus bolsillos y se la ofreció—. Sing Soo-Ling del Bufete Wright & Co.

Ash no recibió la tarjeta, en su lugar miró a Eiji con ira.

—¡¿Por qué estabas con él?! ¡¿Acaso le dijiste algo del caso?!

Eiji enfocó su visión en sus pies, la escena se tornó distorsionada, las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

_Solo le preocupa su trabajo._

Los hombres fuera de la patrulla, al escuchar los gritos del rubio, decidieron que era bueno interferir así que caminaron hacía ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sing estupefacto. Conforme los otros hombres se fueron acercando los pudo reconocer. Barrió con la mirada al rubio y añadió con decepción—. Con que tu eres Aslan J. Callenreese.

Esperaba una actitud más profesional y de compañerismo de su parte. Al menos ya podía prepararse mentalmente para el infierno que sería la sesión en el tribunal.

—Ese mismo —masculló Ash.

—Amigos, ¿todo bien? —preguntó el hombre con pinta de detective.

—Sing, es una sorpresa verte con Ash. Pensaba presentarlos en el tribunal —añadió el hombre de traje.

El menor les sonrió a los hombres en forma de saludo sin decir nada, se sentía incómodo, en especial viendo a Eiji al borde de las lágrimas.

—Señor, lamento las molestias ocasionadas. —Ash soltó a Eiji y moderó el tono de su voz—. Acaba de regresar así que ya no será necesaria la investigación.

El fiscal observó con seriedad a Eiji, quien se apresuró a limpiar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

—Ash suele hablar de ti en la oficina, dice que eres su mejor amigo. No deberías darle estos sustos.

Eiji asintió sin alzar la mirada.

—_Muy_ buenos amigos, de hecho —recalcó con una pizca de sarcasmo, solo lo suficiente que su agrietada voz le pudo permitir.

—Amigo, no luces bien. ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia? —sugirió con genuina preocupación el detective.

—No es necesario —respondió Eiji.

El fiscal asintió antes de regresar su mirar al rubio.

—Tomate el día —declaró—. Ambos lucen cansados. —Después miró a Sing—. Dile a tu mentor que lo veo en el tribunal. Detective, nos vamos —finalizó.

Cuando la patrulla arrancó y Ash notó que Sing no se movía, apretó los puños con fuerza y lo encaró.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—No me apetece irme, no cuando veo que eres una amenaza para Eiji —objetó Sing bajando por completo de la bicicleta.

—¿Quién te crees para llamarlo de una forma tan familiar?

—Ash, por favor —suplicó Eiji mientras lo tomaba del brazo con la intención de jalarlo dentro del edificio.

—¡No te metas! —gritó el rubio antes de empujar a Eiji haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

La caída del moreno fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sing se abalanzó sobre Ash, primero tomándolo de su camisa para después darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Eiji?!

El rubio no tardó en devolverle el golpe provocando que la nariz de Sing hiciera «crack» para después derramar sangre a montones. Eiji se puso de pie y les gritó a ambos que pararan, sus lágrimas al fin se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras intentaba separarlos, fue imposible.

Sing tiró a Ash contra el pavimento dándole puñetazo tras puñetazo. El rubio usó sus piernas para flexionar las del menor de tal modo de darle la vuelta a la situación y ahora ser él quien llevaba el flujo de los golpes.

Al ser una calle poco transitada pocas fueron las personas que presenciaron el altercado, la mayoría eran mujeres mayores de los edificios aledaños así que poco podían hacer.

Eiji no para de llorar y gritar por ayuda, su cuerpo era tan débil que ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de interponerse entre ellos.

Se arrastraron y golpearon por algunos minutos —que parecieron una eternidad— hasta que la voz de una mujer se sumó a las súplicas de Eiji.

La novia de Ash apareció de la nada, abalanzándose sobre Sing, dándole golpes con su bolso a la par que le gritaba «Maldito» y «Suéltalo».

—¡Está embarazada! —gritó Ash en un intento de hacer que la pelea acabara. Temía que Melty recibiera un golpe y resultara lastimada.

Sing paró los golpes pero no soltó a Ash, en su lugar lo sujetó del cabello y estampó su rostro contra el suelo.

—Esto es una advertencia, Aslan —gruñó—. Si me entero que tocas a Eiji te parto la cara antes de llevarte ante el tribunal, ¿entendiste?

—¡Ya déjalo! —chilló la chica antes de darle otro golpe con el bolso.

Sing la ignoró y continuó susurrándole amenazas al rubio. Ella, al notar que esa pelea era por el moreno, se alejó del par y caminó furiosa hacia Eiji, quien observaba todo en shock.

—¡¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?! —exclamó antes de darle una bofetada—. Ash estuvo toda la noche buscándote.... —sollozó—. No es justo.

Finalmente, Sing soltó a Ash, en cuanto lo hizo corrió hacia Eiji y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. No le importaba la hemorragia nasal que él tenía en aquel instante, solo quería asegurarse de que Eiji no saliera más lastimado.

Al girar su cabeza, Sing se percató de la marca rojiza que dejó la bofetada de la mujer y cerró los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Odiaba recurrir a los golpes pero esa situación colmaba su paciencia.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu departamento —propuso.

A sus espaldas Ash era ayudado por su novia para ponerse de pie.

—Ni te atrevas a entrar a nuestro departamento —amenazó.

Sing puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vives con él...

Eiji se separó sutilmente de su agarre y sonrió, aún con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—Lamento que te hayas visto involucrado, no es necesario que hagas más —musitó antes de buscar con la mirada la bolsita de papel que se cayó en medio de la lucha, al localizarla caminó hacia ella y la recuperó.

—Solo lárgate o llamaremos a la policía —añadió Melty.

—Eiji —lo llamó Sing, ignorando las amenazas—. Ven conmigo —sugirió.

Ash frunció el ceño e intentó atacar de nuevo a Sing pero sus costillas dolían, el dolor lo detuvo y solo lo hizo contraerse, maldijo por lo bajo.

—Eiji, entra al edificio —dijo en su lugar.

El moreno los observó a ambos antes de bajar la mirada y aferrarse a la bolsita.

—Si, Ash... —musitó.

**「All I Want」**


	11. Acto XI: Tu amor duele.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Melty se apresuró a llevar al rubio hasta una de las sillas del comedor. Ash apretó los labios con fuerza para contener los quejidos que amenazaban con salir con cada movimiento que efectuaba.

Eiji, por su parte, se limitó a mantener la mirada en el suelo. Aun aferrándose a la bolsita de papel.

—¡Muévete! —gritó ella mientras revisaba el rostro del rubio—. Eiji, no seas inútil y trae el botiquín —ordenó.

Ash apartó las manos de su novia bruscamente. La miró sin expresión alguna y se obligó a moderarse, al menos con ella.

—Vete —bramó.

Melty lo observó al borde de las lágrimas, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus extremidades, a pesar de ello se obligó a sonreír.

—Pero, Ash...—dijo en tono suplicante.

—Lárgate —bramó con más fiereza, sus ojos irradiando enojo.

—Solo deja que te cure, ¿si?—sugirió con voz dulce—. Tampoco has comido desde ayer, te prepararé algo delicioso —aseguró.

Ash suspiró con pesadez, la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta.

—Solo lárgate —espetó antes de sacarla del departamento y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Regresó con Eiji a paso veloz, plantándose frente a él.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y lo único que quedaba era un chico con la mirada perdida, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor fuera ajeno a él.

Ash tomó su rostro con brusquedad, clavando la punta de sus dedos en sus agrietadas mejillas, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó lentamente, casi como si saboreara el odio con el que venía acompañada cada letra.

Eiji guardó silencio, limitándose a mirar con seriedad al rubio.

Este, tras varios segundos de silencio, lo soltó, retrocedió un par de pasos y lo barrió con la mirada.

La ropa que usaba era la de su guardarropa, no detectó marcas de besos superficiales ni colonia desconocida.

Quizá Eiji solo había salido de casa para hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera irse a _revolcar_ con otro a sus espaldas. Si quisiera podría dejarlo ir en ese instante, pasar la página y hacer que ese incidente fuera un mal recuerdo.

El problema radicaba en que a Ash, a pesar de las _pruebas, _le costaba creer que Eiji no había tenido nada que ver con el abogado _ese_.

Verlos juntos lo hizo sacar todo el enfado y celos que había contenido por el tema del poliamor.

Ash odiaba que otros se fijaran en lo que era de él y Eiji era suyo.

Sabía que se contradecía al tener esos pensamientos y llevar una relación poliamorosa. Pero antes no se había fijado en ello porque Eiji solo tenía ojos para él, incluso llegó a sentir lástima por el moreno, pensando que restringía el amor que podía brindarle a otros.

Todo cambió cuando conoció al sujeto de la motocicleta y al ver la factura de su tarjeta.

Ash no quería que Eiji saliera con otras personas como él lo hacía, no lo deseaba porque Eiji era demasiado bueno para ese mundo, una gema en todo el universo y él lo había conocido primero, _era suyo._

Si compartía con otro esa valiosa gema, esa persona sabría que los ángeles existen, que Eiji era uno y lo querría todo para él.

Ash no podía perderlo.

Le arrebató la bolsa y dejó caer el contenido sobre su mano libre, al ver los llaveros sonrió de lado antes de arrojarlos a algún rincón del departamento. Eiji se aseguró de ver dónde caían. _El de pájaro debajo de un mueble y el de gato detrás de los sofás_, memorizó. Más tarde los recuperaría.

—¡¿Ese imbécil te regaló eso?!

Eiji negó lentamente.

Ash suspiró exasperado por el silencio de Eiji, el moreno evitaba hablar por miedo de hacerlo enfadar sin saber que su acción tenía el efecto contrario. Ash estaba a nada de _explotar_ y él sería quien recibiera las represalias si no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—Eiji, esta será la última vez que te lo pregunte —advirtió con tranquilidad, esperando así recibir alguna respuesta—. ¿Dónde carajos pasaste la noche?

El moreno observó a Ash antes de bajar la mirada, no se lo diría.

—Eiji —lo llamó en forma de amenaza. Siguió en silencio—. De acuerdo, si quieres que las cosas sean así, entonces lo serán —finalizó antes de tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a su habitación.

Lo arrojó sobre la cama bruscamente, Eiji aferró sus manos a las sábanas y cerró los ojos, creía que el rubio lo correría de casa, quizá arrojara sus cosas por el balón o se las tiraría a la cara. No fue así.

Los abrió asustado cuando sintió que era despojado de sus pantalones y ropa interior, observó a Ash con la visión nublada debido a la nueva ronda de lágrimas que su cuerpo quería expulsar.

—No quiero... —sollozó al recordar que le seguía doliendo el cuerpo, pero se obligó a callar al recordar la razón.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con sarcasmo el rubio mientras le daba la vuelta y se bajaba la bragueta—. _¿Sing Soo-Ling te dejó lleno?_

Eiji se mordió el labio inferior y enterró su rostro en la almohada. No quería tener sexo con Ash, no de ese modo.

—Por favor, para.

—Eso debiste decírselo a él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a recordar su primera vez con el rubio. Aquella noche fue cuidadoso, lo acarició y besó como si fuera algo frágil, las palabras que salían de su boca eran dulces y picaras. Cuando él le dijo que «dolía» se detuvo para permitir que se acostumbrara, siempre fue atento, nunca le faltó el respeto.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, por más que gritaba y sollozaba que «dolía», Ash no se detendría.

Y realmente no lo hizo hasta terminar en su interior, él siguió con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada mientras que el rubio se recostó a su lado. Intentando regular su respiración mientras miraba a Eiji, lucía adorable con el rostro escondido.

—Te amo, Eiji —musitó antes de tomarlo del rostro y guiarlo a sus labios. El moreno sollozó ante la dulce caricia y sonrió.

—Tu amor duele...

Los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

Ya que la ira se había ido, solo le quedaba remordimiento y tristeza. En especial porque el rubio recordó que esa misma frase salió de los labios de su madre.

En el pasado, cuando la partida de Griffin aún era reciente, Ash solía estar en casa o en la calle, con Eiji. Aquel día tuvo la mala fortuna de estar en casa, usaba una lata como auto de carreras e iba y venía de un rincón a otro de su humilde hogar. En eso escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, al salir descubrió que su padre golpeaba a su madre. La tenía contra la pared, dándole bofetadas intercaladas de insultos como «perra» o «puta».

Ash se congeló en su lugar, sus padres no se habían percatado de su presencia así que continuaron en lo suyo, hasta que su padre le subió la falda del vestido a su madre y comenzó a besar con violencia su cuello mientras bramaba varios «Te amo» y «No dejaré que me dejes».

Su madre había reído sarcásticamente antes de decir esa maldita frase.

_Tu amor duele._

Solo así se percató de la presencia del pequeño rubio, tomó uno de sus tacones y se lo arrojó a la cabeza mientras le gritaba que se largara de ahí.

Ash recordaba que el golpe le abrió una herida y fue, irónicamente, la madre de Eiji quien lo curó. Pasó la noche en la casa de los Okumura, al regresar a la mañana siguiente descubrió que las cosas de su madre no estaban y que lo único que dejó fue una nota para su padre.

«Púdrete».

Ash temía que Eiji lo dejara.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —susurró contra la cabeza del moreno antes de ponerse pie, acomodarse los pantalones y salir de la habitación.

Eiji se limitó a mirar el techo, el aire se sentía frío y parecía que daba vueltas. Sollozó una vez más antes de arrastrarse fuera de la cama, su interior dolía. Caminó aferrado a la pared hasta el baño. Una vez ahí se quitó la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo, abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió debajo de la corriente.

Pegó su frente contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

Un enorme nudo en la garganta cortaba su respiración, su corazón pesaba, sus entrañas se retorcían y la bilis subía.

Vomitó.

Cuando salió de la regadera había un ligero rastro de sangre en el azulejo.

Se puso ropa limpia y tomó el botiquín antes de ir al comedor. Ash estaba sentado frente al ventanal que daba al balcón, sostenía su celular y veía la nada. Eiji dejó el botiquín a su lado, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para atender las heridas del rubio.

Este lo miró de soslayo y cerró los ojos, lamentaba ser tan violento con él y no sabía cómo pedirle perdón.

—Arderá un poco —advirtió Eiji cuando vertió desinfectante en un pequeño algodón—. Si te duele me dices para detenerme, ¿si?

Ash asintió aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Melty dijo que no has comido nada —añadió Eiji con dulzura—. Te prepararé algo y después vayamos a que te revisen...

El rubio bufó, abrió los ojos y negó ligeramente. Sus ojos ya estaban tranquilos, no daban miedo.

—Él se llevó la peor parte, le rompí la nariz. Seguro que yo estoy bien —presumió.

Eiji pasó el algodón por las raspaduras de su rostro, tensó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta.

—Como diga, señor —se burló Eiji.

—Necesito tomar una ducha —añadió el rubio cuando Eiji terminó de limpiar sus heridas—. Cuando regrese ya puedes ponerme _curitas _o vendarme.

Eiji asintió.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, giró hacia la alacena y sacó todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar espagueti. La comida favorita del rubio era la ensalada de aguacate y camarón, pero de pequeño lo era el espagueti de su hermano.

Desde que comenzó a vivir con Ash, se aseguró de conseguir la receta especial de Griffin para consentir al rubio de vez en cuando. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía años que no le preparaba ese platillo, era una buena oportunidad para desempolvar el recetario.

_Aunque ya me lo sé de memoria._

Ash regresó veinte minutos más tarde, se sentó en la silla de antes y dejó que Eiji terminara de atenderlo. Al finalizar, el moreno le sirvió una generosa porción, le tendió el plato y se sirvió un vaso de agua antes de sentarse frente a él.

El rubio miró el espacio vacío frente a Eiji e hizo una mueca.

—¿No comerás?

Eiji le daba pequeños sorbitos a su vaso, negó.

—No tengo apetito.

—No importa, debes de comer algo. Es preocupante que estés perdiendo peso.

El moreno lo observó sorprendido, él se sentía igual, incluso un poco más pesado, llegó a creer que subía de peso en vez de bajar.

—Realmente no tengo hambre —aseguró.

—¿Sueles saltarte la comida? —cuestionó el rubio.

Eiji pensó la respuesta un poco antes de hablar.

—Suelo desayunar las sobras que dejas del día anterior para no tirarlas, si dejas algo del desayuno también...Ehm, creo que no como nada a estas horas porque no me da hambre, solo lo hago hasta que regresas del trabajo.

Ash frunció el ceño.

—En primer lugar, no debes de comer mis sobras. Eiji, tenemos dinero, rellenar la alacena no es un problema. Segundo, ¿y cuando no regreso a casa? No me digas que no comes nada...

Eiji apretó su vaso y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—No me gusta tirar la comida, Ash —respondió—. Si cocino para mi desperdiciaríamos, lo poco que dejas es suficiente. Y cuando no regresas...supongo que simplemente olvido comer.

Eiji no era la clase de persona que comía cuando le daba hambre, siempre fue descuidado en ese aspecto. De pequeño eso no representaba problema ya que su madre solía acarrearlo a comer, sus abuelos solían llenarlo de aperitivos y sus amigos compartían dulces con él.

Al crecer, y al volverse independiente, solo recordaba comer cuando sus compañeros de trabajo lo invitaban a pasar el descanso con ellos o cuando salía en citas con Ash. Al pasar a vivir con el rubio, se había encargado de elaborar una rutina, desayunar, comer y cenar junto a su amado, y cuando el trabajo lo consumía y se mal pasaba era el rubio quien lo arrastraba al comedor o le llevaba algo para comer, así que nunca se descuidó.

Desde que su relación cambió, y Ash tuvo que cambiar sus tiempos, también lo hizo la dieta de Eiji. Generalmente solo se levantaba con hambre y por eso devoraba las sobras que dejaba el rubio, de ahí no comía hasta verlo de nuevo.

De vez en cuando comía alguna golosina o un pequeño bote de helado, pero nunca una verdadera comida. Solía enfocar su mente en otras cosas que su alimentación pasó a último plano.

Ash le tendió su plato y se levantó para coger otra porción.

—Come —ordenó.

Eiji bajó la mirada al plato, tomó el cubierto y comenzó a comer, pero no dio ni cinco cucharadas cuando lo dejo de nuevo y bebió lo que restaba de agua.

—Estoy satisfecho —aseguró.

Ash empalideció al percatarse que, realmente, Eiji tenía suficiente con tan poca comida.

_Dios mío, ¿qué tienes? ¿Realmente estás enfermo?_

* * *

Se levantó en la madrugada, presionó la opción de «linterna» de su celular y salió a buscar los llaveros. Cuando los recuperó, regresó con cuidado a la habitación, sacó de su cajonera la cajita de terciopelo donde guardaba un reloj de plata que su padre le regaló, lo sacó y puso en su lugar los llaveros. Colocó la tarjeta de Sing sobre estos y los guardó.

Cuando las cosas se calmaran, llamaría al menor.

* * *

—Lo más adecuado es que le escriba un pase para el psicólogo.

En su primera consulta le hicieron una revisión general, el chequeo en si fue simple, la revisión de su estatura y peso, el control de sus signos vitales —toma de frecuencia cardíaca, presión arterial y temperatura—, examinación de la piel, uñas y abdomen.

De ahí le pidieron análisis de laboratorio, en específico, un hemograma completo y análisis de sangre especializados en el control de electrolitos y proteínas, análisis del funcionamiento del hígado, riñones y la tiroides.

También le hicieron radiografías para el control de su densidad ósea y una electrocardiografía para detectar si tenía irregularidades cardíacas.

Ahora querían enviarlo al psicólogo. No sabía que decir, se limitó a observar a Ash quien estaba pálido y sudaba en frío.

—¿Podría ser depresión? —preguntó.

El doctor entre que negó y asintió confundiéndolos más.

—Tengo sospechas de anorexia nerviosa, con la prueba psicológica comprobaré mis sospechas.

Ash se giró hacia Eiji y frunció el ceño, no enojado o regañándolo, sino cuestionandolo.

—¿Te preocupa tu figura?

—La anorexia no necesariamente debe tratarse de la comida o del peso —aclaró el doctor—. También puede ser un mecanismo extremo de afrontar los problemas emocionales, similar a equiparar delgadez con autoestima. Quizá esta no sea mi rama pero, déjeme preguntarle, ¿ha tenido problemas últimamente?

Eiji miró a Ash antes de dirigirse al doctor y negar.

—Ya veo —respondió este a la par que hacía anotaciones en el pase—. Me contactaré con el psicólogo, cuando la cita esté agendada, mi secretaria les llamará.

Saliendo se su consulta, Melty se abalanzó a los brazos de Ash mientras le mostraba el primer ultrasonido del bebé —o ecografía transvaginal, ella apenas tenía ocho semanas de embarazo y ya era posible ver el feto— y le suplicaba estar con ella la próxima vez.

Eiji apenas y le hecho un vistazo a lo que ella sostenía en manos, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida. No odiaba al bebé dentro de ella, odiaba que este ahora fuera el centro gravitacional del rubio.

—¿Eiji?

Una de las enfermeras que rondaba por ahí lo llamó sacándolo de su trance, se trataba de una chica rubia de larga cabellera rizada, tenía grandes atributos y hermosos ojos azul cielo. Sonrió.

—Bárbara... —musitó estupefacto—. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

Ella era una de las primeras parejas que el rubio consiguió tras el cambio de su relación, era más que nada una pareja sexual, solo convivió con ella una vez, cuando Ash los presentó, pero de ahí no pasaron de verse de lejos o saludarse ocasionalmente.

La muchacha hizo un puchero a la par que enrollaba uno de sus rizos en sus dedos.

—Es un cambio reciente —respondió coqueta—. Me descubrieron con uno de los doctores en las bodegas del hospital así que aquí estoy.

—Oh...que mal—respondió Eiji sin saber qué más decir.

—Estás más delgado —añadió ella cambiando sus gestos a unos más preocupados—. ¿Estás aquí por eso?

Eiji asintió avergonzado.

—El doctor piensa que podría ser anorexia...yo...simplemente dejaré que los análisis hablen.

Bárbara ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, examinándolo, antes de suspirar con cansancio.

—¿Sigues con él? —preguntó finalmente.

—Ehm...sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tu no?

La rubia asintió estupefacta.

—Creí que ya lo sabías —aseguró.

Eiji se cruzó de brazos y se forzó a reír.

—Oh, si. Creo que Ash lo mencionó.

—Eres malo mintiendo. ¿Sabías? —se burló ella antes de reír dulcemente—. Fue hace seis meses.

Medio año y el apenas se enteraba, ¿si preguntaba recibiría la misma respuesta que la del chico del café o la enfermera sería más cerrada con ese asunto?

—Uhm...Bárbara... —musitó en un hilo de voz—. ¿Me podrías decir por qué terminaron? Si le pregunto a Ash no querrá hablar de ello.

La enfermera lo miró con seriedad antes de sonreír.

—¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? —preguntó con una pizca de preocupación. Eiji asintió cual niño pequeño—. Para ser más exacta, yo terminé con Ash. Lo hice porque Melty me lo pidió, ella no es poliamorosa como nuestro rubio sabe, mintió y bueno...lo está pasando mal. Creo que me veía como una amenaza... Ash no es el único hombre en el planeta así que se lo dejé.

**「All I Want」**


	12. Acto XII: Superficie.

Había una pequeña feria en el parque más cercano al consultorio, Ash les prometió pasar de regreso.

Mientras _ella _platicaba con el rubio sobre sus planes como futura madre, Eiji fingía estar metido en sus pensamientos cuando, en realidad, analizaba su actitud. Desde los ademanes de sus manos hasta la forma en que observaba al rubio.

Bárbara había sido clara, terminó con Ash por petición de Melty. Ella no era poliamorosa, quizá fingió serlo para acercarse a aquel rubio atractivo que tanto llamó su interés. Quizá siempre fingía y su relación con Ash no era la excepción. No lo sabía con certeza pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que la ignorara.

Al inicio sintió lástima por ella, recordando su propio dolor y lo agónico que era llevar una relación de ese calibre. Poco después ese sentimiento se esfumó. Melty _amaba _a Ash, había mentido para estar juntos tal como él lo había hecho, pero existía una gran diferencia entre ellos.

Mientras que Melty mentía, iba acaparando más y más al rubio, no tenía intención alguna de acoplarse al esquema de Ash. Mientras que él hacía lo mismo pero aceptaba que eso le daba felicidad al rubio y por ello intentaba adaptarse.

Era doloroso y suponía que un largo camino para conseguirlo lo esperaba, pero al menos lo intentaba. Era capaz de anteponer su propia estabilidad mental con tal de evitar que Ash se acomplejara por su manera de ser.

Melty prefería «eliminar» a la competencia hasta ser la única en el radar del rubio.

Por supuesto, Eiji no lo permitiría. Él también sabía jugar sucio y haría lo imposible para acaparar la atención de su amado, no le importaba si se perdía más en el intento. Así como Ash se negaba a dejarlo ir, él tampoco tenía intenciones de alejarse de él.

Su abuela decía «Para librarse del fuego, hay que cruzar a través de él». El moreno ignoraba si ya estaba en medio de las ardientes llamas, solo era consciente de su ansiedad por llegar al otro lado.

Aunque eso se sentía más, _lo repetía_, como gigantes olas arrastrándolo lejos de la orilla. Puede que ya se estuviera ahogando y él no se percatara de ello.

Desvió la mirada de la pareja y se detuvo de golpe. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos terminaron de enfocar el anuncio pegado en uno de los tantos postes del alumbrado público.

Era tan distraído que olvidaba que se acercaba el Tanabata. Cada año se organizaba un matsuri conmemorativo en el Centro Cultural Japonés de su ciudad, año tras año asistía con Ash —incluso desde que su relación cambió—.

Podría decirse que ya era _tradición,_ incluso si se les sumaba Melty, Eiji no faltaría.

—No te quedes atrás.

Ash retrocedió hasta quedar junto al moreno, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el anuncio del matsuri de ese año. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, enterarse de que ya estaban cerca de Julio fue una gran revelación.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, organizar sus tiempos para las vacaciones decembrinas, gestionar el hospedaje de Griffin —su visita estaba contemplada para la segunda semana de Diciembre—, hacer citas con la compañía de bienes raíces que contrató para la compra de una casa, sin contar todo lo que implicaba ser padre primerizo, su trabajo y, por su puesto, encargarse de que Eiji _sanara._

El tiempo estaba en su contra.

—Iremos este año, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eiji. Sus ojos irradiaban ese peculiar brillo con el que ya era difícil verlo.

Ash tensó la mandíbula y comenzó a organizar la agenda en su cabeza, si movía algunas cosas podría tener todo ese día libre. Una de esas cosas era la salida programada con Melty para la compra de cosas para el bebé.

—_¿Tabata?_ —leyó Melty con el ceño fruncido—. No me llama la atención —confesó de manera infantil.

Eiji la ignoró y se centró en el rubio.

—Es tradición —añadió en tono de súplica.

Se mudaron al extranjero cuando tenía nueve años, cuando entró en la universidad estuvo un solo semestre en Japón, y en todos esos años solo fueron de visita dos veces. Prácticamente había vivido lejos de su país natal toda una vida. El pequeño matsuri que organizaba el centro japonés era lo más cercano que tenía para revivir las tradiciones de su cultura.

Si Ash le negaba eso... Suspiró, el rubio ya le había negado muchas cosas y seguía ahí, sin hacer nada, sumarle la inasistencia al Tanabata no sería nada nuevo.

—Ash —lo llamó ella con voz dulce—. ¿Ese día no iríamos por las cosas para el bebé?

El rubio se giró hacia ella.

—Quizá debamos posponerlo, el matsuri por el Tanabata es una vez al año. La tienda seguirá ahí después de ese día, el matsuri no.

Melty se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

—Pero mis padres también vendrán, hace mucho que no los veo y es el único fin de semana en que pueden viajar hasta acá... —se lamentó.

Ash se pasó las manos por la rubia cabellera y suspiró exasperado.

Eiji se encogió en su sitio y habló en un tono apenas audible de voz.

—¿Y por qué no vienen con nosotros? —propuso.

Melty arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—Mis padres odian la cultura japonesa, dicen que está sobrevalorada. Además, venderán comida, ¿no? Últimamente me dan muchos mareos y arcadas cuando estoy cerca de la cocina, estar ahí sería como un infierno.

Eiji la observó atónito, abrió la boca con la intención de apelar pero al final se quedó callado.

—Voy a pensarlo —dijo Ash para ambos—. Mientras tanto, vayamos a la feria del parque y comamos algo.

Buscaron una banca vacía lejos de la zona de comida, tanto Eiji como Melty se sentaron en los extremos opuestos de esta, casi como esperando no tener contacto físico con el otro.

—Crepa de fresa y un frappé —confirmó la orden del par antes de alejarse.

Tanto el moreno como la castaña lo observaron perderse entre los puestos ambulantes.

El silencio los gobernó por algunos segundos hasta que Eiji se armó de valor y pronunció una palabra. Mantenía su mirada fija en el camino por el que se había ido el rubio, eso para detener la conversación cuando regresara.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el chico del café? —preguntó con monotonía.

No olvidaba las palabras que intercambió con él y la forma en la que Ash se expresó de este, al parecer la había _lastimado_ pero ahora dudaba de la veracidad del relato.

Al menos de la versión de Melty.

La muchacha estaba concentrada en su celular, al escuchar la pregunta alzó la cabeza de manera desinteresada. Era buena fingiendo.

—¿El último ex de Ash? Bueno, deberías preguntárselo directamente. No es un tema del que me guste hablar.

Eiji cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de responder.

—¿Sobre Bárbara tampoco te apetece hablar? —espetó mientras abría los ojos y se giraba a ella.

Melty lo observó desconcertada, cualquiera que viera la situación diría que Eiji señalaba a la persona equivocada, pero el moreno conocía esa clase de silencio. Era del tipo que uno utiliza para planear un movimiento de defensa, sus gestos solo eran una fachada de lo que en su interior se forjaba.

La chica alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida.

—Ok... —musitó manteniéndose desconcertada—. Creo que no estamos en el mismo canal, Eiji —bromeó—. No entiendo por qué mencionas a la enfermera.

El moreno le echó un último vistazo a la ruta que tomó Ash, al no verlo por ahí, se giró hacia ella y le arrebató el bolso.

—¡Oye! —le reprochó ella. Esta vez, su conmoción era real.

Eiji comenzó a buscar en el bolso. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que su embarazo era planeado, una táctica más elaborada para eliminar obstáculos. Lo confirmó al encontrarse con la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas, al intentar abrirla notó que seguía sellada.

La sacó, Melty empalideció por un segundo al verla pero al instante siguiente hizo una mueca de disgusto y le arrebató el bolso.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso te gusto y me acosas? ¿O por qué invades mi privacidad? —cuestionó.

Eiji mantuvo su mirada fija en las tabletas blancas.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de tomarlas?

Melty bufó.

—Ash dijo que podrías tener anorexia, yo creo que hay algo más que falla en tu cerebro.

Eiji alzó la mirada y la observó fijamente, ella se recorrió más a su esquina.

—Hablé con Bárbara —finalizó.

Podría decírselo a Ash, pero no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto poder tenía la castaña sobre el rubio. Tenía la certeza de que Ash no lo dejaría pero su vida se podría volver una tortura si aceptaba la versión de su otra amante. Prefería tantear el terreno y esperar.

Había esperado por varios meses, esperar un poco más no haría diferencia entre su estado actual y el futuro. ¿Cierto?

Eiji le regresó la caja de anticonceptivos, ella lo tomó en silencio, manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Su silencio es sepulcral —comentó Ash frente a ellos, al ver que ninguno sonrió arqueó una ceja.

Le tendió su frappé a Melty, ella lo tomó y se arrinconó aún más en su lugar, mientras que Eiji rechazó la crepa.

—No tengo hambre.

Ash se sentó en medio de ambos, pero se giró más en dirección a Eiji, tomó la crepa y la acercó a la boca del moreno.

—Tienes que comer y lo sabes —lo regañó tal niño pequeño.

Eiji infló ligeramente sus mejillas, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

—No, aléjala de mi.

—Eiji, vamos. Al menos la mitad, si no te tocará doble porción de curry.

El moreno se giró hacia él emocionado.

—¿Prepararás curry?

—Di «Ah» —insistió el rubio.

Eiji abrió ligeramente la boca y dejó que Ash le diera un trozo de crepa. El rubio soltó una carcajada al notar la manchita de crema batida en el labio superior del moreno. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con la excusa de limpiarlo.

Eiji mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante el acto, quería confirmarlo.

La expresión en Melty, el ligero brillo en sus ojos, ese que no se sabía distinguir si era de rabia o de lágrimas a punto de salir. Duró menos de lo esperado, pero lo notó. _Estaba ahí._

Ambos eran unos pésimos mentirosos.

* * *

Un día después Ash canceló su salida al Tanabata.

Esa misma noche, el rubio dormía abrazado a Eiji. El moreno lo apartó ligeramente para poder salir de la cama, tomó su celular y se agachó fingiendo que buscaba sus zapatos, abrió el cajón donde guardó los llaveros y sacó la tarjeta de Sing.

Se dirigió al baño, no cerró la puerta, prefirió dejarla entra abierta, apoyarse en el lavabo y vigilar desde ahí al rubio.

Si se lo preguntaban, no sabía lo que hacía. Solo era consciente de que el apasionado abogado no era del agrado de Ash, quizá salir con él aliviaría un poco el dolor que afligía su corazón.

Tecleó un corto mensaje pero este no fue recibido por su destinatario. Frunció el ceño y lo intentó de nuevo. Quería creer que el chico no tenía buena cobertura y por eso sus mensajes rebotaban pero estaba tan ansioso que decidió comprobarlo por medio de una llamada telefónica.

_¿Sing bloqueó mi número?_

Negó al instante, el menor no sabía el suyo, a no ser que...

Abrió la conversación con Yut-Lung, envió un simple «¿Despierto?», la respuesta llegó casi al instante.

_En medio de un orgía, ¿por?_

Eiji sonrió de lado y negó.

_Hace mucho que no hablamos. Te extraño._

_...._

_Ok, eso sonó muy... ¿cursi?_

_Sonó a confesión de un desadaptado social. Agh, ¿qué quieres?_

_Hablar...han pasado muchas cosas. Necesito desahogarme con alguien y tu eres algo así como mi amigo..._

_Mis dedos han estado en tu recto y mi lengua en tu boca. Creo que soy más que un simple «amigo». Algo como tu mejor amigo. Pfff necesitamos pulseras de la amistad??? Oh, espera. Ya compartí a uno de mis hombres contigo, ¡he ahí el símbolo de nuestra amistad!_

_Yut... ¿Estás ebrio?_

_Cariño, si estuviera ebrio estaría follando en lugar de hablar contigo._

_Eres más...parlanchín por mensaje que en persona, ¿sabes?_

_Realmente no... también esperaba hablar con alguien._

_¿No tienes compañía?_

_Lo de la orgía era broma..._

_¡Lo sé! Solo que es difícil imaginarte sin nada qué hacer._

_Hacer = Follar. Ok, entendí la indirecta. Perdón por no cruzar la barrera de la satiriasis._

_Yut..._

_Ven a verme mañana. ¿Si? Prometo que no me encontrarás follando con nadie :)_

_Si pones ese emoji suena falso..._

_Solo ven._

_No puedo._

_¿Por?_

_Tengo cita con el psicólogo a las nueve, Ash pasará por mi después para comer y lo acompañaré a su oficina. Técnicamente estaré todo el día a su lado._

_Psicólogo = Basura_

_Yut-Lung = 🔥🔥🔥_

_Lo pensaré, realmente necesito hablar contigo así que... Solo espera por mi._

Yut-Lung seguía escribiendo cuando escuchó la voz de Ash. Ocultó la tarjeta en el protector de su celular y este lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pijama, se inclinó sobre el WC y tiró de la cadena.

Ash abrió la puerta por completo y observó la escena con sorpresa, daba la impresión de que el moreno acabara de vomitar. Su salud no era buena, seguía rehusándose a creer que estaba enfermo y, por ende, no hacía un esfuerzo por comer más.

—¿Estás bien?

Eiji se giró al lavabo para lavar sus manos con desespero, admitía que no esperaba que Ash se levantara de la cama.

—Si.

—¿Seguro?

—Solo insomnio —respondió. Lo cual no era mentira, desde el incidente con Sing tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño.

Ash lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello con delicadeza antes de cargarlo y regresar con él a la cama.

* * *

Yut-Lung esperó un par de minutos pero su mensaje no fue respondido. Apagó el celular y lo dejó caer a un costado suyo.

La habitación estaba completamente en penumbra, incluso las cortinas estaban recorridas y no dejaban que la luz lunar se colara dentro.

Suspiró antes de tomar una de las tantas almohadas de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza.

Su cuerpo le pedía ceder el sueño, pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos.

Esperaba que amaneciera pronto.

* * *

La temporada de lluvia inició con el primer día de Julio. Y con ella se dio por inaugurada la tanda de sesiones con el psicólogo.

Ash preparó un desayuno _generoso _y se sentó a lado del moreno con la intención de acarrearlo a comer. Por suerte, Eiji parecía tener apetito y acabó con todo lo que preparó sin necesidad de que interviniera.

Antes de salir de casa, Ash tomó los únicos dos paraguas que tenían, uno era completamente negro y el otro tenía un decorado floral. Eiji, solo dedicándole una sonrisa burlona, eligió el negro y salió del departamento.

Ese día, a pesar del mal clima, pintaba para ser bueno.

Atraparon más rápido de lo esperado un taxi libre, el tráfico no era iba a ritmo de caracol y la lluvia se calmó un poco cuando estuvieron a puertas del edificio donde se llevarían las sesiones.

Ash tenía algunos minutos disponibles así que se ofreció a acompañar al moreno hasta el consultorio, pero este declinó la oferta, le dio un beso casto y lo despidió en la entrada. Esperó a que el rubio regresara al taxi y, cuando lo perdió de vista, abrió de nuevo el paraguas y salió del edificio.

Eiji había dejado de trabajar a inicios de año, no contaba con efectivo propio —sólo lo que guardaba en su cuenta bancaria pero ese dinero estaba destinado a una verdadera emergencia—, lo único que tenía para pagar su transporte era una tarjeta para el subterráneo y algunas monedas sueltas. Se decantó por la primera opción, tardaría más en llegar a la residencia de Yut-Lung pero ahorraría dinero.

En el trayecto pensó en aplicar de nuevo para las asesorías por internet o algo que lo obligara a salir de casa a una oficina, sabía que las cosas en casa se pondrían peor y necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en algo.

Melty había estado muy tranquila, demasiado considerando que estaba al tanto de su plática con Bárbara.

Llegó a la residencia Lee —¿O debería llamarla Wong? No estaba aseguro— al cuarto para las diez, se vería con Ash a los once y media así que debía de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía si quería hablar con el azabache de todo lo que tenía pensado.

Tras el segundo sonido del timbre, la puerta se abrió y fue recibido por el mayordomo. El hombre se ofreció a sostener el paraguas, caminaron hasta el lobby sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Una vez ahí, otra de las trabajadoras lo ayudó con su abrigo y bufanda. El mayordomo de nuevo lo guío por la casa, esta vez fueron hacia los extremos.

—¿Yut-Lung está en...? —preguntó, curioso, al notar que no iban a ninguna habitación en particular y solo recorrían el ventanal.

—El amo Lee se encuentra en la piscina.

Eiji sonrió confundido, creía haber escuchado mal. Es decir, a fuera lloviznaba y conforme pasaban los minutos la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría en la piscina con ese condenado clima?

Se regañó mentalmente. Estaba claro que Yut-Lung no entraba en la norma.

Llegaron a una parte del ventanal que conectaba directamente con el exterior. Frente a la puerta corrediza se encontraban un organizador de zapatos, una mesita con toallas blancas y una caja de madera.

—Le sugiero que guarde todos sus objetos de valor en la caja, coloque sus zapatos ahí y tomé unas sandalias.

Eiji miró estupefacto al mayordomo.

El hombre desvió la mirada al exterior y suspiró.

—Es una medida preventiva, el amo Lee suele _emocionarse_ con los invitados cuando está en el agua.

El rostro del moreno enrojeció al instante, asintió repetidas veces mientras acataba lo sugerido. Al terminar, el mayordomo abrió la puerta dejándolo salir de nuevo al gélido exterior.

Lo que acaparaba la atención de los visitantes era la moderna estructura que albergaba el agua, pero no fue así en el caso de Eiji. A él le llamó la atención el curioso jovencito que descansaba en una de las tantas sillas de madera colocadas estratégicamente debajo de una sombrilla de jardín.

Yut-Lung vestía ropa como si realmente estuviera en la playa y no congelándose en la ciudad. Solo una camisa de manga corta gris y unos shorts blancos lo cubrían.

Ni siquiera usaba sandalias, sus descalzos pies posaban sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y usaba lentes de sol.

A su lado se extendía una mesita plegable, sobre ella posaba una copa y una botella de vino.

—No es medio día y tú ya estás bebiendo —lo reprendió Eiji.

Yut-Lung sirvió más vino en la copa.

—No es medio día y tú ya estás de aguafiestas —contraatacó. Parecía arrastrar las palabras, claro signo de su estado de embriaguez.

—Oye —suspiró—, realmente necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podrías dejar de beber? Al menos solo por un instante.

Yut-Lung bufó antes de dejar la copa sobre la mesa.

—Habla.

Eiji tomó asiento a su lado.

—Es sobre Sing, creo que...me bloqueó. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

—Mmmm...¿Sing? —El azabache fingió desconocimiento—. Oh, hablas del chico que regresó con la nariz rota. —Eiji suspiró con cansancio y asintió—. Quería que le diera tu número para verificar que estuvieras bien, pero el neandertal que tienes como pareja podría alocarse si lo descubría y eso te traería más problemas. Decidió esperar tu llamada.

—Pero me bloqueó, no entiendo.

—Fui yo —confesó finalmente—. La otra opción era mandar a uno de mis guardaespaldas para que le rompieran la cara a tu rubio desalmado pero entre Sergei y Sing me convencieron de no hacerlo.

Eiji ya tenía la sospecha de que el azabache estuviera detrás del bloqueo de su número pero jamás imaginó sus otras intenciones. La revelación le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

—No serías capaz... —musitó para convencerse a sí mismo de que Yut-Lung tenía límites.

—_Cariño_, no sabes de lo que sería capaz por uno de mis principales —respondió el menor dándole un sorbo a la copa.

—No fue para tanto —intentó justificar las acciones del rubio—. Fue mi culpa después de todo.

Yut-Lung meneó su larga cabellera y sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto, tu fuiste quien mintió para estar con él y después lo volvió a hacer para estar con alguien más.

Eiji se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. No estaba seguro si era por el alcohol en la sangre del azabache o solo era una de sus tantas tácticas para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero sus palabras fueron más dolorosas de lo que esperaba.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el azabache sabía que mintió para estar con Sergei, pero nunca creyó que lo encararía poniendo eso como argumento principal.

—Cuando estoy con alguien más... —suspiró—. Me siento amado, al igual cuando regreso a casa y veo las emociones que eso provoca en Ash. ¿Está mal querer sentirme _más_ querido?

Yut-Lung bebió de golpe el liquido carmín y echó a reír. No lo podía creer, la relación en la que estaba enclaustrado Eiji era más absurda de lo que imaginaba.

El problema no solo era el moreno y su forma de aferrarse a una relación que no iba acorde de sus ideales, el problema lo era la pareja de este y la forma en la que planeó llevar su relación de monógama a poliamorosa. ¿Acaso no investigó lo suficiente? ¿Acaso sólo se fijó en él y pasó por alto el —enorme— detalle de que Eiji **no era poliamoroso**? ¡Era absurdo!

Las relaciones poliamorosas se manejaban diferente dependiendo de la experiencia de los miembros y de sus ideales. Si una persona era «nueva» en este esquema, iniciaría con decenas de acuerdos, el integrante con más experiencia tendría que ayudarlo a gestionar sus emociones y con el tiempo estos acuerdos irían disminuyendo.

No era lo mismo a una donde los integrantes ya tuvieran años en relaciones poliamorosas y ya supieran gestionar sus emociones y, por lo tanto, se iniciara con una pequeña cantidad de acuerdos. No había punto de comparación, así como no se podía comparar su relación, donde Shorter también era poliamoroso, con una donde uno de los miembros no lo era.

A ese tipo de relaciones se les denominaba mono-poliamorosas, ya que uno de los integrantes es monógamo pero acepta que el otro sostenga relaciones externas.

La forma de gestionarla era diferente a una completamente poliamorosa. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo que tenía con Sing era claro ejemplo de ello. El abogado era monógamo, pasaron por mucho para que su relación pudiera _funcionar_, lo consiguieron e incluso dieron un paso más allá para experimentar otras cosas.

Si, llegó a tener tríos con el menor y hasta pequeñas orgías, pero era consciente de que Sing, fuera del rango de personas que él tenía a su alcance, no se acostaría con nadie más ni se fijaría en otros.

Admitía que cuando vio el comportamiento de este con Eiji sintió celos, pero al instante los deconstruyó y llegó a la raíz del problema. No era ni Sing ni Eiji, era él. Temía que su más reciente pareja principal lo dejará solo, más cuando estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Odiaba estar solo, por más duro que fuera aceptarlo así era.

Después aceptó que Sing y Eiji harían una buena pareja, incluso le dijo al menor que si quería intentar algo con él se lo dijera para romper su relación y así fuera libre de estar con quien quisiera.

Sing le dijo que no estaba seguro y que esperaría la llamada del moreno. Entonces Yut-Lung recordó que, a pesar de que sabía que Sing sería feliz con Eiji, _el tal Ash_ seguía sobrando en la ecuación. No lo conocía en persona, lo había visto de lejos y solo tenía la versión de una víctima de sus agresiones y de un enamorado empedernido. Confiar en él sería estúpido.

Al final decidió bloquear el número de Eiji para evitar futuros enfrentamientos con su pareja y esperaría a que el moreno lo visitara para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Lo repetía, Eiji era la clase de persona a la que uno desea proteger a la par que desespera.

Yut-Lung seguía sin estar seguro de lo que quería con él, se encontraba en la misma situación que Sing.

—¿Ahora que te hizo? —preguntó con fastidio el azabache. Recargó su cabeza contra su mano y la ladeó con curiosidad.

Entonces Eiji le contó todo, desde el embarazo planeado de Melty, su plática con Bárbara, hasta la cancelación de su salida al festival del Tanabata.

Conforme hablaba, Yut-Lung fruncía más y más el ceño.

Las relaciones poliamorosas nunca eximen a que los integrantes dejen de cuidarse entre ellos. Así que si Ash dejaba botado a Eiji por _la zorra esa_, Yut-Lung suponía que era porque realmente el rubio no sabía gestionarse, o era demasiado bruto como para percatarse que dañaba a quien, tiempo atrás, fue su única y más apreciada pareja.

Pensarlo le daba repelús y la ansiedad de querer golpearlo.

Claro, no lo haría. ¿Quién se creía Ash para ser bendecido con el toque de su fina piel?

Si algún día decidía que ya tenía suficiente con eso, sencillamente le pediría a Shorter que le prestara a uno de sus _gorilas_ para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Exhaló de forma exagerada e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo, aún ignorando que llovía a cántaros.

—Solo déjalo —señaló con pereza.

Eiji bajó la mirada y enfocó sus manos, temblaban y se aferraban a su regazo.

—Aún no...quiero intentarlo, realmente quiero hacerlo.

Yut-Lung soltó una abrupta carcajada y negó repetidas veces.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te _preste_ a Sing para darle celos? En ese caso, jódete —espetó.

—¡No todo el mundo es como tu! —replicó Eiji, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

Yut-Lung se levantó de la silla y lo encaró.

—¡¿Cómo yo?! ¡¿Acaso crees que mi vida es fácil?! ¡Pues te equivocas, Okumura! ¡Mi vida es una santa mierda! —gritó mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y revelaba las horribles bolsas púrpura que adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos.

Eiji lo observó ojiplático, se tragó sus maldiciones y se levantó con la intención de verificar que no veía mal. Yut-Lung realmente lucía fatal.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin pensar, intentando llevar sus manos al rostro del menor—. ¿Tiene que ver con tu marca?

El azabache chasqueó la lengua, retrocedió para evitar que Eiji lo tocara y sin decir palabra alguna se lanzó a la piscina. En consecuencia, Eiji se inclinó sobre la extensión de agua llamándolo a gritos. No quería que la conversación terminara así, necesitaba respuestas. Para bien o para mal, estaba involucrado con el menor y se preocupaba por él.

Yut-Lung sacó una de sus manos y jaló al moreno a la piscina, llevándolo hasta el fondo de esta. Eiji, por acto reflejo y ante su nula advertencia de entrada, pataleó e hizo lo posible para regresar a la superficie.

Una vez con la cabeza fuera del agua tosió antes de aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Yut-Lung apareció a su lado, su gesto iba entre uno molesto a uno retador.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando te arrastré al fondo? —preguntó con un tono alto de voz debido a la lluvia.

Eiji seguía tosiendo y aspirando aire con ansiedad.

—¡¿Qué más voy a sentir?! —exclamó a la par que se giraba hacia él. Al ver que Yut-Lung se mantenía sereno se obligó a hacer lo mismo—. Me ahogaba.

El azabache nadó hacia la orilla, sin darle la espalda.

—¿Y qué haces cuando te ahogas?

El moreno parpadeo rápidamente antes de suavizar su semblante.

—Intentar salir a la superficie.

Yut-Lung llegó a la orilla, subió y lo observó por arriba de su hombro.

—Entonces, si te ahogas en tus problemas, ¿por qué no intentas salir de ellos? —cuestionó.

Dos empleadas los esperaban al otro lado de la puerta corrediza con toallas en mano. El azabache le sugirió quitarse la ropa para que la servidumbre la llevara a la secadora y también que tomara un baño caliente, esto último para evitar que pillara un resfriado.

Eiji pidió la hora y al ver que tenía algunos minutos libres aceptó.

Yut-Lung se fue por su cuenta y no lo vio sino hasta que salió de la regadera. Ambos solo portaban una bata de baño.

El azabache permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama, cuando vio a Eiji salir del baño esbozó algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero que terminó siendo una mueca.

El moreno se sentó a su lado, sin mucho que decir se limitó a observar al menor. Lucía bien, descartando las pronunciadas ojeras y su ligero estado etílico, seguía luciendo despampanante.

—Terminaré con Sing —dijo al cabo de un rato—. Considéralo un salvavidas en altamar, será tu decisión tomarlo o no.

Eiji arrugó ligeramente la frente y negó.

—¿Al menos has pensado en él?

Yut-Lung bajó la mirada y asintió. Jugueteaba con sus manos.

—Es joven, atractivo y con un brillante futuro por delante. No quiero que desperdicie sus mejores años con alguien que ni siquiera pasará el resto de su vida a su lado —confesó en un hilo de voz—. Aunque no lo parezca, pienso mucho en el futuro, Eiji. Me aterra envejecer, una parte de mi cree que cuando lo haga todas las personas que me proclamaban amor buscarán alguien más joven, más que miedo a su rechazo creo que es...a quedarme solo. Prefiero ir deshaciéndome de ellos antes de que me olviden. Es una locura, ¿no crees? —La última frase la dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Eiji lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo a su pecho. Yut-Lung cerró los ojos y suspiró con alivio, el toque de Eiji era cálido, sentía que podría quedarse dormido si quisiera.

—¿Tiene que ver con la marca?

Yut-Lung asintió ligeramente.

—¿Me lo dirás? —insistió.

—Algún día —aseguró a la par que empujaba al moreno contra el colchón y se acurrucaba sobre su pecho—. ¿Podrías quedarte? Al menos lo suficiente para que descanse —susurró con voz adormilada.

Eiji asintió.

**「All I Want」**


	13. Acto XIII: Caída.

Al despertar tenía tres llamadas perdidas y once mensajes del rubio. Su corazón tembló al ver las notificaciones en conjunto con la hora. Aunque corriera, tomara un taxi o se teletransportara, ya era demasiado tarde.

Abrió la conversación sintiendo que sudaba en frío, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando la primera palabra fue decodificada.

Exhaló.

Ash le decía que tenía que reunirse con uno de los testigos de su caso —la audiencia sería el jueves—, al no recibir respuesta del moreno supuso que se había enfadado ya que el resto de mensajes eran disculpas y promesas para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Eiji apagó el celular y lo dejó de lado, se giró hacia el azabache, lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro en su cuello. El menor se quejó por el agarre, abrió los ojos lentamente y, con el ceño fruncido con una extraña mezcla de confusión y cansancio, observó al moreno.

Parpadeó rápidamente en un intento de enfocar al mayor, sus movimientos eran tan agraciados que daba el efecto del aleteo de un par de mariposas. Eiji se apartó un poco para poder observarlo mejor, las facciones de Yut-Lung se suavizaron.

Ambos notaron algo en el mirar del otro, Eiji estaba perdido en altamar mientras que Yut-Lung evadía tierra firme. No se sabía si querían ayudarse a sanar o a caer más en el fondo de aquel abismo que los atraía.

Quizá solo fueron conscientes de que _necesitaban algo_ del otro y en esos momentos, al ser lo único que tenían en a su alcance, decidieron tomarlo.

Eiji se inclinó hacía el menor y besó con suavidad sus labios, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, decidió tomárselo con calma. Saborear los aterciopelados trozos de carne que Yut-Lung tenía por labios, atiborrarse con el néctar de su boca y profundizar aquella cavidad con gracia y finura.

Las manos del menor buscaron contacto directo con su piel, sin despegarse de él recorrió su pecho y desató el nudo de la bata de baño.

El moreno se sentía embriagado por los aromas que atacaban sus fosas nasales, todo en Yut-Lung era refrescante y frutal, desde el dulce coco que emanaba su larga cabellera hasta la esencia a frambuesa y menta que desprendía su piel.

Lo enloquecía.

Yut-Lung cortó el beso, se relamió los labios mientras lo miraba con picardía y deseo, en un ágil movimiento se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno haciéndolo jadear. El azabache sonrió de lado complacido por la reacción. Mientras se movía con sutileza —intentando despertar el miembro del mayor— se despojaba con lentitud de la bata de baño.

Eiji no podía apartar la mirada de él, de sus largas piernas aprisionándolo contra la cama, de sus juguetonas manos toqueteándose para tentarlo a probar, de su pequeña cadera que insistía en rozar sus intimidades. De su agraciado abdomen, de sus rosados pezones que lo invitaban a mordisquear y lamerlos como un par de afrodisíacos caramelos, de sus sutilmente inflamados labios que esbozaban una sonrisa cautivadora, pero, sobre todo, no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Estos los engullían como un par de abismos repletos de lujuria y placer, se veían el doble de enigmáticos gracias a la cabellera azabache que contorneaba tal marco.

Jadeó y gimió una vez que la poca voluntad —que su poca cordura— fue absorbida por aquel jovencito que desde un inicio lo había invitado a compartir lecho con él.

Yut-Lung llevó una de sus traviesas manos a su miembro y con la misma tomó el de Eiji, aumentando así la fricción entre sus pieles, avivando más y más el calor que se encendía en su interior y permitiéndose abrir ligeramente la boca para deleitar al mayor con los sonidos que emanaban de su garganta.

Sin cesar el ritmo del movimiento de su mano, se inclinó sobre Eiji para devorar sus labios, el mayor correspondió la acción al llevar una de sus manos a la nuca del azabache y atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

Su mano libre se aventuró a explorar la espalda de Yut-Lung hasta llegar a su trasero, se permitió masajear, rasguñar y tirar de la blanda superficie sin recato alguno ya que los jadeos y gemidos que el azabache liberaba ante su intrusión lo animaban a continuar.

El líquido preseminal no se hizo esperar en ambos miembros, Yut-Lung al constatar su presencia se apartó abruptamente del moreno, ocasionando que este se quejara. Se deslizó hacia atrás hasta poder quedar por debajo de las rodillas y separó las piernas de Eiji con cuidado, todo sin apartar los ojos de los del moreno.

Manteniendo el contacto visual, el azabache se inclinó hasta que su respiración chocó contra la piel del mayor, dio pequeños besos y lamidas en torno a la ingle, todo con suavidad, manteniendo una mirada picara y cautivadora para deleite de Eiji.

Él, al inicio, dio un respingo ante el cosquilleo que produjo la respiración de Yut-Lung, para después permitirse jadear cuando los besos pasaron a sus testículos. Se removió en las sábanas cuando el azabache pasó a atender su perineo, fue inevitable que gimiera ante la eléctrica sensación que se expandió a su cuerpo desde esa zona.

Lo que hacía el menor era jugar alrededor de él tal carnívoro que desquicia a su presa antes de engullirla, aquella agobiadora —pero enigmática— sensación aumentó de intensidad cuando Yut-Lung introdujo lentamente el miembro del moreno a su boca, presionando paulatinamente con sus labios para darle más placer.

Eso, en conjunto a los golpecitos que recibía en la glande con la aterciopelada y húmeda lengua del azabache, lo estaba matando. Su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar debido al ritmo de su respiración, era loco y desenfrenado, casi como si el oxígeno en la habitación se extinguiera. Se ahogaba, pero no como las veces en las que sentía que el mar lo tragaba, aquí era absorbido por las fragancias que desprendía el menor, el calor de su cuerpo y la humedad de su cavidad.

En especial el brillo en los ojos de Yut-Lung, esto era lo que más lo hacía revolotear sin control. Sus gestos eran una clara invitación para que se atreviera a «pedir más» y a maximizar el ambiente.

Solo así Eiji se permitió empujar levemente su cadera contra la cabeza del menor, agrandando la experiencia de la lengua ajena moviéndose alrededor de su miembro, ejerciendo presión en diferentes sitios y en diferentes ritmos.

Lo hacía delirar. En si, Yut-Lung era delirante, no importaba si era en la cama o fuera de esta. El modelo tenía ese carisma y porte natural que atraía las miradas a él. Y no solo eso, sus palabras y forma de pensar también _te obligaban_ a darle un vistazo, a debatirlas o complementarlas. Todo en él era caótico, desordenado, sin sentido, pero maravilloso.

Conforme el ritmo fue aumentando, y la excitación enloqueciendo al menor, Yut-Lung llevó una de sus manos a su miembro, al inicio acariciándose con suavidad y lentitud, pero las embestidas de Eiji contra su boca aumentaron de fuerza y constancia indicándole que estaba cerca del éxtasis, eso lo motivó a ser más fiero con su zona íntima.

Eiji enterró las manos en el colchón, una carga de presión tensó su cuerpo para ser sustituida por _liberación_, similar a un golpe de euforia que viene y va. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de advertirle al azabache, su mente se nubló, no tenía la capacidad de concentrarse en nada, era abrumador e impresionante al mismo tiempo. _Quería más._

El líquido blanquecino fue tragado en su totalidad, segundos después Yut-Lung se arrastró hasta quedar sobre su pelvis a la par que se meneaba con insistencia.

—Quiero hacerlo —jadeó antes de atacar su pecho con besos y subir a su cuello—. ¿Si? Déjame hacértelo... —suplicó ansioso.

Eiji seguía sin recuperarse del orgasmo anterior y aún así sintió mientras guiaba los labios del otro a los suyos.

Lo que había entre ellos imitaba a un baile eufórico y lleno de necesidades que atender. Yut-Lung se liberó del agarre del moreno y rodó hasta la orilla de la cama para alcanzar el teléfono.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con voz entrecortada el mayor.

El azabache tecleó un número con rapidez.

—Quiero hacerlo sin condón, pero debo avisarle a Shorter primero.

Eiji extendió uno de sus brazos y lo sujetó de la cintura, de tal modo de atraerlo de vuelta a su lado. Mientras esperaba que la llamada fuera atendida, se encargó de besar y mordisquear el pálido hombro de Yut-Lung.

El buzón de voz saltó a oídos del menor, frunció el ceño y separó el auricular de su oreja.

—¡¿Porqué cuando te necesito estás ocupado?! —le reclamó al teléfono antes de colgar y arrojarlo a algún rincón de la habitación—. Para.

Eiji se detuvo y lo observó ojiplático. Yut-Lung se llevó las manos al rostro y exhaló con pesadez.

—Shorter no lo sabe así que no podemos continuar —explicó.

Eiji asintió pero no se apartó de él, incluso se aferró más a su cuerpo.

—Esperaré —murmuró antes de ocultar su avergonzado rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y hombro del menor.

Yut-Lung sonrió de lado.

—Y eso que decías que no querías terminar en la cama conmigo —se burló.

Eiji alzó la cabeza, su rostro seguía sonrojado, desvió la mirada e hizo un mohín de molestia.

—Eso es culpa tuya, para ti es fácil que cualquier hombre caiga rendido a tus pies.

El azabache soltó una fuerte carcajada y negó repetidas veces.

—Eiji, eres ingenuo —aseguró entre risas—. Hay una diferencia enorme entre llevarse a un hombre a la cama y que este te entregue su corazón —explicó bajo la atenta y maravillada mirada del moreno. Yut-Lung se giró ligeramente hacia él para observarlo mejor, suavizó su tono de voz y acarició con el dorso sus mejillas—. Llevarse un hombre a la cama es una cuestión de saber dominar, una batalla de agilidad y erotismo. Que un hombre te entregue su corazón, que te ame, conlleva cosas que...sigo sin comprender —confesó.

—Pero tus parejas te aman, ¿no? —cuestionó con inocencia el mayor.

Yut-Lung observó un punto en la nada y asintió.

—Si, pero yo aun no sé amar...quizá nunca aprenda a hacerlo.

Eiji recordó la vez que conoció a Yut-Lung en aquel lujoso bar con sus ostentosas bebidas con precio en euros. Estaba en compañía de dos personas de las cuales se desprendió con facilidad, no fue un gran problema para él no pasar de Eiji, y en cuestión de días su relación pasó de ser de desconocidos a algo que....bueno, no sabía cómo nombrar lo que había entre ellos actualmente.

El punto es que desde siempre Eiji había tenido la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien con el modelo, al inicio se lo adjudicaba al poliamor pero ahora creía que era más profundo.

_«Y justamente, porque quiero todo, estoy en una relación no-monógama. Recibo el amor de todos, ¿comprendes? Quizá sea diferente para otros, dicen que tienen amor hasta para regalar, yo no soy así. Yo recibo, más no doy»._

Su mirar viajó a la marca del azabache, suspiró.

—Por cierto, Sergei dejó un regalo para ti —añadió el menor tras varios segundos de silencio.

Eiji parpadeó numerosas veces antes de abrir la boca.

—¿Un regalo? —Yut-Lung asintió—. Pero....¿por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó—. Tuvieron buen sexo, le pareciste atractivo, me sorprendería que no intentara buscarte después.

El rostro del moreno se encendió en diferentes tonalidades carmín, bajó la mirada y negó.

—No soy la gran cosa...

Yut-Lung se apartó de él y lo observó con molestia, tanto cejas como labios curvados.

—¿Queda algo de buena autoestima o ego en ti? —preguntó antes de sentarse de rodillas.

—Es solo que...te tiene a ti. Por favor, ¿cómo podría decir algo tan...bello de mi si tu estás a mi lado?

—¡Argh! —Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Quieres llevarme a la cama o me tienes envidia? Si es lo segundo te puedes ir a la mierda, gracias.

—¡No! —El menor lo cuestionó con la mirada—. Bueno si, es decir, si quiero que tu y yo....Ehm....lo que quiero decir que todos ustedes son....geniales. Tu modelo, tu esposo empresario, Sergei no sé qué sea pero es maravilloso y Sing tiene esa aura...Solo sé que ustedes parecen ser salidos de una fantasía inalcanzable mientras que yo soy el más...mediocre.

—Dices que eres mediocre y te pones en comparación con Sing quien gana lo mismo que un limosnero. Ok, declaro tu autoestima inexistente.

En eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Yut-Lung saltó de la cama para recuperarlo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sonrió burlonamente para Eiji.

—_Hablando del rey de roma_....—articuló—. Campeón, estoy con Eiji. Te lo paso —dijo antes de tenderle el teléfono al moreno.

Este lo rechazó al inicio ya que no sabía qué decirle pero al final, gracias a la insistencia del azabache, lo aceptó.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Eiji....—Sing sonaba nervioso—. No sabía que estabas con Yut...

—Ehm...si, me pidió que viniera.

—¿Te lo pidió? —preguntó con más seriedad—. ¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Eiji miró al menor, concentró su atención en las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y en el hecho de que lo encontró bebiendo a lado de la piscina en medio de la lluvia, apretó los labios y negó como si Sing pudiera verlo.

—Yut-Lung no luc...

El azabache le arrebató el teléfono.

—Hablen de ustedes —regañó a Sing, este le dijo algo y Yut-Lung hizo una mueca—. Hablamos cuando termines de hablar con él, _bye._

Eiji recibió con duda el teléfono pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

—¿Y tu estás bien? —preguntó Sing con dulzura—. Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa... —comenzó a sonar nervioso.

Eiji asintió levemente.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tu? Ash fue duro contigo... —se lamentó al recordar la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz.

—¡E-estoy de maravilla! —exclamó. La voz de una chica resonó de fondo. «¿Hablas con tu novia?», preguntó juguetonamente. Un hombre más añadió, «No molestes a Sing cuando hable con su novia»—. ¡No estoy hablando con mi novia!

«Oh, cierto. Tu vas por el otro camino...¿tu novio es lindo?».

Eiji miró a Yut-Lung sin saber qué hacer, el azabache alzó los hombros antes de ponerse la bata de baño y salir de la habitación.

—¿Sing?

—¿Si, Eiji? Ehm...solo ignora lo que dicen....por favor.

Eiji soltó una suave y dulce risa.

—¿Estás en el trabajo? —preguntó con interés.

—Si, las personas que escuchas SON LA MOLESTA ASISTENTE DE MI JEFE Y MI JEFE —dijo bajo las risas de sus acompañantes.

Eiji contuvo una risa más y asintió, imaginaba a Sing con el rostro colorado mientras los intentaba callar. Era lindo.

—¿Sing?

—¿Si?

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió el otro día.... —La respiración de Sing resonaba en sus oídos, enrojeció al recordar lo que diría y se encogió en su sitio—. ¿Podría verte? —preguntó en un hilo de voz—. El domingo habrá un matsuri por el Tanabata en el centro cultural japonés...¿quisieras venir conmigo?

Por un instante solo pudo escuchar la irregular respiración del abogado.

—Eiji.

—¿Si?

—La última vez fui violento con tu pareja....yo quiero que las cosas sean más limpias la siguiente vez —afirmó para sorpresa de Eiji—. La audiencia es el jueves....yo... Yo te prometo que iré contigo si el veredicto que da el juez es a mi favor. ¡Solo espera por mi! Sé que lo será...solo ten fe en mi.

Eiji sonrió ampliamente.

—Nos vemos entonces.

—Lo ansío con mi alma...Eiji, ¿podrías pasarme a Yut?

Eiji miró la puerta sin saber qué responderle, en eso el azabache regreso, vestía ropa cómoda y menos ostentosa. Suspiró con alivio y le tendió el teléfono.

Yut-Lung lo tomó sin mucho ánimo.

—No quiero hablar de eso por teléfono —masculló—. Ajá....solo prepara algo para la cena, te veo más tarde...claro que puedo salir...no quiero que vengas, yo quiero ir...Sing...Púdrete entonces.

Colgó de golpe y tiró el aparato en la cama, Eiji lo observó estupefacto.

—No es por ti —aclaró el azabache al verlo tan conmocionado—. Solo son cosas...cosas que pronto sabrás —Eiji bajó la mirada asintió—. Por cierto, esto es lo que dejó Sergei para ti.

Yut-Lung le tendió una enorme bolsa de papel de una prestigiosa boutique, al revisar su interior se encontró con un hermoso y fino abrigo negro. De tan solo verlo se notaba la calidad de la tela.

—Oh, no...no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado.

—Si temes que tu _neandertal_ te diga algo, solo quítale la etiqueta de la marca, deja aquí la bolsa y toma una de plástico de la cocina. Dile que lo encontraste de rebaja en algún bazar o qué sé yo.

Eiji se limitó a asentir dado que ya sabía que era imposible dialogar con él.

—Dile gracias de mi parte.

Yut-Lung le tendió una pequeña tarjeta negra con letras plata.

—Díselo tu —sugirió—. Realmente le gustaste, no le deja su tarjeta a cualquiera.

Eiji la recibió intentando ocultar su emoción. Era agradable sentirse querido y deseado.

—Entonces, ¿saldrán? —preguntó con interés.

—Si, el domingo.

Yut-Lung sonrió emocionado.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita con el psicólogo?

—Miércoles.

—No vayas, enviaré a alguien por ti. Necesitamos ir de compras, ni en sueños dejaré que te pasees por ahí con tu ropa de pordiosero. Tienes que impresionar a Sing.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el moreno—. No tengo dinero, de hecho buscaba conseguir algún empleo. No quiero atiborrar la tarjeta que me dio Ash.

—Entonces ven mañana, te doy un empleo, te pago y el miércoles vamos de compras.

Eiji rodó los ojos.

—Deberías cuestionarte tu definición de «empleo».

Yut-Lung sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear y deslizar varias páginas.

—Bien, veré que vacantes hay en la empresa donde trabajo, con mi recomendación te aceptarán. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Eiji se acomodó en su asiento y miró el techo con interés. Imitando los ademanes de un niño curioso e inquieto.

—Como te dije, puedo ayudar a traducir el japonés...ehm, pero no tengo problema en ser el recadero, incluso si es un puesto de limpieza lo tomaré.

Yut-Lung arrugó ligeramente la frente mientras asentía.

—Te agendé una entrevista para mañana a las dos. Serás asistente de fotógrafo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Eiji observó al menor ojiplático—. Yo no sé sacar fotografías, ¡apenas y puedo quitarle el flash a mi celular!

—Yo no tenía ni un celular para sacarme _selfies _cuando inicié en el modelaje —replicó el menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No lo dejes sin al menos intentarlo, si no es para ti buscamos algo más.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. ¿Te quedas a comer? Muero de hambre —se quejó.

—Lo lamento, me gustaría regresar a casa. Ya que mañana tendré que buscar alguna excusa para ir a la entrevista.

Yut-Lung forzó una sonrisa.

—_¿Excusa? _ Vaya, eso es símbolo de que algo no va bien en tu relación.

—¡Yut!

—Soy sincero, Eiji. Además, debes prometerme no dañar el virtuoso corazón de Sing, él es sincero con lo que dice y hace. Si lo lastimas te juro que...

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió—. Solo déjame ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas con él.

—Confiaré en ti.

* * *

Yut-Lung lo despidió en la entrada de la casa, miraba con el ceño fruncido la bolsa de plástico en la que Eiji se llevaba el costoso abrigo. El moreno lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No puedo creer que un abrigo de tres mil dólares sea guardado en una bolsa de patatas —se quejó dramáticamente.

—¡¿Tres mil dólares?! ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡Toma el abrigo, tómalo!

Al final Eiji salió del portón con el abrigo, Yut-Lung le dijo que si lo quería devolver tendría que decírselo directamente a Sergei. Siendo honesto, Eiji no sabía cómo hablar con el imponente hombre así que se resignó a irse con la prenda.

Al salir a la calle ya lo esperaba uno de los tantos vehículos en los que Yut-Lung transportaba a sus visitas.

Algo extraño para el moreno fue ver un automóvil rojo aparcado al otro lado de la calle, ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad del lugar.

El chófer y el guardaespaldas que lo llevarían a su residencia parecieron notar ese peculiar detalle también.

—Pediré una segunda escolta —le dijo el guardaespaldas al chófer una vez dentro del auto.

Eiji, desde el asiento de los pasajeros, los miró entre asustado y sorprendido. Después miró por la ventanilla y examinó el auto rojo. No era lujoso ni un modelo reciente, dada la zona, era extraño verlo ahí. Sintió escalofríos.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse el otro automóvil también lo hizo, el guardaespaldas miró a Eiji por el retrovisor y le pidió que mantuviera la calma. Al parecer no era la primera ni última vez que se veían en un situación así.

Entonces Eiji recordó la marca en el hombro de Yut-Lung, en la preocupación de Sergei al no quererlo dejar solo, en Sing preguntando por el estado del azabache, en Shorter que no atendía las llamadas y en Yut-Lung ebrio haciendo cosas anormales —manejar su motocicleta y salir a la piscina en medio de la tormenta—.

Su celular vibró, era un mensaje del menor.

_No te asustes. Ellos te sacarán de aquí._

Eiji se obligó a tranquilizarse, tecleó con rapidez una respuesta.

_Necesito saber qué es lo que ocurre._

_Pronto._

El automóvil aumentó la velocidad, viró en una esquina abruptamente haciéndolo chocar contra la puerta. En un parpadeo dejaron la lujosa zona donde se ubicaba la residencia Lee y llegaron a un lugar cerca de un viejo paradero de autobuses. En ese sitio el chófer hizo una arriesgada maniobra para que el auto quedara oculto detrás de los autobuses.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el automóvil rojo pasó frente a ellos, detrás de él iba otro color negro, pero ese lo reconoció el moreno como parte de la seguridad de Yut-Lung.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó el guardaespaldas.

—Lamento la abrupta maniobra —se disculpó el chófer.

—Estoy bien pero me gustaría saber qué ocurre.

Los hombres se miraron dudosos para después negar.

—Me temo que tendrá que preguntárselo directamente al amo Lee.

* * *

Ash llegó a casa cerca de las ocho de la noche. Encontró a Eiji con su vieja laptop en el comedor, el moreno tenía sus gafas puestas y revisaba con esmero un sitio web de una prestigiosa agencia de modelos.

Dejó la sombrilla en la entrada, estaba a punto de quitarse el abrigo cuando regresó la mirada al contenedor, la que se había llevado Eiji no estaba ahí.

No dijo nada, prefirió dejar su abrigo en el perchero e ir al comedor.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró a la par que lo abrazaba por la espalda y besaba su cabeza.

Eiji se estremeció por el repentino tacto, sin dejar de mirar el monitor apartó al rubio con incomodidad.

—¿Sigues molesto? —preguntó abatido—. Mañana estaré libre, podré dedicártelo entero.

El moreno lo ignoró, cerró la página de la agencia y abrió la pestaña de _Amazon_, revisaba modelos de cámaras semi-profesionales.

Ash suspiró antes de alejarse del sitio y encaminarse a la estufa.

—¿Qué hay de cenar?

Hasta ese momento Eiji apartó la mirada del monitor, lo observó desconcertado.

—No preparé nada —confesó antes de atender los modelos de cámaras.

—¿Ordenamos algo o quieres salir a cenar?

Eiji negó.

—No tengo apetito, si quieres puedes ir tu. Estoy ocupado.

Ash, interesado por el comentario, tomó asiento a su lado y le echó otro vistazo a la pantalla. Había muchas cosas que le sorprendían, en primer lugar, Eiji con gafas. El moreno prefería los lentes de contacto.

Segundo, Eiji con la laptop. El moreno no la había tocado desde que dejó de dar asesorías por internet. Tercero, Eiji revisando modelos de cámaras. La fotografía nunca fue un hobby de su agrado.

—Hace mucho que no te veía con las gafas —reveló con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Eiji se veía atractivo.

—Te dije la semana pasada que perdí mis lentes de contacto, dijiste que agendarías una cita para ir por un par nuevo.

_Lo había olvidado._

—Iremos mañana después de comer.

Eiji sacó captura de pantalla del modelo que más le gustó —y económico— antes de apagar el aparato.

—No creo poder —dijo finalmente. Ash lo cuestionó con la mirada—. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

Ash quedó anonadado.

—Eiji, no creo que lo más prudente sea que trabajes en tu condición —replicó—. ¿Lo sabe tu psicólogo? ¿Qué opina al respecto?

Eiji tomó la laptop y se levantó, se dirigió a la recamara.

—Dijo que me haría bien concentrarme en otras cosas, _el encierro me mata_, al parecer.

El rubio lo siguió, estaba preocupado.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? Recuerda que olvidas comer si es uno muy demandante.

—Aslan, es un trabajo y ya —espetó el moreno. Dejó el aparato sobre uno de los muebles y se encaminó al clóset, pretendía tomar una pijama limpia.

Ash sonrió de lado, se recargó en el umbral de la puerta y negó divertido.

—Estás enfadado —afirmó—. Mañana será tu día, solo tu y yo —añadió antes de acercarse a Eiji, pasar sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y comenzar a besar su cuello.

El moreno usó sus codos para alejarlo de él, tomó la pijama y corrió al baño.

—No quiero tener sexo contigo, Ash. Ve a dormir.

Las negativas de Eiji en lugar de molestarlo o entristecerlo, solo lo excitaban más. Fue detrás de él, abrió la puerta del baño y descubrió al moreno quitándose la ropa, este al verlo rodó los ojos pero sonrió, eso motivó al rubio.

Lo observó con detenimiento mientras se despojaba de la ropa, los movimientos de Eiji eran casuales, pero se colocaba de tal modo de darle un pícaro panorama de su desnudez al rubio.

Este contorneó con la mirada su menuda figura, desde la agraciada línea de su clavícula, su abdomen, las líneas que se formaban en su pelvis, hasta sus glúteos.

Eiji se giró y entró a la regadera, mientras regulaba la temperatura del agua que caía, Ash aprovechó para despojarse de su propia ropa. Atacó al moreno unos minutos después, atrayéndolo por la cadera para que sus glúteos chocaran contra su virilidad, besaba con desespero su cuello, mordía y tiraba con la intención de dejarle marcas. Eiji había recargado la cabeza contra su hombro pero al notar esto se alejó abruptamente de él.

—No. Mañana tengo una entrevista, no puedo ir luciendo eso —dijo con seriedad.

Ash volvió a tomarlo por la cintura, sonrió de lado y mordió su lóbulo.

—Usa una bufanda.

Eiji frunció el ceño interpuso sus brazos entre ambos y negó.

—No, te dije que no quería. Lo haremos cuando yo quiera y cómo yo quiera —espetó. Bajó la mirada hacia el erecto miembro del rubio y sonrió de lado—. Será mejor que tú te encargues de eso, porque yo ya planeo dormir —sugirió antes de salir de la regadera.

Ash lo alcanzó en la cama veinte minutos después, salió del baño con una pequeña toalla rodeando su cuello y un par de pantalones deportivos que le quedaban flojos. La imagen que daba era erótica, cualquiera que lo viera en esos instantes caería en sus brazos, para su desgracia, la persona que quería en brazos le daba la espalda y dormía.

O al menos fingía hacerlo.

Se escabulló debajo de las mantas y abrazó al moreno de tal manera que quedara acurrucado sobre su pecho. Plantó un beso en su frente y se disponía a dormir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se giró con cuidado para observar la pantalla y determinar si valía la pena responder.

Era su novia.

Respondió al instante.

Melty le pedía que fuera a verla, no le dio un motivo o razón aparente pero sonaba triste. Ash le aseguró que estaría ahí pronto. En cuanto colgó apartó con cuidado al moreno, besó de nueva cuenta la frente de su amado y susurró algo a su oído.

—Tengo que salir, pero te prometo estar mañana en la mañana. Espérame para desayunar, Eiji.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su cartera y llaves para después salir.

El moreno esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de abrir los ojos, se sentó en el centro de la cama y examinó la habitación con desdén.

A pesar de estar llena de muebles, se sentía vacía, fría y melancólica. Suspiró.

Fue a la sala, en penumbras se dirigió a la lámpara de piso que tenían en una de las esquinas. La prendió y acomodó el más pequeño de los sofás frente a ella.

Regresó a la habitación y sacó del fondo del clóset el costoso abrigo que Sergei le regaló, lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

Una vez desnudo se puso el abrigo, tomó su celular y regresó a la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y buscó una pose que fuera cómoda y atrevida.

Al final optó por flexionar su pierna derecha para que en la rodilla recargara su rostro, dejando la izquierda colgando. Tiró ligeramente del abrigo para que se descubriera uno de sus hombros y hubiera más piel expuesta. Se tomó algunas fotografías desde diferentes ángulos, escogió las mejores y en un arrebato de locura se las mandó a Sergei.

Su corazón tembló cuando sus mensajes se marcaron como _leídos _ y el chat indicaba que el hombre le estaba escribiendo.

Le pediría que fuera a verlo esa noche.

**「All I Want」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji no está actuando de la mejor manera ante su situación, aunque Yut-Lung le propone que tome como "salvavidas" a Sing él sencillamente... Ok, ni él sabe que hace pero algo está sucediendo.


	14. Acto XIV: Amar y ser amado.

_[Polyamory] It's not swinging. _ _It's not Pokémon Go, you don't have to catch them all._

—Elf Lyons

Hasta hace un par de horas, se cuestionaba el saber que tipo de relación era mejor, si una en monogamia, en poligamia, o el poliamor. Llegó a la conclusión que ninguna lo era.

Cualquiera de las anteriores podía serlo, solo se necesitaba que los involucrados tuvieran las capacidades adecuadas para efectuar una relación de _calidad_.

Tras pensarlo y atormentarse con ello, supo que no todos estaban preparados para ese tipo de relaciones.

Había leído decenas de estudios donde aseguraban que entre más satisfecho se estuviera con una relación secundaria —hablando del poliamor—, mayor sería el compromiso que se sentiría con la relación principal. Al parecer, el no tener presión en una sola pareja permitía satisfacer todas las necesidades con éxito.

Eiji creía que, quizá, la persona con algún defecto era él ya que le era imposible arraigarse a ese esquema. Lo había intentado, juraba haberlo hecho, incluso cuando llegó a su departamento tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero entonces Ash lo dejó para irse con _ella_ y él ya no pudo soportarlo.

Es de saber público que el poliamor es menos aceptado por la familia y sociedad que la homosexualidad ya que incluso una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo recrea el esquema tradicional. Él perfectamente podría entrar dentro de ese grupo.

Por supuesto, se aclaraba una y otra vez que lo que haría no sería ni de asomo_ jugar_ lo mismo a lo que Ash lo había arrastrado dos años atrás. Ponía como ejemplo —para diferenciar— el típico caso de triángulo amoroso jefe-secretaria-esposa, por supuesto, aunque los tres supieran de su relación compartida no había pleno consenso. Todo se resumía en mentiras, resignación e infidelidad.

Así se sentía Eiji, siendo la esposa resignada que quiere mantener a flote su relación a pesar de que sabía que su amado descansaba en el pecho de otra.

Ya no quería eso.

Prefería tomar el papel de la desdichada que busca placer en brazos de otros para llenar su corazón de algo que se asemeje al amor que alguna vez le brindaron.

Sabía que estaba mal y lo único que haría sería engañarse por un tiempo hasta que el dichoso hijo de Ash naciera y todo se oscureciera el doble de lo que ya estaba.

Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, por sentirse _amado_ y _deseado_ por otros hombres que no fueran su anhelada pareja.

Fue así como terminó esperando con ansias la visita de un hombre que era un desconocido para él, al menos en términos del corazón, ya que su paso había quedado marcado en su tersa piel.

Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, reduciendo sutilmente el ritmo de su respiración e intentó divagar mientras su amante llegaba a su encuentro.

Por alguna razón el lugar que vino a su mente fue aquel salón de piano, recordaba sus albas paredes y su contraste con el ventanal de fondo, de inmediato la melodía que resonaba en el bar la primera vez que vio a Yut-Lung apareció complementando la escena.

A pesar de que ni siquiera tenía idea de si el menor sabía tocar aquel instrumento, lo imaginó haciéndolo. Sus manos desplazándose por las teclas con experiencia, sus profundos ojos concentrados en la partitura que se sabía de memoria, su cabello tan oscuro como la tinta cayendo por su espalda.

Su fantasía en general era simple y modesta, nada del otro mundo, sin embargo, había un aire melancólico en ella. Esa sensación la había comenzado a tener desde que descubrió la marca del modelo.

Quería creer que estaba bien y que las cosas que notaba eran cotidianas y él les sumaba importancia en demasía. Pero una parte de su ser tenía cierta pizca de incomodidad, sentía como si Yut-Lung hubiera pasado por un infierno peor al que él se enfrentaba.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el timbre. Aún seguía sentado en el sofá con el abrigo cubriendo su desnudez. Como si fuera algo ya programado en él, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Sus movimientos eran lentos y agraciados, tal ciervo caminando por el tranquilo bosque.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron y su corazón tembló cuando se encontró cara a cara con su _depredador_.

Sergei portaba un traje azul marino a juego con una bufanda del mismo tono, su abrigo era un par de tonalidades más oscuro lo cual hacía un severo contraste con su imponente figura, en especial su intensa mirada.

Solo hasta ese momento había podido tomarse el tiempo de analizarla y grabarla en su cabeza. Sus gruesas cejas estaban bien definidas y contorneaban a la perfección su pálida piel, las facciones del hombre eran marcadas pero no toscas, verlo era agradable a la vista pero intimidante.

A pesar de ello, Eiji mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del mayor, contuvo la respiración al verse el centro de atención del mismo y retrocedió a pasos torpes.

Cualquiera que viera su encuentro pensaría que era la perfecta representación de una cacería, un lobo solitario a punto de engullir a un débil conejo.

Sergei avanzó con la misma lentitud el número de pasos que el moreno efectuó, cuando estuvo prácticamente dentro del departamento cerró la puerta sin despegar la mirada de la delicada figura que se alzaba frente a él.

Eiji definitivamente cedió mentalmente ante Sergei, quería sentirse bajo su control, seguir sus órdenes y llenarse por completo de todo lo que este estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Sergei lo besó rápido y de una manera casi casta, Eiji embriagado por su propia ansiedad tiró de él hasta su habitación. Solo fue consciente de su cuerpo rebotando contra el colchón y del mayor mordiendo y saboreando sus labios.

No hubo tiempo para saludar o decir efímeras palabras, todo se redujo a la irregular respiración de Eiji mientras Sergei trazaba un camino con la lengua por su pecho, vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos. Lugar donde el moreno no hizo más que temblar debido a que el mayor se entretenía chupando y mordiendo sin cesar.

—Por favor —pidió entre jadeos al notar que el mayor haría lo de la última vez: jugar con su cuerpo hasta que la necesidad nublara su mente.

No le disgustaba esa clase de juego, pero lo que deseaba esa noche era ser atendido a la brevedad, en especial porque sentía ya húmeda su entrada con tan solo imaginar al hombre dentro suyo.

La fantasía lo avergonzaba, el colorete se extendía hasta la punta de sus orejas, pero a la vez lo excitaba, la reacción era contraproducente ya que entre más excitación mayor vergüenza sentía y viceversa.

La sonora carcajada que Sergei le regaló fue suficiente para que la espera lo irritara, hizo un mohín con la intención de verse amenazador pero solo consiguió que el mayor atacara sus labios y entre besos y beso lo elogiara por su _inocente apariencia_.

—Me gusta ir con calma —reveló el mayor cuando repentinamente se separó de él. Mientras hablaba sus manos se encargaban de despojarlo de su ropa, iniciando con la suave bufanda que cubría su cuello—. Eiji pero, por esta noche, haré una excepción.

Los boxers de Sergei cayeron revelando su endurecido y palpitante miembro, Eiji quiso aferrar sus manos a las sábanas pero el mayor lo atrajo así si de tal manera que quedara sentado sobre Sergei, cuya posición asemejaba a estar de rodillas.

Ahogó un chillido cuando el mayor entró en él de una, sus manos se aferraron a su ancha espalda y ocultó el rostro en el cuello del mayor. Se estremeció de tan solo escuchar la voz de este al ras de su oído.

—Ese abrigo resalta a la perfección tu piel —comentó con voz ronca—. Pero no queremos que se estropee, ¿verdad?

Eiji solo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, la inmovilidad del miembro del mayor lo estaba sofocando. Gimió al sentir las manos de este despojándole del abrigo, esos simples movimientos lo menearon por completo, haciéndolo delirar.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que los firmes glúteos del moreno se vieran aprisionados por las manos de Sergei, el ritmo que comenzó a marcar del vaivén inició siendo lento hasta que ambos lograron sincronizar sus cuerpos incrementando el placer.

La habitación se llenó del erótico y húmedo sonido de la piel resbalándose entre sí, de los jadeos roncos que Sergei no se esmeraba por ocultar y de los gimoteos entrecortados de Eiji.

De vez en vez el moreno pedía con voz entre cortada «más», solo cuando Sergei notaba que se asomaba la histeria y la locura en su tono de voz se animaba a aumentar la fiereza de sus embestidas, de lo contrario permitía que el moreno continuara martirizándose. Era excitante verlo a punto de colapso.

No hay mucho que decir, Sergei devoraba a Eiji sin recato alguno, aunque, por la escena, se podría decir que era el moreno quien engullía por completo la erecta virilidad del mayor.

El chapoteo era constante, los incoherentes gemidos desde agudos hasta roncos, y el aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos afrodisiaco. En aquellos momentos Eiji _realmente_ perdió conciencia de su entorno y simplemente se concentró en esa cálida sensación que le brindaba el mayor con cada embestida. En especial cuando estas eran certeras y daban en su _punto dulce_, ese que definitivamente lo hacía sentir tanto placer dentro de sí a tal grado de jadear descontroladamente y comparar la sensación como un balde de agua caliente desparramándose a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Era confuso, le gustaba sentirse así, pero también era doloroso al punto de querer más y que terminara al mismo tiempo. Todo junto, en diferentes intensidades y atacando cada fibra de su piel de manera distinta.

Finalmente todo eso que se había acumulado terminó por desbordarse, similar a un vaso que se llena hasta que el agua se tira, y pudo sentirse _liberado_.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar descansando sobre el pecho del hombre, mente confusa y taquicardia, dulces palabras deleitando sus oídos y mimos tranquilizándolo.

Hasta ese punto Eiji pudo comprender la _clase_ de sexo que le gustaba a Sergei: o era todo calma, lentitud y dulzura o era desenfreno hasta colapsar. No importaba cuál de las dos opciones se eligiera, uno debía de aceptar que el mayor ordenaba y uno obedecía, y que al final terminaría siendo alabado como el ser más precioso e inocente del universo.

Eso le gustaba a Eiji, era un seguro de que no importara cual violento llegara a ser el hombre en el futuro, al concluir sería cariñoso y amable con él porque ese era el juego que gustaba impartir.

—_Daddy_ —suspiró con cansancio de manera intencional. Esa era otra de las cosas que le agradaban al mayor.

Al instante, Sergei acunó su rostro entre sus manos y repartió una serie de melosos besos a lo largo y ancho de su rostro. Animado por eso, Eiji actuó más infantil y tierno. Parpadeó con pesar y bostezó de manera dócil solo para terminar aprisionado entre los brazos del mayor.

—Eiji —lo llamó Sergei, su boca pegada contra su sedoso cabello turmalina—. Me encantaría que te convirtieras en mi amante.

El moreno contuvo la respiración al escuchar la peculiar propuesta, la respuesta era un inminente si, pero quería jugar un poco con el mayor. Simplemente para escuchar lo que el hombre le podía ofrecer.

—No digas cosas a la ligera —fingió dolor en su tono de voz y se apartó de él para poder darle la espalda.

Contuvo su sonrisa al sentir las manos de Sergei aferrándose a su cintura y atrayéndolo de regreso a él.

—Nunca hablo a la ligera —aseguró mientras repartía una serie de besos en su cuello—. Hablaré con tu pareja, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Eiji se estremeció con lo último, no quería hablar de Ash, mucho menos con él quien pretendía ser un «escape» para su dolor, así que se apresuró a girarse y capturar los labios del mayor para evitar que continuase hablando.

—No es necesario —objetó—. Creo en ti.

_Esto está mal, muy mal._ En su cabeza no paraba de repetir, lo decía tanto para él, para Ash y para Sergei, solo brincaba de una relación a otra con mentiras, pero el remordimiento se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—No te trataré mal —le informó entre besos—. Soy muy detallista con mis amantes, si deseas algo solo debes pedirlo.

Eiji detuvo el ritmo de los besos y miró con seriedad a Sergei. Cualquiera en su lugar le pediría al hombre un centenar de lujos superfluos, pero lo que se le vino a la mente fue aquel _sueño_ donde veía al azabache tocando el piano. La atmósfera se tornó seria de repente.

—Háblame de Yut-Lung —pidió. Sus ojos irradiaban un extraño brillo de preocupación y dolor.

Sergei acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Eiji, no puedo hablarte de él. No es algo que Yut-Lung desee que sepas en este momento, solo espera.

Los ojos del moreno se cristalizaron.

—Tengo la sensación de que pasa algo grave —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sergei se apresuró a besar el camino que sus lágrimas trazaron y lo consoló con delicadas caricias.

—Con el tiempo te lo dirá, ten paciencia.

Eiji asintió obedientemente.

—Al menos, ¿podrías responder una duda que tengo?

—Adelante.

El menor se acurrucó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—¿Yut-Lung toca el piano?

—Si, pero solo lo hace en ocasiones...._especiales._

Eiji sentía que la fatiga y el sueño al fin estaban haciendo de las suyas asintió adormilado.

—¿Qué ocasiones? —preguntó en un bostezo.

Sergei tardó unos segundos en responder, pero lo hizo.

—Cuando siente que no puede seguir viviendo.

* * *

_Eiji, perdóname. En serio, perdóname. Juro que no tardó, inicia el desayuno sin mi._

El moreno apenas y le echó un vistazo a la notificación que se asomaba en la parte superior de su celular, cuando la pantalla se puso oscura dejó el aparato a lado de su plato.

Llevó el tenedor a su boca y sonrió satisfecho por el sabor la combinación del queso y fresa que complacía su paladar.

Sergei lo había llevado a un lujoso restaurante a desayunar, cada platillo de la carta tenía un exorbitante precio que al Eiji del pasado habría hecho desmayar, al actual no le preocupaba, sabía que su acompañante pagaría la cuenta. Y esta, al no ser barata, lo animaba a seguir consumiendo.

Era satisfactorio saber que una persona gastaría tanto dinero en él y eso que solo hablaban del desayuno. El hombre le había contado sus planes de llevarlo de viaje a diferentes partes del mundo, de las tiendas departamentales que luego visitarían y de la tarjeta platino que pronto le daría para sus gastos personales.

Por modestia Eiji se negó a todos esos lujos y le recalcó a Sergei que le bastaba y sobraba el contar con su compañía.

Cuando salieron del restaurante el teléfono del moreno resonó un par de veces, el número del rubio saltó a la vista, Eiji no quería amargar su día así que le quitó la pila al celular y se limitó a seguir a Sergei hasta su lujoso automóvil.

El mayor había hecho un comentario sobre su extrema delgadez, solo así Eiji se animó a contarle sus problemas con la comida. En el camino Sergei contactó a un especialista y le agendó una cita, a diferencia de Ash, Sergei canceló sus planes del día para poder acompañarlo y le hizo prometer que haría un esfuerzo para comer.

Incluso hicieron una parada en el supermercado, Sergei llenó el carrito con toda clase de ingredientes mientras le explicaba al moreno recetas sencillas y deliciosas. Verlo tan interesado en ayudarlo solo hizo que el ánimo de Eiji subiera al máximo, era agradable que alguien estuviera al tanto de su bienestar.

A petición de Eiji no regresaron a su departamento —temía encontrarse con Ash— en su lugar fueron a la agencia de Yut-Lung para la entrevista de trabajo.

Sergei dijo que esperaría en el auto, al parecer no era de su agrado estar rodeado de superficiales modelos ni de arrogantes managers así que Eiji no hizo nada para convencerlo.

Al entrar ya había una secretaria esperándolo, su trato fue cortés y amigable, lo guió hasta el estudio de un tal Shunichi Ibe —Eiji había visto en la web de la agencia que era el mejor de sus fotógrafos—, los presentó y se retiró.

Ibe también fue amable con él, le explicó que prácticamente ya estaba contratado ya que Yut-Lung habló personalmente con el jefe de ese departamento y en recursos humanos. La entrevista era mera formalidad para que Eiji conociera las instalaciones y a él, quien sería su jefe.

Lo puso al tanto de sus horarios —los cuales eran muy dinámicos, en si solo tenía que presentarse religiosamente los lunes y miércoles para trabajar con la edición de las fotografías. Las sesiones eran espontáneas así que podrían llamarlo cualquier día de la semana para que fuera—, del material con el que debería familiarizarse y, por supuesto, le presentó su contrato para que lo firmara.

La paga no se le podía comparar a lo que ganaba Ash o el propio Ibe, pero era el doble de lo que Eiji ganaba dando asesorías así que dio un respingo al ver la cantidad marcada. Incluso dudó en si era buena idea aceptar el empleo, después de todo la fotografía no era su vocación y le podría estar quitando el puesto a otra persona que lo anhelara.

Sin embargo firmó cuando Ibe le comentó que tras la firma del contrato irían como espectadores a la sesión de Yut-Lung que se estaba llevando en ese mismo instante. 

La sesión se estaba llevando a cabo en un piso inferior al que estaban así que no tardaron demasiado en llegar, al hacerlo lo primero que vio Eiji —mejor dicho, lo que acaparó su interés— fue al azabache siendo centro de atención de los reflectores y los lentes.

Yut-Lung portaba un costoso traje negro, su cabello estaba suelto y sus poses eran autoritarias, daba una impresión lejana a lo que solía transmitir en su usual guardarropa. Los ojos del azabache se iluminaron al captar la distante figura de Eiji y sonrió por inercia.

Más de uno de los presentes lo miró con la boca abierta, era inusual verle sonreír con tanta naturalidad y alegría. Ese instante no fue desaprovechado por el fotógrafo que, tras recuperarse de la impresión, se desplazó a los laterales para captar mejor la inesperada sonrisa de su tiránico modelo.

—¡Eso es lo que pedía, Yut! —animó el hombre—. Intenta cambiar de pose pero mantente sonriente...¡si, si, así!

A Eiji se le olvidó por un momento que Ibe le estaba hablando así que cuando salió de su trance solo podía escuchar al mayor hablar de tecnicismos que no comprendía.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, en el umbral apareció una mujer de no más de veinte años, su cabello rubio era lacio y le llegaba casi al mentón, usaba un vestido negro que iba a juego con el traje de Yut-Lung así que Eiji dedujo que era otra modelo para la misma campaña.

Sin embargo, ella se dejó notar molesta, al entrar no hizo más que interponerse entre el fotógrafo y el azabache mientras gritaba con rabia.

—¡Mi sesión inició hace una hora! ¡¿Por qué insisten en darle tanta atención a él?! —se quejó.

El fotógrafo la miró con desagradado al notar que por culpa de su interrupción la dulce sonrisa de su modelo había desaparecido.

Se llevó dos dedos a la sien y suspiró con cansancio.

—Ya te lo dije, _cariño_. La revista vende más ejemplares entre más páginas le dediquen a mi _príncipe_ así que espera tu turno, contigo no tengo prisa.

Todos veían la escena perplejos, a excepción de Yut-Lung que observaba la escena con desdén.

La modelo cerró los puños y contuvo las ganas de seguir gritándole al fotógrafo, en su lugar se giró hacia Yut-Lung y lo señaló.

—¡Te crees demasiado solo porque tienes un rostro lindo! ¡Pero jamás lograrás hacer lo que yo! —chilló con desespero.

El azabache alzó una ceja con interés pero no la observó a ella, en su lugar le echó un vistazo a sus uñas y sonrió de lado.

—Según tu qué no puedo hacer.

La modelo alzó el mentón con orgullo e incluso sacó el pecho para mostrarse más atractiva, le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro.

—Naturalmente solo tienes éxito entre las consumidoras, mientras que yo soy el centro de las fantasías de miles de hombres. Por más «lindo» que te veas jamás llegarás a ser como yo.

Yut-Lung se limitó a ampliar su sarcástica sonrisa mientras se llevó la mano derecha a su cuello, casi como si quisiera hacerle creer que no tenía nada bueno para contraatacar. Sus dedos se enrollaron en una cadena de plata que tiró para que el dije saliera sobre su ropa y comenzó a examinarlo aún en silencio.

En eso la mirada de la rubia se oscureció, incluso sus ojos agrandaron su tamaño y pareció que no podía respirar.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó aturdida.

El azabache soltó el dije y solo así le dedicó una deslumbrante mirada.

—Me lo dio el jefe de departamento después de la pasarela del mes pasado, fuimos a cenar juntos. —Cada una de sus palabras era delicada y sin un tono molesto, pero su mirada y sonrisa eran lo suficientemente irritantes para que más de uno se sintiera en el lugar de la modelo y lo maldijera en silencio.

Prácticamente todos sabían que esa chica estaba junto al jefe de departamento, aunque no lo habían anunciado por las políticas de la empresa, ellos estaban en una relación. Incluso se sabía que vivirían juntos dentro de un par de meses, y justo ese collar fue el que la rubia alabó cuando tuvieron que hacer la campaña publicitaria para la joyería que lo elaboró.

El jefe de departamento también mostró su interés en ella, sin embargo, ¡nadie se imaginaba que cuando la veía pensaba en el azabache!

Algunos podrían decir que este solo mentía y ese collar podía ser uno de los tantos que circulaban en las tiendas, pero no, era una pieza única para conmemorar el aniversario de la marca y solo se podía obtener en una subasta a puerta cerrada donde se le vio al jefe departamental. Sin duda había algo entre ellos.

Los ojos de la rubia se tornaron rojizos, apretó los labios con fuerza y extendió sus manos hacia el azabache mientras se le echaba encima.

Yut-Lung mantuvo su sonrisa socarrona y ni se inmutó en retroceder, la rubia fue capturada por alguien mientras intentaba agredirlo, curiosamente esa persona era el jefe departamental.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —exclamó el hombre con notoria rabia.

El azabache suavizó sus gestos y le lanzó una efímera mirada al moreno, quien veía todo conmocionado, antes de aligerar su tono de voz y dirigirse al jefe.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Si fue él quien se atrevió a acostarte contigo!

—Estamos en el trabajo, deja tus dramas para la casa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Visto que esto es un problema interno entre ustedes, me paso a retirar —interrumpió Yut-Lung. 

El jefe de departamento lo miró dolido antes de lanzarle otra mirada llena de furia a la rubia.

—Ven a mi oficina en cuanto puedas —pidió el hombre mientras se aferraba a la mujer, quien quería zafarse de su agarre.

Yut-Lung no respondió nada, se dirigió directamente al moreno.

—Que atento de tu parte el venir a buscarme —saludó de forma coqueta.

Tanto Eiji como Ibe parpadearon ante el comentario del modelo. Este pasó su mirar del moreno al mayor y habló con seriedad.

—Nos vamos yendo.

Ibe solo atinó a asentir.

Yut-Lung tomó de la mano al moreno y salió con él sin prestarle más atención a la discusión que se desarrollaba debajo de los reflectores.

* * *

Yut-Lung no se sorprendió al escuchar que Sergei le había propuesto a Eiji ser su amante, a diferencia de los acuerdos que tenía con Shorter, el hombre era libre de acostarse con quien quisiera sin necesidad de informarle, después de todo —según aseguraba Yut-Lung— solo estaban juntos por el sexo. Algo que creó un debate en Eiji ya que, cuando el menor lo mencionó, pudo notar un extraño cambio en la mirada de Sergei.

Lo que sí sacó de contexto al azabache fue cuando le dijeron que Eiji había aceptado, la mirada que le lanzó era cautelosa y con una pizca de molestia. Eiji solo bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, sabía más que bien el porqué reaccionaba así.

Sin duda era por Sing, a diferencia de Sergei —con quien solo tuvo química en la cama—, su «relación» con el abogado parecía que podía mutar a algo más sentimental. Yut-Lung solo tenía que recordar la forma en que su pareja reaccionó al conocer a Eiji y las dudas que se sembraron en su corazón al notar la situación del moreno.

Que Eiji aceptara la propuesta de Sergei no era más que un «veredicto» hacía lo que podría pasar con Sing, después de todo el abogado no era poliamoroso y si estaba ahí metido era porque amaba a Yut-Lung al grado de aceptarlo con todo y el poliamor.

El azabache no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Sing terminara con el corazón roto gracias a las inseguridades del moreno.

Era un absoluto no, sin embargo, se limitó a observar. 

* * *

Eiji llegó a su departamento cerca de las ocho de la noche, gracias a la numerosa cantidad de bolsas que llevaba consigo se le dificultó un poco abrir la puerta, cuando lo consiguió fue acogido de inmediato por los brazos del rubio.

Tal acción en lugar de hacer sentir bien al moreno, lo sofocó, usando sus manos se apartó de él y con voz fría le pidió que le ayudara con la compra.

Ash intentó tener relaciones sexuales con él pero Eiji se mantuvo en una postura negativa.

**「All I Want」**


	15. Acto XV: Él era mi razón de existir.

Levantarse, tomar una ducha rápida, ponerse lo primero que vio en el clóset y salir al comedor.

Ash había preparado tortitas de plátano y chocolate para el desayuno, sin embargo, Eiji no sintió apetito al ver el platillo.

El rubio le dijo algo sobre acompañarlo a su cita con el psicólogo, sobre ir al cine después, pasear por ahí y cenar fuera. Sus planes se basaban en el hecho de que al día siguiente se llevaría su audiencia, por ende, no tendría tiempo para el moreno.

Eiji ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de probar cucharada alguna, tan solo ver esa simple comida le dio repelús, se levantó de la mesa taciturno y le dedicó una mirada de desdén al confundido Ash.

—Tengo planes —le informó antes de tomar sus llaves, el abrigo negro que le regaló Sergei y de salir del departamento ignorando las protestas del rubio.

Llovía, era un mal día, el pronóstico era una tormenta para la noche. Eso no fue suficiente para que Eiji viera aquel cielo hermoso y encantador. Sonrió y se encaminó a la estación del subterráneo más cercana.

Las personas a su alrededor parecían tener prisa, huían de la lluvia y se refugiaban en cualquier comercio mientras él caminaba distraídamente, pensando en lo bien que se sentía estar lejos de la _marea_.

Se reunió con Yut-Lung en un centro comercial de alta gama muy cerca de la residencia Lee. Eiji ya conocía de vista a algunos miembros de la seguridad que le servían al azabache así que de inmediato los identificó alrededor de ellos. Todos y cada uno iban de civil, fingían ser personas normales de compras, pero se les notaba atentos a la localización del modelo.

Eiji suspiró al ver eso, en otras circunstancias creería que todo eso era simple lujo que se podía permitir pero no, Yut-Lung por alguna razón necesitaba ese nivel de seguridad.

Recordó el automóvil rojo, la marca y las locuras que hacía estando ebrio. ¿Qué ocurría?

Yut-Lung esperaba en una de las bancas, cerca de una _isla _de joyería. Su figura resaltaba gracias al ser la única persona vistiendo tan _primaveral_, usaba una playera con cuello de tortuga pero sin mangas color turquesa, pantalones blancos y como único accesorio un par de gafas de sol.

Al distinguir al moreno entre la pequeña multitud mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada, estaba molesto y Eiji no sabía la razón.

—Hola —saludó Eiji con torpeza y una nerviosa sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro.

Yut-Lung arqueó una ceja con interés pero no respondió, solo atinó a cruzar sus brazos y dedicarle una mirada a las personas que entraban a la tienda de enfrente.

—¿Está todo bie...

El azabache se puso de pie y caminó hacia una tienda cercana.

—Andando.

En cuanto entraron Yut-Lung comenzó a revisar los modelos de ropa, miró de soslayo al moreno y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al notar que parecía niño pequeño. Su molestia se sosegó por ese simple detalle, aunque seguía queriendo reprenderlo.

Es decir, Eiji estaba yendo por una vereda no muy recta, iba por Sergei pero también tenía intenciones de salir con Sing. Al inicio quería darle una bofetada y gritarle que no podía tener a ambos, su situación era diferente a la de él y sabía que si Sing se ilusionaba terminaría con el corazón roto.

Ahogó sus regaños, tomó un saco azul marino de uno de los percheros y caminó hacia él de manera casual.

—Pronostican buen clima para el domingo así que...buscaremos algo adecuado para ti —dijo mientras veía si ese color era adecuado para el moreno.

Eiji sonrió con dulzura y asintió repetidas veces.

Yut-Lung formó unos cuantos conjuntos y le pidió que se los probara, aunque todas las prendas de una marca reconocida, ninguna era del _estilo_ del moreno, lo hacían ver alguien que no era.

Así que para la siguiente ronda el modelo tuvo que pensar con cuidado la combinación de colores, el corte de los sacos, incluso si llevaría accesorios o no. Se lo estaba tomando más en serio que Eiji, quien solía maldecir al ver las etiquetas de las prendas que Yut-Lung tomaba sin fijarse en ese _detalle_.

—Yut...no creo necesitar ropa nueva, puedo mandarte fotos de lo que tengo en el armario y tu decides... —musitó Eiji con preocupación al ver que la chaqueta blanca que se medía tenía una cifra de tres dígitos.

Yut-Lung examinó con ojos entrecerrados el atuendo y al final suspiró con cansancio.

—Debes dar una buena impresión, no quiero que Sing en lugar de verte como prospecto de pareja te coloque en el listado de niños sin hogar —dijo solemne.

Eiji le echó un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo de a lado y bajó la mirada.

—No creo que lleguemos a nada —reveló con seriedad—. Tu eres _wow_ y yo soy _pfff_. Doy pena, ¿sabes?

El azabache frunció el ceño y negó con entusiasmo.

—¡Maldita sea, Okumura! ¿Sabes lo que es autoestima? ¿Ambición? —cuestionó.

Eiji sonrió de lado y alzó los hombros, en respuesta Yut-Lung puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para seguir buscando el atuendo perfecto. El moreno siguió contemplando su figura mientras posaba, prácticamente jugaba mientras esperaba más indicaciones del _sabelotodo_ de la moda.

Yut-Lung al verlo actuar tan _tierno_ no pudo evitar caminar hacia él y abrazarlo por la espalda. Cuando Eiji sintió su toque giró su cabeza para verlo y, en esa oportunidad, Yut-Lung lo besó.

Al inició fue un roce pero de a poco se fue intensificando hasta que el menor invadió su cavidad bucal con la lengua. Sus rostros estaban bañados en un sutil sonrojo y sus respiraciones eran irregulares cuando se separaron.

—Seguiré buscando —susurró el azabache antes de alejarse.

Eiji regresó su mirada al espejo y tocó sus labios con la punta de los dedos. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Compraron una camisa casual color durazno y unos_ jeans _negros antes de irse a comer.

* * *

Abrió la puerta despacio ya que si Ash seguía en el departamento seguro iría a encontrarlo y lo vería con su compra, aunque cambió las bolsas de la tienda por una sencilla de papel, el rubio quizá insistiría en saber lo que había dentro.

Escondió la bolsa en la cajonera que tenían cerca de la entrada y se encaminó a la sala.

No tardó mucho en detener sus pasos y contener la respiración. Ash tenía a un chico en cuatro justo en el sofá más grande de la sala. Los gemidos de su acompañante no resonaban con intensidad debido a que el rubio le cubría la boca mientras lo embestía.

Eiji desvió la mirada momentáneamente y centró su atención en el ventanal, afuera llovía, aún así tenía ese impulso de saltar por ahí y volar lejos.

—Regresaste.

La voz de Ash lo sacó de su trance, regresó su mirar a ellos solo para descubrir al pobre chico recuperándose de la salvaje ronda de sexo. Esa persona no era alguien desconocida para Eiji, era una de las parejas del rubio, un estudiante de artes plásticas, al menos cinco años menor que ellos.

Tanto el chico como Ash no se mostraron avergonzados de ser encontrados en pleno acto, al contrario, se les veía con normalidad.

El chico sonrió para Eiji en forma de saludo, el moreno apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió a Ash quien lo miraba con monotonía pero en el fondo destellaba ese brillo de triunfo. Algo como si Ash solo hubiera tenido sexo con el chico en medio de la sala para darle celos al moreno y así compensar un poco del desaire ocasionado en la mañana.

Eiji, al notar esto, sonrió de lado y regresó su atención al chico.

—Hace mucho que no te veo —dijo con voz coqueta.

El muchacho se sentó de rodillas en el sofá y asintió animadamente.

—La escuela consume mi tiempo y Ash ha estado muy ocupado así que no nos hemos podido ver tan seguido como antes —respondió con sinceridad.

Eiji le lanzó una mirada rápida al rubio antes de animarse a caminar hacia ellos y acariciar con el dorso el dulce rostro de aquel jovial estudiante. Ash al ver tal acción frunció el ceño.

—Si Ash está ocupado yo puedo atenderte —sugirió antes de atraer el rostro del muchacho al suyo y besarlo con pasión.

Ash de inmediato los separó, Eiji sonrió triunfante mientras que el joven solo podía observar a la pareja ojiplático.

—Vete —masculló el rubio mientras que jalaba a Eiji a su habitación.

Ingresaron al cuarto bajo la estupefacta mirada del joven, una vez dentro Ash cerró la puerta de golpe y le puso seguro. Eiji mantenía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro aunque esta tembló por un instante al ver lo que hacía Ash.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —espetó con molestia el menor.

Eiji le dio la espalda y caminó a la cama, se sentó en la orilla.

—Hacerte un favor —respondió sin titubear, aunque en el fondo pedía no terminar en la cama con Ash como la última vez donde todo fue doloroso y forzado. Cruzó las piernas de forma sensual y ladeó la cabeza—. Es un chico lindo, deberías prestármelo de vez en cuando.

La última frase fue suficiente para que el rubio lo empujara contra la cama y lo aprisionara con su propio cuerpo. Eiji intentó forcejear pero el rubio pudo tomar sus manos con facilidad y colocarlas arriba de su cabeza.

—¡¿Es eso, Eiji?! ¡¿Sales de la casa para follar con quien sabe quién?! —gritó.

Los ojos del moreno se nublaron.

—¿Acaso esto no es una relación poliamorosa? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, intentando no romper en llanto—. ¿Acaso solo tu puedes follar con otros y yo no? No entiendo...

Ash relajó un poco su semblante al no saber qué responder, por meses tuvo la convicción de que estaría bien si Eiji salía con alguien más pero cuando hubo personas interesadas en él la idea supo agria.

—Si quieres acostarte con alguien debes decírmelo, si te doy mi aprobación puedes hacerlo.

Eiji relajó su cuerpo y sonrió, aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué tal Sing Soo-Ling? Parece que se mueve bi...

Ash le dio una bofetada, de inmediato su mejilla se tornó de un rojo intenso y su nariz comenzó a sangrar. El rubio no se dejó conmover por la imagen y se apresuró a besar y morder su cuello con la intención de dejar marca.

—Eres mío, Eiji. Solo mío.

Quizá fue una carga de adrenalina pero Eiji empujó al rubio y consiguió zafarse de su agarre, al menos por un instante antes de que lo pescara de la cintura y quisiera empujarlo contra el colchón otra vez.

Eiji pataleaba y rasguñaba los brazos del rubio para que lo soltara, Ash estaba enfadado así que en un arranque de locura arrojó al moreno contra el suelo. O al menos esa era su idea ya que calculó mal y la cabeza del moreno chocó contra la orilla de un mueble. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la sien, la tez de Eiji bajó al menos tres tonos y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Ash al ver esto se alarmó, lo ayudó a levantar y lo sentó en la cama mientras buscaba con la mirada el botiquín.

—No te asustes —susurró el rubio intentando ocultar su miedo—. Solo es una herida superficial.

Cuando el menor se alejó de él para buscar el botiquín, Eiji se llevó las manos a la frente y suspiró al verlas manchadas de sangre. Se sentía mareado, sus parpados pesaban y solo quería dormir.

Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo y en eso recordó que debía ir al matsuri el domingo, aún no podía ir a dormir.

Se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta, le quitó el seguro y se apresuró a llegar a la entrada principal. Sus manos apenas y rozaron la perilla de la puerta cuando fue arrastrado de regreso a la habitación.

—¡No! ¡Déjame ir! —gritaba y pataleaba.

Ash, sin recato alguno, lo arrojó sobre la cama y ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama usando una corbata.

—Debes tranquilizarte —musitó con preocupación—. Eiji, no estás bien.

Al escucharlo decir eso dejó de luchar y se permitió romper en llanto. Claro que no estaba bien, quizá nunca lo estuvo.

En silencio, mientras lloraba, dejó que Ash curara su herida y limpiara la sangre de su rostro. El rubio después preparó la bañera, lo desnudó y ambos se sumergieron en la tibia agua.

Eiji perdió el conocimiento segundos después.

* * *

Despertó a las seis de la tarde del día siguiente, lo primero que vio fue un frasco de pastillas para dormir y un vaso de agua a la mitad. Supuso que Ash lo hizo tomar algunas para tenerlo tranquilo en su ausencia, después de todo ese día estaría ocupado.

Le costó trabajo salir de la cama debido al dolor que entumecía su cuerpo, tras varios intentos lo consiguió. Primero fue al baño y después regresó a la cama para revisar su celular.

Tenía las usuales notificaciones de algunas _apps_ y dos mensajes de...Sing.

Estos no habían sido enviados hace mucho y eso le dio un escalofrío al moreno, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

El primer mensaje venía acompañado de una fotografía, en si se veía una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas en medio de otras órdenes de hamburguesas, sodas y aperitivos. El mensaje decía «Después de una larga jornada nada mejor que una buena cena», el segundo mensaje tenía una diferencia de tres minutos con el primero: «Entonces...¿te veo el domingo?».

Eiji dudó un segundo en responder, sus manos temblaban pero al final escribió una dirección.

_Nos vemos a medio día._

* * *

El viernes y el sábado fueron un calvario para Eiji, al menos pudo fingir estar dormido lo que restaba del jueves, no tuvo que aguantar la primera ráfaga de ira del rubio tras su fracaso en el tribunal.

Aunque el rubio ahora se centraba en preparar un caso más coloquial que ya le había dado con anterioridad el Fiscal en jefe, seguía haciendo lo posible para perturbar la calma del moreno.

De la nada soltaba comentarios al aire diciendo que seguro Sing ganó el caso porque alguien terminó en su cama y le soltó información importante. En ocasiones molestaba a Eiji mientras hacía los quehaceres al acercarse de golpe para después terminar embistiéndolo con fiereza contra alguna superficie. Terminaron teniendo sexo tres veces en el comedor, dos en la sala y una en el baño.

En aquellas ocasiones el moreno se limitó a dejarse hacer y no hizo nada para intentar huir, pero la gota que derramó el vaso y que terminó por hacerlo colapsar fue cuando durante la cena del sábado Ash dejó caer un vaso a propósito y le ordenó que lo levantara.

Eiji, inocentemente, se arrodilló para recoger los trozos de vidrio pero el rubio fue tan malévolo que solo hizo eso para obligarlo a hacerle sexo oral.

Para el domingo en la mañana, cuando Ash se fue con Melty, Eiji ni siquiera tenía intenciones de salir de la cama.

No fue hasta que recibió un mensaje de Yut-Lung que se arrastró fuera de esta para tomar una larga ducha.

_Sing es todo tuyo._

* * *

Llegó una hora tarde, creía que Sing ya no estaría ahí, incluso pensó en regresar cuando iba a mitad del trayecto, pero al final se obligó a llegar.

Entonces lo vio, el abogado estaba sentado en una de las bancas fuera de la estación mientras leía un cómic que Eiji no se obligó a identificar. Solo con verlo ahí fue suficiente para que el malestar de días anteriores se esfumara para ser sustituido por una bella sonrisa.

—Lamento llegar tarde —se disculpó—. Pero el tráfico...

Sing apartó su mirar del cómic y correspondió a su sonrisa, era linda.

—Eso pensé, aunque yo debo disculparme. Ayer perdí mi celular y...bueno, no pude mantener contacto contigo —confesó con vergüenza.

Eiji asintió sin despegar la mirada del joven abogado. Sing tenía un buen físico, nada comparado a Sergei, pero a su lado seguía luciendo pequeño e indefenso.

—Entonces...

Sing asintió repetidas veces y guío a Eiji por la avenida, el centro cultural estaba al otro lado, pero desde ya podía verse una enorme fila en la taquilla.

—Quizá nos tardemos más en la fila que estando dentro—dijo Eiji a mitad del calle con pena.

Sing pasó frente a él dos boletos y le regaló una boba sonrisa.

—Compré los boletos el mismo día que hablamos por teléfono.

La fila de entrada era mucho más accesible que la de la taquilla, en menos de cinco minutos ya se hallaban dentro del matsuri. Lo primero que hizo el moreno, emocionado, fue jalar a Sing hasta el lugar donde estaban las ramas de bambú. Lugar donde se realizaba la actividad de escribir deseos en los _tanzaku_.

Eiji tomó un _tanzaku_ blanco mientras que Sing escogió uno rojo.

Esa era su actividad favorita por mucho así que se sorprendió cuando tuvo la hoja de papel en la mano y no supo qué escribir, por lo regular pedía por Ash, para que todo le fuera bien y el éxito alumbrara su vida pero ahora estaba en blanco.

Sing fue el primero en terminar en escribir, al ver a Eiji sumergido en sus pensamientos quiso decir algo pero casi al instante, el moreno escribió algo en la hoja y lo arrastró para colgar su deseo.

—Entre más alto lo pongas, mayor probabilidad tienes que se cumpla —explicó mientras esperaban su turno—, ya que llegará a los dioses.

Sing asintió y cuando fue su turno, sin preguntar cargó a Eiji para que colocara su deseo en la parte más alta de las ramas de bambú. Eiji no puso resistencia y colocó el suyo.

Cuando terminaron con eso, se acercaron a uno de los pequeños escenarios que estaban entre los puestos de comida para apreciar un baile tradicional que iba acompañado de una dulce canción.

—Eiji —lo llamó Sing tomándolo de la mano y bajando un poco su cabeza para que lo escuchara—. ¿Qué dice la canción?

El moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la petición, adoraba traducirla, cuando iba con Ash no importaba que fuera año con año, él siempre se la diría como la primera vez.

«Sasa no ha sara-sara»

—_Las hojas de bambú susurran..._

«Nokiba ni yureru»

—..._meciéndose en el alero del tejado._

«Ohoshi-sama kira-kira»

—_Las estrellas brillan..._

«Kingin sunago»

—._..en los granos de arena dorados y plateados._

«Goshiki no tanzaku»

—_La tiras de papel de cinco colores..._

«watashi ga kaita»

—._..ya las he escrito._

«Ohoshi-sama kirakira»

—_Las estrellas brillan..._

«sora kara miteiru»

—_...nos miran desde el cielo._

Después de ver el espectáculo un rato, decidieron buscar algo que comer, la variedad era grande y por lo mismo tardaron un rato antes de decantarse por dos órdenes de _takoyaki_, _okonomiyaki _y de postre _mochi_ de chocolate.

Tomaron asiento en una jardinera cercana al escenario donde se llevaba a cabo una representación «teatral» de la leyenda detrás del Tanabata.

«Hace mucho, mucho tiempo vivió una hermosa joven llamada Orihime, hija del rey del Cielo. Cuenta la leyenda que Orihime disfrutaba tejiendo vestidos para su padre y encontraba en esta actividad todo lo que podía desear para ser feliz. Así pasaba plácidamente los días en la Llanura Alta del Cielo, absorbida en su trabajo y al ritmo del monótono sonido de la lanzadera del telar. Pero una mañana, al dirigirse al telar, Orihime vio a un joven y apuesto pastor de bueyes llamado Hikoboshi y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Aunque mantuvieron el romance en secreto, el rey del Cielo advirtió en su hija el amor que sentía por Hikoboshi y les unió en matrimonio.

«Sin embargo, la felicidad no iba a durar mucho. Su apasionado amor y el indescriptible gozo que sentían por el mero hecho de estar juntos provocó que descuidaran sus deberes; Orihime dejó de tejer y Hikoboshi abandonó los bueyes a su suerte. Si en un principio el rey del Cielo toleró con indulgencia este comportamiento, no tardó en tener que tomar medidas drásticas ante el cariz que había adquirido la situación. Fue así como castigó a los dos amantes y los separó para siempre convirtiéndolos en estrellas.

«Pero separar a dos enamorados por toda la eternidad sin perspectivas de reencontrarse era demasiado cruel; así que les fue concedida la posibilidad de volver a verse una noche cada año, la noche del séptimo día del séptimo mes. Esa noche las urracas acuden a volar sobre el río Celestial y con las alas totalmente desplegadas forman un puente por el que Hikoboshi cruza el río camino de los brazos de su amada. Terminada la noche, él vuelve a su trabajo de pastor de bueyes y ella se queda tejiendo, anhelando ambos el próximo reencuentro.

«Desgraciadamente para los amantes, su encuentro anual depende de las condiciones meteorológicas: si esa noche está despejada, también lo estará el camino que les unirá. Pero si esa noche llueve, la crecida del río Celestial impedirá a las urracas formar el puente. La lluvia de esa noche es más triste que las de las demás noches y por ello se llama la lluvia de las lágrimas».

Cuando comenzó a fluir la conversación Eiji se encargó que fuera dirigida a Sing, en especial porque quería conocerlo más a fondo.

El menor le contó que a pesar de tener ascendencia china jamás había estado en dicho país, sus padres habían llegado a la ciudad desde antes que él naciera. Tenía un medio hermano mayor que solía estar metido en pleitos, en especial con pandillas callejeras de la ciudad y que un día lo acusaron injustificadamente de un asesinato. El fiscal que llevó su caso era un hombre alemán que por alguna razón elaboraba ahí, era arrogante y jamás había fallado en sus juicios así que el veredicto de su hermano estuvo escrito desde el momento que le asignaron a aquel su caso.

Sing tendría unos ocho años cuando pasó todo eso y aún así decidió que algún día se convertiría en un buen abogado capaz de revelar la verdad detrás de cada caso.

Su familia era pobre así que tuvo muchas trabas a lo largo de su formación académica, incluso con la beca que había conseguido muchas veces tenía que trabajar en locales nocturnos para ganar un dinero extra que le ayudara con la colegiatura.

Cuando ingresó a la facultad de Derecho suspendió más de la mitad de las materias ya que algunos libros que necesitaba consultar para los exámenes eran costosos y él solo podía permitirse los de la biblioteca, por lo mismo muchos profesores le recomendaron cambiar de carrera y dejar de lado ese _sueño suyo_ de ser abogado.

Sus compañeros lo veían como un tonto con suerte que de algún modo se las apañó para llegar a ese punto, y juraban que esa _suerte_ pronto se le acabaría.

Eso hasta que un día tuvieron una simulación de juicio como parte de un examen, en el «público» estuvieron diferentes representantes de prestigiosos bufetes de abogados en busca de sus futuras estrellas.

Admitía que su juicio fue algo torpe al inicio ya que para demostrar la inocencia de su cliente tenía que averiguar la forma de usar una prueba con un perro, ¡un jodido perro!

Los casos estaban basados en la realidad así que los veredictos ya estaban escritos de por medio y Sing sabía que el suyo daba uno inocente —estudió los casos más relevantes de los últimos diez años antes de su examen— y sabía que el jodido perro tenía que ver pero no lograba conectarlos.

Cuando su compañero estaba a punto de obtener el veredicto de culpabilidad dejó que la lógica se fuera al caño y objetó con algo que, aunque sonaba desfachatado, tenía sentido y unía los cabos sueltos.

Después de haber dicho su argumento más de uno se burló pero cerraron sus bocas cuando el profesor asintió y dio el veredicto a su favor.

Al terminar la mayoría de sus compañeros fueron acaparados por más de un bufete, eso a él no le importó pero en eso apareció su actual jefe y bueno...el resto era historia.

—Quizá mis compañeros ganen más pero... ¡ja! ¿A quién le agradecen las ancianitas? ¡A mi!

Eiji echó a reír ante el entusiasmo de Sing.

—Tienes una maravillosa vida —aseguró antes de darle otra mordida a su bolita de takoyaki.

Sing le dio un sorbo a la botella de agua mineral que compraron y asintió.

—Quizá no tan maravillosa como la tuya. Dime, ¿qué hay de ti, Eiji?

El moreno masticó con más lentitud y bajó la mirada.

—No hay mucho que contar.

—Eres un lindo japonés de unos...¿28? ¡Claro que hay mucho que contar!

Eiji sonrió ante el «lindo» y negó.

—Bueno, espero que lo digas después de escucharme hablar.

Sing se acomodó en su asiento y lo miró con ojos curiosos, eso hizo reír una vez más al moreno.

—Ah...¿por dónde comienzo? Mmmm creo que mi historia inicia a los seis, mi padre murió y todo cambió.

Sing suavizó su semblante y apretó ligeramente su mano en signo de apoyo.

—A los nueve nos mudamos aquí gracias a un empleo que le ofrecieron a mi madre como empleada doméstica de una familia anglosajona que vivió algunos años en mi ciudad natal.

Eiji alzó la vista al cielo, hacía buen clima tal y como Yut-Lung le había dicho, sonrió de lado antes de bajar la mirada.

—Conocí a...mi pareja a esa edad, iniciamos siendo amigos y en algún punto, a lo largo de nuestro crecimiento, comencé a fijarme en él —confesó—. Ash no viene de una _buena _familia así que por años creí que...que yo tenía el deber de cuidarlo...

Ash, en un inicio, no vio a Eiji como una posible pareja, solo era su amigo y confidente, eso llevó al moreno a conformarse con el poco cariño que le brindaba incluso adoptó ese papel de hermano mayor que tanta falta le hacía a su amado.

Cuando tuvo que escoger una universidad su madre ya tenía el dinero suficiente para regresar a Japón y costear una buena escuela, Eiji aceptó y se fue un semestre con la intención de estudiar Marketing pero tan rápido y como lo hizo regresó debido a las dificultades que Ash afrontaba.

Comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta y el dinero lo ahorraba, cuando Ash entró a la universidad fue un caos debido a que era prestigiosa y, por ende, cara. Ash consiguió una beca del cincuenta por ciento mientras que Griffin lo apoyaba con un veinticinco por ciento, lo restante agobiaba al rubio hasta que, de la nada, Griffin ya pudo ayudarlo con el cincuenta por ciento.

O al menos eso fue lo que Eiji le pidió que dijera ya que era él quien en realidad estaba costeando lo faltante, Griffin al inicio se mostró reacio a que Eiji ayudara a Ash desde las sombras pero al final respetó su decisión.

Como lo que ganaba era poco decidió inscribirse a un curso en internet para obtener una carrera técnica en traducción inglés-japonés. Fue fácil debido a que se había criado con ambos idiomas así que rápidamente obtuvo un mejor empleo y con ello más dinero para pagar la escuela del rubio.

—Y...ya...—sonrió abatido—. Ash se comenzó a fijar en mi, terminamos en una..._dulce relación_...hasta que un par de años atrás me contó sobre el poliamor y eso...

—Si las cosas van en picado, ¿por qué no terminas con él? —preguntó Sing con cuidado, no quería tocar alguna fibra sensible en el moreno.

Eiji alzó los hombros.

—Supongo que porque él era mi razón de existir...aunque ahora las cosas han cambiado.

**「All I Want」**


	16. Acto XVI: Mentira.

Sing sostuvo su mano, la apretó con suavidad y le dedicó una mirada que estaba llena de impotencia.

El abogado quería ayudarlo, Eiji destruirse.

Las cosas no solo debían funcionar de un lado de los involucrados, de ser así el resultado no sería mucho mejor que empujar una roca contra una pared, por más que quisieras moverla hacia esa dirección existiría algo que no te lo permitiría.

—Eiji, yo... —Sing soltó su mano y negó levemente antes de desviar la mirada al escenario—. No estás solo —susurró—. Será difícil pero... —Hasta ese momento se atrevió a regresar la mirada, un peculiar brillo reflejaban sus ojos. Tal emoción abrumó al moreno, no era lujuria ni pena, solo era Sing siendo solidario con él—...yo estaré contigo en todo el proceso, por supuesto, si tu me lo permites.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de ser arrastrado por la marea, se ahogaba, pero ahora alguien le había lanzado un salvavidas, debía tomarlo y regresar a la orilla.

Ash ya no era su razón de existir, pero seguía siendo su todo. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

Eiji le devolvió el ligero apretón de mano a Sing y sonrió con dulzura. El abogado quedó anonadado por tal gesto. Eiji era hermoso, quizá no de una manera extraordinaria como lo era Yut-Lung, pero lo era.

Mientras Yut-Lung era una estrella en el firmamento, Eiji era tan bello como los efímeros momentos cotidianos. Un soplo de aire fresco en medio de la bulliciosa ciudad.

—Tengo miedo. —Era verdad—. Y aunque apenas nos conocemos yo...realmente quiero estar contigo.

Sing amplió su sonrisa ante las encantadoras palabras del moreno y se atrevió a abrazarlo, su agarre era delicado, simulando el ligero toque de una burbuja de jabón, casi como si temiera lastimarlo.

Caminaron tomados de la mano el resto del día a lo largo del matsuri, Eiji no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso en público, después de todo Ash quería mantener lo suyo en secreto, así que al inicio fue incomodo. Más que nada por las desaprobatorias miradas de algunas personas, eran pocas pero podía sentir el vibrante repudio en sus ojos.

A Sing parecía no importarle, al contrario, de vez en cuando se atrevía a atraerlo más a él. Solo cuando era necesario para no alejarse gracias a la ola de gente que se desplazaba de un lado a otro.

En una de esas ocasiones, mientras esperaban que la aglomeración avanzara, Eiji se quedó observando una horquilla para pelo con decoración de flor de cerezo. Las borlas rosadas colgaban de cadenas doradas y al centro de cada flor había una pequeña perla.

Eiji recordaba que cuando vivían en Japón su madre solía usar ese adorno floral, era la única joya de valor que tenían, cuando su padre murió tuvo que venderla para costear los ritos funerarios.

La imagen de su pequeña hermana también se le vino a la cabeza, el yukata que solía usar para los matsuri era con decoración de flores de cerezo. La tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a jugar _Kingyo-sukui_, su madre les daba 100 yenes a cada quien para que tuvieran una partida individual. Él era bueno atrapando peces de colores, su récord fueron cinco antes de que el _poí_ se rompiera. Como su pequeña hermana nunca podía conseguir alguno él le regalaba sus peces. 

En la sala tenían una hermosa pecera donde los cuidaban, poco después de que su padre muriera, la pecera desapareció, no recordaba el porqué pero ver el espacio vacío era muy doloroso.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó con genuina preocupación el menor al notarlo ido en sus pensamientos—. Vayamos al servicio médico, no luces bien.

Eiji parpadeó repetidas veces antes de responder, sentía que lo habían sacado de un profundo sueño, eso lo desorientó al inicio.

—Pensaba en...un libro que leí... —En parte era verdad, de alguna manera recordó el cuento del pájaro azul. Sintió presión en el pecho—....no recuerdo cómo termina.

Sing entrecerró los ojos antes de cerrarlos y suspirar, lo atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya. La diferencia de estaturas era muy notoria.

—Eiji, debes salir de ahí.

El moreno suspiró antes de aspirar la refrescante colonia de Sing —yerbabuena— y aferrarse a su agarre.

—¿Lo has leído? Es sobre un pájaro azul y un gato rojo...

—Eiji...

—¿El pájaro regresa al cielo, verdad? ¿Regresa a donde pertenece? ¿O el gato rojo lo devora?

Sing se separó ligeramente de él y acarició sus mejillas con el dorso. Eiji lo observaba tal como un niño vería a su superhéroe.

—Eso tendrás que decidirlo tú.

—Pero el final ya está escrito...

—El de esa historia sí —respondió con suavidad—. La tuya no.

Fue un impulso, tomar el salvavidas y hundirse con él, pararse de puntitas y rozar los labios del menor con los suyos.

Dulce, efímero, necesitado.

¿Estaban en el matsuri?

Porque a Eiji le pareció estar en otro lugar, no importaba cual, era uno donde solo estaban ellos dos y nada más importaba.

* * *

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero estaba en el departamento de Sing, sentados en la sala. Se besaban con dulzura y suavidad, no había calor exorbitante ni necesidad sofocante, solo eran ellos disfrutando de los labios del otro. Tranquilos, en paz, tomándose su tiempo, soltando risitas de vez en cuando, acariciándose las manos y los rostros.

Cuando ese juego previo ya se había alargado demasiado, Eiji fue quien tomó la iniciativa y le arrebató la camiseta a Sing, con la punta de los dedos recorrió tímidamente los abdominales del menor y descansó su mano en la zona íntima de este, por arriba del pantalón.

Sing cesó la ronda de besos, alejándose de él a no más de unos cuantos centímetros, y observó el rostro sonrojado del mayor. Alzó su mano y enredó entre sus dedos algunos mechones de su fino cabello.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó preocupado por el estado de Eiji. Temía asustarlo y que lo terminara viendo como una amenaza, así como a Ash.

O al menos eso era lo que creía, al no saber los por menores, pensaba que Eiji estaba enjaulado en una relación con un terrible maltratador que usaba de excusa el poliamor.

Llegó a esa conjetura gracias a Yut, había observado su relación con Shorter, sus interacciones con Sergei, el cómo se desenvolvía con sus parejas ocasionales, y definitivamente la relación del moreno no se asemejaba a eso.

Él sabía cómo lucía el poliamor, el verdadero.

—No quiero lastimarte —añadió—. Y tampoco creo que sea correcto hacerlo ahora, tu sigues con A...

Eiji envolvió sus brazos en torno al cuello del abogado y atacó su boca con un beso más acalorado que los anteriores. Sing jadeó.

—Estaré bien —susurró el moreno contra los labios del menor—. Confío en ti, sé que no me harás daño.

Sing le dedicó una solemne mirada antes de suspirar.

Cargó al moreno estilo nupcial y lo llevó hasta su habitación, la cama era individual pero eso no parecía ser un impedimento para que esa noche no durmieran juntos.

Eiji percibió la suavidad de la colcha, el olor a _limpio_ de la habitación y el calor del cuerpo de Sing contra el suyo, eso fue suficiente para que no ansiara más. Era cómodo.

Sing se tomó su tiempo para despojarlo de la ropa, entre cada nuevo trozo de piel expuesta él lo besaba con dulzura. Reía cuando Eiji decía que eso _le daba cosquillas_ mientras memorizaba con la mirada cada gesto del moreno y las zonas que adquirían un tono rosado, las más sencibles.

Cuando el menor también terminó sin ropa, se acostó a lado de Eiji, al inicio solo se observaron, después pasaron a los besos y después a las caricias.

Parecían ir en cámara lenta, sus movimientos no reflejaban ansiedad, se asemejaban más a un coqueto baile. Ese era el ritmo que no querían soltar, ambos disfrutaban su cercanía y las sensaciones que hacían vibrar su piel ante cada suave caricia o dulce beso.

Sing tuvo la gentileza de decirle a Eiji cuando pasaría a lubricarlo, esto para que le dijera si su intrusión lo incomodaba. Sus palabras hicieron estallar un sin fin de tonalidades rojizas y rosadas en el rostro de este.

No lo había creído capaz de ser tan dulce hasta en ese aspecto.

Eiji se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la intrusión del par de dedos del menor —chorreantes en lubricante— en su entrada.

Se removió en las sábanas para consentir más fricción entre ellos, Sing comenzó a moverlos con cuidado mientras besaba los labios del mayor y lo consentía con reconfortantes palabras.

Eiji no paraba de suspirar y jadear ante cada interacción. Aquello era como darle pequeñas probadas a un frasco de chocolate, esconderse para no ser descubierto y regresar por más.

—Sing.... —gimió.

El menor apartó sus dedos y separó un poco más las piernas del moreno para hacerse paso. Eiji aprovechó ese movimiento para enrollarlas en la cintura del abogado y atraerlo más a él.

La primera embestida fue lenta y quejumbrosa, Eiji soltó una serie de suaves gemidos conforme el menor entraba en él.

Poco a poco Sing fue encontrando el ritmo de su vaivén, no era rápido pero tampoco taciturno como el primero, eso si, era constante.

Sing le estaba brindando otra clase de placer al moreno, uno conservador, suave y maravilloso. No te llevaba de ida y vuelta alrededor de la luna por cada segundo pero te hacía sentir en tu zona de confort, resaltaba las sensaciones de la piel y la calidez del otro. Todo contaba, desde los suspiros, los gemidos intermitentes, el sonrojo en la piel, las gotitas de sudor que hacían más resbaladizos sus cuerpos, el aroma y la mirada del otro.

Incluso su orgasmo fue diferente, más reconfortante y amoroso. Terminaron con las manos entrelazadas, Eiji sobre el pecho de Sing, el menor besando su cabeza y acariciando sus manos.

_Sucedió como un cuento de hadas._

* * *

Algo más _candente _esperaba a Eiji por la mañana.

Entre sueños sintió una mano colarse entre su entrepierna para acariciar con suavidad su miembro. Gimió ante el tacto recibiendo como respuesta la sonora risa de Sing contra su nuca.

El menor besó esa parte de su cuerpo con dulzura y lo atrajo más a él. Eiji, al sentir la palpitante erección del menor sonrió sin abrir los ojos, se sentía cansado pero eso no lo detendría de complacerlo un poco.

Tanteó el cuerpo del menor hasta llegar a su virilidad, la tomó con suavidad y comenzó a masajearlo tal y como lo hacía con él.

Rápidamente los sutiles gemidos gobernaron la silenciosa habitación.

Sing se atrevió a separar ligeramente los glúteos de Eiji para prepararlo y así su sorpresiva intrusión no fuera dolorosa.

Eiji rio entre dientes al sentir lo que pretendía, soltó su virilidad y se acomodó de lado para darle un mejor acceso.

El abogado se colocó entre sus glúteos y entró con cuidado, a la par recorría el cuello y clavícula de Eiji en un camino de besos. Él se limitaba a gimotear por el lento vaivén.

—Más...Sing, más rápido... —suspiró.

El menor acató la orden, lo tomó de la cintura y aumentó el ritmo.

Eiji podía imaginarse despertar cada mañana de ese modo y no le importaría.

* * *

La fantasía terminó a las nueve de la mañana, Sing necesitaba ir a su oficina y Eiji a su nuevo trabajo, no quería echarlo todo a perder en su primera semana.

Pero cuando se separaron se quedó con un sabor amargo. Sing le había dicho que podía mudarse con él, Eiji entró en pánico y le dijo que aún no estaba _listo _para compartir lecho diario con otra persona, así que a lo único que llegaron era que Eiji saldría del departamento de Ash cuando este no estuviera —para evitar algún ataque de ira por parte del rubio—. Sing quería abrir un acta por maltrato contra Ash pero Eiji lo evitó argumentando que solo tenía que desaparecer de la vida de su «ex», no le veía sentido irse a juicio.

El menor jamás había llevado un caso por maltrato pero sabía cómo lucían las víctimas, Eiji encajaba a la perfección así que prefirió ceder en eso por el momento. Tenía planeado llevarlo a terapia, cuando mejorara quizá se atrevería a darle su merecido al rubio.

Por supuesto, todo lo anterior no era más que una mentira de Eiji, no saldría del departamento, no dejaría a Ash y mucho menos lo demandaría. Solo era una parte más de la «fantasía» que había creado para relacionarse con Sing.

Tras estar tres horas auxiliando a Ibe con la edición de algunas fotografías regresó a casa. De camino hizo una breve parada en el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la alacena, como una botella de aceite de oliva y condimentos.

Subió las escaleras de su edificio con lentitud, no estaba _listo_ para ver a Ash de nuevo.

En el último descanso para llegar a su piso, escucho pasos acelerados a sus espaldas. Al intentar girar chocó con la persona que subía soltando así la botella de aceite.

—No estorbes —masculló Melty mientras lo empujaba y corría al departamento—. Nadie me advirtió de la sensible vejiga de embarazada...

Eiji la observó sin emoción antes de regresar la mirada a los trozos de cristal y líquido desparramado.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?

La voz de Ash resonó detrás, el rubio traía consigo varias bolsas de tiendas especializadas en productos de bebé y dos cajas, una de ellas era la cuna y la otra una mecedora.

El moreno no se movió así que Ash lo miró abatido.

—Lamento hacerte pasar el día de ayer en solitario —se disculpó—. Pero los padres de Melty insistieron que nos quedáramos en su hotel y...

Eiji negó, bajó los escalones que faltaban y le quitó las bolsas.

—No tienes que excusarte, lo entiendo.

Ash sonrió y Eiji le correspondió.

Melty apareció en el pasillo casi al instante.

—Eiji —dijo con reproche—. No tomes las bolsas así, tienen cosas delicadas —se quejó—. Dámelo.

En cuanto lo dijo dio un paso al frente, su pie se deslizó con el aceite de oliva regado y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Su cadera golpeó el filo de los escalones.

—¡Melty!

Ash soltó las cajas y corrió a ella. La chica se quejó levemente pero no paraba de decir que estaba bien.

—No es nada grave —aseguró.

El rubio intentó cargarla pero al primer movimiento ella soltó un alarido lleno de dolor. Ash hizo más lentos sus movimientos y para el siguiente intento el quejido fue más suave.

—Eiji, ¿podrías traer las cosas?

El moreno, quien observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido ya que creía una exageración de parte de la castaña, asintió por inercia.

Ash se encaminó con Melty en brazos al departamento, como la chica ya había entrado para ir al baño solo tuvo que empujarla para ingresar. Ella se aferraba a su suéter, casi enterrando las uñas para aguantar el dolor.

El rubio la dejó con cuidado en uno de los sillones, Melty tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar gritar.

—Te traeré un calmante.

Melty se limitó a asentir.

Eiji entró unos minutos después, dejó las bolsas y las cajas en la entrada y se apresuró para ir por los objetos necesarios para recoger el desastre de las escaleras ante el riesgo de otro accidente.

Pero se detuvo al ver el estado de la chica, castañeaba y había empalidecido. Se acercó a ella con genuina preocupación y tocó su frente, a pesar de sudar no tenía fiebre.

—Ash tenemos que llevarla a urgencias —dijo preocupado.

Melty apartó su mano de golpe y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí —bramó recelosa—. Si hubieras limpiado antes el desastre yo no...¡Ay!

Ash se acercó corriendo para ver que pasaba, tanto Eiji como Melty parecían dos trozos de hoja blanca. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando reparó en la mancha de sangre que se extendía a lo largo de los pantalones de su novia.

La ambulancia llegó quince minutos después.

**「All I Want」**


	17. Acto XVII: Culpa.

Permaneció acostado en la sala por horas, luces apagadas y televisor desconectado, cuando anocheció, la poca luz que iluminaba su rostro era la que se colaba de los faroles de la calle. Esa noche no había luna.

Estaba en blanco, al menos al inicio, ya que nunca creyó que algo malo _realmente_ le fuera a pasar a Melty. Anteriormente había tenido el impulso de empujarla, de desear que ese bebé jamás naciera, pero ahora que había visto lo grotesca que esa escena podía ser, se arrepentía de tan siquiera planteárselo.

Recordaba la sangre, la mirada de angustia del rubio, los sollozos de la castaña... Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esfumó las imágenes.

Se aferró a su cuerpo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que tanto madre e hijo estuvieran bien. Extendió su oración a los dioses asegurando que si el bebé se salvaba él dejaría a Ash, lo haría para que fuera feliz con su pequeño, para que ese niño no creciera en un ambiente desconocido ni siendo victima de una crisis a causa de su extraña realidad.

_A un niño nunca hay que arrebatarle sus padres_, pensó al recordar el fallecimiento del suyo y el de los de Ash.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó el tintineo de llaves al otro lado de la entrada, dirigió su mirar al reloj de pared y suspiró al ver que era poco más de las cuatro de la mañana.

Una extraña figura se coló en el interior, Eiji no logró descifrarla sino hasta que prendió una de las lámparas de piso.

Melty venía de la mano con el rubio, su cabeza recargada en el pecho de este. Ambos lucían ojos irritados y una tez sin vida, muy ceniza.

—¿El bebé está bien? —preguntó el moreno en un hilo de voz.

La castaña de inmediato cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto, Ash se apresuró a cargarla, las lágrimas también brotaban de sus ojos.

—Melty se quedará con nosotros hasta que....esté mejor —musitó sin mucho ánimo.

Eiji centró su atención en la chica que lloraba con fuerza y sin gracia alguna en los brazos de su amado. Asintió abatido.

—Prepararé la cama de la bodega.

«La bodega» se suponía que era el cuarto de invitados del departamento, pero al ser pequeño y estrecho optaron por usarlo para guardar todas aquellas cosas de su infancia y vida como solteros. Habían cajas llenas de juguetes y ropa de niño por parte de Eiji, libros y gacetas que usó Ash en sus años de estudiante, y cosas de ese estilo.

Todas esas cosas estaban apiladas en un costado, del otro colocaron una cama individual por si alguno de sus amigos o familiares llegaba de visita.

—Eiji. —Ash negó—. No puedo dejarla sola...

El moreno retrocedió un par de pasos y chocó contra el mueble del televisor, bajó la mirada y asintió.

Mientras Ash tranquilizaba a Melty y la acomodaba en la cama de su habitación, Eiji tomó algunas mantas y sábanas para la cama de la bodega, le echó un último vistazo a la pareja y susurró un «Descansen» antes de irse a encerrar al cuartito de a lado.

Acomodó todo lo necesario y se sentó al borde de la cama, observando la ventana de a lado.

No durmió.

* * *

Por la mañana Ash llamó a su oficina y pidió unos cuantos días de descanso para monitorear a Melty, quien no había puesto un pie fuera de la cama después de su llegada. Eiji les preparó el desayuno, Ash colocó los platos en una bandeja y se encerró con su novia.

El moreno se quedó sentado en una silla del comedor, en silencio, sin hacer nada, por un par de horas hasta que decidió llamarle a Sing.

Se reunió con él para la hora de la comida.

Desde que cruzaron mirada, el abogado le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa, lo abrazó y besó sus mejillas con dulzura. Eiji rompió en llanto poco después, aferrándose al cuerpo de este.

—Eiji, ¿Ash te hizo algo? —preguntó preocupado.

El moreno se limitó a llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro, pensaba que lo de Melty había sido su culpa y deseaba tanto retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Al no poder parar su llanto con palabras, Sing comenzó a acariciar su espalda y mejillas, dándole castos besos a lo largo de todo su rostro, hasta que besó su sien y sintió lo que parecía ser la sutura de un golpe.

—¿Ash te golpeó? ¿Es eso? ¡Eiji, respóndeme!

Eiji se alejó torpemente de su agarre y tocó su herida, gracias al cabello pudo cubrirlo a lo largo de su cita pero no creía que fuera descubierto con algo tan banal como lo era un beso.

Negó repetidas veces mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con las mangas del suéter.

—Ash no hizo esto, me caí.

Sing oscureció su semblante.

—Eiji, confío en ti así que solo preguntaré esto una vez. —El moreno se encogió en su lugar—. ¿Ash te hizo eso? No tengas miedo, recuerda que yo estoy aquí...

—Ash no lo hizo...yo tuve la culpa....Sing, ya no quiero hablar de él. Todo esto está siendo difícil para mi, solo quiero olvidar...quiero quedarme contigo, ¿eso está bien?

Sing entrecerró los ojos y analizó el semblante del mayor antes de suspirar con pesadez y tallarse el rostro con ambas manos.

—Si ese bastardo te hace algo...

—Estoy bien....solo me siento presionado...viví tantos años con él que ahora...siento que me falta algo.

Sing lo envolvió de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de este.

—Puedes tomar lo que necesites de mi corazón.

* * *

La primer semana fue la más difícil.

Eiji no soportaba estar en el departamento así que se limitaba a hacer las comidas muy temprano y las guardaba en el refrigerador. Los Lunes y Miércoles, después del trabajo salía con Sergei, Eiji suspiró aliviado al saber que él y Sing no eran muy cercanos así que difícilmente se enteraría de _lo suyo_.

El resto de la semana se veía con el abogado, a veces solo para comer, a veces solo para quedarse abrazados por horas y una que otra terminaban en la cama.

Regresaba después de la cena para no toparse con nadie, Ash no lo buscaba, ni siquiera le enviaba mensajes, así que no se preocupaba por que el rubio le cuestionara su ausencia diaria.

A la única persona que nunca intentó contactar fue a Yut-Lung porqué sabía lo que le esperaba si le daba la oportunidad al azabache de encararlo.

Con el paso de los días se volvió rutina mentir, le daba a Sing lo que quería ver mientras que con Sergei se comportaba_ encantador_ e infantil.

Si ignoraba a Ash y a Melty podía decir que casi creía su propia mentira.

Su día a día se podía catalogar de _ordinario_ hasta que, un Miércoles por la noche, después de una sesión de sexo con Sergei, escuchó algo que quizá no debió haber escuchado.

Se encontraba desnudo, envuelto en sábanas de seda mientras que el mayor lo mimaba como era costumbre, Eiji estaba exhausto y no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormido.

En eso sonó el móvil del mayor, este estaba en el mueble junto a Eiji así que pudo ver a la perfección el nombre que saltó en cuanto la pantalla se iluminó.

_Wong._

Sergei se disculpó y le dijo que tenía que tomar la llamada con urgencia, Eiji aceptó sin poner trabas y fingió irse a dormir. Sergei se paró de la cama, aún desnudo, y salió al balcón de su _penthouse_ para responder.

Eiji se levantó de la cama sigilosamente y se ocultó detrás de las cortinas para escuchar, por lo general evitaba el cotilleo, era muy centrado en sus asuntos. Pero reconocía ese apellido, era el esposo de Yut-Lung y al no saber si el modelo estaba bien supuso que espiar sería un buen modo de enterarse.

La llamada no estaba en alta voz así que solo tenía como referencia las respuestas del mayor.

—¿Lo encontraste?

Sergei endureció su semblante y le dio un vistazo a los edificios que lo rodeaban, después de un rato negó exasperado.

—Entonces déjalo —espetó molesto— ¿Hace cuánto que no ves a Yue?... Son meses, Wong. Meses sin verlo.

La otra persona respondió largo y tendido, conforme hablaba el rostro de Sergei se tensaba más y más.

—No le haces ningún bien enredándote con esos sujetos, si tu plan falla ni siquiera yo podré salvar tu trasero....Hablamos de la mafia china...Wong....

La respuesta del otro hizo que Sergei le diera un golpe a su barandal.

—Lo sé, claro que lo sé, Yue ha tenido muchas crisis últimamente. No, la terapia no es opción....al menos ya no, la otra vez descubrí que su terapeuta cayó bajo sus encantos, mientras yo estaba afuera esperando avances, ellos follaban en el escritorio...

La carcajada de Wong fue tan fuerte que Eiji fue capaz de escucharla a pesar de la distancia. Sergei frunció el ceño.

—Yue no está bien, te necesita. Regresa antes de Navidad o te juro que me lo llevó lejos de tu alcance.

Eiji no estaba seguro si Wong respondió o solo se quedó en silencio, pero el tiempo entre la última palabra de Sergei y la siguiente se extendió por más de lo previsto.

—Lo cuido, nosotros lo hacemos...Shorter, la otra vez casi se mata en su motocicleta. Espera tres meses más y lo único que verás es un ataúd.

Sergei colgó antes de esperar la respuesta, Eiji regresó a la cama casi corriendo, sin embargo, Sergei no fue con él si no hasta un par de horas más tarde.

Eiji realmente quería saber qué le pasaba a Yut-Lung.

* * *

Ash regresó al trabajo a inicios de Agosto así que la responsabilidad de cuidar a una depresiva Melty cayó en los hombros del moreno.

Eso lo alteró en todos los sentidos posibles, en primera por la «rutina» que había formado y en segundo por la poca estabilidad que había construido a lo largo de esos días.

Pasó todo Julio evitando a ambos y que de la nada tuviera que monitorear a uno de ellos fue un golpe duro.

Melty no salía de la cama más que para ir al baño y cambiarse de pijama. A simple vista parecía fácil cuidarla, solo tenía que entrar para alimentarla y ya, pero no era así, la castaña tenía crisis esporádicas.

Eiji apenas sabía lidiar con las suyas, hacerlo con las de ella eran el doble de pesado. Gracias a eso Eiji decayó de nuevo y dejó de alimentarse para cuidarla, como Ash tenía su atención en Melty no notó que volvía a bajar de peso.

Casi por los mismos días Sergei tuvo que salir de viaje, aunque el mayor dijo que era por negocios, Eiji tenía la sospecha de que era por Yut-Lung.

Sing tenía trabajo en el bufete así que era difícil que se vieran, pero no perdieron comunicación. El menor solía decirle que le enviara fotografías de sus comidas para saber que si lo comía, pedía una al inicio con el plato lleno y una al final, vacío.

Eiji, para no desperdiciar, usaba la comida que preparaba para Melty, mientras que él se conformaba con barritas o bebidas energéticas que encontraba en la alacena.

Las primeras semanas, Melty tiraba los platos al suelo y le gritaba un sin fin de maldiciones. Cuando tenía crisis lo pateaba y lo golpeaba contra los muebles. Incluso una vez le tiró el agua caliente del té en su mano.

Eiji podía decírselo a Ash, suplicarle que la dejara, que la internara, pero no lo hizo por la culpa que sentía.

_Si tan solo no hubiera salido el día anterior._

_Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes._

_Si tan solo hubiera llegado después._

_Si tan solo no hubiera pasado al supermercado._

Creía que él era quien le arrebató al bebé, lo creía por los pensamientos malvados que llegó a sentir cuando se enteró de su embarazo...lo creía porque de otro modo, ¿quién sería el culpable?

Para finales de Agosto las cosas con ella se calmaron, ya no tenía crisis y cuando Eiji le llevaba la comida no le dirigía palabra alguna. Parecía estar bien para ambos.

El primero de Septiembre Eiji preparó estofado de carne, colocó un tazón mediano del platillo en una bandeja, tomó una jarra medio vacía de agua y un vaso.

Los llevó a la habitación como de costumbre, Melty estaba sentada contra la cabecera de la cama, la mirada al frente, Eiji se limitó a servirle un vaso de agua y dejarle la bandeja en el regazo.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina cuando la quebradiza voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—Siempre he odiado esta habitación —dijo de manera casi inaudible. Eiji se giró a ella—. No hay ni una ventana...me siento enjaulada. La tuya si tiene ventanas, ¿verdad?

—Una, las cajas la cubren parcialmente. La luz que entra....no es muy buena.

Melty apartó el mirar del punto invisible y se dignó a observarlo, asintió.

—Te toca lo mejor, siempre.

Eiji cerró los puños, sus labios temblaban, quería romper en llanto.

—No lo creo...Ash te quiere.

—No más que a ti.

—Duermo en la bodega.

—Tienes una ventana.

_Una ventana que no puedo abrir por las cajas_, se quejó mentalmente.

Tras un largo silencio, Melty suspiró. Arrojó a los pies de la cama algo, Eiji tardó en asimilar la escena, eran el par de llaveros que había comprado y la tarjeta arrugada con el número de Sing. Empalideció.

—Lo engañas y aún así te conserva. ¿Por qué?

Eiji tomó los objetos y los guardó con cuidado en sus bolsillos.

—Tu embarazo fue a propósito...

—Y tu coges con la competencia. ¿Quieres que hablemos de esto con él? —Negó—. Eso imaginaba...¿Por qué sigues con él? Déjalo.

—No puedo. —Melty alzó un ceja—. El bebé no está...Ash está destrozado.

—No lo está, sale a trabajar, me deja contigo.

Eiji negó repetidas veces.

—Lo conozco, actúa tan....tranquilo que no puede ser de otro modo.

Melty lo pensó por un instante antes de bajar la mirada al estofado y darle un bocado. Cuando continuó comiendo sin intención de continuar con la plática, Eiji se fue.

* * *

Para la segunda semana de Septiembre se vio en tres ocasiones con Sing, tuvo que dormir bien y comer los días anteriores para no parecer muerto en vida.

Cuando estaba junto a él sentía que podía olvidarse de sus problemas, pero cada que veía la sonrisa resplandeciente del menor sentía que solo lo estaba dañando, de una forma silenciosa y lenta.

Sergei no regresaría del viaje hasta Octubre.

* * *

Era el último sábado de Septiembre, Melty ya salía de la habitación a la sala y Ash estaba de buen humor después de ganar un caso.

Eiji recogía los platos del almuerzo, Melty veía televisión y Ash respondía la correspondencia.

Tanto Melty como Ash no supieron porque Eiji soltó los platos que sostenía, tampoco el porqué corrió a su habitación a encerrarse. Mucho menos preguntaron.

La noticia estelar del día era «Atacaron brutalmente a modelo durante pasarela».

No salió en todo el día.

* * *

_Sing, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Veo las noticias...no vivo debajo de una roca._

Tardó en responder unos minutos, la pantalla marcaba que escribía pero luego dejaba de hacerlo y así por un tiempo.

_Me pidió que no te lo dijera._

_¿Por qué?_

_Eiji, él y yo ya no somos nada. También hay cosas que ya no me dice, desde el matsuri dejó de contactarme._

_¿Crees que está en casa? Quiero verlo._

_Dudo que te reciba._

_..._

_Espera al Lunes, el médico dijo que los moretones ya no serían tan visibles ese día. Odia que lo vean desalineado._

_Gracias._

* * *

Esperó que los guardias abrieran la puerta, para su sorpresa, no le permitieron la entrada. Le dijeron que esperara afuera, ni siquiera el mayordomo se apareció por ahí.

Tomó asiento en la banqueta, observó la solitaria calle y recordó el automóvil rojo que semanas atrás estuvo ahí estacionado. Su imagen se fusionaba con la noticia del sábado, con la conversación de Sergei, con la marca de Yut-Lung y la decena de locuras que hacía.

La puerta se abrió y ahí lo vio, amenazante y elegante como de costumbre.

Su cabello estaba peinado en una simple coleta, portaba ropa similar a como lo conoció y su rostro estaba adornado con pequeños parches blancos que cubrían las rojeces. Una que destacaba sobre el resto era la que partía su labio inferior.

—Yut, ¿estás bien...

El azabache le dio una bofetada, la visión de Eiji se nubló.

—Le mentiste —dijo con tosquedad—. Primero Sergei y luego Sing... —Las manos del modelo temblaban—. ¿Sabes lo feliz que se veía cuando me dijo que estaban juntos? No puedo creer que sostengas una mentira con Sing luciendo así de...feliz.

Eiji bajó la mirada, centró su atención en la borrosa silueta de sus zapatos.

—Melty perdió el bebé y Ash lo está pasando mal, no puedo dejar....

Una bofetada más, incluso más fuerte que la anterior.

—Deja de lucir como un mártir, Okumura —masculló—. No eres el único con problemas... —Los ojos del azabache se cristalizaron—. Tu te ahogas y no haces nada para salir, hay otros que luchan con sus fuerzas para llegar a la superficie...otros que...corren....corren sin mirar atrás porque ese maldita distracción te costará la vida... ¡¿Sabes lo qué es temer por tu vida?! Supongo que no....tu no sientes nada, solo tomas de otros lo que te falta.

—¡Claro que no! Yo...no...yo siento, siento dolor...

Yut-Lung soltó una carcajada y negó, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Entonces púdrete en tu dolor —espetó antes de regresar—. No quiero saber nada más de ti, Okumura. No le diré nada a Sing ni a Sergei, diviértete solucionando esto por tu cuenta.

—¡Yut-Lung!

* * *

Era entre semana.

Ash con día libre y Melty con la energía para salir no era la combinación que Eiji buscaba. Prácticamente fue arrastrado por ellos para salir de la cama.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando frente el escaparate de unas tienda para curiosear.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó fastidiado de tanto caminar.

Melty estaba distraída contemplando unos collares de una tienda así que la respuesta vino del rubio.

—A ningún lugar —confesó—. Ella quería salir a caminar, es bueno que haya tenido esa iniciativa después de tanto tiempo.

Eiji frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más. Sentía que sería impropio seguir quejándose cuando la chica parecía estar mejorando.

—Ash, tengo la garganta seca. ¿Podemos buscar algo para beber? —preguntó ella con dulzura.

—Regresemos a la zona comercial, tendremos de donde escoger.

Melty arrugó la nariz y negó infantilmente.

—Caminaremos mucho. Creo que por aquí había una máquina expendedora, con suerte tienen más que bocadillos.

Eiji los siguió en silencio, pensando en su discusión con Yut-Lung...mejor dicho, en los sucesos de los últimos meses. Ash y Melty se detuvieron frente a un edificio de estilo clásico, cerca de la para del autobús estaba la dichosa máquina expendedora.

Eiji alzó la mirada y tembló al ver las siglas en la cima del edificio.

**Bufete Wright & Co.**

—Ash —susurró—. No creo que sea buena idea que nos paremos aquí...

El rubio miró el letrero y alzó los hombros.

—No quiero pelear pero si ese abogado lo busca, así será —dicho eso regresó su mirar a la máquina.

Eiji se inclinó ligeramente hacia la entrada para asegurarse de que Sing no estuviera por ahí.

—Si necesitas ayuda, solo entra.

Una jovial voz femenina resonó a sus espaldas, saltó de la sorpresa y se giró a la defensiva.

La chica que le hablo soltó una risita.

—¡Maya, deja de asustar a la gente!

Un hombre de unos treinta años alcanzó a la muchacha. Eiji ya había escuchado sus voces antes.

—¡Pero Nick! —le reprochó—. Se ve que necesita ayuda, hay que ayudarlo.

El tal Nick frunció el ceño.

—Deja de traer desconocidos al despacho, una persona más que _adoptes _y el lugar explotará.

La jovencita lo ignoró por completo y se abalanzó a Eiji.

—¡Dime lo que necesites! ¡La especialidad de Nick es demostrar la inocencia!

El hombre se dio un golpe en la frente y murmuró algo por lo bajo.

—Ustedes dos dejen de hablar y ayúdenme con esto.

Eiji retrocedió al escuchar la voz de Sing, suspiró «aliviado» al ver que la vista del abogado era cegada por la decena de cajas de pizza que sostenía.

—Maya, ayúdalo.

—Entonces, ¿vienes? —le preguntó a Eiji—. Hoy tenemos pizza.

—Maya.

—Que amargado.

Eiji quiso desaparecer antes de que la mitad de cajas desaparecieran de las manos de Sing, para su desgracia fue lento y el abogado notó su presencia al instante.

—¡Eiji! —exclamó sorprendido. Posteriormente sonrió—. No creí verte por aquí.

—Yo...solo estoy de paso....

Maya los miró con curiosidad antes de «atar cabos» y sonreír con genuina inocencia.

—¡Es tu novio! Eso explica el porqué estaba mirando la entrada. Vino a buscarte, vamos Sing, no seas un mal novio e invitalo a pasar.

Sing se puso rojo como un tomate mientras que Nick lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, después suavizó su semblante y observó a Eiji. Alzó los hombros.

—Supongo que ya eres parte del bufete.

Eiji retrocedió.

—¿Qué?

Maya saltó emocionada.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia! Cualquier ser querido de _SingSing _es parte de nosotros.

Sing la fulminó con la mirada.

—No me digas así —dijo entre dientes, fingiendo felicidad—. Al menos no frente a Eiji.

—Vamos, muchacho. Tenemos gente esperando por esas pizzas.

Nick tomó a Eiji por los hombros y lo encaminó al elevador, o al menos esa era su intención.

—Suéltalo.

Todos se giraron y se encontraron con la mirada asesina de un rubio en compañía de una chica castaña. Nick apartó las manos de Eiji confundido. Sing le pasó el resto de cajas de pizza a Maya y se colocó frente a su grupo.

—Aslan, evítate problemas y lárgate. Eiji ya no es nada tuyo, y aunque lo fuera, no es un objeto que te pertenezca.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, ignoró a Sing y observó a Eiji.

—Ven.

Sing se giró.

—No. Jefe, llévelo a la oficina y llame una patrulla, dudo contenerme.

Nick y Maya asintieron mientras retrocedían, el mayor fue quien presionó el botón del ascensor. Mientras los números bajaban Ash dio un par de pasos al frente.

—Eiji, ven —espetó sin romper el contacto visual con Sing.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Maya saltó dentro y Nick tomó del brazo a Eiji para meterlo, pero el moreno no se movió.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento—murmuró antes de soltarse y caminar hacia Ash.

—Eiji... —Sing le reprochó con la mirada—. No le tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, regresa al elevador.

Ash sonrió.

—Deja de hablar como si realmente te interesara. Eiji es mío.

—Eiji te dejó.

Ash amplió su sonrisa.

Tomó al moreno de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia si, Sing iba abalanzarse a Ash pero Eiji se interpuso entre los dos.

—Por favor, Sing.

El abogado cerró los puños con fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó al rubio.

—¿Yo? Eso debería preguntarte a ti. Paseo con mis parejas tranquilamente y de la nada una de ellas desaparece.

Sing lo miró ojiplático.

—Eiji no es...

—Eiji, díselo.

El moreno observó a Ash y después a Sing se encogió de hombros.

—No caigas en su juego, Eiji. Dile que no regresarás con él.

Ash soltó otra carcajada.

—No necesita _regresar_ conmigo si nunca me dejó.

Sing empalideció.

—¿Qué pretendes decir, Aslan?

Ash no respondió, le lanzó una mirada a Eiji. El moreno temblaba.

—Seguimos siendo pareja...no terminé con él...lo lamento, Sing.

Eiji esperaba que le gritara, que maldijera, incluso si intentara pegarle lo aceptaría. Por eso cuando vio sus ojos vidriosos no supo qué decir.

No quería ver las lágrimas de Sing, no de Sing, no de la persona que no hacía más que alegrar sus días y darle calor. No de él, todo menos de él.

_«Tu te ahogas y no haces nada para salir, hay otros que luchan con sus fuerzas para llegar a la superficie...otros que...corren....corren sin mirar atrás porque ese maldita distracción te costará la vida...»._

Las palabras de Yut-Lung resonaron en su cabeza mientras se giraba y salía corriendo de ahí, ignoró los llamados de Ash, ignoró a los transeúntes, ignoró el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse en sus piernas. Lo único que prevaleció fueron esas palabras y el nudo en la garganta.

Lo había lastimado.

Al llegar a su edificio no fue a su departamento, no quería saber de nadie así que entró en la cafetería y se sentó en una solitaria mesa al fondo.

Una mesera tomó su orden, cuando se fue dejó caer su rostro contra la dura superficie y cerró los ojos, rompiendo en llanto.

Apenas se iba a dar libertad de analizar lo sucedido cuando sintió que alguien le daba palmaditas en la espalda, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el preocupado rostro del ex de Ash.

—¿Necesitas hablar?

La respuesta fue un rotundo sí.

El chico le dijo que esperara su descanso, el cual se llevaría dentro de diez minutos, en ese tiempo Eiji se esmeró en comer una orden de papas fritas.

Después del tiempo acordado, el chico regresó con dos bebidas, una _Coca-Cola_ con hielos para él y una malteada de chocolate para Eiji.

—No te veías bien, después de llorar no luces mejor. ¿Debo de tener tacto o pregunto?

Eiji hizo un gesto que pretendía ser una sonrisa y asintió.

—Pregunta.

—¿Lloras por Ash?

—Si.

El chico le dio un trago a su soda.

—Te toca.

—¿Por qué terminaste con Ash?

—Resumen: Melty. —Alzó los hombros—. Descubrí que no es poliamorosa, estaba llorando, intenté consolarla pero como se dio cuenta que la descubrí me golpeó. Supongo que después fue con Ash y le diría que yo había intentado hacer _algo_ con ella ya que me llamó _degenerado_.

Eiji lo observó ojiplático.

—Tu también lo sabías.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Dos preguntas, no es justo.

—Fue una afirmación —replicó Eiji.

El chico suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Yo sí quería a Ash, mis relaciones anteriores fueron un asco. Con él todo parecía ir bien, pero nunca lo fue. Me ocultaba cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

El chico le robó una papa.

—Su pasado, si preguntaba algo todo iba dirigido a ti. Supongo que para la perra de Melty significaba que te quiere más, para mi no. Ocultaba su pasado y te usaba de escudo. ¿Por qué?

Eiji se hundió en su asiento y bebió de su malteada.

—No sé si deba decirlo.

—Necesito saber, Eiji. Fui su pareja, al igual que tu lo eres. ¿Cómo sabes que eso que tanto oculta no es la razón de los problemas?

Eiji dejó que su malteada se redujera a la mitad para responder.

—¿Te contó alguna vez por qué regresé de Japón?

El chico negó.

—Dijo que fue el destino, regresaste por él. Ambiguo.

—Supongo que así fue. —Eiji comenzó a jugar con sus papas—. Ash no tenía dinero para un celular, así que me escribía cartas. Eso lo aprendió de Griffin.

«Las cartas no eran de amor ni cortantes, sencillamente eran de Ash. Y Ash siempre ha dicho lo que realmente considera importante, si él me escribía que vio una película significaba que esta fue de su agrado. Jamás rellenaría una carta con información irrelevante.

Por eso supe que su padre había regresado a beber, cuando su madre los abandonó se mantuvo sobrio para buscarla. Supuse que si regresaba a la bebida era porque al fin se había rendido.

A finales de mi primer y último semestre, las cartas dejaron de llegar. Entonces regresé, Ash estaba internado.

La versión oficial, con base a su declaración y a la escena del crimen fue la siguiente:

Ash regresaba de la escuela, notó en la entrada varias latas de cerveza y escuchó la voz de su padre en compañía de una mujer. Ash no quería entrar y verlos follar así que dio media vuelta y se encerró el resto del día en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Regresó al anochecer, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas así que dos opciones rondaron en su cabeza. Su padre se largó a continuar la fiesta en otro sitio o estaba durmiendo.

Lo usual era la segunda así que al entrar no prendió las luces para no hacerlo enfadar. Caminó a su habitación y cayó al suelo al resbalarse con un _desconocido_ líquido.

Era sangre.

Su madre yacía en el suelo, diversas cortadas a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. El arma estaba tirada cerca de ella, su padre descansaba en el único sofá.

Era uno individual, Ash se centró en eso, lo repitió mucho en su declaración. Dijeron que fue para no enfocarse en el disparo en la cabeza de su padre.

Al parecer el hombre consiguió convencer a su ex mujer de ir, cuando la tuvo ahí la asesinó y después se suicidó».

—Debió ser un gran golpe para Ash.

Eiji asintió.

—Los encontraron a la mañana siguiente, la casera fue a cobrar la renta, tenía llaves así que entró para tomar algo de valor que saldara el medio año que le debían.

El chico lo miró estupefacto.

—¿Ash no llamó a la policía?

—Lo encontraron acurrucado con los cadáveres de sus padres, los llevó a su cama y durmió con ellos como un niño pequeño.

—Maldita sea.

Eiji sonrió.

—Es por eso que yo debo permanecer a su lado. A pesar de todo, tiene que ser así. 

**「All I Want」**


	18. Acto XVIII: Después de haber llorado.

El también tenía un pasado que ocultar.

Como las olas de mar que son perpetuas, como la profundidad del abismo, como el sol sobre su cabeza, era un secreto que vivía con él día a día.

Era su cumpleaños, el sexto, su madre había preparado tarta de queso con fresa, su padre le regaló una pelota de goma nueva, llovía.

Y aún así él insistió en salir a jugar con Boddy, su mascota de aquel entonces.

Con impermeable y la correa de su perro en mano, salió a jugar a la calle. El viento golpeaba todo a su paso, alejando más y más la pequeña pelota hasta que ya estaba muy lejos de casa y llegó a la orilla del mar.

Jamás olvidaría aquella escena, las olas alzándose como titanes sobre su nivel normal, el cielo rugiendo furioso y el pequeño Boddy chillando asustado.

—¡Te atrapé!

Su padre lo abrazó por la espalda, no vestía ningún impermeable, solo llevaba consigo una sombrilla transparente. Eiji adoraba esa sombrilla porque podía ver el cielo mientras llovía.

—Regresemos a casa, pequeño.

Él asintió, aún con la mirada clavada en el mar.

Tuvo la culpa, Boddy tiró de su correa y huyó. Papá le dijo que regresara a casa mientras él buscaba a su mascota. No lo hizo.

Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para que el viento le arrebatara la pelota de las manos y la llevara a la orilla. Su padre no estaba muy lejos, corría detrás del perro, supuso que no sería un problema.

Caminó al mar y se agachó para recoger su regalo, la marea la alejó, él la siguió, en algún punto ya no pudo regresar.

Las olas se lo llevaban.

Entonces su trauma inició.

Veía la orilla, gritaba, el agua entraba a su organismo, las olas lo arrastraban al fondo. Sintió que moría.

Pero papá lo alcanzó, tomó su mano y le aseguró que estarían en la orilla pronto.

Cuando despertó él ya no estaba.

Rompió la pecera.

Odiaba el mar.

* * *

Ash quiso hablar con él, pero se encerró en su habitación con el propósito de no salir el resto de su vida.

La cama se convirtió en la barca que lo llevaba lejos de la orilla, la pila de cajas las olas que se alzaban frente a él tal muros, la mitad de la ventana un vistazo a un realidad ajena a él.

No quería seguir ahí pero tampoco podía huir.

Mucho menos quería afrontarlo.

Prefería ser una decoración más de la casa.

Se escabullía en las noches a la cocina para comer algo, pero su estómago lo rechazaba, en cuanto le daba un mordisco a un sándwich la bilis subía por su garganta, la boca de su estómago ardía, obligándolo a flexionarse contra el fregadero y vomitar.

La sangre había regresado.

* * *

Ash estaba molesto, lo sabía porque después de aquel día no se preocupó en tocar la puerta de su cuarto ni una vez.

Pero jamás se imaginó que fuera capaz de...de hacerlo de nuevo....hacerlo en su cama.

Podía escucharlos gemir, jadear, el rechinido de la cama, el golpeteo de las pieles. Al inicio cerró los ojos con fuerza y ansió poder dormir.

Pero las paredes _eran delgadas_, todo se escuchaba.

Rompió en llanto, mordió su puño para evitar sollozar.

_¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Ash? Tu mismo lo dijiste, las paredes son delgadas, cuando me caí pudiste escucharlo perfectamente desde esta habitación...._

Enterró su rostro contra la almohada y ahogó unos cuantos gritos.

_Por favor, por favor, para._

La presión que ejerció fue suficiente para producir una ola de nuevas arcadas, salió de la cama corriendo y se inclinó en el fregadero, abrió la llave para evitar que lo escucharan vomitar.

No sabía si se ahogaba por la amargura del momento, por la bilis de su garganta o por la intensidad de su llanto que había desencadenado una nueva crisis.

La habitación daba vueltas, se sentí tan irreal, como si todo eso fuera una pesadilla que debía parar, pero que solo conseguía alargarse.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo y hecho un ovillo continuó su llanto.

El pecho le dolía, sentía que le desgarraban el corazón, que lo tiraban con mucha fuerza. Necesitaba hacer algo para opacar el dolor.

Se giró a las gavetas de la cocina y abrió uno de los cajones, una serie de filosos cuchillos tintinearon bajo sus ojos. Tomó el más grande y volvió a su posición original.

_¿Qué haces, Eiji?_

Su reflejo se veía lamentable, pronunciadas ojeras, pálido y agrietada piel, cabello cenizo, ojos rojizos y labios hinchados.

_Tan horrible._

_Solo calma este dolor._

_Solo acaba con el dolor._

_Solo hazlo, Eiji._

Eso se sentía mejor, la punta del cuchillo chocando frenéticamente contra su brazo, incluso las lágrimas cesaron, la tinta carmín que brotaba a cuenta gotas de las pequeñas heridas era mucho más fácil de observar.

—Eiji...

Alzó la mirada y sonrió.

Había logrado acaparar la atención del rubio, al menos por el momento.

Se desmayó.

* * *

Despertó con jaqueca, luces blancas sobre su cabeza y olor de alcohol farmacéutico al aire. Se quejó por lo bajo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Percibía el sonido de diversas voces, algunas en alta voz, otras desconocidas, llantos de niños, mujeres preocupadas, hombres serios. Entre ellos identificó la de Ash, sonaba preocupado.

Abrió los ojos.

Alzó los brazos para inspeccionarlos al sentirlos adoloridos y pesados, en el izquierdo tenía vendas, en el derecho una intravenosa. Suspiró y buscó con la mira al rubio.

Estaba en un pequeño cubículo de lo que parecía ser la sala de urgencias de algún hospital, para su mala suerte la voz de Ash resonaba fuera de las cortinas, la persona a su lado era Melty.

La castaña lo miró con desdén, se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Intento de suicidio? ¿En serio? Yo pierdo al bebé y haces esto para llamar su atención, que despreciable.

Eiji la miró con monotonía antes de desviar la mirada y cerrar los ojos. _No fue intento de suicidio_, no cortó en vertical ni horizontal, solo....solo se hizo daño con la punta del cuchillo. Dudaba haber lastimado _algo_ importante.

La cortina se recorrió y Ash entró. Melty se apartó de golpe.

—Nos sugieren internarlo, para rehabilitación.

Melty sonrió para sus adentros.

—Es lo mejor, Ash.

El rubio se acercó al moreno y acarició su cabello con suavidad.

—No puedo firmar la autorización, legalmente no soy nada de él, necesito contactar con algún familiar o dejar que despierte y firme la responsiva.

—¿Y qué? ¿No tiene padres?

Ash la fulminó con la mirada, lo estaba irritando.

—Viven en Japón, no haré venir a su madre o hermana por...esto.

—¿Entonces?

—Melty, por favor —espetó cansado—. A ti nadie te presionó para salir de la habitación, déjalo.

La castaña no habló de nuevo.

Eiji esperó a que ambos se fueran antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, su visión se nubló, pero no lloró.

No sabía si eso era bueno o solo estaba cansado de hacerlo.

* * *

Unas pocas horas después lo trasladaron a una habitación mientras se arreglaba lo de su internado, Ash quería hacer firmar a Eiji unos documentos que le dieran la libertad de decidir por él en algunos aspectos, Eiji sabía que si firmaba estaría más atado al rubio. Sin embargo, no se opuso.

¿Qué le quedaba si se negaba?

Ash era todo lo que tenía.

O al menos eso creía.

Una enfermera le llevó el almuerzo, en el televisor se mostraba un capítulo de _The Handmaid's Tale_, mientras le daba un bocado a la gelatina de limón, la puerta se abrió.

Eiji tensó su cuerpo ya que sabía que era hora de firmar.

Para su sorpresa, la persona en el umbral no era rubia, todo lo contrario, tenía una larga melena azabache.

Yut-Lung sostenía una bolsa de papel, cuando cruzaron miradas dejó la bolsa en el suelo y caminó a él con una lentitud atemorizante.

Eiji ya no sabía qué esperar. Después de todo, Sing le debió de haber contado todo.

El modelo lo observó en silencio por un largo rato, trasladando la mirada de las vendas de su brazo a su rostro.

—Un joven de 16 años intentó lo mismo —dijo finalmente—. Usó una navaja para afeitar....su pareja lo rescató a tiempo, estuvo en rehabilitación solo una semana, su pareja no quería que hablara de más.

—Yut...¿tu eres...?

—Ese joven de 16 años tenía un sueño, se lo prometió a su madre, salir de aquel pobre barrio y lanzarse al estrellato. No era bueno en la escuela... —sonrió melancólicamente—...pero tenía un rostro _bonito_.

Eiji bajó la mirada, comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Murió, o eso creo, una parte de él se sigue aferrando a la vida.

—Yut...

El azabache regresó sobre sus pasos, recogió la bolsa con cuidado y se sentó al borde de la cama. Dobló las orillas de la bolsa para que se redujera a la mitad de su tamaño y se la tendió a Eiji. El moreno la recibió con la misma delicadeza.

Había una suéter de lana en el interior, pero eso no era lo importante, lo verdaderamente maravilloso era el polluelo que lo observaba desde el centro de la tela.

—Su madre lo echó del nido, es normal, pero se rompió un ala. Tengo...trabajo que hacer, no hay tiempo para cuidarlo, supongo que tu si lo tienes.

—Pero... —Eiji negó para después sonreír—. Gracias.

—No te dejaran tenerlo aquí, cuando regreses a casa pediré que te lo lleven.

El menor se levantó con la bolsa en manos y se encaminó a la salida.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —interrumpió Eiji.

Yut-Lung lo observó de soslayo, asintió.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿La historia del chico? —Eiji asintió con timidez—. Tenía tanto miedo que se repitiera de nuevo, mandé a alguien que monitoreara tu departamento, cuando llegó la ambulancia y te vieron salir en camilla... —suspiró—. Cuida al pájaro, si tú ya no tienes razones para vivir, te daré una mientras buscas más.

* * *

Después de visitar a Eiji, regresó a su residencia, estaba cansado. Mientras caminaba a su habitación se fue deshaciendo de su abrigo, los calcetines y fue desabotonando su camisa.

Una vez frente a su cama se tiró en el colchón, aferrándose a las sábanas con la intención de dormir por dos días seguidos.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó una varonil voz a sus espaldas.

Yut-Lung ahogó un sollozo y fingió estar muerto.

El individuo soltó una carcajada, se trepó a la cama y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, subiendo sus manos por su coxis hasta la espalda, finalmente apartó los mechones azabaches y besó su cuello.

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar del rostro del menor.

—Estoy en casa, Yue —susurró contra su hombro.

—Jódete, Shorter Wong.

**「All I Want」**


	19. Acto XIX: Conclusión sobre el poliamor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Escena de abuso sexual (no gráfica).
> 
> PD: La canción que canta Shorter es Old Town Road ♡

**9 años atrás.**

La pequeña habitación era acaparada por una litera de madera, dos espacios de maquillaje en la pared contraria, ambos con espejos con luces en el marco, un pequeño clóset y un baño lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se encerrara dentro.

Al ser de noche, y la habitación en completa penumbra, la única luz que iluminaba ese fino y jovial rostro eran las luces color neón de los anuncios del edificio de enfrente.

Un baile de rosa, amarillo y verde contrastaba los rasgos del joven de dieciséis años recostado en la cama inferior.

El bullicio del exterior —y de los pisos inferiores— no era impedimento para que durmiera su estricto régimen de ocho horas diarias.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una pequeña figura entró a pequeños saltos, emocionada prendió las luces y se sentó en el taburete más cercano a la cara del joven.

—Yue —lo llamó juguetonamente, presionando uno de sus pequeños dedos contra la mejilla del menor—. Tengo pizza. Vamos, _bella durmiente_, despierta.

El azabache gruñó y ocultó su rostro debajo de la almohada.

—Vete a la mierda, aún es muy temprano —masculló con cansancio.

La chica recorrió por completo las cortinas de la ventana y le echó un vistazo a los locales de abajo. Dejó el plato con las rebanadas de pizza sobre el tocador y tomó asiento de nuevo, esta vez posando sus pies en la orilla de la cama.

—El señor del_ Chow Mein_ ya abrió, no es _taaaan_ temprano —objetó con tranquilidad—. ¡Anda! ¡Come antes de que se enfríe!

El joven se quejó por lo bajo, eran apenas las ocho de la noche, no quería iniciar su jornada laboral tan temprano, los clientes solían ser bolas apestosas de grasa con un cutre salario mínimo. Lo _mejor_ venía después de las diez.

Sus tripas gruñeron dándole un claro recordatorio que desde el día anterior no había comido nada más que medio plato de _Won Ton_.

Odiaba la comida rápida pero dado que era lo único que tenía a la mano, se resignó e intentó levantarse, su cabeza golpeó contra la base de la cama de arriba. Maldijo en voz alta ante las fuertes risas de su compañera.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —espetó mientras se sobaba la frente.

—Ya, ya, ya. Vamos, come.

Recibió el plato y le dio un mordisco a la primer rebanada, era de queso, adoraba el queso, aunque el lácteo le cobraría factura más tarde.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —dijo entre bocados.

La chica alzó los hombros.

—Ya sabes, ese viejo gordo al que le gustan las que parecemos niñas. Suele invitarnos a comer tras cada orgía.

El azabache paró de comer en seco y levantó una ceja, dudoso.

—Jura que esto no tiene ninguna clase de fluido extraño.

Su compañera rompió en risas, eran tan fuertes que su barriga comenzaba a doler, incluso tuvo que llevar sus manos ahí para intentar calmarse.

—¡Tenme algo de fe, Yue!

—Tsk, en ti la tengo pero... —mordió otro trozo y continuó hablando—..._eshe _viejo_ esh lepugnante._

—¡No hables con la boca llena!

—¡Argh, deja de fastidiarme! Y también, deja de llamarme Yue —rodó los ojos—. Aquí me llamo Lin, así como tu eres Emma.

Todos tenían un seudónimo, algunos para ocultar su pasado —como él—, otros para separar su vida personal del trabajo —como la anciana que daba las llaves de los cuartos— y otros por simple gusto personal —como la mujer _trans _que cantaba en el bar—.

Él escogió «Lin» en honor a su madre y Emma por una actriz de occidente que idolatraba, ese era su presente, lo demás —como «Yue» — ya no importaba ni hacía falta recordar.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, imitando el gesto de un ciervo, sus rasgados ojos parecían ser los de un pequeño y curioso animalito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras alcanzaba una servilleta, tenía salsa de tomate en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Le dijiste que te llamas Lin al chico con el que sales?

Asintió.

—También que trabajo en un Host, así que más te vale no delatarme —amenazó.

La chica sonrió, esta vez con melancolía, decir que se acostaban con hombres por dinero no era una buena idea. La excusa del Host era más elegante y le daba al menor un aire de superioridad inigualable.

—¿Usarás el vestido de lentejuela negra? ¿O el rojo?

Emma se puso de pie para sacar de su atiborrado clóset las prendas, a Yue le quedaba todo magnífico, no importaba si eran vestidos o trajes, siempre se vería como un modelo de revista.

—El negro —respondió mientras se dirigía al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y se apartó, al inicio siempre salía como un cubo de hielo.

Emma colocó la prenda en la cama y revisó los accesorios que tenían en los estuches. Adoraba peinar la larga y sedosa cabellera del menor, a pesar de ser chico la mantenía saludable y cuidada, incluso más que ella y el resto de prostitutas.

Encontró una peineta de lirios negros con detalles en plata, lo apartó al imaginarse el peinado de la noche con esa decoración.

Tras una ducha rápida, el menor salió del baño enrollado en una toalla rasposa, tomó el vestido y se lo puso antes de sentarse en el taburete frente a Emma.

—No me vayas a dejar como un mapache —se quejó al recordar el intento fallido de _smoking eye_ de su compañera.

Emma río.

—Pensaba hacer algo en plata, ¿te parece bien? —sugirió mientras pasaba un peine por las hebras azabaches de Yue.

—Con las lentejuelas es demasiado, usa algo más...neutro. ¿Terracotas? Con el iluminador champagne se verá increíble.

—Eres bueno con esto, ¿has pensado en tomar un curso de maquillaje profesional? Quizá eso te saque de la calle.

—No soy bueno en _esto_, solo sé lo que se me ve bien —rectificó el menor—. Además, esos cursos cuestan muchos yuanes que mi cartera no puede costear...

Emma sonrió afligida.

—No te preocupes, algún día tendremos el dinero suficiente para gastarlo en lo que queramos.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde bajaron a la planta baja, el lugar donde su trabajo era hacer que los hombres derrocharan todo su dinero, ya fuera en bebida o en sexo, si eran ambas mucho mejor.

—Emma, la siete te pidió —le informó una anciana que fumaba tabaco al pie de las escaleras.

Emma se despidió de Yue antes de correr a su mesa, el menor la observó irse con tristeza. Llevaba casi seis meses en aquel lugar y seguía sin acostumbrarse al olor de cigarrillos y alcohol barato, mucho menos al alboroto de los clientes ebrios. Lo único que lo hacía _tolerable _era la voz de Ravenna, la mujer trans que cautivaba al barrio con su talento.

Caminó entre las mesas buscando a un posible cliente, todo lo que veía eran peces gordos ocupados y patanes asalariados disponibles.

Se colocó junto a las chicas de la entrada para pescar algo _bueno_, esperó alrededor de quince minutos y cuando vio algo por lo que valiera la pena despertarse con dolor de cadera se escondió detrás de un pilar.

Sergei acababa de entrar, buscaba con la mirada, _lo buscaba_, por suerte varias chicas lo interceptaron y acapararon su atención.

Una mujer de grandes atributos pasó a su lado, la tomó del brazo y la jaló a su escondite.

—¡Oye! —replicó enfadada.

—El hombre extranjero, ¿lo ves?

La mujer frunció el ceño, siguió la mirada de Yue y asintió. Cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Y qué?

—Distrae al hombre y si es posible haz que se vaya o que termine contigo en una habitación, pero mantenlo ocupado. No dejes que haga preguntas o hable con alguien más.

Su compañera relajó su semblante.

—Podría dejar buena propina, pero ya me pidieron.

—¿Qué cuarto? —preguntó en son de rendición.

—El cuatro, es el tipo gordo de fetiches raros.

Yue puso los ojos en blanco antes de asentir, odiaba lo que tenía que hacer con tal de que Sergei no lo encontrara.

La mujer sonrió finalmente y caminó con elegancia hacia el extranjero, las demás chicas al verla bufaron y se alejaron. Esa era una de las mejores prostitutas del lugar, el gerente no le confiaría un cliente como aquel apuesto y adinerado hombre a nadie más que a ella.

El menor suspiró antes de subir a la primer planta y entrar al cuarto marcado con una tarjeta con el número cuatro.

* * *

Se asomó al diminuto balcón de la habitación envuelto en una sábana. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras miraba el nublado cielo en busca de alguna estrella o la propia luna. Su cliente había sido muy brusco y lo había hecho sangrar, llorar no remendaría nada pero aliviaba su afligido corazón.

—Y al final te acostaste con el sujeto de la cuatro. ¿Tanto así no querías que te encontraran?

Salió de su trance al escuchar una varonil voz proveniente del balcón de a lado. Observó de soslayo al musculoso joven con mohicano púrpura que lo veía con curiosidad. Lo había visto en la planta baja, llamó su atención, pero otra chica ya lo estaba atendiendo. Al ser nuevo no tenía el poder de quitarles clientes a las otras así que simplemente siguió su camino, borrandolo de su mente.

Lo ignoró, eso avivó el interés del muchacho.

—Lo vi irse hace diez minutos, puedes estar tranquila.

Yue sonrió de lado, era una mueca entre burlona y triste.

—Gracias por nada, imbécil —espetó junto a un ademán de regresar a la calidez de la habitación, pero el tipo saltó de balcón a balcón y lo detuvo—. Si me quieres en tu cama tendrás que pagar —masculló amenazante.

El chico lo soltó, sonrió avergonzado y se rascó la nuca.

—No sabía que eras un chico.

Yue alzó una ceja y agudizó su frialdad.

—Entonces búscate a otra que pueda satisfacerte y a mi déjame en paz.

Intentó entrar pero, de nuevo, el desconocido se lo impidió.

—Oye, no estés a la defensiva. Solo quiero hablar contigo —explicó con calma—. Es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar, no sabía que tenían...ya sabes, chicos.

Yue se cruzó de brazos, intentando que la sábana no cayera.

—Solo aceptan mujeres, no me considero una pero los hombres tienen un fetiche con verme _como una_ así que me dejaron trabajar aquí.

El desconocido asintió.

—¿Y qué hay del hombre que canta en el bar?

Yue lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ravenna, es mujer.

—Ravenna —repitió el chico antes de sonreír—. Tiene una hermosa voz.

Solo así el azabache relajó su semblante y sonrió.

—Si, también es amorosa, como una madre. Nos quiere a todas.

El chico alzó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Consideras a estas personas tu familia?

—Algunas, otras son compañeras y algunas más rivales. —Alzó los hombros—. No es común que lleguen nuevos clientes así que hay de hacerse de algunos habituales para costear la renta.

—El gerente dijo que no contratan menores de edad, tu no luces como alguien con identificación y te escondías de un extranjero. ¿De qué huyes?

Yue retrocedió hasta chocar con el barandal del balcón, el cambio de tema lo aturdió. El chico, al verlo aterrorizado, levantó las manos para verse inofensivo.

—Tranquilo, no te haré nada. Solo preguntaba. —Yue lo cuestionó con la mirada. El chico suspiró—. Yo también quiero huir —confesó—. Aunque creo que nuestras historias son diferentes, yo tengo...responsabilidades en la empresa de mi padre y tu... —sonrió—. Bueno, huyes de un extranjero.

Yue apartó la mirada y observó la ajetreada calle.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar jamás rechazaría la empresa —opinó—. Tengo suerte de estar aquí, nos pagan el chequeo médico para prevenir enfermedades y controlan la entrada de los clientes, si alguno se sobrepasa lo golpean pero allá, en la calle, es diferente... Una empresa suena mucho mejor que este basurero.

—Pero no es mi sueño, yo quiero hacer otras cosas. El arte me apasiona, no los números...

—¿Y tu crees que este es mi sueño?

La penetrante mirada del menor, en combinación a las luces neón del edificio de enfrente, lo hacían ver el doble de enigmático.

El chico guardó silencio antes de extender su mano.

—Shorter Wong, es un placer conocerte.

El menor observó con recelo la mano del mayor antes de aceptarla.

—Lin y tu apellido es un asco. En lugar de preocuparte por tus responsabilidades ve pensando en cambiarlo, si fuera tu esposa jamás lo usaría.

Shorter soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Estoy seguro que Lin no es tu nombre y te quejas de mi apellido, vaya giro.

Yue apretó los labios con la intención de apelar pero la puerta del balcón se abrió. Emma apareció despeinada.

—Yue, te piden en la ocho. Date prisa —le informó ignorando por completo a Shorter. Sin más, se fue.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y barrió con la mirada al azabache.

—Así que, ¿_Yue?_

—No te emociones, sigue sin ser mi nombre. Solo es un bobo apodo que mi madre me puso.

Shorter lo meditó un segundo antes de responder.

—Yue significa «Luna», tu verdadero nombre debe estar relacionado con eso...

—¿Y? ¿Buscaras todos los nombres cuyo significado tenga que ver con «luna» solo para darme una lección? —bufó antes de intentar, por tercera vez, entrar a la habitación.

Shorter lo tomó del brazo.

—Si descubro tu nombre, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Yue sonrió de lado.

—Paga la tarifa si quieres que te haga una buena mamada.

Shorter no sonrió, ni se sintió ofendido, al contrario, sus ojos emanaban...¿seriedad?

—Hablo de una cita normal, fuera de aquí. Me gustas.

Yue se alejó de él.

—Gustar... —musitó como si saboreara las palabras—. Entonces sólo paga y follame, no necesitas llegar a tanto.

Shorter suavizó su semblante.

—_Gustar se queda corto, creo que te amo._

Yue lo observó con frialdad.

—No juegues así conmigo, Shorter Wong. El amor es caótico, es un carnívoro que te destroza lentamente y absorbe lo mejor de ti. O al menos, así es el amor que doy. Aléjate de _mi_ amor.

Shorter sonrió.

—Admito que exageré, pero realmente me gustas. Aunque...deberás saber que no serías el único recibiendo mi amor.

—¿Poliamor?

Shorter sonrió y poco después Yue también.

—Tengo que irme, Wong.

—Hasta pronto, Yue.

* * *

Una semana después recibió un ramo de rosas rojas. La tarjeta de decía: _Yut-Lung Lee, ¿nos vemos mañana a las 9? Yo paso por ti._

Emma gritó como una fanática loca y le juró al menor que su suerte estaba cambiando, que Shorter era su príncipe azul y que pronto saldría de ahí.

Yut-Lung no hizo más que temer, entendía que Shorter tenía dinero, así que...¿con el dinero alguien podría saber que estaba ahí?

¿_Él_ sabía que estaba ahí?

Negó repetidas veces intentando esfumar la idea de su cabeza. Shorter además de dinero tenía poder, _él_ no. Nunca lo encontraría.

—Emma, vendrás conmigo.

La chica dejó de gritonear y lo observó sorprendida.

—Es tu cita, Yue. ¿Por qué iré yo?

El azabache sonrió malévolamente.

—Tiene dinero, hay que aprovecharlo, ¿no?

La muchacha sonrió con complicidad y asintió.

Emma había sufro de los abusos de su padre desde los seis años, poco después de la muerte de su madre escapó de casa y, aunque tenía traumas en relación al sexo, no pudo hacer más que prostituirse para sobrevivir.

Ella solía decir que al menos «ya podía elegir» así que pedía que no la vieran con lastima.

Quizá fue por eso que se apiado del desorientado chico que un día, hace seis meses, llegó a ese lugar pidiendo empleo y convenció al gerente de contratarlo a pesar de ser menor de edad. Desde ese momento Emma lo trató como su hermano menor, siempre cuidaba que no se metiera con clientes turbios, ingiriera drogas o se sobrepasara con el trabajo.

Si él podía compensarle algo de su ayuda por medio de su cita, lo haría.

* * *

Shorter no se opuso a la presencia de su amiga y, de hecho, salieron varias veces los tres hasta el punto que se convirtió casi en un ritual.

En aquel entonces Yut-Lung no lo sabía pero aquella había sido su primer relación poliamorosa _en forma _—sin celos ni violencia de por medio—, él no gustaba de Emma pero notó que Shorter si, a pesar de eso, jamás se sintió celoso de su amiga y dejó que el par tuviera momentos de intimidad. Después de todo, para Shorter, él era un_ niño_ jugando a la prostituta y parecía reacio a querer tocarlo.

Lo suyo era más....romántico, quisiera o no, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cada que lo veía. Una sensación que no sentía desde hace mucho...

Quizá la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de amar.

O quizá no.

* * *

Yut-Lung tocó la puerta del baño con más insistencia.

—Emma, solo nos dieron diez minutos. Date prisa —dijo mirando su reloj.

Estaban en la farmacia de la esquina, Emma había tenido mareos últimamente y creía que estaba embarazada, fueron por una prueba de embarazo para saber si llamaban al doctor que ayudaba a las prostitutas a abortar.

El sonido de agua cayendo se hizo presente y a los segundos salió Emma.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Emma lo miró seria, puso una mano sobre su hombro y se echó a reír.

—¡No hay ni un alma aquí dentro! —se burló.

Yut-Lung la fulminó con la mirada ante el tremendo susto que le había dado.

Después de comprar con el dinero sobrante un paquete de gomitas de azúcar —ni en sueños le darían el cambio al gerente—, regresaron al local. Para su sorpresa, el cadenero no dejaba pasar a Shorter.

—Amigo, solo es un pájaro. No es un perro escandaloso, déjame entrar con él.

El cadenero negó y señaló un letrero con la leyenda «Prohibida la entrada con mascotas».

—¡No es mi mascota! —aseguró—. ¿Me ves paseandolo por las mañanas? ¡No!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yut-Lung.

Shorter se giró a él con el pajarito en manos.

—Un gato lo traía en el hocico, logre quitárselo pero este sujeto no me deja pasar con el.

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué quieres un pájaro moribundo? Hubieras dejado que el gato lo devorara.

—Yue —le reprochó Shorter.

—No le hagas caso, está amargado —se burló Emma mientras se quitaba la pañoleta de su cuello y cubría al pájaro con ella—. Ahora te toca a ti meterlo —dijo mientras le tendía el animalito al menor.

Yut-Lung rodó los ojos pero no objetó, entró sin problema con el pájaro, al instante corrió a su habitación antes de que alguien comenzara a preguntarle sobre lo que sostenía en manos.

Colocó al ave en la cama mientras apartaba todos los accesorios de una caja, esta la utilizaría como cama. Después de acomodar al ave en esta y ocultarlo debajo de la litera, regresó al trabajo.

Shorter les dijo que se llevaría al pájaro, pero no lo hizo, incluso, al día siguiente, les envió todo lo necesario para curarlo y alimentarlo, incluida una jaula de madera con decoraciones florales.

Sus compañeras estaban extasiadas con _el regalo_, decían que era mucho mejor que un ramo de flores, mientras que Emma y Yut-Lung maldecían a Shorter, el pájaro solía cantar todas los días a las seis de la mañana, no los dejaba dormir.

La próxima vez que se vieron, Yut-Lung casi le arrojó la jaula a la cabeza, quería deshacerse del pájaro pero Shorter les dijo que viajaría a Hong Kong para hacer formal su renuncia a la empresa y, por ende, seguiría sin tener tiempo para cuidarlo.

Les prometió que regresaría.

* * *

Sucedió una noche de primavera, Yut-Lung jamás olvidaría esas caóticas noches calurosas donde el maquillaje prácticamente se derretía en sus caras y los mosquitos atacaban sus brazos y piernas. Debido al cambio de clima, enfermó y le dieron cinco días libres para su recuperación. 

Esa era su segunda noche sin bajar a trabajar, Emma subía constantemente a monitorear su temperatura y administrarle la medicina, era tan sigilosa que a veces no la notaba.

De hecho, su fiebre era tan alta que no notaba si alguien entraba, mucho menos si alguien se atrevía a tocarlo...o desnudarlo.

Despertó afligido al sentir dolor en su zona íntima, entonces lo vio, a _él_.

Tenía un cuchillo contra su cuello para evitar que gritara mientras lo embestía.

En ese momento, otra vez, sintió que moriría. No hizo más que llorar en silencio bajo la ola de «amorosas» palabras de ese repugnante hombre.

Entonces, la oscura habitación se iluminó. Emma estaba en la entrada, al ver la escena su rostro mostró pánico y se giró con la intención de pedir ayuda. Pero _él_ la tomó del cabello y la arrastró dentro, Yut-Lung solo reparó en la sangre y en los gritos de su compañera.

Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, desnudo, saltó por la ventana al balcón de a lado mientras le gritaba al vigilante que estaban dañando a Emma, el hombre, desde el piso inferior, al verlo tan asustado no dudo dos veces y alertó a todo el personal.

En eso sintió que lo jalaban de regresó, el cuchillo estaba cerca de su rostro. La pesadilla se repetía.

—Oh, Yut. Mi dulce, Yut. ¿Ves cómo el destino nos tiene atados?

Gracias al alboroto, chicas y clientes de otras habitaciones se asomaron, al ver la escena se quedaron en shock, mientras que las chicas rompían en llanto, los clientes se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y huir. Sabían que si pasaba _algo peor_ la policía interferiría y era lo que menos querían, debían desaparecer antes de eso.

El cuchillo trazó una línea carmín en su mejilla, mientras sollozaba, _él_ lamió la sangre como el detestable monstruo que era.

—Eres mío, solo mío, Yut —balbuceó mientras lo arrastraba a la orilla del balcón, con la intención de hacerlos caer a ambos.

En eso, Emma apareció, su garganta sangraba, de su pecho brotaban ríos de sangre pero eso no le impidió abalanzarse sobre el hombre para hacerlo retroceder.

—Co...rre... —dijo entre gorgoteos de sangre.

_«Tu te ahogas y no haces nada para salir, hay otros que luchan con sus fuerzas para llegar a la superficie...otros que...corren....corren sin mirar atrás porque ese maldita distracción te costará la vida...»._

Las chicas de balcones aledaños extendieron sus brazos y le dijeron que fuera con ellas, sin dudarlo lo hizo, no miro atrás incluso cuando escuchó los gritos de horror de algunas de ellas.

_Él_ había tirado a Emma.

La seguridad llegó momentos después, pero el hombre se había ido. Sencillamente desapareció.

Y lo continuó haciendo por los próximos nueve años.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una camilla, una manta azul cubriendo su desnudez, uno de los oficiales le dijo que le estaban buscando algo de ropa. A él no le importó.

Sergei apareció poco después, lo abrazó y le dijo que no volviera a escapar, él no dejó de sostener la jaula con el pájaro.

—Dijiste que no me buscaría —sollozó—. Me prometiste que lo encontrarías y lo matarías, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Sergei apretó más su agarre.

—Porque te estaba buscando, Yue. Desapareciste de la nada, temía por tu vida.

El menor se alejó de él, prácticamente empujándolo, y le dio una bofetada.

—¡Si lo hubieras buscado, Emma seguiría aquí! —exclamó—. Ella no tenía que ver en esto...ella...debía...seguir aquí.

Sergei estaba a nada de hablar cuando un joven se sumó a la conversación, o mejor dicho, abrazó al menor sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿Shorter? —preguntó anonadado el azabache.

—No debí dejarlos solos...perdóname...Yue, perdóname.

Yut-Lung correspondió el abrazo, se permitió romper en llanto en su hombro.

—Tienes que dejarme, Shorter... Él me buscará de nuevo y matará a cualquiera que interfiera.

Shorter se aferró a él con más fuerza.

—Te juro que lo encontraré y lo mataré, lo juro.

—Shorter...no hay nada que puedas hacer...

—¡Claro que si! Aceptaré la empresa, Yue. Con el dinero y el poder de mi apellido, lo buscaré en los confines de la tierra. Nunca pararé.

—Shorter...

—Te amo, Yue. Te amo y jamás dejaré que alguien te dañe de nuevo. Te lo juro.

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Las redes sociales hablaban de la magnifica relación del modelo Yut-Lung Lee y el empresario Shorter Wong. No solo lo hacían por la exorbitante cifra que predecía sus nombres, mucho menos por su belleza, hablaban de lo perfectos e inalcanzables que lucían en su matrimonio. Ambos abiertamente homosexuales, y poliamorosos, daban una imagen en la que parecía que podían obtenerlo todo con solo chasquear los dedos.

Las fotos que circulaban de ellos en las redes sociales daban la imagen de pareja multimillonaria ególatra, cuando la realidad era mucho más simple y sincera. A pesar de ello, Yut-Lung jamás se escandalizó por los rumores o páginas dedicadas a ellos en las revistas de chismes, al contrario, lo adoraba.

Amaba que la gente lo trajera en boca, decía que eso significaba que las vidas de ellos eran tan aburridas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que fijarse en él.

Si bien, en sus cuentas de _Instagram_ todo lo que se podía ver eran viajes costosos, joyas con un valor incalculable y perfectos cuerpos, en la intimidad todo era tan cálido y sencillo como la luz del amanecer.

Yut-Lung salió del baño vistiendo una pijama azul cielo, su cabello envuelto en una toalla sobre su cabeza y debajo de sus ojos dos parches de colágeno que pretendían ayudarle a borrar sus ojeras.

Shorter estaba acostado en la cama, leía «Diálogo en el infierno entre Máquiavelo y Montesquieu», al ver a su pareja apartó el libro y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste en el baño? —preguntó con la intención de hacerlo enfadar.

Yut-Lung subió a la cama como si la estructura fuera un escalón y pateó la pierna de Shorter.

—Fuera de la cama, Wong. Ve a dormir al jardín como el perro que eres —espetó.

El mayor soltó una fuerte carcajada, se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a besar sus pies, subiendo por el tobillo hasta llegar a la pantorrilla, Yut-Lung lo seguía fulminando con la mirada.

—Un perro que está a tu servicio, Yue —musitó sin apartar sus labios de la suave piel del modelo.

Yut-Lung lo empujó y se dejó caer en la cama, se apresuró a quitarse la toalla de la cabeza, los húmedos mechones cayeron como un delicado río de tinta enmarcando su rostro. Shorter lo abrazó y besó castamente sus mejillas.

—No, Shorter. Tengo que dejarme esta cosa por quince minutos —se quejó ante las inminentes súplicas de su pareja de tener sexo.

Shorter lo ignoró y se apresuró a besarlo, dada la posición de ambos, sus narices chocaron y Yut-Lung chilló. El tipo que lo golpeó en la pasarela le había lastimado la nariz, tuvo suerte que el puñetazo no fue tan fuerte como para rompérsela.

—Mierda, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el mayor con desesperación. Ya se había encargado del sujeto que lo había lastimado pero eso no sanaba las heridas ni disminuía el dolor.

Los ojos del menor se cristalizaron y desvió la mirada.

—Shorter...tengo miedo.

Durante sus crisis, el mayor lo envolvía en una manta y lo llevaba en brazos hasta su aviario. En el fondo de la estructura tenían un enorme sillón colgante, ahí solían acostarse a contemplar las estrellas, a veces en silencio y otras bajo el llanto del azabache.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, Shorter abrazaba al menor y acariciaba su cabello mientras dejaba que rompiera en llanto, lo mejor era que dejara salir todo lo que le afligía.

El público veía a Yut-Lung como un ser enigmático y casi indescifrable, para Shorter era una luciérnaga con días buenos y malos, a veces amenazaba con no brillar más pero, para esos momentos, él estaba ahí, dándole calor y cariño silencioso.

Porque a veces la simple presencia del ser amado era todo lo que necesitaba, nada de vacías palabras o alentadores cariños, Yut-Lung solo quería que alguien siempre sostuviera su mano.

Ese hombre lo amaba y lo hacía a pesar de que él jamás le dijera sus sentimientos en palabras, lo amaba en sus días malos, cuando el mundo caía sobre él, lo amaba cuando tocaba el piano y se desmoronaba. Lo amaba cuando hacía mohines por la comida picante, cuando se sonrojaba a causa de sus insinuaciones —porque si en esta vida existía alguien capaz de hacerlo avergonzar tenía que ser Shorter Wong—, también lo hacía cuando se ocultaba en su pecho para no ver los _screamers _de las películas de terror.

Lo amaba más allá de la imagen de modelo seguro de sí mismo que dejaba ver en el exterior por qué él, más que nadie, sabía que Yut-Lung era un alma rota y sin mucha confianza. Y aún así, lo amaba.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron y los sollozos desaparecieron, el azabache se aferró más al agarre de su pareja. Estaba listo para hablar, para contarle todo lo que le atormentó en esos meses de su ausencia.

Para su propia sorpresa, el primer tema que saltó en su mente fue Eiji.

—Traje una persona al aviario —confesó amargamente.

Shorter lo observó estupefacto, ni Sing ni Sergei tenían permitido entrar ahí, mucho menos el resto de parejas que llegaba a tener, si Yut-Lung había llevado a alguien era porque había captado su interés.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Shorter tras meditarlo un poco.

—No...lo sé... —suspiró—. Me recuerda a mi —añadió cerrando los ojos—. Antes de...todo, antes de ti o de Sergei.

Shorter pasó saliva y se aferró más al menor, eso no era absolutamente bueno, tanto para su amado como para el desconocido, Yut-Lung estaba en la miseria en aquel entonces, que esa persona pasara por lo mismo era....aterrador.

—Quiero que lo conozcas —finalizó el azabache somnoliento—. Necesito creer en la salvación, Shorter. _Necesito verlo._

* * *

Ash lo miró abatido.

—Necesitas internarte, Eiji —reiteró con suavidad.

El moreno negó.

—Necesito descansar, Ash —afirmó con completa seguridad—. De todo, incluso de ti.

El rubio retrocedió pasmado, sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Solo firma, Eiji.

No quería perderlo, no podía dejarlo ir, podían arrebatarle todo menos a Eiji.

—No te dejo —musitó con dulzura. _Aún no_—. Solo quiero...paz. Me gustaría visitar Izumo, hace años que no veo a mi familia.

Ash relajó su semblante y se apresuró a abrazarlo.

—Sabes que todo lo que hago es por tu bien, claro que podrás ir. ¿A finales de año, te parece?

Eiji lo observó emocionado, asintió.

—Quiero _natto _—dijo infantilmente.

El rubio soltó una carcajada pero no dijo nada más, se limitó a disfrutar de la calidez del débil cuerpo de su amado.

* * *

Un par de días después de haber regresado a casa, Eiji recibió toda clase de productos para el cuidado del pájaro, incluido al polluelo.

Cuando Ash preguntó, vaciló al responder, las primeras sílabas eran de una mentira pero después se retractó y habló sinceramente.

—Un amigo me lo regaló, cree que cuidarlo me ayudará.

Ash levantó una ceja, examinó las cosas con la mirada hasta que finalmente hundió sus hombros y asintió.

—Si eso te hace feliz, puedes quedártelo.

El corazón de Eiji, en lugar de sentirse regocijado, se quebró más. Solo se quebró, no pudo identificar una razón aparente.

La amargura comenzó a llenar su corazón, pero ese sentimiento ya no era algo dirigido solo al rubio y al poliamor, lo dirigía a él. Se sentía culpable de todo, lo único que lograba sacarle sonrisas era el pajarito al que bautizó como _Nori_.

Nori era dulce, incluso su trino era sonoro y suave, casi como si temiera molestar a alguien y ser botado de nuevo. Eiji enfocó su día a día en cuidarlo, jamás lo puso dentro de la jaula, prefirió buscar una caja de zapatos y adaptarla para él.

Los primeros días, Nori no salía de la caja, pero poco a poco fue agarrando confianza e incluso llegaba al balcón.

Eiji no descartaba la idea de que algún día Nori jamás regresaría de sus exploraciones, lo imaginaba alzando el vuelo, por desgracia, Nori no tenía la intención de intentar volar. Incluso cuando su ala había sanado el pajarito no hacía más que dar saltos para desplazarse.

Ash incluso se interesó por Nori, solía comprarle su alimento y ayudaba a limpiar lo que ensuciaba. No le molestaba, al contrario, la rutina de cuidarlo parecía venirle bien a ambos.

Todo cambió cuando Melty, un día, regresó a casa con una transportadora de animales. Había comprado un gato Manx de pelaje naranja, no era un gato cachorro, el animalito estaba al menos en su edad media y desde que llegó mostró su instinto de querer capturar a Nori.

Melty había regresado a su trabajo y se le notaba más tranquila pero, según Ash, tenía pesadillas nocturnas por lo que se rehusaba a irse del departamento, creía que quizá la compañía del gato le ayudaría igual que Nori ayudaba a Eiji.

En cuanto dejó la transportadora en el suelo y abrió la puerta, el gato saltó a la mesa, lugar donde Eiji tenía la caja de Nori.

Gracias a los cielos el moreno actuó rápido y rescató al pájaro, eso si, de por medio se ganó un feo rasguño en la mano.

—Maxwell, ven acá —llamó Melty a su gato ignorando por completo a Eiji.

El moreno se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de súplica a Ash, el rubio también parecía sorprendido por la elección de mascota de Melty.

—¿Tenía que ser un gato? —cuestionó.

La castaña se limitó a acariciar al felino.

—El departamento es pequeño, ¿acaso pretendías que encierre un perro aquí?

Ash guardó silencio y al final aceptó. Eiji no quería más discusiones así que optó por tomar a Nori e irse a encerrar a su habitación. El rubio intentó llamarlo un par de veces pero la puerta no se abrió.

* * *

Para mediados de mes, Eiji recibió un mensaje de Yut-Lung. Era su primer contacto después de su inesperada visita en el hospital. A pesar de que Eiji lo llevaba bien —ya no faltaba a terapia y Ash tenía un estricto control de su dieta— sentía la necesidad de ver al modelo para liberar la constante presión que cargaba al estar encerrado en el departamento.

Aquel espacio ya no se sentía como el hogar que creyó tener cuando recién comenzó a vivir con el rubio, se tornaba en una prisión y en una agonía indescriptible. Así que a la primer sugerencia de Yut-Lung de salir a pasear, aceptó.

Colocó la caja de Nori en el suelo para evitar que cayera y se lastimara de nuevo durante su ausencia, dejó preparado su alimento y su fuente de agua, cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó a la recamara de a lado para tomar una ducha.

Esa era otra de las cosas que ennegrecían su día a día, el departamento solo tenía un baño, estar entrando y saliendo constantemente de la recamara que Ash compartía con Melty lo hacía sentir como un intruso.

Faltaba poco para que él mismo llamara a la policía y se acusara de allanamiento de morada.

La poca ropa que quedaba en el clóset de él bastó para armar un conjunto sencillo y cómodo. Salió del departamento aún con el cabello húmedo, dejando en el refrigerador una nota para Ash donde le informaba que había salido con un amigo.

Al salir del edificio se encontró de inmediato con Yut-Lung esperándolo a las afueras de un automóvil más modesto que con los que solía salir.

Pero eso no le sorprendió tanto como ver al azabache con una pinta más hogareña y menos glamorosa.

El menor vestía unos pantalones deportivos color gris, una camiseta negra de _Arctic Monkeys_ y unos converse rojos. Su cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado moño.

Yut-Lung se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta trasera, sonrió.

—Muero por comer una orden de papas fritas así que date prisa —dijo en forma de saludo.

Eiji le devolvió la sonrisa e ingresó al auto parcialmente, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que desconocía en uno de los asientos.

El hombre tendría a lo mucho treinta y cinco años, al igual que Yut-Lung vestía ropa cómoda, su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente arreglado en un mohicano en coleta. Corte que lo hacía ver elegante pero con estilo, en especial por el par de gafas de sol que portaba a pesar de que el cielo estaba nublado. Después de todo, Otoño estaba dando sus primeras señales de vida.

—Eiji, mueve tu trasero o te patearé —se quejó el azabache.

Eiji entró por completo, aún sintiéndose nervioso por el desconocido.

—Ugh, esa cosa de ahí es Shorter —añadió Yut-Lung una vez dentro del carro, posteriormente le dio órdenes a su chófer de llevarlos a una plaza cercana.

Shorter sonrió con alegría, Eiji le tendió la mano con la intención de presentarse pero este solo usó eso de excusa para abrazarlo.

—¡Eres tan delgado! ¡Siento que te romperé! —exclamó con emoción Shorter.

Eiji se quedó como una piedra ante el contacto del desconocido.

—Shorter, lo asustas —espetó Yut-Lung con molestia mientras se cambiaba de lugar, de tal modo de que Eiji y Shorter quedaran a sus laterales.

Cuando el treintañero soltó a Eiji, el moreno suspiró aliviado. Desde que Ash lo había lo obligado a tener relaciones sexuales, lo que menos quería era ser tocado por otros, en especial por desconocidos.

—No era mi intención molestarte —comentó Shorter en tono amigable.

Eiji se obligó a sonreír.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa. Además, Yut-Lung solo te había mencionado. No sabía cómo lucías...

A pesar de traer gafas de sol, Eiji podía jurar que vio iluminarse el par de orbes castañas del mayor.

—¿Yut-Lung habla mucho de mi? —preguntó emocionado.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Le dije que roncas y que la tienes pequeña —masculló.

Shorter sonrió y se inclinó para quedar más cerca de Eiji.

—Un consejo: todo lo que diga de mi, tómalo a la inversa —le guiñó el ojo y Eiji echó a reír. Yut-Lung le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Si roncas! —objetó avergonzado.

Shorter se limitó a sonreírle burlonamente.

—Eiji, ¿me dejarías poner música? —preguntó el mayor después de unos segundos de silencio.

Eiji asintió, de inmediato Yut-Lung negó.

—Por favor, no. Ya sé que jodida canción vas a poner....

Al instante comenzó a resonar una canción que el moreno reconocía por los noticieros, decían que había ganado el premio a canción del año en los _MTV VMAs_.

Shorter, para molestar a su pareja, coreó la canción a todo pulmón.

—_Hat down, cross town, livin' like a rockstar. Spent a lot of money on my brand new guitar._

Mientras Eiji reía, Yut-Lung le suplicaba al chófer que apagara el reproductor o, en dado caso, si podía arrojar a Shorter por la ventana.

—_Baby's got a habit, diamond rings and Fendi sports bras._

—Ya veo porqué le gusta tanto esa canción —comentó Eiji mientras sonreía.

El rostro del azabache se tiñó de un rojo intenso y no pudo más que ocultarlo entre sus manos.

—Los odio —musitó entre risas.

Shorter lo abrazó.

—Nos ama y mucho.

—Gracias, Shorter traductor —continuó Eiji.

La plaza a la que acudieron era por lejos a lo que Eiji creía que Yut-Lung estaba acostumbrado a visitar, en los aparadores no habían ropa con exorbitantes cifras ni gente que mirara a otros sobre el hombro.

Shorter y Yut-Lung lo incluían en sus conversaciones de una manera tan natural que Eiji llegó a sentirse como si los conociera de toda una vida. Pero también notó la química entre ellos y supo al instante el por qué Shorter era esposo de Yut-Lung.

El mayor tenía confianza en sí mismo, si, pero tampoco orillaba al azabache a hacer cosas que no quisiera, le brindaba confianza y comodidad, de vez en cuando lo fastidiaba pero eso solo era un versículo más de su relación.

Después de mucho tiempo, pudo presenciar _el amor_, en ningún momento de su salida el par se besó o fueron cariñosos, se demostraban tan agraciado sentimiento por la mirada.

Eiji podía ver en los ojos de Shorter que su mundo giraba alrededor de Yut-Lung, a pesar de que el menor de vez en cuando abrazaba a Eiji o se mostraba muy cercano, él jamás se mostró irritado o enfadado. Al contrario, sus ojos parecían destellar con más intensidad al ver a su amado siendo feliz con otro.

Eso si, ¡Shorter era un coqueto!

Le lanzaba sonrisas sugerentes a las señoritas que parecían captar su atención y un par de veces le pidió permiso a Yut-Lung para pedirles sus números.

La segunda vez que eso sucedió, estaban esperando su orden de malteadas y papas fritas de una cadena de comida rapida famosa en el lugar.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó Eiji en dirección a Shorter, quien hablaba con una mujer con pinta de ser gerente de alguna de las tiendas d la plaza.

Yut-Lung le mostró la mano donde posaba su anillo de bodas.

—Está casado conmigo, ¿no?

—Si, pero...¿no sientes celos? Saber que se acuesta con esas mujeres...

El modelo meditó su respuesta un poco, antes de contestar sonrió ligeramente.

—Shorter puede amar a otras personas, no puedo limitar su amor, así como yo no puedo poner una barrera y evitar que otros _me amen_. Al final del día, él seguirá siendo mi esposo, y aunque no lo fuera, él seguiría eligiéndome para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Cuando yo sea indispensable, solo lo dirá, mientras tanto, está conmigo por quien soy, no por los beneficios que le trae estar conmigo, como usualmente sucede en la monogamia.

Eiji bajó la mirada y se hundió en su lugar.

—¿Beneficios? Creo que es la primera vez que lo mencionas...

Yut-Lung suspiró.

—Ehm...difícil explicación. Cuando estás con alguien...una sola persona...¿por qué estas con ella? Dejando el amor romántico de lado y la creencia de _uno para el otro._ ¿Por qué estas con Ash? ¿Qué beneficio te trae? Ahí tienes la respuesta.

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par y alzó la mirada, estupefacto.

—Estoy con él porque es todo lo que tengo, desde el principio ha sido así. Estar con él....me saca de la soledad.

* * *

Después de una buena película, regresaron al edificio de Eiji. En el transcurso, Yut-Lung se comportó muy...¿alegre?

Eso encendió la alarma de Shorter y tras revisar sus pertenencias, descubrió que el menor había ocultado alcohol en un frasco de medicina que usaba como llavero.

—Maldita sea, Yut —espetó el mayor mientras intentaba identificar que extraña mezcla de bebidas había hecho para conseguir tal efecto con tan solo un _shot_.

Yut-Lung se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Quiero vomitar.

Eiji lo recostó en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le pedía que aguantara hasta que llegaran a su edificio, en el parque de enfrente podía tomar aire y como la cafetería estaba al otro lado, podían comprarle un café para que se le pasara la borrachera.

En un inicio, Shorter había mandado al chófer a comprar el café pero Yut-Lung le dijo que quería estar a solas con Eiji y tuvo que acompañarlo.

—Yut...¿por qué bebiste? ¿Fue por lo que te pregunté?

El modelo negó.

—Solo quiero... —arrastraba las vocales y, aunque estaban sentados en una banca, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, parecía que caería—. Quiero...olvidar —confesó.

Eiji tenía el presentimiento que Yut-Lung quería hablar de su marca pero no sabía si era buena idea empujar la conversación para que lo dijera de una vez o dejar que lo llevara a su ritmo.

—El alcohol no te ayudará a olvidar, solo es una distracción —musitó—. Debes dejar de beber, te hará daño.

El azabache le lanzó una mirada que Eiji no pudo descifrar, no sabía si era enojo, dolor o monotonía, era confuso.

—Ambos tenemos que dejar algo que inicia con «A», ¿no crees? —musitó antes de recostarse en el hombro del moreno.

Eiji tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente.

—No sé cómo hacerlo...

—Digo lo mismo.

—¿Eiji?

El moreno tensó su cuerpo al reconocer la voz del rubio, estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, entre más se acercaba más notaba su rostro furioso, se alejó de Yut-Lung por inercia y se levantó de golpe.

El menor soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Y tenías que venir a joder, maldito —bramó mientras se ponía de pie torpemente.

Ash entrecerró los ojos y lo barrió con la mirada, después se dirigió a Eiji, lo tomó del brazo.

—Vámonos —ordenó.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, Yut-Lung se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Para qué te lo quieres llevar? —cuestionó ridículamente debido a su notable estado de embriaguez—. ¡¿Para golpearlo?! ¡¿Abusarás de él de nuevo?! ¡¿Le demostrarás tu patético y miserable «amor»?! —gritó mientras empujaba al rubio lejos de Eiji—. ¡No te lo permitiré! —al decirlo se balanceó hacia atrás, Eiji tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera—. Ya no le harás daño... —finalizó antes de romper en llanto.

—¿Qué le pasa? —añadió Ash estupefacto.

Eiji le dedicó una triste mirada al meno y suspiró. Ya podía darse una idea de dónde salió su marca.

—Ash, en un momento subiré. No puedo dejarlo solo.

El rubio exhaló con fuerza y negó irritado.

—Eiji, regresemos. Este sujeto no es tu responsabilidad.

Con cuidado, el moreno dejó a Yut-Lung en la banca y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. El menor tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—No vayas... —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Te matará...al final así terminan estas historias.

Eiji lo abrazó.

—Lo dejaré —susurró para que Ash no lo escuchara—. Pero tomará su tiempo, tranquilo. Tu historia no se repetirá.

Con la última frase, los sollozos de Yut-Lung fueron más escandalosos, atrajo hacia si a Eiji y ocultó su irritado rostro en su hombro.

—Eiji, hora de irnos.

Ash lo tomó del brazo y los separó bruscamente.

Mientras se alejaban, Eiji miraba a Yut-Lung, el menor estuvo quieto por un momento pero después se puso de pie. Cerró los puños con fuerza y gritó.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra!

Ash detuvo su andar y suspiró exasperado, Eiji lo tomó del brazo.

—Está ebrio, no le hagas caso.

—¡¿Crees que lo que tienes es poliamor?! ¡Déjame decirte que no es así! ¡Solo eres un condenado monstruo hambriento de sexo!

Eiji apretó con más fuerza el brazo del rubio.

—Vámonos.

—¡Si tan orgulloso estas de follar con varios, ¿por qué no le gritas al mundo que amas a otro hombre?!

Cuando Ash parecía que iba a dar el asunto por terminado, se giró hacia Yut-Lung. Al tener su atención, el menor sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Follas con otra en su cama y quien se gana el anonimato es él, me das asco.

Ash se soltó del agarre de Eiji y se encaminó a encarar al modelo, lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y estaba a nada de golpearlo cuando fue él quien recibió un puñetazo en medio de la cara, incluso Eiji pudo escuchar el crack que hizo la nariz del rubio.

Shorter había girado al susodicho, mientras la sangre brotaba de la nariz de este, le gritaba que no se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a su pareja, de hacerlo lo mataría.

Tanto Eiji como Yut-Lung se quedaron en blanco al ver la reacción tan violenta del mayor. La visión de Yut-Lung se nubló y cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras sollozaba.

_Mi pasado no solo me afecta_, pensó.

Y es que Shorter no actuaría así de no ser por él, de no saber lo qué había pasado.

—Ya me habían hablado de ti, pero jamás creí que fueras tan...posesivo —masculló Shorter.

Ash apenas y podía hablar debido a la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

—¿Poliamor? ¡Mis huevos! —continuó furioso—. El poliamor es la filosofía y la práctica de amar a varias personas simultáneamente de forma no posesiva, honesta, responsable y ética. Tu solo eres alguien que se aprovechó del término.

La comunidad poliamorosa crecía y con ella se usaban algunos conceptos para reconocer situaciones familiares en las relaciones.

Uno de esos términos eran los «polifakes», personas que se etiquetan como poliamorosos cuando no lo son, quieren los beneficios de una relación poliamorosa pero por su parte no cumplen con los acuerdos, en si, solo es una fachada para ocultar la libertad individual que desean. Sus relaciones no partían de la base ética y consensuada que caracteriza al poliamor.

Shorter solía decir que esas personas no deberían llamarse _polifakes_, sino idiotas, al fin de cuentas, si dañas a una persona no importa si eres poliamoroso, monógamo o un zapato, eres un imbécil y mereces lo peor.

Aunque, si se lo preguntaban a Shorter, por los detalles que Yut-Lung le había dado previamente del rubio, podría afirmar que él no era _polifake_. El término que iba más acorde con Ash era «polikamikaze».

Personas que descubren el amor, entran de lleno, se relacionan con mucha gente pero, al final del día, no saben cómo gestionarlo.

Podía identificarlo fácilmente por tres conductas que derivaban de una situación insoportable en la que se ha perdido el control de la relación.

La primera de ellas era **bajar de nivel**; esto se podía interpretar cuando la pareja principal siente que se le ha rebajado de nivel, en vez de ser la matriz pasó a ser una raíz secundaria. La segunda conducta era el **desplazamiento**; cuando la relación secundaria está recibiendo más cuidados que comienza a desplazar a la principal.

Y la tercera era la **intromisión**; cuando la relación secundaria invade la intimidad de la principal y consigue que la principal se sienta insegura.

La relación de Ash y Eiji encajaba perfectamente en esos tres rubros. Los principios rectores del poliamor parecían haberse perdido —lealtad, fidelidad, honestidad, confianza, respeto, dignidad, comunicación, negociación y no-posesividad—, el rubio parecía no haber elegido conscientemente con cuantas personas se quería involucrar y eso desencadenó un _polidrama_.

El poliamor fue visibilizado para romper el esquema normativo de la monogamia, a su vez, no se debía de comparar con la _poligamia_ ya que eran términos muy opuestos. Mientras uno daba la libertad de crear un esquema propio para vincularse con otros, el segundo era un beneficio exclusivo para los hombres quienes podían demostrar su riqueza a través del número de esposas.

Poliamor era amar sin lastimar a nadie.

Poligamia una imposición social.

**「All I Want」**


	20. Acto XX: Muerto en vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: A lo largo del capítulo cito algunos versos de un poemario maravilloso que, por desgracia, ya no está disponible en el perfil de Wattpad del autor. Lo podían encontrar como «Los pájaros se suicidan en octubre», la autora era @noirdandelion, por si les interesa darse una vuelta y apoyar el resto de su contenido.

Su padre solía tomarlo de la mano cuando iban a la playa, no importaba si un ardiente sol veraniego se alzara sobre sus cabezas o si la nieve caía.

Boddy corría de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a las gaviotas, ladrando e interponiéndose en su camino.

Su madre, abuela y hermana los estarían esperando sobre una manta de picnic, bajo la sombra de una enorme sombrilla de playa. La sombrilla sería de diversos colores, cuando el viento soplara está giraría pareciendo una piruleta de arcoíris.

Los seis —porque Boddy era parte de la familia— pasarían sus tardes en la playa, ya fuera con improvisados picnics o únicamente para observar el extenso mar.

Cuando su padre murió, la pecera desapareció, la sombrilla nunca más salió del armario y sus pisadas desaparecieron de la arena.

Su madre, abuela y hermana podrían tomar su mano, pero la sensación no era la misma. Existía un espacio vacío en su corazón.

Entonces se mudaron al extranjero y el espacio se llenó.

Su mano fue tomada de nuevo, se juró no soltar esa pequeña e inocente mano nunca. No soportaría perder _todo _de nuevo.

Pero su _todo _comenzó a desear más de él, comenzó carcomiendo sus días, sus noches, su atención, su preocupación, su bienestar y malestar, hasta corroer su corazón y finalmente arrancarle el alma.

Y él seguía sin querer soltar su mano, creía que tenía que soportarlo, que era una prueba más, que el tiempo pasaría y las cosas volverían como al inicio.

Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía, él no era indispensable así que no afectó el curso de la vida. Todos seguían adelante mientras que él se fue quedando atrás.

Qué desdichado era, siendo esclavo de su culpabilidad, aferrándose a la redención a través del dolor, aceptando con los brazos abiertos cualquier golpe que la vida quisiera darle sin apelación alguna.

En ese momento ya no quería avanzar ni quedarse estancado, quería soltar _esa _mano y regresar por el camino recorrido, regresar, más, más, mucho más, hasta que pudiera aferrarse de nuevo a esa mano que soltó en un día de tormenta.

Las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas.

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

No recordaba cómo había llegado a su departamento, ni si era de día o de noche, si Ash ya había regresado de urgencias, si Yut-Lung y Shorter ya habían salido de la comisaria.

Solo era consciente del movimiento tranquilo de sus manos, de la textura de su ropa, del rechinido de la maleta, de los objetos que había decidido llevar consigo y cuáles no.

La dejó en el suelo y caminó por inercia a la entrada, escuchando únicamente el _track track track_ de las llantas de la misma.

Puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta y...

Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía.

Observó la madera de la puerta en silencio, respiración agitada y visión nublosa.

Recordaba al pequeño niño rubio llorando en el parque, recordaba los golpes en su cuerpo y su mano aferrándose a la suya con fuerza. Recordaba a sus padres discutiendo día y noche, a su hermano mayor visitándolo cada periodo vacacional.

Pero también recordaba al rubio que le dijo que se sentía atraído de manera afectiva y sexual hacia otros, al rubio que no dudó en darle la espalda para acoger a otros en sus brazos. Recordaba los gemidos y jadeos producto de cualquiera que no fuera él, la mirada helada que lo obligaba a ceder, el crujido de sus músculos ante su tacto, el nudo en la garganta y el «te amo».

Y entonces...entonces...las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Quería huir, solo correr si mirar atrás, dejando lo poco que tenía a la deriva y comenzando de cero.

Ahogó un sollozo y giró la perilla, la puerta se arrastró mostrando unos escasos centímetros del pasillo. Tiró de ella en un fuerte movimiento dispuesto a salir pero un sonido proveniente de la cocina lo regresó a la realidad.

Miró una última vez el pasillo, cerró la puerta y soltó la maleta.

Como si la vida se hubiera escapado de sus manos, caminó a pasos lentos, cayó de rodillas frente a la mesa y estiró sus manos.

Nori había tirado una taza, el pajarito lo miró con curiosidad y saltó a sus palmas. Eiji lo acarició con suavidad, tras varios minutos de hacerlo las lágrimas cesaron. Se puso torpemente de pie y se encerró en su habitación.

El pájaro aún no podía volar.

**| **_Prólogo de un vuelo que nunca comenzó._ **|**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

No estaba seguro, desde que entró con Nori solo se levantaba de la cama para darle de comer y de beber.

Ash lo habría ignorado los primeros días, quizá llegó a tocar la puerta con fiereza en un arrebato de locura para gritarle que no quería que volviera a hablar con Yut-Lung. _Lo normal._

Pero ya llevaba tanto tiempo dentro que Ash, literalmente, tuvo que tirar la puerta. La mirada del rubio no estaba llena de ira solo era...preocupación. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

¿Cuántas comidas se había saltado?

¿Cuántas llamadas perdidas del azabache tenía?

¿Estaban cerca de Octubre?

¿Enserio?

La vida _realmente_ seguía sin la presencia de uno.

Que lamentable.

* * *

Eiji puso una calabaza de juguete frente a Nori.

—Feliz Halloween —musitó antes de acariciar su cabeza.

Nori saltó para pararse sobre el juguete, parecía examinarlo. Eiji sonrió.

Ash tomó el rostro del moreno, anonadado por su primer sonrisa después de tanto tiempo, y lo besó dulcemente. Los labios del moreno le transmitieron el sabor del natto que comía, no le importó, aborrecía el alimento pero idolatraba cada parte de su amado.

—¿Quieres salir? —preguntó tras el efímero roce. El mayor lo observó con monotonía—. Vamos, Eiji. Tienes que salir del departamento, no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre.

El rubio tomó su mano y la apretó con ligera fuerza, Eiji observó la unión como si estuviera ante una gran amenaza.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo...? —Su voz temblaba a tal grado que sus palabras se perdieron en el aire. Pasó saliva y se obligó a alzar la mirada, concentrándose en los ojos jade de Ash—. ¿Qué pasaría si yo, al poner un pie fuera del departamento, no regresara?

La felicidad anterior fue sustituida por una continua avalancha de emociones. Primero, Ash, se quedó en blanco, después empalideció ante la idea, posteriormente apretó con más fuerza la mano de Eiji, reflejando nada más que posesión.

—No te dejaré ir.

El moreno asintió para después observar a Nori, el pajarito había saltado a la ventana, picoteaba el vidrio curioso. Sonrió.

—Por eso no puedo abrir la ventana, Nori se iría.

* * *

Había mantenido comunicación con el azabache todo ese tiempo, como era de esperar, le mentía.

Le decía que estaba bien, que las cosas con Ash iban mejor que nunca, que tuvo que renunciar al empleo porque había conseguido uno mejor, que iba a terapia, que no se saltaba ninguna comida.

También prometía muchas cosas, como que pronto lo vería, pronto tendrían tiempo para charlar, pronto harían todas esas cosas que Yut-Lung le ofrecía hacer con la excusa de verlo. Salir de compras, ir al cine, tomar un café, sentarse en el parque... Había mucho por hacer. Lo haría. Pronto.

Pero como Ash había dicho no podía quedarse ahí para siempre. Y ese día llegó antes de lo esperado.

Apareció como una llamada de Yut-Lung. Eiji acomodaba la ropa limpia en el clóset, respondió preparando las mentiras en su boca, lo interrumpieron los sollozos del modelo.

—Solo ven por mi, Eiji. No lo soporto...no puedo...

Ash ayudaba a Melty a sacar de algunas cajas adornos navideños, si salía insistirían en ir con él...

Golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la línea, la voz de Shorter al fondo.

—Yue...suelta eso...por favor...amor...

Eiji en un inicio creyó que hablaba del móvil pero, tras un gimoteo de Yut-Lung, pudo escuchar el sonido de cristales.

La señal de alarma estalló en la cabeza del moreno, sin soltar el teléfono se puso de pie, corrió a la sala y tomó sus llaves de la vasija donde las guardaba, salió tan rápido que Ash apenas tuvo la oportunidad de dirigirle una palabra.

—Estoy yendo, ¿qué pasa? —respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras.

En todo ese tiempo solo había podido escuchar la respiración entrecortada del menor y las súplicas de Shorter.

—¡Eiji vendrá por mi! —exclamó para su pareja—. No tardará...¿verdad? ¿No lo harás? —preguntó, esto último en voz baja, solo para que Eiji pudiera escucharlo.

—Llegaré. Solo espérame.

* * *

Bajó del taxi, apenas con la intención de tocar el timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió. Yut-Lung salió echó una furia, estaba tan abrigado que era prácticamente imposible ver más piel que la de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados debido al llanto.

Shorter caminaba detrás de él, intentó tomarlo del brazo pero el menor se giró y le dio una bofetada.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó a la par que se quitaba uno de sus guantes, lo dejó caer al suelo y despojó su dedo del anillo de bodas, se lo arrojó a la cara—. ¡Muérete lejos de mi!

Shorter hizo un ademán de querer hablar, pero al ver a Eiji prefirió dirigirse a él. Mientras tanto, Yut-Lung se subió al taxi, el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Parecía un niño pequeño después de hacer una rabieta.

—Eiji, no dejes que haga nada peligroso. Tampoco lo dejes con objetos punzo...solo...solo tranquilízalo —suplicó.

El corazón del moreno se estrujó con tan solo escucharlo, la preocupación de Shorter era genuina, pura y sincera. No entendía qué había pasado para que estallaran en una discusión de ese nivel.

Shorter tomó su mano, pasándole un papel.

—Cuando esté tranquilo, llámame.

Yut-Lung abrió la puerta del taxi, sacando únicamente la cabeza.

—¡Eiji, quiero irme!

El moreno asintió, no estaba seguro si era para Shorter o para el menor, solo lo hizo. Estaba tan nervioso.

* * *

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó tras la tercera vuelta a la manzana.

Al taxista parecía no importarle, después de todo, la tarifa no hacía más que subir.

Yut-Lung mantuvo su cabeza gacha, tras un largo silencio, habló.

—Helado...solo quiero un helado.

Eiji asintió y le pidió al taxista que los llevará a cierta dirección, ahí se ubicaba una heladería que juraba ser la mejor de la zona.

El silencio gobernó incluso después de sentarse en un parque con sus helados, Yut-Lung devoró con rapidez el suyo al grado que Eiji sintió que era mejor ofrecerle el suyo.

—Shorter...él quiere...quiere dejarme —confesó cuando iba a mitad del barquillo, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en una milésima de segundo. Fue un cambio brusco.

—¿Te pidió el divorcio?

Yut-Lung negó, se concentró en terminar el barquillo, aún entre lágrimas. Eiji fue paciente y lo esperó.

—Hizo tratos con la mafia China...¿eso no es querer dejarme? Él solo fue ahí y...y...si sigue así...lo matarán. Va a dejarme...no puedo soportarlo...prefiero dejarlo a él primero...ya no quiero...no quiero...

Después de eso, las siguientes palabras del azabache no eran entendibles debido al llanto. Eiji se limitó a abrazarlo y asegurarle entre susurros que Shorter no lo dejaría, la mafia China no le haría nada y le prometió que todo estaría bien.

Tomó sus manos para apaciguarlo pero el modelo se quejó. Hasta ese momento se tomó la molestia de quitarle el otro guante, se sentía pegajoso.

Una cortada inclinada se extendía en toda su palma, por el estado de la misma, parecía que ya la habían limpiado y se habían quedado a mitad de la sutura.

Recordó el sonido de vidrios a través del teléfono y observó al menor ojiplático.

—Yut, ¿qué ibas a hacer hace rato?

Yut-Lung le arrebató el guante y desvió la mirada.

—Fue un...accidente. El jarrón se rompió, yo solo iba...iba a terminar con todo....Si yo no estoy, Shorter no tendría que involucrarse con la mafia por que _él_..._él_..._él._..solo me quiere a mí, desaparece el objetivo y la ambición también lo hará —soltó una amarga carcajada—. Quizá...solo debí morir en aquel entonces.

* * *

Yut-Lung nunca tuvo interés en los estudios, ir a la escuela siempre había sido una rutina enfermiza, los mismos rostros, las mismas palabras, la misma hipocresía.

Los profesores llamaban constantemente a su madre, sus notas eran bajas, se saltaba clases y prefería esconderse en el patio. Ellos sabían que eso era producto los problemas en su casa, era un «buen» estudiante en el fondo, se interesaba en la biológica, informática e historia. Pasaba algunas horas en la biblioteca maravillándose con las palabras encerradas ahí, pero nunca reflejaba ese conocimiento en los exámenes.

Entonces lo conoció a_ él_, un profesor de música amante de la poesía. Yut-Lung ya no se refugiaba en la biblioteca o en el patio, su _escape_ se transformó en notas musicales y en prosa poética.

_Él _decía que tenía futuro en la música, si continuaba así podría inscribirlo en un concurso para darse a conocer, entonces, sus sueños volaron alto, junto a las notas, hacia el cielo.

El recuerdo era cálido pero el tiempo se encargó de modificarlo hasta que sus notas se volvieron agrias y dolorosas de escuchar.

Ya no _tocaba_ el piano, lo _golpeaba_ con agonía, pedía auxilio.

Recitaba en voz alta «¿Has visto a los pájaros suicidarse?», nota tras nota, línea tras línea, grito tras grito.

Esa noche fue la última vez que recito tan esplendoroso poema en voz alta, aunque, seguía recitándolo internamente. Mientras Eiji se encargaba de disipar su mente no paraba de pensar en los pájaros suicidándose, en la sonrisa puntiaguda de _él_, en el infierno.

Los versos casi salían de su boca, los ahogó. No quería _caer _de nuevo.

—Espera, iré por el botiquín —dijo el moreno cuando llegaron al ultimo descanso antes de su piso.

Se aferró a la mano del moreno no queriéndolo dejar ir, solo por eso, Eiji detuvo su andar, esperando pacientemente a que Yut-Lung estuviera listo para dejarlo ir.

El azabache lo observó en silencio, casi ausente, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no recitar ese maldito (maravilloso) verso.

—De acuerdo.

Eiji se apresuró a subir a su departamento, estaba preparando sus excusas cuando abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa, Ash no lo inundó en preguntas. Al contrario, verlo lo hizo empalidecer.

Ante su reacción, Eiji se tomó un momento en analizar el departamento. Habían movido varios muebles, algunas cosas se habían caído de las repisas, había plumas por doquier y...Melty...

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sin brillo en sus ojos.

La chica hacia todo lo humanamente posible para que su gato soltara a Nori, este lo tenía en su hocico, apretando más el agarre en lugar de aflojarlo. Nori no lloraba, solo movía con locura su ala libre, sangre cayendo de su pequeño cuerpo a montones.

—Te compraré otro —aseguró el rubio nervioso, acercándose con la intención de calmarlo.

Eiji lo empujó a un lado y se abalanzó sobre Melty, arrebatándole al gato. Fue un impulso, enterrar sus uñas en el cuello del pobre animal para hacerlo soltar a Nori, patearlo cuando el pajarito cayó al suelo, haciéndolo llorar.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Maxwell no tuvo la culpa que tu estúpido pájaro se saliera de la habitación! —replicó la muchacha tomando a su gato en brazos, consolándolo.

Eiji se arrodilló junto a Nori, observando con los ojos de par en par como sus respiraciones se volvían más lentas. Cerró los puños con fuerza, aferrándose a su regazo, culpándose por salir tan rápido que ni siquiera verificó si la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada.

—Quizá podemos salvarlo —musitó Ash sentándose a su lado—. Llevémoslo al veterinario —finalizó estirando sus manos para tocar al ave.

Eiji se giró para empujarlo lejos de Nori, sus ojos estaban rojos por la ira y el dolor.

—¡No lo toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Debido a los gritos, Yut-Lung se apresuró a subir, encontrando una escena muy similar a la de un homicidio. Su vista se centró de inmediato en Eiji llorando desconsoladamente con un pájaro en manos.

Ash al verlo frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Yut-Lung se le adelantó.

—¿Quieres que te partan la cara de nuevo? —preguntó con sarcasmo, esfumando la tristeza anterior, sustituyéndola con una media sonrisa.

El azabache se apresuró a jalar a Eiji, al ver el estado de Nori se limitó a colocar sus dedos sobre su cuello, tras un _crack _el sufrimiento del pajarito desapareció.

Tanto Ash, como Melty y Eiji se sorprendieron con la decisión del menor.

—Había tiempo de llevarlo al veterinario —musitó Melty perpleja, soltando a su gato de por medio.

—¿Quieres enterrarlo en una maceta o bajamos al parque? —agregó Yut-Lung, ignorando a los otros dos.

Eiji bajó la mirada, sin decir nada abrió las puertas del balcón y salió.

Yut-Lung miró a Ash sobre el hombro, clara muestra de su arrogancia.

—Solo vete —espetó el rubio tras la conmoción—. No eres la clase de persona que le hace bien a Eiji.

El azabache amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Y tu si?

**| ** _Se estrella y no duele. No, no duele. Desde hace tiempo que no se sentía la nada ni el todo. _ **|**

* * *

Como era de esperar, Eiji se encerró en su habitación sin importarle la presencia de Yut-Lung. Ash llamó a su puerta en vano, provocando que se enfadara y discutiera con Melty, todo bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, quien se había invitado por su cuenta una taza de té.

Ash le dijo a su novia que quería a ese gato fuera del departamento ese día, no le importaba a quién se lo regalaba, si lo tiraba en la calle o lo llevaba a dormir, solo no quería verlo.

Melty, entre lágrimas, metió a Maxwell a su transportadora y se fue.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, Yut-Lung se había sentado en la silla frente al ventanal, de tan forma que el contraste entre el atardecer y el anochecer recreara un juego de sombras y luces en su piel.

Su abrigo descansaba en el asiento de a lado junto a su bufanda, dándole un_ encanto_ sin igual a su presencia. Ash se sintió agobiado.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? Solo vete —insistió.

El azabache dejó su taza sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y salió al balcón. Los últimos rayos de sol desapareciendo tras los edificios, era el paisaje que necesitaba para despejar su mente.

Ash lo siguió, cruzó sus brazos y se paró frente a él, impidiendo que continuara observando el atardecer.

Yut-Lung sonrió sin emoción.

—Sigues aferrándote a Eiji, solo lo lastimas —musitó.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

Yut-Lung se recargó contra la pared, alzó la mirada al cielo, esta vez enfocando las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse. Gracias a su vestimenta de colores oscuros y su pulcra delgadez, uno podía compararlo con un cisne negro, elegante e inalcanzable.

—¿Realmente quieres hablar de Eiji? —preguntó mientras bajaba lentamente la mirada, hasta alcanzar las orbes claras del otro.

Ash bajó sus brazos y caminó hasta casi chocar con el modelo, tomó sus muñecas, elevándolas sobre su cabeza y se apresuró a besarlo. Yut-Lung le correspondió con la misma fiereza.

Y es que, después de que Shorter lo golpeara, un par de días después se vieron. Se encontraron en la comisaria, el objetivo era darle punto final al conflicto pero... No había mucho que explicar, Yut-Lung sabía cómo hacer que los hombres terminaran en su cama.

Desde ese día se veían casi diario.

Aquel amorío incluso se ocultaba de los ojos de Shorter, Yut-Lung era consciente de lo que hacía, y realmente no sabía porque continuaba con eso. Estar con Ash no le daba emoción alguna, prefería mil veces tomar la mano del moreno que yacer bajo los brazos del rubio.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza los alarmó, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se alejaron.

—Yue...

Eiji soltó el libro que traía en manos, sus pupilas se dilataron y corrió.

Parecía que a Eiji le gustaba huir de sus problemas.

Ash fue detrás de él, Yut-Lung se limitó a recoger el libro para después observar el extinto atardecer.

**| ** _A las aves suicidas siempre se les entierra junto a las flores marchitas._ **|**

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Las olas alzándose con la intención de llevárselo de la orilla, pero Eiji no caería tan fácil, al menos por el momento. Evitaba que el agua se lo llevará, corría esquivando cada imponente ola, ignoraba el llamado del rubio y tomó un taxi.

El destino salió de su boca con naturalidad, casi como si llevara esperando por ese momento _toda_ su vida.

Envidiaba a Yut-Lung en todos los sentidos posibles, durante esos meses estuvo disfrazando el sentimiento con sonrisas y lágrimas pero cada que conocía a un amor del azabache no hacía más que pensar en lo tan _afortunado_ que era el menor, deseando ser igual que él.

Si aquella tarde había aceptado tener relaciones con Sergei fue únicamente para sentirse en el lugar del modelo, quería recrear una falsa vida por un instante. Quería ser el hombre que domina a otros y los tienta para llevarlos a la cama. Quería ser objeto de deseo, tener una multitud a sus pies, tomar corazones sin mirar para después destruirlos.

No era justo que Yut-Lung incluso tomara a Ash, así que él tomaría de él a la única persona por la que lo había visto llorar.

_Quería tomar todo._

Llamó a las puertas de la residencia Wong, cuando se percató ya estaba en la sala, con Shorter frente suyo, esperando ansioso lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Lo dejaste solo? No creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste ha...

—Yut-Lung se acuesta con Ash, ¿te lo dijo?

Shorter tensó su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por su rostro y suspiró exasperado. Se puso de pie de golpe.

—Necesito un trago —espetó dirigiéndose al mini bar de sus espaldas—. ¿Quieres uno?

Eiji asintió, imitó sus movimientos y lo siguió, mientras el mayor vertía el licor, él se recargó contra el mueble y lo observó con detenimiento.

Si fuera Yut-Lung, nunca dejaría escapar a un hombre como Shorter, era atractivo, rico, atento y parecía amarlo _realmente_. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y pasó su mirada a los vasos de vidrio.

Las personas como el modelo eran una verdadera molestia.

—Déjalo —dijo cuando Shorter le tendió un vaso, rozando sus dedos con los del otro.

Shorter soltó el vaso y retrocedió.

—Deberías irte, Eiji.

El moreno caminó la misma cantidad de pasos que Shorter retrocedió, habló con calma.

—Ash se quedó con Yut en mi departamento, no tengo a donde ir.

Shorter meditó sus opciones, siendo su pareja la culpable del dolor de Eiji, no podía simplemente echarlo a la calle.

—Puedes quedarte, pediré que te arreglen una habitación.

* * *

¿Realmente puedes amar con un corazón roto?

Eiji no estaba seguro.

Nadie podía llenar el vacío en su corazón, ni siquiera Sing, quien parecía ser el más honesto con sus sentimientos. Todo lo que podía hacer era recoger el sobrante amor de otros e intentar encajarlo en el hueco que lentamente se expandía.

Solo Ash podía hacerlo sentir amado pero, de un tiempo en adelante, incluso su amor se sentía superficial.

Estaba cansado de tirar del rubio, ahora solo pensaba en que quería dejarlo ir, similar a los juegos de los _Boy Scouts_, donde dos grupos tiran de una cuerda por los extremos, él simplemente la soltó y observó el desastre que la colisión provocó.

Escapó de las sabanas de la cama, con pies descalzos caminó fuera de la habitación, su mano rozando la pared, hasta llegar a la de Shorter.

**| ** _El dolor no perdura,_

_pero las pesadillas continúan._ **|**

* * *

Despertaron gracias a que agua helada cayó sobre sus rostros. La persona que sostenía la jarra era Yut-Lung, tras verlos abrazados tiró el objeto al suelo, provocando que se rompiera en decenas de pedazos, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado.

—Yue... —habló Shorter pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Te divierte jugar con fuego, Eiji? Yo me acuesto con Ash y tu con Shorter. ¿Así es el juego?

El mayor frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

—No hicimos nada —espetó molesto por la afirmación anterior.

Tanto él como Eiji tenían en completo orden sus pijamas, a pesar de eso, Yut-Lung se dejó llevar por la ira del momento.

—No se preocupen por mi, solo vine a recoger una muda de ropa. Sigan follando.

—¿Te la pasaste bien con Ash? —respondió Eiji con monotonía.

El azabache centró su atención en él, amplió su sonrisa.

—Tu cama es muy cómoda.

Eiji se levantó y le dio una fuerte bofetada, lágrimas en sus ojos y un seco «te odio» para después salir con torpeza. Shorter se quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer, cuando Yut-Lung quería se metía en serios problemas que era apenas controlable. Esa parecía ser una de esas veces.

Cerca del medio día, Eiji regresó al departamento, lucía tan desolado que de tan solo poner un pie dentro le dieron nauseas. No le importó confirmar si Ash seguía ahí, se apresuró a entrar a su habitación y tomar la maleta bajo su cama, listo para irse, pero sus manos no tomaron nada.

Buscó con la mirada a lo largo de su habitación sin éxito alguno. Recurrió al plan B y fue a la cajonera, tomaría su tarjeta y se iría sin pertenencia alguna. En la central de autobuses había cajeros así que no debía porque preocuparse.

El cajón estaba vacío, ni su identificación estaba.

Su cuerpo se quedó congelado al percatarse de lo que sucedía, Ash no lo dejaría irse, no importaba los medios, lo quería mantener a su lado.

Pero Eiji ya no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego, no le importaba huir dejando incluso su identidad atrás. Iniciaría de cero, completamente de cero, ya buscaría una forma de conseguir una vida amena. Lo importante era intentarlo.

Por supuesto, Ash pareció leerle la mente, quitarle sus pertenencias, la billetera y la identificación no eran suficientes motivos para retenerlo. Tenía que recurrir a la fuerza.

Y ahí estaba él, en el umbral de la habitación, observándolo fijamente, sin brillo alguno en sus ojos. Eiji retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, ¿por qué tenía que terminar todo así?

—Eiji, ¿a dónde fuiste anoche? —preguntó el rubio con suavidad, demasiada calma para ser Ash.

—Creo que...me siento mal, ¿podemos ir a urgencias? —respondió apresuradamente, nervioso por la actitud del menor.

—Eso creí —añadió mientras caminaba hacia él—. Todo esto nos ha afectado...¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías un descanso? Le pedí a Melty que visitara sus padres, no estará por un par de semanas, solo estaremos tu y yo, Eiji. Como debe ser...

El moreno se contrajo en su lugar, casi dispuesto a no luchar, pero la puerta abierta de la habitación parecía gritarle que huyera, que ese no era el final, el suyo no estaba escrito. Aún.

Entonces se llenó de valentía y corrió, pero Ash lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo tiró sobre la cama, él pataleó e intentó alejarlo pero fue tarde.

La jeringa que el rubio llevaba en manos fue enterrada en su brazo, el líquido ardía en sus venas. ¿Qué mierda era eso?

Sus extremidades comenzaron a pesar, el aire le faltaba y sus ojos se cerraban.

Ash se acurrucó a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza.

—No me dejes solo, Eiji —suplicó.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero, por primera vez, no eran lágrimas producto de su dolor. Eran de culpa y arrepentimiento, por Ash.

¿Porqué nunca se percató que el rubio estaba mal?

Debió deducirlo cuando pasó lo de sus padres, debió insistir con la terapia, debió aferrarse a su mano, sí, pero también a ayudarlo a salir del abismo en el que había caído.

Ash había sufrido mucho, el ejemplo de su madre y padre lo habían afectado, y aunque él estuvo a su lado, no era suficiente.

Quien diga que con el amor se cura todo, miente. Cuando uno tiene fiebre va al doctor, no espera que el amor familiar lo sane. Cuando uno no está bien mentalmente, tiene que acudir a un especialista, no se aferra a su pareja.

¿Cómo pudo ignorarlo por tantos años?

Ahora parecía ser demasiado tarde.

**| ** _Soñé._

_Volé._

_Y en el infierno_

_desperté. _ **|**

* * *

Colgó. Era la tercera llamada y Ash no atendía el teléfono. Su «sorpresa» lo sería en su máximo esplendor.

Se giró hacía su esposa e hija, sonrió.

—Bueno, al parecer tendremos que llegar directamente a su puerta.

Su esposa lo observó no convencida del todo.

—Si no responde, es por algo. Quizá no esté en casa, ¿qué haríamos?

Griffin lo pensó con cuidado, cargó a su hija y tomó su maleta con la mano libre.

—Hay una cafetería en la esquina, podemos esperar ahí.

Su mujer asintió, tomó la mochila con las pertenencias de su pequeña y caminaron hombro con hombro.

—¿Cómo crees que esté Ei-chan? —preguntó emocionada—. Quiero saludarlo en japonés, estoy segura que se alegrará de que sus lecciones me hayan servido.

Griffin detuvo sus pasos, observó la concurrida avenida con tristeza. Suspiró.

—Espero estar equivocado pero, tengo la sensación de que no está bien. Ninguno de ellos. Ash encerrado en el trabajo, con esa maldita convicción del poliamor, Eiji siguiéndolo a todos lados como un perro fiel...espero estar equivocado.

La calidez de la mano de su esposa contra su hombro lo tranquilizó.

—Calma, lo estarán. Y de lo contrario, creo que vienes bien preparado para regañarlos como el buen hermano mayor que eres.

Griffin le regaló una sonrisa a medias.

No se sentía como un buen hermano.

**「All I Want」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, Lady al habla.  
Lamento mucho la espera, como sabrán, esta obra la tengo finalizada en mi perfil de Wattpad así que no debería existir "inconveniente" a la hora de subir los capítulos... Supongo que si demoré es por qué aún no me siento del todo bien en AO3 (cofcof ahora mis obras solo las pueden leer usuarios registrados cofcof), creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que deje de sentirme como un pez fuera del agua y sea más constante en esta plataforma.  
Por otro lado, permítanme usar este espacio para agradecer el apoyo que le están dando a AIW, considero que es de mis obras más "polémicas" así que no estaba segura si tendría un recibimiento positivo o me terminarían por linchar(?).  
Sé que este fic no es perfecto (mucho más ahora que lo releo y noto demasiados errores) ni tampoco tiene la trama más innovadora del mundo, pero es una historia a la que le tengo demasiado cariño así que ver sus hits, comentarios y kudos, me hacen subir mi animo para que, en un futuro, le de su debida corrección a la obra ♡  
Solo me queda informarles que el siguiente capítulo es el "final" y queda un epílogo cuya lectura es "opcional". Esto dependerá mucho si quieren un final "feliz" para los personajes o uno "neutral" pero con muchas lágrimas de por medio(?).


	21. Acto final: Te amo

_«Somos letales el uno para el otro»._

—Freddie Page (The Deep Blue Sea).

El amor por miles de años ha sido visto como la esencia fundamental del bien.

Al mundo le gusta suspirar ante las historias que se escriben sobre él, amores imposibles que superan todos los obstáculos en su camino, sin importar si los dioses o el destino mismo se interpongan entre ellos.

Romantizan la tragedia nacida de él, como la Guerra de Troya producto del «amor» de la bella Helena y el egocéntrico Paris. Aspiran a ser el Romeo que muere por su Julieta, la _bestia_ que se convierte en un humano por que su enamorada rompió el hechizo, y así con un largo etcétera.

Ignoran la sangre, la humillación y la pérdida en el proceso, solo les interesa el «Felices para siempre» porque creen que el amor lo perdona todo.

¿Pero qué es el amor?

Si hablamos de aquel que tiene con el corazón en punta a la sociedad, no es más que una convicción nacida de la misma. Nadie conoce realmente al amor en su estado «puro» o, si lo hacemos, quizá aún no lo hemos podido definir correctamente porque, si el amor es únicamente fondos rosas, promesas dulces, risas risueñas y plenitud, entonces, el amor no existiría entre nosotros.

A las personas les gusta enlistar todo lo positivo del amor, prefieren botar al cesto lo negativo, aquello que te roba las noches y las lágrimas, y es por eso que sufren cuando llegan a esos puntos que ennegrecen el alma.

Nos han enseñado a soñar con el príncipe de cuento de hadas, con el sapo que se transforma en caballero, con el hombre dentro de la bestia, pero nunca nos advierten que ese príncipe, ese caballero y ese «hombre» pueden manejarse a la viceversa.

Nadie te advierte del príncipe con intenciones asesinas, del caballero con mente tan simplona como la de un sapo o de la bestia dentro del hombre.

Es aquí donde se debe hacer hincapié de que el final «feliz» al que todos aspiran no existe, solo es un comienzo feliz.

O al menos eso había entendido Eiji de su plática con Shorter.

Aquella noche él había ido a su habitación para seducirlo y así llenar el vacío que crecía en su interior, pero el hombre le había algo mucho mejor: una charla sincera, motivación y una perspectiva diferente del mundo.

Entre lágrimas y lamentos, el moreno dijo en voz alta todo lo que había callado bajo la atenta y comprensiva mirada del mayor.

Gritó a los cuatro vientos el cómo odiaba el concepto de poliamor y cómo creía que este había dañado su relación.

Entonces Shorter refutó su ideal y... pudo abrir los ojos.

Él dijo: «El problema no es el poliamor, la monogamia o cualquier esquema para crear vínculos y relacionarse con otros. El problema somos las personas, por naturaleza, somos un terrible enredo. Ahora imagina juntar el tuyo con el de alguien más e intentar descifrarlo. Si no inicias con tu enredo, considerando que es el que más conoces porque has vivido con el por años, ¿cómo quieres desenredar el de otra persona? Los humanos somos graciosos, nos lamentamos sin siquiera darnos una oportunidad de conocernos y amarnos».

Le preguntamos a otros si podemos confiar en ellos, si estarán ahí en tiempos difíciles, si nos seguirán amando a pesar de los defectos cuando aquellas preguntas debimos formularlas a otra persona antes.

«¿Confío en mí?», «¿Mantendré mi ánimo a pesar de que se crucen tiempos difíciles?», «¿Me amo a pesar de ser un humano imperfecto?».

No es tener una mente individualista. Ni en sueños. Solo es una persona amando a otra persona —_solo eres tu amándote a ti mismo_— y haciendo todo lo posible para que mejore.

Quizá, si en aquel entonces te hubieras amado, la habrías tomado de la mano en la cúspide del _adiós_, te habrías aferrado tan fuerte a ella, no para mantenerla a tu lado...solo para ayudarla a no caer. Esa persona no debía caer. Tampoco tu.

Los humanos somos tan graciosos.

Las estanterías del supermercado ya estaban decorados con motivos navideños, en la radio resonaban villancicos y canciones acorde a la época del año, sin contar que las empresas ponían sus esfuerzos en sobreexplotar a la festividad a más no poder. Independientemente de eso último, Eiji adoraba las fiestas de fin de año.

Faltaba una semana para Día Acción de Gracias, Ash quería ir al supermercado para evitar las aglomeraciones de días posteriores.

Como Eiji no estaba en su mejor forma, el rubio le prometió hacerse cargo de toda la cocina de la festividad. El plan de este, además del típico pavo relleno, era hacer salsa de arándanos, crema de verduras, hornear pan de maíz y pastel de calabaza —a petición del moreno, algo que quizá era solo para fastidiarlo—.

Mientras Ash escogía el pavo, Eiji miraba con curiosidad los pasillos, quería pedirle al rubio permiso para buscar masa para galletas de jengibre pero temía el rechazo así que se limitó a juguetear con la manta que cubría su regazo y balancear su silla de ruedas hacia adelante y atrás.

—Eiji, deja de jugar. Podrías lastimarte.

El moreno dejó de hacer los movimientos y bajó la mirada. Si antes no podía hacer mucho, ahora, estando en una silla de ruedas, el mundo se redujo el doble. El lado positivo era que ya no era prisionero de la cama y que Ash lo sacaba a la calle.

El menor, al ver su mirada abatida, se compadeció un poco, tras un largo suspiro le dijo que podía ir por su cuenta a buscar la masa para galletas.

Eiji asintió repetidas veces y tras jurarle a Ash que no tardaría demasiado, se fue tirando de las ruedas de su silla, se había acostumbrado a ella más rápido de lo esperado.

Conocía el lugar de memoria así que no se demoró en ubicar las cajas rojas con la masa que necesitaba, el único inconveniente era la repisa, era una de las de arriba. Incluso si hacía un esfuerzo por levantar su cadera de la silla, el dolor era insoportable y no podía concretar su acción.

Cuando sus dedos rozaban la parte inferior de una de las cajas, alguien se acercó a ayudar. Tomó la caja y se la ofreció.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tus compras?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Reconocía esa voz, era Sing, maldita sea. Si lo veía en ese estado... Podía salir de eso, por la voz del menor dedujo que este no lo reconoció, así que sencillamente asintió —con la mirada clavada en el suelo— y movió sus ruedas en reversa.

Su huida habría sido victoriosa de no ser porque chocó con alguien.

La anciana de tras suyo tiró las latas de albaricoque que ponía en su carrito, Sing se disculpó por Eiji y se apresuró a ayudar a la mujer, mientras tanto, el moreno intentó huir por el otro lado pero el carrito de compras de Sing se le cruzaba en el camino.

Se aferró a la caja de galletas y contuvo las lágrimas, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué debía esconderse?

Tanto él como Ash estaban mal y si ninguno de los dos cedía, las cosas terminarían peor.

No había más razones para quedarse, el daño estaba hecho y eso, precisamente eso, debía ser su _buena _razón para marcharse. Ya no podía permitirse seguirle dando al rubio cuando este, lo único que este hacía, era tomar de él.

Si ninguno retrocedía, el otro jamás se percataría de sus errores.

—¡Lo lamento! —se disculpó Sing tras percatarse que su carrito le obstaculizaba el paso a la persona en silla de ruedas.

Rápidamente tomó sus compras y se hizo a un lado, su sonrisa torpe de disculpas se esfumó al poder ver, finalmente, el rostro frente a él.

El cabello de Eiji había crecido ligeramente, su sonrisa seguía siendo infantil y dulce a pesar de que el brillo faltara en su piel, a pesar de las enormes bolsas negras bajo sus brillantes ojos, a pesar de que su piel casi se pegara a sus huesos, Eiji seguía ahí, intentando vivir.

—Alguien, una vez, me dijo que el final de mi historia aún no había sido escrito. ¿Eso sigue siendo cierto?

Sing parpadeó numerosas veces antes de tener la iniciativa de soltar el frío metal del carrito con la intención de dirigirse a él, pero Eiji retrocedió y negó.

—Debo regresar a la jaula.

Para cuando Sing salió de su trance, Eiji ya estaba a mitad del pasillo, dejó sus compras a un lado y lo siguió, estiró su mano para detener la silla pero la voz de Ash lo detuvo. Retrocedió por inercia, ocultándose.

—¿Lograste alcanzarla? Ya venía a ayudarte.

El moreno asintió orgulloso y le tendió la caja para que este la colocara junto a las demás cosas.

—Pedí ayuda —respondió con dulzura.

Sing regresó a su carrito, observó su interior anonadado por varios minutos antes de llevar una mano a su celular.

* * *

El taxista ayudó al rubio a subir la silla de ruedas, mientras él cargaba a Eiji, el hombre se encargó de montarla en el pasillo. Tras darle su propina y lo correspondiente al viaje, dejó al moreno sobre esta y tiró de él hasta la entrada del departamento.

Para su sorpresa, se encontraron con Melty. La chica trataba de entrar al departamento con su llave siendo ajena a la decisión de Ash de cambiar todas las cerraduras.

Las facciones de Melty se amargaron al ver al rubio pero cuando su visión enfocó a Eiji soltó las llaves y retrocedió atónita.

Solo se fue unos cuantos días y el estado del mayor era deplorable, ¿qué mierda había hecho Ash con él?

Borró su sorpresa y la ocultó con indiferencia, mientras ella no se viera afectada, poco le importaba.

—Regresaste —musitó Ash. No la esperaba hasta después de Acción de Gracias, eso le dificultaba un poco los planes que tenía con Eiji.

La chica desvió la mirada a su propia maleta, por instinto la tomó, recogió las llaves y se encaminó a ellos, su semblante era más dócil de lo usual.

—Aún no, solo quería avisar que estaré fuera por otra semana.

Eiji puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró fastidiado.

Otra de sus _últimas esperanzas_ era Melty, pero la castaña prefería mirar hacia otro lado y fingir inocencia. Probablemente ella presentía que algo malo pasaría y no quería estar presente, ya fuera como testigo o como cómplice, se decantó por ser la «pobre novia que no sabía nada».

De cierto modo, no la culpaba, él también había ignorado ciertas actitudes de Ash por años, lo dejaba pasar por su difícil infancia y por el trauma producto de la muerte de sus padres. Había mimado en demasía al rubio al grado en que seguía cada uno de sus caprichos al pie de la letra.

Viéndolo de ese modo, no era tan diferente a Melty.

Eso si, si ella fuera quien estuviera postrada en la silla de ruedas, sin duda pediría ayuda...

Ash y Melty intercambiaron algunas palabras hasta que se despidieron.

Una vez dentro del departamento, el rubio dejó que Eiji se desplazara a su gusto mientras que él dejaba las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa del comedor.

Lo siguiente podía considerarse normal, Ash se encargó de preparar la cena, Eiji se distraía viendo la televisión, cenaron juntos para después lavar los platos sucios, Ash tallaba y enjuagaba, Eiji secaba.

El rubio lo ayudó a bañarse, le puso una pijama limpia y lo arropó en la cama.

Antes de que las luces se apagaran, Ash se acercó a él con la jeringa de procedencia extraña y varios botes de medicamentos. Eiji, obedientemente, se dejó inyectar pero detuvo la mano del rubio cuando quería darle las pastillas.

—¿Es necesario que las tome todas?

Ash lo miró como si su pregunta fuera una invitación a saltar de un puente, asintió repetidas veces.

—Estás enfermo, si no las tomas te sentirás peor —afirmó con seguridad.

El moreno tomó las tabletas y un trago de agua, Ash le pidió que abriera la boca para cerciorarse de que estuvieran dentro de su organismo y no ocultas debajo de la lengua.

Sonrió satisfecho, apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura y otra por debajo de su cabeza para atraerlo más a él.

Eiji correspondió su sonrisa para después contornear su rostro con la punta de los dedos.

—Perdóname —susurró.

Ash esfumó su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos, intentando descifrar la repentina disculpa de su amado.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Eiji.

El moreno amplió su sonrisa, abriéndole paso a las lágrimas.

—Debí cuidar mejor del pequeño que encontré en el parque aquella tarde.

* * *

A inicios de año _Hulu_ transmitió una serie basada en un caso real.

_The Act_ contaba la historia de Gypsy Blanchard quien vivió gran parte de su vida confinada a una silla de ruedas gracias a diferentes padecimientos cuando, realmente, su madre Dee Dee la engañó haciéndole creer que estaba enferma.

Algunos teorizan que Dee Dee sufría de un trastorno mental y de ahí su afán de mantener a su hija Gypsy bajo su cuidado.

Los individuos con _trastorno facticio infligido a otro _provocan o atribuyen enfermedades a las personas que están bajo su cuidado, ya sean enfermedades físicas o mentales y lesiones.

Jamás habría imaginado que ese sería el método de Ash para retenerlo.

Cerca de la medianoche, estiró su mano para alcanzar los botes de pastillas, vertió una buena cantidad en su palma, tras observarlas en silencio por un largo rato, abrió la boca y se las tragó de una zambullida. Cerró el bote y recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del menor.

—Te amo...—susurró—....pero solo eres bueno para hacerme sentir diminuto. Desearía no _deber_ soltar tu mano, pero es algo que _necesito _para....descansar. Tus latidos siempre resonarán en mi cabeza....siempre te recordaré.

* * *

Antes de subir al piso de Ash, Griffin intentó contactarse con él una última vez, ante la nula respuesta de su hermano, tomó a su mujer e hija y subieron.

Dejaron las maletas frente la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Griffin dejó que su pequeña tocará el timbre. La bebé pulsó el botón un par de veces antes de tocar con su manita la puerta.

—_Tito, acá to'_—musitó la bebé esperando ansiosa.

Su mamá la tomó de la manita y con voz acaramelada le siguió el juego a su pequeña.

—Llama a tío Ei-chan. Dile «Tío ya vine a visitarte».

La bebé tocó el timbre un par de veces más.

—_Tito Ei, abeme_.

Griffin alzó los hombros ante el silencio dentro del departamento. Quizá se fueron de vacaciones, mierda. Debió avisar de su visita con anticipación.

Le sonrió avergonzado a su esposa, estaba a nada de excusarse cuando su celular sonó.

Era un mensaje de Ash.

_Usa la llave de repuesto para entrar. Solo tu._

Griffin observó la pantalla de su móvil desconcertado, observó de soslayo a su esposa y guardó el aparato con rapidez. Le tendió a la bebé y la otra maleta.

—Vayan a la cafetería, yo esperaré aquí.

Su esposa aceptó a su nena sin réplica alguna pero cuestionó la hazaña de Griffin con la mirada. No estaba convencida.

—Si...

Asintió dando media vuelta para regresar por donde vino, pero no bajó las escaleras, esperó en el descanso para constatar las acciones de su esposo. Al verlo tomando una llave oculta cerca de la lámpara del pasillo entrecerró los ojos. Dejó a la bebé en el suelo y sacó su móvil.

Prefería ser una loca paranoica y llamar a la policía por nada que guardar silencio.

No desconfiaba de Griffin, amaba a su esposo y sabía que haría lo correcto, pero Ash era un chico problemático.

Después de la muerte de sus padres estuvo en muchos líos por involucrarse con una pandilla de la ciudad, una vez dejó a un hombre en el hospital gracias a la paliza que le propinó.

Griffin siempre estaba detrás de su hermano limpiando el desastre que hacía sin regañarlo, ya que no se sentía en la posición de retarlo siendo que lo dejó a su suerte siendo tan pequeño. Aunque eso se podía justificar con la superación personal del mayor, se seguía sintiendo egoísta y había malcriado para mal al rubio.

Ella se había quedado callada pero recordaba que una tarde, meses atrás, Ash le había marcado a Griffin alterado. Ella escuchó la conversación por mera casualidad, en ella Ash le decía a Griffin que no quería ser como su padre, no quería darle esa _clase_ de amor a Eiji.

Griffin intentó tranquilizarlo y le preguntó el porqué decía eso, Ash no paraba de repetir que había lastimado al moreno, de ahí Griffin no pudo sacarle más información. Y a pesar de que este quería visitarlo para constatar que todo estuviera en orden, la demanda laboral se lo impidió.

La comparación de Ash con su padre la hicieron recordar el incidente, el padre de Griffin asesinó a su esposa para después suicidarse, Ash fue encontrado durmiendo con los cadáveres así que, ¿cómo no se iba a preocupar si le pedía a Griffin que entrara solo al departamento?

_¿Qué ocultas Aslan?_

Apenas terminó la llamada cuando escuchó los gritos de Griffin, alarmada le pidió a su hija que se quedará ahí, la bebé estaba jugando con el colgante de la maleta, se limitó a asentir.

Corrió dentro del departamento, siendo lo primero que inundó sus fosas nasales el olor a medicamentos, parecía que estaban en una sala de urgencias en vez de una vivienda.

Griffin tenía a Ash contra la pared, el rubio lo miraba con ojos vacíos, como si todo lo que sucedía fuera una pesadilla.

Hizo una ademán de querer separar a los hermanos cuando se percató de la figura descansando en el suelo de la recámara más pequeña.

Se inclinó hacía ella, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Los labios del moreno se tornaron púrpuras y emitía un débil sonido debido a la dificultad que representaba para él respirar.

—¡¿Por qué no lo llevaste a un hospital?! —le reprendió Griffin con furia—. ¡¿Acaso quieres matarlo?!

—Por la noche...estaba bien...él estaba bien... —respondió vagamente el menor.

—Griffin, déjalo en paz. Debemos concentrarnos en Eiji —espetó anonadada, sus manos temblaban y ni siquiera sabía si era correcto mover al menor de lugar—. Solo resiste, Eiji. Solo un poco, por favor.

* * *

La hija de Griffin contaba las sillas de la sala de espera. Sus pasos eran pequeños y torpes, se apoyaba de ambas manos, aferrándose al plástico de los asientos, repitiendo _1, 2 y 3 _en bucle.

Cuando llegó al asiento de Ash se aferró a sus piernas, alzó su cabeza con cuidado y le sonrió al rubio. Los ojos de este se cristalizaron, cargó a la pequeña y rompió en un silencioso llanto.

Griffin y su esposa hablaban con el doctor que atendía a Eiji, este necesitaba saber las enfermedades que padecía el moreno y los medicamentos que le suministraban, en específico las dosis, pedía el historial médico con todos los análisis que le habían hecho.

Griffin le explicó al hombre que las únicas personas que sabían de eso eran Ash y probablemente Eiji, el rubio estaba en _shock_ y no hablaba mientras que Eiji estaba siendo atendido. Lo único que podía hacer era enviar a su esposa para registrar el departamento, traer los frascos de medicina y con suerte los expedientes, aunque eso tomaría tiempo era su única opción.

La esposa de Griffin salió corriendo del hospital para traer lo solicitado, el doctor regresó junto a los especialistas que trataban a Eiji, y Griffin tomó asiento junto el rubio. Él y su hija lloraban desconsoladamente, probablemente la pequeña se asustó con el comportamiento de su tío.

—Ash, sería más fácil si hablarás. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Eiji? —preguntó ignorando el llanto.

El rubio le entregó a la pequeña a su hermano y clavó su mirada en el suelo, aún sin intenciones de hablar. Griffin consoló con un abrazo a su hija, suspiró.

—¿Puedo saber dónde están todas esas personas con las que te liaste? —añadió tras pensar un poco la manera de hacerlo ceder. Fastidiarlo quizá serviría—. ¿No deberían estar aquí apoyándote y toda esa mierda?

—Griffin...

—Recuerdo cuando sucedió lo de nuestro padre, Eiji estaba en Japón y aún así lo dejó todo para estar a tu lado. Si él pudo hacerlo, ¿porqué ellos no? —insistió.

—Cállate, Griffin —masculló Ash pasando sus manos por su nuca—. Tu no sabes nada.

El mayor lo observó de soslayo, manteniéndose relajado, le sonrió a su nena.

—Claro que lo sé —respondió con dulzura para no alterar a su hija—. Lo vi en nuestro padre, haciéndolo con tu madre y la mía. Siendo tan posesivo, diciéndoles qué hacer, cuándo y cómo. Golpeándolas cuando no se comportaban como quería, pero cuando era él quien era visto besando otros labios, acariciando a otra mujer, era_ lo correcto_.

Los ojos de Ash se inyectaron de sangre, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños con fuerza, dispuesto a avivar la discusión, pero su ánimo se esfumó cuando la hija de Griffin se giró hacía él, regalándole una mirada llena de inocencia.

Relajó su cuerpo y se obligó a moderarse.

—No me compares con ese hombre, yo jamás...

—¿Lastimarías a Eiji? —finalizó Griffin. Soltó una amarga carcajada y negó—. Por supuesto, nunca lo harías, por eso Eiji ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Tienes razón, Aslan. Eres diferente a nuestro padre, al menos él se encargó de _terminar_ con ellas.

Un escalofrío se expandió por toda la columna vertebral del rubio, sudor frío empapó su frente, nuca y manos, sus ojos se dilataron con temor.

Recuerdos de su pasado eclipsaron su mente, por un momento se sintió pequeño, indefenso y solitario, como solía sentirse cuando sus padres discutían y él tenía que huir de casa para no escuchar más sus gritos.

Se sentía perdido en la bruma, como si el mundo que conocía le hubiera dado la espalda. A nadie le importaba ese niño solitario, todos consideraban que tomarlo de la mano sería un grave problema y prefirieron mirar a otro lado, dejando que se perdiera más y más.

O al menos eso creyó.

Hubo una persona que desinteresadamente cuidó de él, se preocupó por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, le brindó calidez, paz y amor sin pedir retribución alguna.

Aquella persona no era perfecta, cargaba con sus propios demonios y aún así le _enseñó_ a volar.

No, mejor dicho, esa persona se arrancó sus propias alas para dárselas a él. Fue más lejos de lo que cualquier ser humano hizo por ayudarlo.

¿Y él cómo le pagaba? Destrozándolo.

—Yo amo a Eiji... —dijo en un hilo de voz para alejar los fantasmas que lo atormentaban.

—No, Ash —objetó Griffin—. Tu no amas a Eiji, solo lo veías con lujuria. Recuerda, la lujuria despierta el deseo de poseer y el deseo de poseer desencadena la intención de asesinar. De otro modo, ¿cómo justificas tus acciones?

—¡Claro que no! Yo realmente amo a Eiji...—_Lo amo tanto que incluso ignoré su agonía_—. ¡Maldita sea! —Enterró su rostro en sus manos y negó repetidas veces, sentía que el aire le faltaba, la habitación daba vueltas.

Había forzado a Eiji a mantener relaciones con él, lo había golpeado, automedicado, encerrado en el departamento, arrebatándole todos sus bienes para evitar que lo dejara. Incluso tuvo sexo con otros en _su _cama, su cama, maldita sea. Le faltó al respeto bajo sus narices, burlonamente le hizo saber que era deseado por otros sin pensar en el dolor que albergaba su _amado._

Él mismo destruyó la sonrisa del moreno, tomó su corazón y lo desgarró sin piedad alguna. 

Dios, se sentía asqueado de sus propias acciones, de tan solo recordar todo lo que le había hecho a Eiji quería morir, merecía lo peor.

Griffin suspiró.

—Eiji siempre estuvo a tu lado, incluso anteponiéndote sobre su propio bienestar...

Ash tomó una bocanada grande de aire y alzó la cabeza, observó a su hermano ansioso.

—Juro que cambiaré, no le haré más daño, desde hoy y por el resto de mi vida será mi única prioridad. Por favor, Griffin, ayúdame.

Su hermano le sonrió, elevó su mano y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su voz amenazaba con salir quebrada así que pasó saliva y tardó un instante en responder.

—Después de todo el daño que le has causado no puedes esperar que te siga amando.

—Griffin... —Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus orbes jade.

—Tranquilo, a partir de ahora no te dejaré solo. —La voz del mayor temblaba—. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Ash abrió la boca, las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta, incluso el aire le faltó de nuevo.

Al final del pasillo apareció Sing acompañado de algunos oficiales, a su lado estaba la esposa de Griffin. Al cruzar miradas ella lo miró con pena, dolor reflejado en su rostro, poco después se apartó dejando que Sing y los oficiales caminarán hacía él.

Ash observó a Griffin en tono de súplica pero después de recordar todo lo que había hecho, supo que era lo mejor. Se limpió las lágrimas y se obligó a sonreír.

—Cuida de Eiji.

* * *

La culminación de una gran obra de teatro es el acto más esperado por la audiencia, esperan una resolución clara y concisa del conflicto que agrietó sus corazones.

En momentos así, es difícil pensar en alguien que retrocede para entorpecer el avance de otros personajes. La audiencia suele culpar al guionista o al autor de la novela, sin pensar que esa vacilación quizá provenga directamente de los actores al sumergirse en demasía en su personaje, proyectando sus temores sobre el escenario, esperando cambiar el curso de su propia vida.

Si trasladamos este ejemplo a la vida real, fuera de la ficción, y tomamos en cuenta que todos somos actores desenvolviéndonos en el papel que la sociedad nos ha dado, ¿te considerarías un buen o mal actor?

Eiji estuvo pensando en eso por días, jamás se había apegado a lo que la norma le pedía, conoció personas que lo hicieron salir de su zona de confort y perdió a otras que desviaron su conducta, llegando a la conclusión de que no era ni un buen ni un mal actor.

Se veía más como un pájaro.

Bella alegoría, ¿no?

La belleza es subjetiva también, lo que a Eiji le parecía «bello» era el caos causado por la luz y las sombras. 

Veía a los pájaros como prisioneros de sí mismos, contrario a lo que muchos creen —idealizándolos como símbolo de la libertad y la paz—. Él sentía pena por ellos, a diferencia de los humanos que pueden forjar su propio camino, los pájaros estaban destinados a volar toda su vida, sin opción a elegir, solo pueden trasladarse de un lugar a otro porque es todo lo que saben hacer.

Un humano puede optar por ser atleta, doctor, maestro, cantante, puede decidir si continuar su linaje o no, tiene el poder de matar a otros o crear la paz. Quizá no toque las nubes, quizá nunca llegue a disfrutar del sol sobre su piel como un pájaro lo disfruta sobre sus plumas, pero un humano, sin duda, puede hacer más para escapar de una_ jaula_.

Un pájaro solo puede quedarse ahí, encerrado.

Eiji era sin duda un pájaro, creyendo que su única misión era una, limitándose a observar la puerta de su jaula, aceptando todo lo que su compañero le quería brindar.

Tras recurrir a una medida tan precaria de escape —como lo era el suicidio— y al sobrevivir a su mismo burdo intento, analizando toda su vida, pudo llegar a la respuesta que deseaba.

Si eso le daba paz o no, ya era otro tema a discutir.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que fue internado en el hospital, tan solo dos días desde que despertó, y aquella era su primer comida.

Su estómago se negaba a retener los alimentos pero él se obligaba a hacer el intento de contenerlos, sabía que uno de los primeros indicios de una buena recuperación se visualizaba en la comida, si superaba esa prueba podría decirle adiós al encierro en poco tiempo.

Entre bocado y bocado transcurría un largo lapso de tiempo, a veces era tanta la agonía que comenzaba a sudar y se aferraba a las sábanas para evitar vomitar. A pesar de ello, se mostró cálido y sereno ante Griffin.

El mayor lo estaba poniendo al día de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras yacía inconsciente.

Tras terminar con la gelatina de anís, dejó los cubiertos a un lado y le prestó completa atención.

—Déjalo pasar —musitó.

Griffin asintió obediente, salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos Sing apareció en solitario. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Eiji lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa provocando una punzada de dolor en el corazón del abogado.

Se sentía tan culpable, si tan solo no se hubiera comportado como un crío con el corazón roto y se hubiera aferrado al moreno con todas sus fuerzas, el abuso de Ash jamás habría llegado a esos extremos.

Debió actuar antes, desde el momento en que tuvo el primer enfrentamiento con el rubio, pero fue egoísta y solo quería ser el pilar que sostuviera al Eiji que colapsaba.

Muy tarde dejó sus intereses de lado y comenzó a ver la situación con la seriedad que ameritaba. Se arrepentía tanto.

—Hola —saludó Eiji.

—Eiji... —respondió el menor con un dulce brillo opacando la tristeza anterior.

Avanzó hasta quedar al lateral de la cama y tomó asiento, sus manos aferrándose a su portafolio, se sentía como si aquel fuera su primer caso, estaba tan nervioso que tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento moriría.

Al notar la duda en el rostro de Sing, Eiji se apresuró a tomar las riendas de la conversación, su voz fue cálida y sus palabras el doble de directas.

—Quiero que retires todos los cargos posibles, supongo que no podré ayudarlo mucho respecto a cómo consiguió los medicamentos y algunos delitos que se siguen de oficio, pero todo lo que implica una declaración de mi parte, retíralo.

El cerebro de Sing tardó en decodificar el mensaje por unos minutos, era difícil comprender la decisión del moreno.

—Te hizo daño, no puedes dejar que esto se quede impune. —Su voz sonaba ronca y estricta, intentando redimir las palabras de Eiji—. Si avanzamos con esto el veredicto estará a tu favor, si temes a futuras represalias podríamos...

El mayor apartó su mirada y se centró en la pared de enfrente, la observaba casi como si tuviera el significado oculto de la vida tras la pintura blanca. Sonrió con melancolía.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de todo sigo amando a Ash, pero no de la forma en la que siempre creí que lo hacía —suspiró—. Tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo, llegué a la conclusión de que las personas esperamos ser amados de una forma que no siempre concuerda con nuestra realidad. Hay personas que esperan ser buscadas por otras cuando ni siquiera tienen la iniciativa de buscar primero, otras que esperan rosas y chocolates cada mañana para sentirse queridos cuando no recuerdan ni la fecha de cumpleaños de sus parejas, otras más que esperan que su amado solo les ponga atención a ellos cuando ellos mismos ni se concentran en descifrar sus propias emociones.

Regresó su mirar a Sing, esfumando su sonrisa, deleitándose con la pulcra atención que el menor le brindaba. Se sintió reconfortado.

—Todos estos años me he recriminado la muerte de mi padre, tan lejos llegó el sentimiento de culpa que, cuando la oportunidad se presentó, acogí a un niño para brindarle el amor que le faltaba... —Eiji bajó lentamente a sus manos, sus palmas se habían vuelto rojizas por la presión que ejercía con sus propias uñas contra ellas. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero él les negó el pase—. Yo quería recuperar el amor del padre que perdí, convirtiéndome así en el _padre_ del cual ansiaba su regreso —confesó—. Ash nunca tuvo algo parecido en su vida, todo lo que le quedaba era el afecto de un hermano mayor que tuvo que dejarlo para darle un futuro mejor, así que...que...creo que cuando nos conocimos las piezas faltantes se juntaron y nos vimos cegados por un sentimiento que estaba muy lejos del amor romántico... Aún sigo viendo a Ash como ese niño perdido que necesita que lo tomen de la mano para guiarlo hacia la luz. Si te pido que retires todos los cargos, no hablo por el Eiji que creía amar a Ash como una pareja o un amante, te lo pide el Eiji con complejo de _mal padre_ que no quiere que su pequeño se hunda más en la bruma. Estoy seguro que la vida misma le dará la lección que necesita, no pido más que eso.

* * *

Creyó que pasaría año nuevo solo en una cama de hospital, Griffin y su familia habían querido estar con él pero prefirió mandarlos junto a Ash, dándole todo el apoyo y moral que necesitaría para redimirse de sus actos.

Había recibido un par de llamas de su familia materna, algunos tíos querían tomar un vuelo para pasar con él inicios de año, se negó. No querían que lo vieran en una situación tan precaria, aún no era su momento de regresar al _nido_, esperaría unas semanas más.

Su relación con Sing seguía siendo tensa, a veces por el lado del menor y otras por su parte. El abogado seguía recriminándose su tardía intervención mientras que él se ahogaba en los recuerdos y en los vagos pensamientos de «¿Y si hubiera dejado a Ash y me quedaba con Sing, mi vida habría sido mejor?».

El tormento producto de eso marcó una clara línea de exclusiva amistad entre ellos, era como si los dos hubieran acordado que eso era a lo máximo que podrían aspirar en la vida del otro.

Sergei regresó de su viaje dos días atrás, todo lo que encontró fue caos y para ponerlo al tanto de todo tuvo que escuchar las versiones de cada uno de los involucrados. Cuando fue su turno de visitar a Eiji, el menor le pidió perdón por la mentira que había creado para estar a su lado.

Como el hombre ya había escuchado dos versiones, su enojo no se manifestó frente a Eiji. Todo lo contrario, se mostró comprensivo y le dijo que, a pesar de todo, seguiría a su lado.

Sin embargo, Eiji lo rechazó.

—Nadie más que yo puede mantenerme a salvo.

Gracias a todo lo anterior, _realmente_ creyó que pasaría año nuevo solo. No contaba con la peculiar presencia de un arrogante modelo. Juraba que no lo esperaba a pesar de que, en el fondo de su corazón, quería verlo de nuevo.

Yut-Lung se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo en el umbral de la puerta. Eiji imitó su acción a la espera de que fuera él quien hablara primero, visto de que esa no era su intención, se armó de valor y habló.

—Creí que ya no te preocupaba.

El azabache avanzó, su tenso cuerpo se relajaba con cada paso.

—No me preocupo por las personas que me importan porque, si lo hago, me dolerá su partida —sonrió de lado—. Irónico, ¿no?

A pesar de que el gesto del azabache era de burla, Eiji correspondió con una agraciada sonrisa, asintió levemente para después ennegrecer su semblante.

Yut-Lung tomó asiento a su lado.

—No sucedió nada entre Shorter y yo... —aclaró con voz temblorosa—...él te ama, Yut-Lung. Te ama tanto que no tiene vergüenza de compartir sus tropiezos en el amor y aconsejar a otros.

El modelo suspiró cansado y elevó su mano en señal de que dejara de hablar.

—Desde que los vi juntos en la cama supe que no había sucedido nada entre ustedes, yo solo actué con rabia porque... —Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, vagando por el pasado, recordando las sensaciones que eso le provocó—...cuando los vi pensé que hacían una buena pareja.

Eiji se permitió alcanzar la mano del menor y apretarla con ansiedad, Yut-Lung entrelazó su mano con la suya y se aferró a ella.

—Si esperas que pida perdón por acostarme con Ash...te decepcionaré.

Eiji sonrió con ojos vidriosos.

—No es necesario.

Los labios del modelo comenzaron a temblar, se aferró más a la cálida mano del moreno y negó.

—Una explicación es...necesaria. Ash no me gusta, incluso puedo decir que lo repudio, me desagrada tanto.

La sonrisa de Eiji se esfumó, su rostro se vio inundado de desconcierto y preocupación. Con su mano libre acarició el rostro del menor, alentándolo a hablar.

Yut-Lung tuvo que tomar aire antes de sincerarse con Eiji.

—Odio analizar lo que siento —confesó—, todo lo que hay dentro de mi es oscuro y no vale la pena así que cuando decidí venir a verte, supe que era necesario abrir mi interior y buscar el porqué...el porqué traicioné a mi mejor amigo. —Sus ojos mostraron frialdad pura, en otras circunstancias, Eiji se habría sentido cohibido, ahora solo veía ese gesto normal y le agradaba—. No te traicione, Eiji. Por eso no te daré excusas vacías o te diré que lo siento, ni en mil años me arrepentiré de lo que hice.

Eiji sonrió para calmar las emociones del menor, se inclinó hacia él y besó castamente sus labios.

Ante la repentina acción, Yut-Lung se quedó en blanco, era una mezcla de desconcierto y emoción.

—Yue siempre es así, nunca pide perdón ni permiso, solo nos informa de sus acciones. Eso me agrada, me gusta que seas así, demasiado.

—¿A pesar de que eso te sentó mal en su momento?

Eiji se alejó sin soltar su mano, su cuerpo temblaba y las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron tan ligeras que Yut-Lung tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo mejor.

—Me dolió verte a ti con Ash...no verlo a él contigo...

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron de par en par, contuvo la respiración antes de tener el valor de decir algo.

—No entiendo...

—Antes pensaba que quería ser como tu, creí que era porque quería tener lo que tu tienes, te veía inalcanzable... No es que quiera ser como tu, Yut-Lung. Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado. Me gustas, desde el primer momento en el que te vi fue así, por eso siempre me negué a llegar más lejos contigo...no quería ser solo una aventura momentánea...

Eiji cerró sus ojos con fuerza en espera del rechazo del menor, su corazón se congeló para evitar que la ruptura fuera tan dolorosa. A pesar del futuro dolor, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, ya no quería guardar sus sentimientos, era momento de cambiar.

—Yo también.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó al moreno, este clavó sus ojos en las manos entrelazadas, un ligero —muy ligero— rubor adornando su pálida piel.

—Estaba enojado contigo por seguir con Ash a pesar de todo, solo quería arrancarte de su lado de una u otra manera. Entonces terminamos en una cama de hotel...quería acabar con todo, él estaba tan ebrio que si alguien intentaba atacarlo no haría nada...solo quería acabar de raíz el problema y lo habría hecho de no ser porque me llegó un mensaje tuyo. Decías que estabas bien, que las cosas con Ash estaban mejor, que lo _amabas tanto_... Si le hacía algo no solo me odiarías, también te sentirías devastado por la pérdida así que no hice nada...pero continúe acostándome con él..._quizá, si lo hago, Ash dejará de lastimarlo_..._quizá me vea como su nuevo juguete_..._al final, los hombres solo me ven así_...

—Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho, eres mucho mejor que eso.

Yut-Lung asintió.

—Supongo. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte sobre mi, pero ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo. Por ahora, me conformo con pedirte que sigas adelante con la demanda contra Ash.

Eiji aflojó el agarre de su mano.

—Lo lamento, no lo haré.

El azabache suspiró con pesadez, soltó su mano para sacar algo de su abrigo. Le tendió el pequeño libro que soltó aquel día en el balcón, lo había leído decenas de veces que podría citar de memoria cada una de sus páginas.

Eiji lo recibió con cuidado, como si fuera su más preciada pertenencia.

—Mira la primer página.

Eiji acató la orden, al hacerlo se encontró con una fotografía de su infancia, fue imposible retener las lágrimas.

—No sabía que estaba aquí...cuando lo encontré en la estantería solo quería mostrarte algo...especial...

Yut-Lung sonrió.

—El final es hermoso, hiciste que me tragara mis palabras. No todas las historias de esta índole terminan mal.

Eiji pasó con rapidez las páginas hasta llegar al último capítulo, se dirigió al último párrafo, en concreto, la última línea. Soltó una dulce sonrisa y abrazó el libro.

—Quiero mostrarte Izumo, el lugar que me vio _volar_.

* * *

—¿Cuántos años?

—Tres... Lo lamento.

Eiji sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas, Griffin? Tres años le bastarán para recapacitar, Ash es muy inteligente, no perderá el tiempo.

—Tienes razón... ¿Se lo dirás?

Eiji detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, obligando a Griffin a cesar su andar.

—Tiene que saberlo, los doctores dicen que el mar me ayudará. Siempre dicen eso, creo que no lo dicen por lo físico, solo por lo mental. Quizá vaya a morir mañana y no quieran decirme, quieren que _me vaya en paz_.

Griffin tensó la mandíbula, odiaba que Eiji hablara de forma tan pesimista.

—Tu corazón se debilitó debido a todos los medicamentos que ingeriste, solo te quieren monitoreado, lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad. No vas a morir, Eiji.

El moreno no recibió las palabras del mayor como un regaño, al contrario, le dieron mucho que pensar.

—Mmmm...tienes razón, esto no me matará. —Griffin sonrió victorioso—. Pero si es mi voluntad morir, nadie me detendrá, ¿sabes? La última vez tuve suerte, tú estabas ahí, tu esposa también. _Me salvaron._

Griffin se arrodilló junto a Eiji, lo tomó de los hombros, su agarre era fuerte e intimidante.

—No intentes hacerte daño, no de nuevo. Tienes que jurarlo.

Eiji sonrió con dulzura.

—Ni en sueños volvería a intentar suicidarme... —aseguró con completa tranquilidad—...pero pueden suceder muchas cosas y si puedo evitar que algo malo pase a cambio de mi vida, lo haré.

Griffin lo soltó, su mirada se tornó suplicante.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas de eso modo? Tu no eras así...

—Mi padre murió para rescatarme, no es algo que me haya inventado recientemente —aclaró con frialdad.

—Bien, te entiendo. Solo aléjate de los problemas, ¿si?

—Mmmm...los problemas son los que me buscan, ¿podrías pedirles que se alejen de mi?

—Eiji.

—Vale, no me meteré en líos. Lo prometo.

* * *

Duele.

Decir adiós duele, pero es algo necesario para continuar viviendo.

Quizá el adiós sea el dolor más grande que ha acechado a la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos. El mundo le ha dicho adiós a innumerables cosas, en su manto se han perdido especies y etapas que aunque definen un fin, también marcan un comienzo.

Ash supo que su encuentro con Eiji era un adiós con tan solo verlo a los ojos, sus orbes cobrizas destellaban con la misma dulzura que la de su primer encuentro, tomó su mano con el mismo cariño, sonrío con la misma calidez, incluso sus palabras fueron suaves, sin intención de lastimarlo.

—Regresaré a Japón.

El rubio se aferró más a su mano, tratando de tatuar su tacto en su piel, obligándose a recordar el aroma característico del moreno, ansiando que todo eso fuera una simple pesadilla que pronto terminaría, esperaba despertar pronto en los brazos de Eiji.

El moreno y Griffin le dijeron una serie de cosas más, sus palabras no llegaban a captar su atención, todo lo que quería era que le dijeran que era una mala broma, que todo lo que pasó en los últimos años fue una mentira. Quizá esperaba ser de nuevo ese niño que se aferraba a la mano de otro mientras caminaban por la calle.

Quizá solo quería que alguien terminara con su dolor y le extirpara el corazón.

Cerca del final, Eiji cubrió su mano con la otra, de tal modo que la mano del rubio quedará cubierta de la calidez de Eiji.

Esa misma que el moreno le brindó por años, esa misma que le dio un respiro de su caótica vida, esa que lo hizo levantarse durante los días malos y luchar por un futuro mejor. Lo único que pedía era preservarla por siempre, atesorarla como lo más preciado del universo y no dejarla ir nunca, pero el tiempo seguía y Eiji se iba de sus manos.

—Nunca haría que cambies el color de tus ojos, Ash —musitó el moreno—. Nunca te pediría cambiar por mi, así que si le darás un giro a tu vida, por favor...te suplico, hazlo por ti.

Eiji soltó su mano, cuando Griffin notó que ninguno de los dos diría algo más al respecto, tomó la silla de ruedas de Eiji y comenzó a tirar de ella, acercándola lentamente a la puerta de la sala de visitas.

Ash cerró las manos y se aferró a la mesa.

No quería que todo terminara así, no quería que Eiji se fuera de su lado...

_Pero tiene que hacerlo._

Se levantó de la mesa y se apresuró a caminar detrás de ellos, ansioso, esperando que sus palabras lograran alcanzar a Eiji. Si su amor fue eclipsado por los celos y la posesividad, esperaba que al menos, de sus labios, salieran lo más puros sentimientos que albergaba por el moreno.

El tiempo no retrocedería, _jamás_, los errores cometidos eran irrevocables, las decisiones fueron tomadas y escritas en el libro de sus vidas, pero ese no era el final, _aún_.

Había esperanza y mientras ella existiera, Ash intentaría alcanzarla, no importaba si tardaba tres, cinco, diez, veinte o treinta años, él vería a Eiji una vez más.

_El adiós no es absoluto._

—¡Eiji!

Griffin detuvo su andar, el moreno se giró hacia él. Ash apretó sus palmas con fuerza y le pidió a los dioses —si es que existían— darle las palabras adecuadas a la persona que más había dañado en su vida.

_¿Qué le puedes decir a un pájaro al que le has arrancado las alas?_

Sonrió desde lo más profundo de su corazón y al pronunciar aquellas palabras sintió la tan ansiada paz. Los ojos de Eiji lo observaron sorprendido por un instante hasta que las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y asintió lleno de alegría.

—Levántate y brilla, pequeña ave.

_Te amo._

**「All I Want」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pueden creer que todo esto era un OS?
> 
> Lo escribí de una sentada —a excepción de las escenas de lemon—. Claro que metí más cosas al borrador original, algunas partes estaban escasas de descripciones, no se entendían algunas otras y pues tuve que complementarlas mientras las subía. 
> 
> De hecho, si me hubiera mantenido a la idea de ser simplemente una historia de una parte, la cosa habría terminado distinta.
> 
> Menos dramática y más fantasiosa.
> 
> Me alegra que me hayan dicho que la primera parte era muy lenta ya que eso me animo a partir mi idea en trocitos y presentarla por actos.
> 
> Como una obra de teatro ya que, al final de cuentas, todos somos actores de nuestra propia historia. Tenemos actos que duran un segundo y otros años, perdemos reparto en el camino y otros actores más se suman con el tiempo.
> 
> No quiero que se vayan de AIW pensando que la vida o el amor son una mierda, quiero que reflexionen cómo se sienten con ciertas situaciones que se ilustran y busquen un «modo» para no dejar de pedalear esa bicicleta -guiño guiño-.
> 
> Con o sin apoyo, la decisión y el primer paso para salir de la bruma la debemos tomar nosotros.
> 
> Si crees que la vida es una mierda, lo será así para ti.
> 
> Si crees que todo está bien con el mundo, así lo verás.
> 
> Todo depende de lo que queramos.
> 
> Hay caos en el mundo, tormentas en altamar, incendios en el jardín, pájaros que pierden sus alas y plumas. Pero también hay un mañana, está el olor de la naranja y las flores, están los abrazos de mamá y los cumplidos de papá. La euforia por ver otra temporada de nuestra serie favorita, el placer de acariciar a nuestras mascotas.
> 
> Si, hay cosas malas pasando alrededor de nosotros y debemos ser conscientes de ellas, pero también debemos apreciar los detallitos que la vida nos regala.
> 
> Tampoco podemos desear una vida eternamente alegre ya que sin el caos nunca tendríamos nuestra temporada de crecimiento. Debemos aprender de nuestros errores, no arrastrarlos y agobiarnos con ellos.
> 
> Si son el pájaro que perdió las alas, recuerden que aún pueden escalar árboles, montañas, edificios, escaleras o cualquier cosa que les permita estar cerca del cielo.
> 
> Un pájaro sin alas no deja de ser hermoso, solo tiene las cosas más difíciles que el resto.
> 
> No sean el pájaro que solo mira el cielo desde el suelo, no dejen que el mar sencillamente se los trague, no dejen de pedalear.
> 
> Vivan.
> 
> Caigan.
> 
> Y vuelvan a levantarse.
> 
> Con cariño, este ser endemoniado que quiso escribir lemon.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta travesía.
> 
> NOTA: La lectura del epílogo es opcional, si desean quedarse con un "final feliz" no lo lean(?).


	22. Epílogo: Volar

_Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se quedaron tras el acto final._

**•••**

Tres meses habían sido una larga agonía para él.

Desde el hecho de despertar con el timbre del despertador, observar el techo por varios minutos con respiración agitada por las pesadillas y, sobre todo, por el esfuerzo que implicaba poner un pie fuera de la cama.

Cada que lo conseguía se sentía peor que con resaca, mareado y aturdido por el constante cuestionamiento, el amargo sabor en su boca recordándole una y otra vez que siempre pudo haber hecho más.

Al plantarse debajo de la regadera e intentar que el agua se llevara aquellas impurezas solo terminaba con los puños cerrados contra el azulejo.

Era tan culpable como cualquier otro, incluso más, y ese sentimiento no lo dejaba vivir con completa tranquilidad.

Otros casos surgían, otros veredictos eran dados, pero ninguno era del caso que había iniciado su malestar, así que la felicidad era efímera.

Pensar que esa persona saldría dentro de dos años con nueve meses lo frustraba, no era la justicia que buscaba, había sido tan imparcial, con la nula declaración de Eiji todo se fue al caño. Incluso si el jurado pensaba darle cerca de cinco años, aquello se redujo con la imposición de acudir cada cierto tiempo a terapia psicológica.

_No es justo._

Eiji tardaría años en poder hacer simples actividades cotidianas mientras que el otro se integraría a la sociedad con facilidad.

Cerca del día noventa pudo reunir las fuerzas necesarias para plantarse en la sala de visitas y hablar seriamente con Aslan J. Callenreese para la reapertura del caso.

Tras recibir la autorización del Centro Penitenciario —una larga espera de cerca de quince días—, se dirigió al centro. Mostró la autorización y su identificación, mientras uno de los oficiales del control verificaba sus datos, otro revisaba sus pertenencias para evitar el ingreso de cualquier objeto que representara un riesgo.

Era un viernes por la tarde, las visitas eran escasas, contrario a los días sábado y domingo donde la sala se veía abarrotada de familia y amigos cuidando de los suyos.

Las filas de ingreso para hombres y mujeres estaban por separado así que cuando se le autorizó la entrada y se le avisó que llamarían a Ash, no se percató inmediatamente de la presencia de Melty.

Sing intentó ignorarla, prefería ser descortés que obligarse a hablar con alguien tan desagradable, pero los dos esperaban a la misma persona. La sala estaría vacía de no ser por otro de los reclusos que hablaba con su madre, así que no había mucho a donde huir.

—Sing, ¿cierto?

Para sorpresa del abogado, la mujer no fue grosera como en aquel encuentro, al contrario, estaba actuando muy....amable.

Forzó una sonrisa y asintió, maldiciendo un poco a todo el mundo por no darse prisa.

Melty tomó asiento en su mesa, recargó el brazo contra la superficie y, a la vez, la cabeza, de tal modo de que su pose fuera coqueta pero hasta cierto punto inocente.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Te mordió la lengua el gato? —soltó una dulce sonrisa antes de continuar—. Hay que hacer las paces —finalizó.

—Por supuesto —respondió lo más serio y formal posible—. No es bueno guardar rencor, así que solo olvidemos aquel incidente.

Melty asintió gustosa. Sing apartó la mirada y sacó su celular, fingiendo que algún mensaje esperaba su respuesta.

Mientras él estaba sumergido en la pantalla del móvil, Melty se deslizó por la banca hasta quedar casi rozando su cuerpo.

Sing se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto, observó a la muchacha ojiplático. Melty amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos por un trago? —sugirió a la par que pasaba su mano por el brazo del menor.

—Te dije que era una zorra.

Tanto Sing como Melty giraron sus rostros, encontrándose a Griffin con su esposa a sus espaldas.

La esposa de Griffin solía mostrarse calmada pero dado a su comentario anterior, Sing dedujo que su carácter no era para nada débil.

Se trataba de una mujer afroamericana de unos treinta y cinco años, ojos color avellana con enormes pestañas, cejas perfectamente estilizadas, pómulos prominentes, grandes y carnosos labios y una melena rizada que en ese momento había peinado al lateral derecho de su cabeza.

Uno podía darle un vistazo y el primer pensamiento que te vendría es que era pequeña. Apenas y le llegaba al hombro a Griffin, su cuerpo no tenía curvas pronunciadas y era delgada.

Sin embargo, su actitud lo cambiaba todo. Era de la clase de persona que acompañaba sus palabras junto a los gestos, dándole más peso.

Cuando Sing la conoció fue aquella mañana donde pretendía interferir en favor de Eiji, para la desgracia de todos, lo había hecho tarde al punto de que el moreno se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Recordarlo lo afligía.

—¿Disculpa?

Melty se levantó furiosa. Alzó el mentón con orgullo al notar que era más alta que la esposa de Griffin, casi como si eso le diera una victoria asegurada.

—Aparte de zorra, eres sorda —espetó la morena sin tacto alguno—. Si vas a coquetear con otros no entiendo qué haces aquí.

—Cariño... —Griffin tomó a su esposa del brazo, intentando tranquilizarla, pero su acción tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Griffin, ¿vas a permitir que esta zorra siga dañando a tu hermano? —espetó mientras le daba un codazo para zafarse de su agarre.

Melty se alejó de la banca, su rostro había adquirido un ligero color rojo debido a la ira.

—¿Zorra? ¡A usted a penas la conozco y me llama así! —masculló en un intento de hacerse la víctima.

La esposa de Griffin la miró con una mueca incrustada en su rostro, prácticamente barriéndola con la mirada.

—Si crees que Eiji se iba a quedar callado sobre todo lo que hiciste, pensaste mal —aclaró—. Creo que es un buen momento para que Ash se entere de...

Melty pegó un grito irritada.

—¡¿Cómo le pueden creer a ese maldito enfermo mental más que a mi?!

La sala quedó en completo silencio bajo las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes, incluso el recluso y su madre detuvieron su charla y miraron con sorpresa a los otros.

La esposa de Griffin se arremangó las mangas y comenzó a quitarse las enormes arracadas que colgaban de sus orejas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Griffin aturdido cuando los aretes cayeron en sus manos.

Melty apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder cuando la morena la tomó de los cabellos, arrastrándola hacia adelante. Melty se apresuró a intentar arañarla en la cara para que la soltara pero la mayor aprovechó eso para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen para después cruzar sus pies con las pantorrillas de la otra, haciéndola caer.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡No te permito que hables así de Eiji!

Griffin y Sing se apresuraron a intentar separarlas, el castaño tomó a su mujer por la cintura y la cargó, pero eso en lugar de hacerla soltar los cabellos de Melty aumentaron la tortura de la menor ya que la trigueña se resignó a dejarla ir.

Sing tomó a Melty de los brazos y la tiró hacia atrás, eso en conjunto del movimiento de Griffin hicieron que tras alejarse la mayor terminara con un mechón de cabello en manos.

Los guardias aparecieron poco después, tomaron a las mujeres para llevarlas a otra sala donde resolverían el asunto, como Sing era ajeno a ellos pudo seguir en la sala de visitas mientras que Griffin tuvo que seguir a su esposa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sing apenas asemejaba la pelea cuando Ash apareció frente a él. Como era de esperar, la mirada del rubio era de desagrado.

—Por Eiji —respondió con seriedad.

Los gestos de Ash se suavizaron, incluso su rostro se iluminó, cuando habló su voz estaba llena de genuina preocupación.

—¿Está bien? Me dijeron que tardaría en dejar la silla de ruedas para evitar que se agote...dijeron que le haría daño para su corazón...

—Él está bien —musitó provocando que la ansiedad del rubio se esfumara—, pero podría estar mejor.

Ash entrecerró los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que Sing quería.

—Sé directo.

—Quiero abrir el caso de nuevo, esta vez con la declaración de Eiji y una declaración incriminatoria de tu parte.

El rubio mantuvo su semblante monótono.

—¿Te lo pidió Eiji?

—No, pero...

—Entonces es caso cerrado —espetó poniéndose de pie.

—Tres años quizá sean mucho para ti quien ansía verlo de nuevo, pero no es la justicia que él merece. Si la persona que lo hubiera dañado fuera otro, ¿estarías tranquilo sabiendo que esa persona saldría tan pronto?

Ash detuvo su andar, miró a Sing con furia antes de cerrar los ojos y obligarse a pensar con claridad.

La justicia no era ni blanca ni negra, sencillamente era gris, pero lo que Eiji obtuvo de todo eso era una justicia más cercana al negro que al gris. Si Ash estuviera al otro lado de la moneda, siendo Sing u otra persona el perpetrador del moreno, y viendo el veredicto final, sin duda haría lo posible para lograr un veredicto mejor.

—Si convences a Eiji de declarar, me tienes.

* * *

Shorter apareció en la sala usando únicamente unos pantalones deportivos, dejando expuesto su bien formado abdomen. Su cabello estaba despeinado, claro signo de que Sing había sido la única razón por la que se había levantado de la cama.

—Buenos días —musitó Shorter en un bostezo.

—Shorter, ya son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

El mayor miró el elegante reloj en la pared sin mucho interés, estiró sus brazos y bostezó de nuevo.

—Solo tu te despiertas tan temprano un sábado.

Sing puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es viernes.

Shorter dijo un «Oh» sin mucho ánimo y recargó su cabeza contra el sofá. Sing suspiró con pesar, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—¿Yut sigue durmiendo? Necesito hablar con él.

Shorter alzó la cabeza y negó.

—Ayer se fue a Izumo, pasará un par de semanas con Eiji.

—¿Se llevó su teléfono? Necesito pedirle que le diga algo.

Shorter se levantó con pesar, tomó un sobre de la mesita de noche, se lo entregó a Sing y subió las escaleras torpemente.

—Yue dijo que dirías eso...ahm, toma. Dice que no seas un crío de mierda y se lo digas personalmente a Eiji....regresaré a dormir, quizá invernar hasta que Yue regrese —se quejó.

Sing abrió el sobre encontrándose con un boleto de avión.

—¡Maldita sea, Yut! ¡Este vuelo sale dentro de dos horas! —maldijo mientras tomaba sus cosas con rapidez.

* * *

Estaba perdido.

Solo tenía como referencia que Izumo estaba en la prefectura de Shimane, pensó que llegar ahí sería fácil por tren pero... Mierda, no hablaba japonés y tampoco era como si fuera a preguntarle a alguien.

Eiji le recomendó llegar directamente al aeropuerto de Izumo, ahí lo recibiría la hermana del moreno, pero el quería visitar Tokio antes que nada. Tras realizar sus compras compró un boleto para el tren nocturno Sunrize Izumo esperando que el maldito tren lo dejara prácticamente frente a la casa de Eiji.

Para su mala y desgraciada suerte, se equivocó.

No quería parecer una persona desorientada y vulnerable al secuestro así que siguió a un grupo de viejitas que habían dicho algo de _Izumo Taisha_ y terminó en la parada de autobús más cercana a un bendito templo.

¡¿Dónde estaba la casa de Eiji?!

Derrotado, tomó asiento en la parada de autobús, esperando un milagro o algo que lo hiciera llegar al moreno y es que no había sido muy inteligente y perdió su celular en el tren. Eiji le había dado el número de la familia Okumura y la dirección pero todo eso estaba en su preciado celular.

Se llevó las manos a la cara pensando en el regaño que le esperaría al llegar a casa, Shorter le dijo que debía mantener ese móvil mínimo seis meses si es que quería otro.

—¡¿Por qué el mundo confabula en mi contra?!

Las personas a su lado lo miraron con mala cara debido al escándalo, haciéndolo enrojecer por la vergüenza, tomó su maleta y se sentó como un niño regañado a los extremos de la banca.

Estaba mirando a los turistas que bajaban del autobús cuando sintió que alguien a sus espaldas lo veía fijamente, se giró en busca de la persona, pero no vio algún posible sospechoso. La sensación le dio escalofríos.

Suspiró resignado y regresó su mirar a la calle.

Una joven de unos veinte años se paró frente a la parada, miraba con preocupación hacia todos los lados mientras hablaba por celular.

Yut-Lung la observó atentamente, sus rasgos lo hacían recordar al moreno, era como una versión femenina de él.

La chica se giró al sentirse observada, cuando cruzaron miradas ella dijo algo para la persona detrás del celular, le tomó una foto para después concentrarse en escribir un mensaje.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a sacarme una foto?! —replicó el azabache molesto.

La chica sonrió victoriosa, habló, esta vez, en inglés.

—¡Te encontré! Eiji tendrá que hacer mis deberes por un mes.

Yut-Lung suavizó su semblante.

—¿Eiji? ¿Él te envió a buscarme?

La chica asintió, tomó su maleta cortésmente y con un gesto de mano lo invitó a seguirla.

—Se supone que llegarías una hora atrás, esperábamos en la estación pero como no te vimos, Eiji entró en pánico. Mis tíos y primos también están buscándote. Eiji dijo que quizá estabas en la zona comercial, algunos más fueron a Matsune, mientras que yo le dije que llegarías directamente al templo de Izumo —se río para después decir algo en japonés—. No me creyeron así que aposté con mi hermanito.

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño al no saber qué significaba lo que había dicho. Suspiró con pesadez y la siguió hasta un pequeño carro que solo tenía el espacio suficiente para dos personas.

Todo en Japón parecía ser tan pequeño en algunas cosas mientras que en otras, como los templos, el tamaño se duplicaba.

El modelo estaba fascinado.

—Uhm, ¿por qué no nos llamaste? —preguntó la chica una vez dentro del automóvil—. Te habríamos mandado la ubicación o venido por ti.

—Perdí mi móvil en el tren —confesó.

La hermana de Eiji sonrió y dijo algo más en japonés. Yut-Lung intentaba grabar sus palabras para después preguntarle al moreno su significado.

—Seguro alguien lo devolvió a la estación, mañana iré contigo para recuperarlo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Es posible que me lo regresen?

—Las probabilidades son 90/10, así que si.

La chica se llamaba Hina, era la hermana menor de Eiji y actualmente trabajaba como guía de turistas en Shimane. Ella le explicó que su familia no vivía cerca de la zona turística, ellos estaban cerca de la costa.

Le mostró que en las cercanías de Izumo algunos complejos Shinto, los cuales eran considerados los más antiguos de Japón.

También le brindó algunos detalles más sobre Shimane, como que su flor era la peonía; el árbol, un pino negro japonés; y su ave, el cisne cantor.

Algo que le llamó la atención era que Izumo estaba plagado de una extraña flor roja, Hina le explicó que esa era la flor de la temporada, una camelia japónica.

Entre más se acercaban al mar, el aire se volvía más frío, pero no como algo de lo que uno debería cubrirse, era fresco y relajante.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a una típica casa tradicional, fuera de ella habían varios niños jugando con una pelota. Al ver que Hina salía del automóvil corrieron a recibirla, tomándola de las manos y jalándola, quizá intentando convencerla de que jugara con ellos.

Tras negarse, y al ver a Yut-Lung, corrieron dentro de la casa. La voz de algunos hombres mayores parecían reprenderlos por su repentina entrada.

Hina sonrió.

—Son nuestros primos, viven en la casa de a lado pero suelen estar aquí por Eiji.

Hina lo guío hasta lo que ella llamaba _genkan_, un vestíbulo donde uno tenía que quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la sala principal.

Ese lugar estaba separado del resto de la casa por una puerta de papel llamada _shoji_. Al entrar por ahí llegaron a una habitación más espaciosa, en ella había un enorme _kotatsu _al centro, a su alrededor algunas personas conversaban animadamente. En uno de los laterales había un televisor donde los niños anteriores se estaban agrupando, tomaban cojines de una pila y los acomodaban a una distancia razonable del aparato.

Una mujer mayor les ofreció algunos bocadillos antes de reparar en la presencia de los visitantes.

Hina y la mujer intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que la anciana hablara en voz alta, llamando la atención del resto. Dijo algo antes de que las personas le prestaran atención a Yut-Lung y se apresuraran a saludarlo.

El azabache no entendía ni _pío_ de lo que le decían así que Hina se encargó de traducir cada presentación.

La familia Okumura era enorme, habían tíos y tías que saludar, primos y primas de las ramas laterales, desde pequeños hasta los más ancianos. Y eso que solo era la familia materna, Hina decía que los Okumura de la rama principal era más, mucho más. Desgraciadamente, estos se habían distanciado y solo los visitaban cuando era algo de suma importancia.

Por ejemplo, el regreso de Eiji. Hina le contó que fue su familia paterna quien estuvo llevando a su hermano a diferentes consultas hasta que se hallaron con un especialista que parecía ser el mejor para el moreno.

Yut-Lung no comprendía cómo teniendo una familia tan amorosa, Eiji prefirió sufrir por años junto al rubio. Se notaba que había crecido lleno de amor y cariño, que terminara siendo codependiente de un hombre que no hacía más que destrozarlo era aterrador.

Eiji había tenido elección, contrario a él, quien ni madre ni familia amorosa esperaban su regreso.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó a la nipona cuando sintió que los malos recuerdos estaban por atacar.

* * *

Eiji esperaba en el jardín, su silla de ruedas ubicada frente a una mesa de metal. A su lado una mujer de su misma edad con gafas. Ambos observaban un libro —o eso suponía ya que la joven no paraba de lanzarle pequeñas miradas al moreno—. Eiji leía con voz suave, casi como si su intención fuera dormir a su acompañante.

Hina se separó de Yut-Lung y saltó hacía Eiji, abrazándolo por la espalda, consiguiendo que la silla de ruedas se moviera violentamente.

Eiji se puso colorado y regañó a su hermana, tanto Hina como la otra chica echaron a reír, siendo Hina la más escandalosa.

—_Onii-chan_ deja de comportarte como un cascarrabias frente a tu invitado —se burló.

Eiji giró su rostro y se encontró a Yut-Lung en la separación de la casa y el jardín. Sonrió avergonzado y le pidió a Hina que lo llevara hacia él.

La joven que lo acompañaba guardó el libro y los siguió silenciosamente.

—Escuché que te perdiste, ¿no tuviste otro problema a parte de ese? —dijo en forma de saludo mientras Hina lo subía por la improvisada rampa que le habían puesto.

Yut-Lung hizo un mohín y le reprochó con la mirada a la hermana de Eiji. ¡No era necesario que se lo dijera!

—Por supuesto que no, ¿quién me crees? Puedo cuidarme solo.

Hina ahogó otra carcajada y dijo algo más en japonés, tanto Eiji como la otra chica querían romper en risas pero se contuvieron. El azabache observó a Hina con mala cara recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa socarrona.

—Mañana te acompañaremos para poner el reporte de tu celular.

Yut-Lung se proclamaba derrotado. Hina parecía ser los ojos y oídos de Eiji fuera de la casa. Ese par de hermanos si que estaban muy unidos.

—Como quieras.

Eiji lo miró con dulzura y negó para sus adentros.

La joven que seguía a Eiji pareció despedirse de los hermanos, también le lanzó unas palabras de cortesía a Yut-Lung y se fue.

Hina y Eiji llevaron al modelo a su habitación, compartirían recamara dado a la sobre demanda que tenían en ese momento. Parecía que las visitas se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar casi en la misma semana.

Cuando Hina los dejó a solas, Yut-Lung le lanzó una sonrisa picara al moreno.

Eiji frunció el ceño, imaginando lo que venía.

—A esa chica le gustas —afirmó con voz cantarina.

El moreno se dio una palmadita en el rostro y negó.

—Es una amiga de la infancia, son años que no la veo —objetó.

—Uhhh, un amor de la infancia que prevalece por los años —recitó en tono burlón—. ¿Está casada? Podría funcionar su romance.

Eiji tomó la manta que cubría sus piernas, la hizo bola y se la arrojó a la cara para hacerlo callar.

—Argh, es soltera, ¿sí? Pero solo somos amigos, no es nada más...

—Una amiga a la que le lees, ¿cuándo viene mi sesión de lectura?

Eiji rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Es profesora en el jardín de niños de la comunidad, solo le ayudaba con algunas cosas, no estábamos coqueteando —aclaró.

—Lo que tu digas, _Romeo._

—¡Yut!

* * *

Eiji era realmente querido.

Cuando el moreno avisó que saldría con Yut-Lung para mostrarle los alrededores, tanto jóvenes como adultos se apuntaron a la excursión. Todo el camino estuvo lleno de risas y alegres comentarios.

Los más pequeños competían por la atención del moreno, mientras que los mayores solían mimarlo mucho, en consecuencia, también eran atentos con el modelo.

Los invitaron a comer el característico _soba_ de Izumo, los llevaron al castillo de la región y la zona comercial donde Yut-Lung compró una gran cantidad de artesanías. El talento de Izumo era de admirar.

Finalmente regresaron a casa pero no fueron a la residencia, casi como si fuera un ritual, sin preguntar, todos se dirigieron a la playa. Los pequeños se quitaron los zapatos para jugar con la arena y en la orilla del mar, algunas de las niñas les llevaron conchas que recolectaban mientras que otros niños aseguraron hacerles el castillo de arena más grande.

Algunos de los adultos fueron por mantas para poderse sentar en la arena, la madre de Eiji se presentó finalmente trayendo consigo manzanas picadas y limonada.

Toda la escena conmovió al azabache, jamás había visto con sus propios ojos a una familia tan...unida.

—¿Siempre fue así? —preguntó mientras observaba el atardecer.

Eiji sostenía un vaso de limonada, el líquido estaba cálido debido a que no podía ingerir cosas frías, su mamá era cuidadosa con eso.

—Más o menos. Mamá y papá se alejaron de sus familias para vivir en Izumo, eso produjo distanciamiento entre las familias. Esto sucedía solo algunas veces al año, el resto del tiempo solo eran mis padres, Hina y yo.

Yut-Lung pasó su mirar sobre los hombres mayores, intentando descifrar cuál era el padre de Eiji.

—¿Los unió lo que te pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, los unió el hecho de que mamá se haya ido con nosotros al extranjero. Creo que se sienten culpables por no haberla apoyado en su momento, así que estos últimos años intentan unirnos. Mi tía incluso se mudó a la casa de a lado para compensar el tiempo perdido.

El azabache ubicó a la madre de Eiji entre el ajetreo, platicaba con un hombre, sonrió victorioso y lo señaló.

—Déjame adivinar, ese es tu padre.

Eiji se mostró sorprendido por un segundo antes de sonreír con tristeza.

—Es el hermano mayor de mi madre, papá murió hace mucho.

—Lo siento. No sabía...

—Tranquilo, solo Sing lo sabía. Quizá pronto te hablé de ello.

* * *

Al día siguiente, poco después de recuperar su celular, acompañaron a la madre del moreno a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena especial que planeaba hacerles en conmemoración al regreso de Eiji a Japón.

Hasta ese momento Yut-Lung había hecho lo posible para que el viaje le sirviera para despejar su mente. Pero los fantasmas de su pasado parecían cobrar fuerza al verse envuelto de tanta calidez.

En especial cuando pasaron cerca de un puesto de pescado, mientras la madre del moreno y Hina discutían sobre cual llevar, él se vio inmerso en el recuerdo que salió a flote al notar el puesto ambulante al otro lado de la acera.

Era uno de esos puestos sobre ruedas, casi del tamaño de una carreta pequeña. Los productos que ofrecían iban desde dulces hasta pequeños juguetes de novedad.

Dos niñas de unos ocho años miraban con dulzura las pulseras de plástico que se exhibían en uno de los laterales.

Yut-Lung cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que sintió una cálida mano frotándose contra la suya. Al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Eiji.

—¿Estás bien?

El azabache se separó bruscamente y desvió la mirada.

—No me gusta el olor a pescado...

Eiji le regaló una diminuta sonrisa.

—Terminamos, ¿van a comprar algo más o ya regresamos? —anunció Hina.

—Ustedes regresen, yo me quedaré a dar otra vuelta —respondió Eiji.

Hina, sin pensarlo, aceptó y tiró de Yut-Lung en la dirección de su madre.

—¿Está bien dejarlo solo? —preguntó en desacuerdo.

Hina detuvo su andar, sin regresarle la mirada, respondió.

—Eiji no está solo, solo sigue en medio de la tormenta.

* * *

Mientras la cena estaba lista, decidió pasear por la playa. Le agradaban los Okumura, en serio, pero la mayoría de ellos eran adultos mayores y niños así que poco sabían de inglés, y tampoco estaba muy convencido de convivir con los jóvenes.

Una parte, muy en el fondo de su corazón, temía que alguno de ellos le preguntara sobre su familia o pasado.

Podría limitarse a hablar de Shorter y de su trabajo, adoraba hablar de esas dos cosas, pero sabía que algunas personas eran curiosas por naturaleza e intentarían saber más. Y cuando alguien quería saber más de él, solía ser grosero. Prefería evitar altercados así que se alejó.

Las tardes en la playa eran relajantes, naranjas y rojizos rayos de sol sobre la piel y la arena, luces y reflejos en el agua, casi parecía un dulce sueño.

Yut-Lung disfrutó mucho su soledad en ese lugar.

Pudo pensar con calma los problemas que le esperaban en casa, por ejemplo, la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Shorter.

El mayor estaba molesto por sus acciones respecto al tema de Ash, contrario a lo que esperaba —y creía merecer—, este le mostró una faceta llena de dolor y no una de ira.

Aceptaba si Shorter le daba una bofetada o le gritaba lo imprudente que fue. Lo que no podía soportar era la mirada de su pareja reflejando dolor y recriminándolo en silencio.

_«¿Por qué no me dijiste que te acostaste con él?»_

_«¿Te derrumbaste? Si así fue, ¿por qué no corriste a mis brazos?»_

_«Estoy aquí, ¿lo sabes?»_

Aquellas palabras no eran dichas por Shorter pero las sentía flotando en el aire, era tan tormentoso. Incluso comenzó a evitarlo para no afrontar el problema, creía que el tiempo lo «sanaría».

Vaya sorpresa, el reloj no es un especialista del dolor.

Esperaba que su estadía en Izumo fuera lo suficiente para poner los pies sobre la tierra, quería regresar a casa y discutir con su pareja una vez más, antes de que las lágrimas los atacaran a ambos y se reconciliaran entre la suavidad de las sabanas.

Imaginarlo redujo la pena, un poco.

Un objeto cayó en sus manos, alzó la mirada por inercia y se encontró con Eiji a su lado, el moreno amplió su sonrisa.

—Lo miraste mucho, así que creí que te gustaría tenerlo.

Yut-Lung bajó la mirada al objeto en sus manos y sonrió de lado. Era uno de esos paquetes de pulseras.

_Quizá es momento de hablar sobre el pasado._

Regresó su mirar al mar y suspiró.

—Cuando tenía seis años, estas cosas estaban de moda entre las adolescentes. Recuerdo que las de antes tenían frases en inglés y colores chillones. Todo mundo quería coleccionarlas, incluso, durante el receso, habían grupos de niñas intercambiando las que tenían repetidas por otras que les faltaban —explicó—. Ahora que las veo me parecen realmente feas —sonrió— pero es agradable tener un paquete al fin.

—¿Nunca conseguiste alguna? —preguntó con genuino interés. Yut-Lung nunca hablaba de él si eso conllevaba transportarse al pasado, que ahora saliera el tema era sorprendente.

El azabache negó.

—Mi madre hacía lo posible para que el poco dinero que mi padre le daba durara hasta la próxima quincena. Recuerdo que vendían estas cosas frente a una carnicería, yo nunca le dije a mi madre que quería una, sabía que no podríamos pagarla. Me limitaba a observar el puesto desde el otro lado y aun así, podía ver a mi madre rebuscando en su monedero, casi como si tuviera esperanza que en el fondo una moneda se ocultara, al ver que estaba vació, se hincaba frente a mi, acariciaba mi mejilla y decía: «Pronto».

**....**

Mi padre, aunque no creo que se merezca ese título, era un hombre mayor. En su juventud tuvo dinero y una hermosa esposa que le dio varios hijos, pera ella murió, perdió todo lo que tenía en casinos y al final del día terminó viviendo en una zona de alta criminalidad con todos sus vástagos.

Una noche tuvo suerte y ganó en el juego, el premio fue mi madre. Como la familia de ella estaba peor, tuvo que aceptar acostarse con un viejo que le triplicaba la edad, cuidar de todos sus mocosos y ser una heroína al hacer que el gasto durará más de lo que debería.

En sus planes nunca estuvo tenerme, ella sabía que un niño en esas condiciones no tendría mucho de dónde elegir, pero cuando se embarazó no logró abortar antes de que mi padre se percatara así que fue obligada a darme a luz.

Recuerdo que en los tazones de mis hermanos y padre, siempre había más arroz que en el nuestro, teníamos suerte si nos daban un trozo de carne o nos dejaban algo de soya.

Mi madre tenía casi la edad que la de mis hermanos, no se criaron con ella, así que no la veían como alguien superior y la trataban como un juguete...supongo que no debo ser específico en esa parte. Ella sufrió mucho.

No me sentía en el derecho de recriminarle lo que me hacía falta, mucho menos exigirle que me comprara una estúpida pulsera que de nada me serviría, por lo que simplemente ignoré todo eso.

La escuela parecía ser un lugar donde perderme, aunque eso fue solo durante los primeros años, cuando llegué a séptimo grado, comenzó a parecerme sosa e innecesaria.

Eso puso triste a mi madre.

Ella solía decir que debía ser diferente a ella, diferente a los orangutanes que tenía por hermanos, y diferente al fósil que tenía por padre.

Era un adolescente estúpido, no le hice caso.

Recuerdo una vez en especial que la hice llorar tanto. Fue en octavo grado, jugábamos botella detrás de los salones, a mi me parecía un juego tonto pero me quedé por alguna razón.

Cuando la botella dejó de girar me señaló a mi y a otro chico, en mi cabeza puedo oír claramente que las chicas decían que se girara la botella de nuevo mientras que los chicos —los que querían joder— alegaban que se debían seguir las reglas.

Estaba aburrido y era solo un beso.

Me importaba un carajo.

Lo besé.

Creo que ahí me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos, sentí más mariposas en el estómago que cuando me tocó besar a alguna chica. De hecho, ellas nunca me llamaron la atención de forma romántica, solo las admiraba. Admiraba la forma en la que conseguían colocarse tantos adornos en el cabello para verse bien sin romper las normas de la escuela. Admiraba que ellas fueran capaces de ponerse brillo en los labios y colgantes en las orejas.

Me parecían bonitas, delicadas y elegantes. Como muñecas de aparador, esto sin importar si eran las más glamurosas o no, para mi todas eran iguales.

Pero los chicos, mierda, con los chicos todo era diferente. Cuando salíamos de gimnasia y entrabamos a las regaderas consideraba que iba a morir asfixiado. Ellos siempre me pusieron nervioso aunque no lo demostrara.

Cuando besé a aquel chico del que ahora ni recuerdo su nombre ni rostro, pensé: «Joder, con que así se siente besar».

La noticia de que besé a otro chico se extendió como fuego por toda la escuela, desde alumnos hasta personal de limpieza y equipo administrativo, hasta llegar a mi madre.

Después de ser citada en la dirección, al entrar a casa, me dio una bofetada que me hizo caer al suelo, ella lloraba como nunca creí poder verla llorar.

«¿Qué tiene de malo?», pregunté con seriedad. «Fue solo un beso, es solo un chico, es humano, como yo y como tu».

¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

«No puedes permitirte ser homosexual en nuestra situación. No cuando media nación los aborrece, no cuando vivimos prácticamente en la calle, no cuando nuestro apellido no da temor. Primero ten una inmensa fortuna y poder, o en caso contrario, ten a alguien que tenga ambas cosas. Así nadie, nunca, se atreverá a humillarte ni mirarte sobre el hombro».

Yo no era bueno en la escuela...quizá nunca obtendría un título universitario, y en nuestra comunidad no había muchos anzuelos de los cuales aferrarse. ¿Qué haría?

Me miré en el espejo y hasta ese momento fui consciente de que era diferente al resto de chicos de mi generación. Había salido del mismo molde que el de mi madre y ella era bella.

Entonces decidí usar mi atractivo para obtener la fortuna y el poder que mi madre había mencionado.

Si miras mi historial académico verás decenas de notas indicando que no entraba a clase, me describen como «vago» e «irresponsable», muchos profesores lo adjudicaban a la situación en casa. ¿Sabes cual es la realidad?

Me golpeaban en los pasillos, maltrataban mi pupitre, metían mis libretas y libros al escusado. Todo por ser un _marica_.

Mis hermanos comenzaban a molestarme con eso, a veces, mientras me bañaba, se metían e intentaban tocarme. Mi madre siempre estuvo ahí, sacándolos prácticamente a palos, ganándose golpizas de mi padre por lo mismo. Creo que dormí más veces en su cama durante esa temporada que cuando era pequeño, todo porque temía que mis hermanos me hicieran daño mientras dormía.

No quería estar en casa y permanecer en la escuela. ¿Qué me quedaba?

A veces había arroz en mi tazón y otras veces no. Veía cosas que quería pero no tenía dinero. Era abrumador.

Una tarde, un chico de otra escuela, me interceptó después de clases, me ofreció dinero a cambio de follarme. Acepté.

Desde ese momento comencé a venderme a cambio de algunos billetes, comidas y objetos de valor.

Lo veía como un juego hasta que comencé a desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por varias personas a la vez. Me sentía extraño, ellos me veían como un juguete sexual y yo me emocionaba cuando me mandaban mensajes.

Ahora que lo veo de ese modo, fui estúpido. Pero gracias a eso conocí el término «poliamor» y aunque no lo ejercí en aquel entonces, ya me identificaba con ello.

Llegó décimo grado y entonces conocí mi primer amor, uno recíproco, no como con los bastardos con los que me acostaba.

Él estaba en su último año, miembro estrella del equipo de baloncesto, primero en su clase, hijo de familia acomodada y con una cara para envidiar. Lo sé, suena como al típico cliché que la televisión nos ha vendido.

Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, yo tenía el libro por el que preguntaba, no intercambiamos palabra alguna esa vez.

En algún momento comenzamos hablar a hurtadillas entre los libros, reíamos y coqueteábamos. Creí que por mi reputación eso quedaría como un secreto, pero comenzó a hablarme en los pasillos, a sentarse junto a mi en los descansos, me acompañaba a casa, me invitaba a comer a la suya.

Él fingía que me daba asesorías, sus padres se tragaron la excusa sin saber que yo me derretía en los brazos de su hijo. Fue agradable.

Creí en la felicidad por primera vez.

Él decía que cuando se mudará a otra ciudad, para iniciar la universidad, me llevaría con él. No le importaría lo que dijeran de nosotros, me amaba y yo a él. Con eso bastaba.

Pero la fantasía se rompió cuando mi madre enfermó y murió. Sucedió tan rápido, un día ella escuchaba con atención mis historias de amor, al siguiente yo tenía que llevarle la comida a la cama, y al siguiente lloraba junto a su ataúd.

Me derrumbé.

Mi primer amor se preocupaba por mi, quería que fuera a su casa para evitar que mis hermanos o padre me hicieran algo, pero no teníamos una buena excusa que presentarle a sus padres. Me negué rotundamente y le pedí que se concentrara para los exámenes de ingreso.

«Si entras, yo estaré bien», era lo que creía....creíamos, ambos.

Me odio por permitirlo, me alejé y busqué refugio en otro lado.

Mierda, realmente me odio.

Como ya no tenía su compañía por las tardes, decidí quedarme en la escuela hasta que cerrara, caminaba en los solitarios pasillos y espiaba las actividades de algunos clubes. En una de mis expediciones me alejé del edificio principal y llegué al que estaba destinado para los grados superiores. Pensar que mi enamorado tomaba clases ahí me alegró mucho y comencé a rondar por ahí.

Lo escuché.

La melodía de un piano, era...fascinante. Las notas parecían volar a mi alrededor, me elevaban alto, casi para tocar las estrellas. Amé esa sensación y eso fue mi perdición.

Al inicio escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, el profesor que tocaba el piano era un misterio para mi, pero al menos conocía su voz ya que a veces recitaba poesía en acompañamiento al piano.

Creo que un día hice algo que destacó mi presencia ya que, de repente, abrió la puerta, cruzamos miradas antes de que huyera del lugar.

Era atractivo. No como mi enamorado quien era jovial y animado, él era maduro y reservado. Me hacía enloquecer así que no paré de espiar.

Comenzó a dejar la puerta abierta para que escuchara mejor, comenzó a dejar los poemarios que recitaba en la entrada, los leía por la noche para dejarlo en su sitio a la tarde siguiente. Supongo que si nos hubiéramos quedado así habría funcionado, pero era tonto e ingenuo, tenía sed de amor y atención, así que pedí más.

Comencé a entrar al aula, como ya teníamos cierta familiaridad, me dejó tocar algunas teclas y de alguna forma comenzó a enseñarme.

Me dijo que tenía futuro en la música, aprendía rápido, sabía la técnica, pero también me permitía ignorarla para darle mi estilo a algunas piezas musicales.

Me «hizo el amor» sobre el piano, lo disfruté pero pronto me arrepentiría de eso.

Le expliqué que no solo lo «amaba» a él, amaba a otro estudiante. Le hablé del poliamor y el pareció comprenderlo.

Por eso, cuando mi padre intentó usarme como método de pago para una de sus apuestas, no dudé en refugiarme en su casa.

Convenció a mi padre para que le diera la tutoría —mi padre me vendió por una cifra de cuatro dígitos— y comencé a vivir bajo su techo, bajo sus órdenes.

Era muy....celoso. A veces solo hablaba con mis compañeros para acordar algún trabajo escolar y eso lo hacía enfurecer, decía que le era infiel cuando no era así. Cuando me veía junto a mi enamorado puedes dar por sentado que por la noche me daría una bofetada antes de gritarme «puta».

Era _su_ «puta».

No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, faltaba un mes para el examen de admisión , tampoco podría decirle eso a mi amado, preferí callar.

Y entonces sucedió.

Una mañana de sábado él dejó un periódico sobre la mesa, lo dejó sonriente...tan calmado.

La primera plana anunciaba que encontraron el cuerpo de un estudiante prodigio en un canal...era...era él, _mi amor, mi luz, mi vida_. La persona frente a mi lo había destrozado, solo tenía que ver el brillo en sus ojos para saberlo.

Estaba quitando los obstáculos del camino.

Ya no me permitía salir de casa, anunció en la escuela que escapé y nadie se dio la tarea de preguntar si era verdad. Viví un verdadero infierno.

En casa tenía un piano, era blanco con detalles en negro, cuando me sentía mal lo golpeaba con la esperanza de que alguien notara las señales de auxilio, pero nadie acudió a mi.

Solo pude meterme en la bañera y cortar mis muñecas con un trozo de espejo, esperaba dormir para nunca despertar. Pero él llegó a tiempo y me «salvó». Las cosas tras mi intento de suicidio fueron de mal a peor.

Me golpeaba día y noche, sentía que en cualquier momento se le iría la mano y me mataría.

Una noche no pude más, destrocé el piano mientras recitaba su poema favorito. Cuando vio los restos de su adorado piano, se molestó tanto que me tomó del cabello y me arrastró a la cocina, prendió la estufa y comenzó a calentar un cuchillo contra la flama.

«¿Te crees demasiado por tener un rostro bonito? Si no tuvieras eso, tendrías que depender únicamente de mi».

Llámame estúpido pero lloré más por su amenaza que por el abuso que había ejercido en mi contra.

Mi rostro era lo único que tenía, no era bueno en la escuela y ya no tenía familia, si me desfiguraba, ¿qué me quedaba?

Él tenía razón, tendría que depender de él.

Junté todas mis fuerzas, golpeé su muñeca para que soltara mi cabello y corrí al baño. Había una diminuta ventana en la regadera, tan pequeña que nunca me había atrevido a escapar por ella, pero en ese momento creí que era mi única salida. Intenté trepar por la pared, pero él me arrastró al suelo, el metal caliente logró tocar mi hombro....lo que sigue es borroso. Me zafé y lo encerré en el baño, mientras él destrozaba la puerta, tomé una pata del piano e intenté hacer lo mismo con la entrada principal. Las ventanas estaban enrejadas, por más que intentara no lo lograría...es irónico, tan irónico...la puerta principal no se rompió pero la del baño si, entré en pánico y rompí el cristal de la más cercana a mi....

Quizá deba agradecer a mi cuerpo delgado y a la adrenalina del momento, logré salir.

Corrí.

Y corrí.

Sin mirar atrás.

Recuerdo que la solitaria calle comenzó a sonar más concurrida mientras yo continuaba corriendo. Eso hasta que choqué con algo y caí al suelo.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Sergei, vio mi estado, vio mi herida en el hombro. Me llevó a un hospital, me dio un refugio, comida, terapia y me apoyo mientras ponía la denuncia.

Fueron unos meses lindos, Sergei me apoyó mucho y le tomé un grande cariño.

Pero le tuve miedo, Sergei era extranjero, en cualquier momento me dejaría y volvería a estar solo. No quería estar solo de nuevo.

Sergei me amó genuinamente pero yo estaba tan....dañado que no quería saber más de él y un día, sencillamente, escapé de su lado.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que trabajaba en un host?

Mentí.

Tras alejarme de Sergei me prostituí, así conocí a Shorter....

Mierda, ¿qué puedo decir de Shorter?

Es un maldito idiota. No sé cómo me soporta, él realmente ha sido paciente conmigo. Ha hecho cosas que no quería por mi, él quería ser un alma libre y no presidente de una compañía.

No solo me dio su corazón, me dio su libertad, me dio poder y fortuna, me dio todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en esta cruel sociedad.

¿Y cómo se lo pago?

Teniendo terribles crisis.

Mi verdugo nunca fue capturado, siempre me busca, lo siento a mis espaldas, esperando el momento adecuado para reclamarme de nuevo. No puedo dormir por ello.

A veces siento que algo caliente escurre de mis brazos, pienso que es la sangre de mis muñecas y despierto de golpe buscando los cortes que no existen.

Sueño con las personas que perdí, es tan doloroso que prefiero beber para «olvidar».

Busco distracciones momentáneas para que mis fantasmas internos no ataquen....eso me mataba, aún lo hace.

Tras conocerte y ver todo por lo que pasabas, me sumergí más en la oscuridad e intenté cambiar mi destino a través de ti.

**...**

Suspiró.

—No te atrevas a darme palabras de animo, patearé tu trasero si lo haces —amenazó el azabache.

Eiji apartó su monótona mirada de él y observó como el mar se tragaba al sol.

—Un día de tormenta iba a morir ahogado aquí —confesó en un susurro.

Yut-Lung sonrió de lado.

—¿Ese es el trauma de Eiji Okumura? _Wow._

—Mi padre murió para rescatarme...

La sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Ves el acantilado de allá? —Eiji señaló una zona elevada cerca de la playa, el modelo asintió—. Abajo hay muchas rocas, son enormes, cuando sube la marea aún las puedes ver. Cuando papá nos enseñó a nadar, nos dijo que ese lugar era seguro, que intentáramos llegar ahí si estábamos en problemas. Cuando desperté, estaba ahí, pero mi padre no. Nunca lo encontraron.

—No lo sab...

—Puedo nadar, no me da miedo el agua, incluso estuve en el equipo de natación durante un par de años. Pero cuando me encuentro con situaciones que van más allá de mi jurisdicción, siento que me ahogo, que las olas se alzan y me arrastran. Tienes razón, es un trauma.

Yut-Lung regresó la mirada a las pulseras y se aferró a ellas.

—Lo lamento —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Eiji sonrió.

—Anochece, será mejor regresar.

No tocaron el tema por el resto del día.

* * *

Despertó tan tarde que Hina tuvo que despertarlo. Eiji no estaba en la habitación, había ido a bañarse. La nipona le pidió de favor que recogiera ambos futones y después fuera a desayunar.

Somnoliento aceptó, tras quitarse la pijama y ponerse algo cómodo, se apresuró a doblar las partes del futon. Cuando llegó al de Eiji, algo cayó. Era una libreta pequeña, con escritos con la letra del moreno.

La curiosidad le ganó y leyó la página en la que había quedado abierta.

**....**

_Suelo callar el dolor que siento, desde que padre se fue ha sido así, solo una mirada vacía para los momentos duros y alguna sonrisa melancólica cuando el dolor es demasiado para mi._

_A veces me odio, como ahora, porque todo está en calma y yo no puedo dejar de tener miedo. Le temo al mañana, a levantarme tras la alarma y enfrentar el mundo. Le temo a lo desconocido, ya sea «bueno» o «malo», siempre tengo miedo._

_La oscuridad suele ahogar mi corazón, la agonía es tan grande que sencillamente rompo en llanto en los momentos menos inesperados._

_Me encantaría señalar un culpable, quizá ahora pienses que la opción más lógica es inculpar a Ash por todo lo que me hizo pasar en los últimos tres años, pero hacerlo sería erróneo._

_El único culpable soy yo._

_Créeme cuando te digo que nado a la superficie, lo hago, maldita sea, lo hago pero el fondo siempre termina por arrastrarme._

_Y por eso me odio. Solo quiero que esto termine, quiero arrancar ese miedo de mi cuerpo y ser aquel niño inocente de nuevo. Pero no lo soy, ¿entiendes?_

_Solo soy un saco de carne con una infinidad de problemas emocionales y me odio por ello, ¿por qué no puedo mejorar por más que lo intento? ¿Por qué sigo llorando por el pasado cuando el presente es tan hermoso y el futuro tan prometedor? ¿Por qué sigo esperando el regreso de alguien cuyos huesos ya fueron roídos?_

_El ruido en mi cabeza me agobia, solo quiero silenciarlo, quiero golpearme hasta que las malas ideas salgan, hasta que la sangre y el dolor sustituyan al embrollo mental en el que me he metido. Pero simplemente no sucede, no importa por más terapia que tome, por más apoyo familiar que tenga, algo está mal en mi cabeza._

_Quiero gritar, decirle a todos que me duele respirar, seguir con vida es agónico. «Solo detenlo», me digo, pero nada cambia._

_El enemigo soy yo, yo quien no deja ir el pasado, yo quien mantiene el dolor como un amigo, yo quien sigue llorando, yo quien sigue esperando algo que no llegará, solo yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo y yo._

_«Solo haz que pare», mi cabeza no deja de doler por ese pensamiento, no para, Dios, no lo hace y eso solo aumenta los pensamientos desoladores._

_Le prometí a Griffin y a mi familia que no intentaría hacerme daño de nuevo, les dije que lucharía, que comería correctamente, que sonreiría cada mañana, que disfrutaría de mi vida._

_No paro de fingir, de dañarme con una falsa alegría, y eso sigue amargándome._

_¡Solo haz que pare maldita sea!_

_No puedo esfumar mi propia sombra, no puedo parar mis lágrimas, no puedo borrar el dolor, por más que lo intente no es posible y eso me está volviendo loco._

_¿Alguien puede ayudarme?_

_Siento que voy a matarme en cualquier momento si esto no se detiene. El reloj sigue avanzando, el tiempo se me va de las manos, pero el jodido miedo persiste y yo sigo aquí, en el mismo lugar que hace veinte años._

_¿Puedes escuchar mis gritos de auxilio?_

_¿Mi vida tiene algún sentido?_

_¿Puedes decírmelo?_

_Tengo miedo._

_Tanto. Tanto. Tanto miedo._

_Estoy muriendo en vida._

_No disfruto del día ni de la noche, prefiero quedarme en cama que salir a presenciar el amanecer, lloro cuando las personas a mi alrededor se ven tan felices y yo no puedo verme invadido por su dicha._

_Solo dame una razón para seguir de pie._

**....**

Pudo escuchar como a Eiji se le iba el aliento al verlo leer su libreta.

Como pudo, el moreno se abalanzó hacia él para quitarle el objeto pero por sus limitaciones físicas, Yut-Lung tuvo la ventaja y retrocedió con facilidad.

—¡Regrésamelo! —gritó Eiji con desespero.

Yut-Lung frunció el ceño y señaló la página que leía.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? ¡Suena como una maldita carta de suicidio!

Eiji apretó los labios, bajó los hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Devuélvelo.

—No hasta que me digas que mierda planeabas hacer.

El cuerpo del moreno tembló levemente antes de observarlo, sus ojos lucían tristes.

—No es nada, escribir me ayuda a....desahogarme.

Yut-Lung tiró la libreta al suelo antes de caminar hacia él y tomar el manubrio de la silla de ruedas, jalándolo fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el moreno al ver que lo sacaba a hurtadillas de la casa, se dirigían a la playa.

El azabache se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad.

Cuando pusieron un pie sobre la arena, Yut-Lung empujó la silla provocando que él cayera sobre la superficie. Lo miró aturdido desde el suelo.

—Yut...

—Levántate —masculló el menor.

Eiji estiró sus brazos para apoyarse en la silla, pero el modelo la arrojo lejos de su alcance.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —espetó con molestia. No entendía la actitud del modelo.

—¿De qué sirve que el pájaro salga de la jaula si no alza el vuelo? Levántate —repitió con un tono más sutil.

—No puedo...no tengo fuerza y si lo hago, mi corazón duele...aún no...

Yut-Lung pateó la arena y gritó con frustración.

—¡Nunca mejorarás si no lo intentas, maldita sea! Deja ir el pasado, Eiji. Déjalo ir. Nada eso te atacará de nuevo.

—No lo entiendes...si tan solo estuvieras en mi cabeza por un minuto...

Yut-Lung le dio la espalda, cansado de sus excusas, y caminó en dirección al acantilado, sus pasos eran lentos al inicio pero poco a poco aumentó de velocidad hasta terminar corriendo.

¿Por qué quería que Eiji saliera de ese foso sin fondo?

Si solo lo ignorara...

Quizá solo estaba poniendo sus esperanzas en él, como en el inicio, creyendo que si había esperanza para el moreno, la habría para él. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que una víctima podía salir adelante, quería un ejemplo de superación.

Y había elegido a Eiji para ser el suyo.

Pero, por más que lo empujara a la superficie, no lograría rescatarlo si él no ponía de su parte.

Mientras subía la elevación de tierra que lo llevaría al acantilado, se dio un minuto para girarse y observar a Eiji, quien seguía sobre la arena. Frunció el ceño y continuó con su caminata.

La brisa marina pegaba contra su rostro, haciendo revolotear su cabello y dándole una bocanada de aire fresco. Su ira se apaciguó gracias a ello.

Se acercó a la orilla y contempló la distancia que había entre él y las rocas del fondo, nadie sobreviviría a una caída de ese calibre. Tomó asiento a una distancia prudente y se dio la tarea de relajarse por completo.

Sabía que no podía exigirle a Eiji hacer algo que él no sabía como hacer, pero tampoco pretendía verlo hundirse lentamente.

Necesitaba hacer algo para animarlo a superar la tempestad. ¿Pero qué?

Su corazón brincó cuando notó que una silueta se acercaba, que Eiji se hubiera levantado era un enorme progreso. Sonrió y se giró para recibirlo con una disculpa.

Lo había decidido, no empujaría a Eiji a la superficie, tomaría su mano para que ambos salieran del agua.

—Mentiroso, ¿ves cómo sí podías leva...

El rostro de Yut-Lung se apagó de golpe, su cuerpo se tensó y en su mente apareció la vieja alerta que velaba por su supervivencia.

_Corre._

* * *

Tenía que haber llegado el día anterior pero perdió el vuelo y cuando logró pillar otro, se encontró a Sergei y el hombre lo arrastró a su investigación confidencial.

Sabía que Shorter y Sergei buscaban a una persona que le había hecho mucho daño a Yut-Lung, sabía parte de la historia, pero el azabache nunca le contó la historia con detalles para evitar que se viera involucrado en el lío.

Cuando Yut-Lung anunció que visitaría a Eiji pidió que no le enviaran guardaespaldas, no quería sentirse sofocado por la presencia de algunos pares de ojos observándolo día y noche. Shorter aceptó pero envió de incógnito a Sergei.

Sergei siguió a Yut-Lung por Tokio el primer día de su llegada, pero sucedieron tantas «coincidencias» que lo hicieron perderle la pista. Era más que obvio que alguien lo provocó y la meta de Sergei era encontrar a esa persona para atraparlo de una vez por todas.

El hombre descubrió que el teléfono de Yut-Lung fue interceptado, su ubicación no solo le concernía a él o a Shorter, un tercero la sabía.

Gracias a ella llegaron directamente a la residencia Okumura, algo que de inmediato encendió las alarmas de ambos.

Necesitaban encontrar a Yut-Lung lo antes posible pero, para su desgracia, tanto él como Eiji habían desaparecido. La hermana del moreno les dijo que la última vez que los vio estaban en la habitación de su hermano.

Era imposible que alguien ajeno a la familia se colara dentro pero no que alguien de la familia se escabullera fuera.

La nueva incógnita era: ¿Por qué decidieron irse sin avisarle a nadie?

* * *

«No digas que quieres morir».

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado aquello?

«No tienes motivos para sentirte mal».

«Hay personas que no sobreviven para contarlo».

«Siéntete contento con lo que tienes».

Sonaba fácil y veía a otros fingir que era así, pero él no lo lograba. Por más que esfumara de su corazón el dolor que sintió con la partida de su padre, el dolor que lo asfixió cuando Ash cambió el formato de su relación, el dolor que lo orilló a tomar esa cantidad catastrófica de medicamentos con la esperanza de no despertar, este seguía ahí. Atormentándolo.

Sus crisis las tenía que disimular.

Se obligaba a sonreír para no seguir lastimando a su madre y hermana, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

Sonaba bastante tentador un sueño eterno donde todo lo malo jamás lo alcanzara.

Pero también quería vivir, quería ver a Ash alguna vez, solo de lejos, y asegurarse que estuviera yendo por el camino correcto. Deseaba ver a su hermana persiguiendo sus sueños, a su madre rodeada de nietos y a él en una vida donde el miedo no lo hiciera doblegarse.

La contradicción era una locura, su cerebro explotaría en algún momento por el constante cuestionamiento.

Quería volar, pero ya no tenía alas para hacerlo.

Era un pájaro mirando un cielo que ya no podía alcanzar.

No tenía propósito en su vida.

O eso creía.

Yut-Lung era un ave peor dañada, no solo le arrancaron sus alas, todas sus plumas fueron usadas para complacer a un tercero, y a pesar de que el pasado lo hacía vivir un tormento, seguía de pie.

Se paraba en las pasarelas como un verdadero rey, no temía que aquella persona de la que tanto huía, lo viera. Al contrario, ese era su propósito, demostrarle lo tan bien que vivía sin necesidad de estar a su lado.

El azabache no podía volar, si. Pero escalaba los árboles para tocar el cielo.

Quizá él no lo veía de ese modo —la mente juega con los pájaros tristes—, pero otros podían verlo. Lo sabía por Sergei, por Sing y por Shorter.

Ellos eran seres que quedaron eclipsado por aquel pájaro sin alas ni plumas, lo seguían considerando bello y etéreo. Él también podía ver su encanto, era fuerte, con sus declives, pero seguía moviéndose.

Si la vida era una bicicleta, él ya había dejado de pedalear, pero Yut-Lung no. Él maldecía y lloraba, pero seguía esforzándose para avanzar.

Él había sido así en el pasado, pedaleaba sin rumbo alguno, por eso cuando encontró a alguien con brújula, se aferró a ella.

Ahora sabía que la brújula no era necesaria, podía ser como Yut-Lung, dejándose llevar por la corriente para llegar alto.

Ya no quería llorar.

Tampoco lamentarse por sus errores.

Clavó las manos en la arena y se levantó con torpeza. Quería alcanzar al azabache, treparía los árboles para ver el cielo de cerca.

No debía tener más miedo del mañana, todos caminaban en el mismo rumbo, al final la vida acababa con la partida y una nueva vida surgiría en algún rincón del mundo.

Si no disfrutaba del camino no se llevaría nada de esta experiencia.

No tiraría la toalla.

Siguió las huellas en la arena, anhelando encontrarse con el menor en la cima, esperaba tenderle la mano y pedirle que fueran juntos por el resto del camino.

Quería vivir sin rencor ni remordimiento alguno.

Desde ahora, le haría frente al futuro con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aunque, la vida también daba giros inesperados con los que no puedes luchar simplemente siendo optimista.

Por ejemplo, ese momento, en la cima. Yut-Lung siendo aprisionado por un desconocido, el hombre armado y el azabache con la mirada perdida en la nada.

En momentos como estos, puedes ser la persona que pierde la fuerza de voluntad y entra en estado de shock, o el individuo cuyo cuerpo se llena de adrenalina y actúa de forma precipitada.

Eiji estaba cansado de perder la fuerza de voluntad, las personas que lo rodeaban nunca lo hicieron, incluso su padre, cuando estaban en medio de las colosales olas, resistió lo suficiente para llevarlo a la orilla.

Él quería llevar a Yut-Lung a una zona segura esta vez.

Sucedió en segundos, él no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse directamente a una bestia, pero podía arrastrarla al fondo del abismo por el que caía.

La sensación lo hizo creer que volaba, el aire contra su cuerpo, los nubes sintiéndose tan cercanas, para después caer. La espuma y las rocas se hacían cada vez más grandes, eso lo hizo recordar el cuento original de la sirenita. Alguien que se sacrifica y se convierte en espuma de mar, cuya alma algún día la haría convertirse en un hada para alzarse sobre las olas.

Su visión se oscureció, iniciando por los laterales hasta llegar al centro, pero un indescriptible dolor lo hizo abrirlos de nuevo. El aire ni las nubes le hacían compañía esa vez, solo veía rastros carmín, rocas a sus laterales y agua llevándolo al fondo.

¿Tan rápido terminaba?

Un momento estaba en la arena, lamentándose, y al siguiente regresaba al agua, sintiéndose una persona mejor. Casi nueva.

Eso no restaba la sensación de agua entrando a sus pulmones, la sal picando sus heridas, la marea arrullándolo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron con sus propias lágrimas y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Tenía la esperanza que eso fuera un mal sueño para poder despertar junto a Ash....no, quería hacerlo en casa de su madre...tampoco...quería hacerlo sosteniendo la mano de su padre.

Era todo lo que pedía.

Despertar.

—¿La siesta terminó?

Esa voz... esa sensación, eran familiares.

Parpadeó y se encontró con brillantes rayos de sol, brisa marina y lágrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas.

—¿Uh? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, campeón?

Como pudo, se enderezó sobre la arena y vislumbró dos pequeñas manos que le pertenecían a él. Su cabeza dolía y no recordaba mucho del sueño, quizá era algo doloroso de recordar. Prefería no esforzarse.

Una peluda cosa se abalanzó sobre él, lamiendo las lágrimas de su rostro y meneando la cola con alegría.

—¡Buddy! Deja molestar a Eiji.

¿Buddy? ¿Por qué se sentía como si no lo había visto en una eternidad?

Apartó al cachorro de su pecho y alzó la mirada, para enfocar a la persona a su lado tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos, cuando las luces y sombras dejaron de jugar en su contra. Lo vio.

Su padre lo miraba confundido, elevó su mano y acarició una de sus mejillas.

—Tuvo que ser una pesadilla terrible para que despertaras llorando.

Sin dudarlo, se abalanzó a él, aferrando sus pequeñas manos a su camisa y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

—Te extrañé... —sollozó sin saber porqué lo decía.

Su padre sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Lo hiciste bien, Eiji. Fuiste fuerte pero, ¿estás seguro que no quieres continuar ese sueño?

Eiji se separó de él y lo observó con extrañeza. No entendía.

Entonces lo escuchó, las voces en el mar. Se giró para verlo y se asombró al percatarse que la mitad del mar era soleado, como en el verano, mientras que la otra era gris y oscura, como un día de tormenta. Podía ver rayos cayendo al otro lado, olas elevándose furiosas, y también escuchaba lejanos gritos.

Decían su nombre.

«Eiji, resiste. Eiji, todo va a estar bien. Eiji, no nos dejes. Eiji, despierta».

Eran lejanas pero las escuchaba con claridad.

Regresó su mirada al mayor y negó.

—Quiero quedarme con papá —aseguró con dulzura.

Su padre asintió, se levantó de la arena y lo cargó. Buddy corrió alrededor suyo para después guiar el camino.

En otra parte de la arena había un grupo de personas, Eiji tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para identificarlas. Sonrió con gusto y alzó su manita para saludarlos.

Veía al abuelo que le dijeron que se fue a dormir días antes de que él naciera y que solo conocía en fotografías, a la hermana de su padre que también acompañó a su abuelo cuando nació su primo, al mejor amigo de su padre que salvó a este durante un temblor, a ese amigo de la infancia que se fue al cielo debido a una fuerte fiebre.

Todos estaban ahí para recibirlo con alegría.

Aunque sonreía, las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos. ¿Por qué?

Desvió su mirar a la parte con tormenta del mar y escuchó una voz muy familiar.

Se aferró a los brazos de su padre y suspiró.

—Creo que soñé con un ángel.

—¿En serio?

—¡Si! Él no sabía volar así que le enseñé.

—Eiji es un niño tan bueno.

El pequeño soltó una sonora risa y se recargó contra el hombro del mayor, tenía sueño.

Antes de cerrar los ojos vio un pajarito volando.

—Nori...

—Eiji, fuiste muy fuerte. Ahora ya puedes descansar. ¿Qué quieres comer cuando despiertes?

Su visión era cada vez más borrosa, le costó responder.

—Natto...

Su padre soltó un fuerte carcajada.

—Entonces, campeón, descansa. Al despertar habrá Natto.

Era cálido.

El sueño eterno era cálido.

* * *

Al primer lugar al que fue tras su salida fue Izumo.

No tocó la puerta de los Okumura ni fue al cementerio.

Recordó la anécdota del azabache y buscó aquel acantilado, se paró en la orilla y observó el fondo.

Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna sino hasta que elevó la mirada al cielo y deseó poder tocarlas.

—Es...verdad. Eiji me enseñó a volar.

Saltó.

**「FIN」**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Wattpad (plataforma donde publiqué originalmente AIW) subí dos extras de no más de 500 palabras, lo menciono por si gustan leerlos ñwñ
> 
> [Extra 1](https://www.wattpad.com/782471396-all-i-want-banana-fish-extra-tercera-llamada-y)
> 
> [Extra 2](https://www.wattpad.com/782472473-all-i-want-banana-fish-extra-fragmentos)


End file.
